Uma chance pra recomeçar
by Karol Black
Summary: Perdão. Apenas isso poderia ter mudado a vida dela... mas nem sempre as pessoas são capazes de perdoar. E as conseqüências podem ser desastrosas.
1. Como tudo terminou

Capítulo Um - Como tudo terminou

**Capa:**

Estava uma noite chuvosa. Ele se encontrava atrás de uma árvore esperando o momento de agir. Gritos eram ouvidos, feitiços para todo lado. Ele saiu de uma árvore e foi para outra quando notou o inimigo se aproximando. Olhou para o lado e viu o seu pequeno professor de feitiços caído, estava morto. Aquela visão o atormentou, quantos teriam morrido? Estariam seus amigos vivos?

Um comensal apareceu por trás, mas ele conseguiu ser mais rápido, afinal, as aulas da Ordem não tinham sido à toa. Ele começou a correr entre as árvores, e encontrou Rony numa delas, estava vivo. Ficou feliz por saber. Rony não sabia onde estava Hermione, e resolveram ficar juntos. Em uma das fugas eles viram o corpo de Carlinhos. Rony começou a tremer e chorar, mas não podiam ficar ali senão seriam os próximos. Fechou os olhos do irmão e beijou sua têmpora.

Aquela noite foi a mais longa da vida de todos que estavam na guerra. Harry viu a morte de muitos amigos, entre eles Minerva McGonagall, Percy Weasley, Profª. Sprout, Gui Weasley, Profª.Vector, Severo Snape, Olívio Wood, Argus Filch, Ludo Bagman, Sibila Trelawney, que fora usada por Voldemort sob a maldição Imperius por um tempo, Madame Hooch, Arabella Figg, que foi uma grande amiga da sua mãe e era filha da Sra. Figg, que costumava tomar conta dele quando pequeno, além de namorada de Lupin, mas o que mais o atormentou foi ver Rúbeo Hagrid e Lupin mortos. Ao ter aquela visão, ele ficou desesperado, queria saber se seu padrinho estava vivo. Só depois da luta na qual Voldemort foi destruído, sim, por ele, por Harry Potter, que ele o achou. Estava machucado, mas nada sério.

Naquela noite Harry perdeu a cicatriz. Ela o ligava a Voldemort, e com a sua morte, ela sumiu. Ele sentiu a cabeça queimar no processo de desaparecimento. Foi a dor mais intensa que sentira até então. Mas ele não sabia que sentira a mesma dor quando a mesma surgiu, ou seja, quando ele tinha pouco mais de um ano.

Sim, Voldemort fora destruído, todos receberam medalhas e prêmios de honra. Mas nada traria aqueles que morreram de volta, nada.

Harry acordou atordoado. Aquele sonho sempre o atormentava. Olhou no relógio que marcava 05:00, era cedo demais. Tentou dormir novamente e não conseguiu, então resolveu ficar deitado e esperar dar a hora de ir ao curso de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que estava fazendo há dois meses. Depois que terminou Hogwarts, fora chamado para vários empregos no Ministério, que estava desfalcado, mas não aceitou. Foi chamado pra jogar quadribol, ainda recebia propostas, mas nunca aceitava. Ele queria apenas voltar para sua casa, para Hogwarts. Dumbledore já dissera que a vaga era dele, e que o chamaria para confirmar em breve.

Hermione assumiu a vice-diretoria, e ensinava transfiguração. Ela era tão severa quanto Minerva. Rony estava trabalhando no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Gina ainda tinha um ano em Hogwarts pela frente. Fred e Jorge estavam com suas Gemialidades, tinham uma loja no Beco Diagonal e planos para abrir uma outra em Hogsmeade. Sirius estava chefiando o Departamento de Mistérios. O novo ministro era Mundungo Fletcher, que estava tendo muitos problemas com os empregados. Estava cada vez mais difícil arranjar pessoas capacitadas para os departamentos. Arthur estava no mesmo departamento de antes, Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas, e era cogitado para assumir o lugar de Mundungo, que mostrava sinais de cansaço. Molly estava abalada com as perdas, e não perdoava Gina. A moça tinha sido usada por Voldemort sob a Maldição Imperius. Através dela ele descobriu planos e medidas adotadas por Dumbledore e atacou Hogwarts. Por sorte pouca coisa do castelo fora afetada. Mas Molly não compreendia, todos a disseram que não foi culpa de Gina, mas mesmo assim ela ainda a culpava. Talvez porque ela sentia necessidade de culpar alguém além de Voldemort. Isso afetava muito Gina, que não estava agüentando mais ficar as férias na Toca tendo uma mãe que fingia que ela nem existia.

Harry levantou às seis horas e trocou de roupa. Olhou no calendário e se deu conta de que era o dia 31 de Julho. Era seu aniversário, e, pra variar, nem havia notado. Estava completando 18 anos. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Sirius já tomando café.

- Bom dia, Harry. - disse pondo o jornal na mesa, e se levantando para abraçá-lo. - Meus Parabéns.

- Obrigado. - disse ainda abraçado a ele.

- Acho que esse ano não terá festa na Toca. - disse Sirius - Afinal, as coisas não andam bem por lá. Eles perderam três pessoas.

- É, eu sei. - falou Harry triste - Sinto muito por tudo isso.

- Não é sua culpa. - disse Sirius olhando-o ternamente. Harry estava meio distante depois da guerra. Aquilo o tinha afetado muito.

- A Rachel ainda está dormindo? - perguntou Harry, fingindo não escutar as palavras do padrinho. Rachel era sua madrinha, e ele só havia descoberto a existência dela no seu sexto ano. Ela morava com eles e era casada com Sirius.

- Está sim. Ela foi dormir tarde revendo uns processos. - disse enquanto passava manteiga no pão - Não sei por que ela não abandona de vez essa vida de trouxa.

- Ela passou quinze anos vivendo assim, Sirius. Já está acostumada. Aliás, sem esse trabalho de advogada, ela não viveria. Ela mesma me disse.

- Mas que é estranho, é.

Na noite daquele dia Rony, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Gina, Jorge, Katie, Angelina e Fred foram até a casa de Harry. Não teve festa, foram apenas para dar os parabéns, e Rachel fez um pequeno e simples jantar.

Já era Outubro, o frio estava ficando intenso. Harry saiu para o curso como fazia toda manhã desde que acabara Hogwarts. O prédio ficava em Londres e só era visível aos bruxos. As aulas daquele dia foram super interessantes. Afinal, Harry amava essa matéria e havia tido muita prática nela nos últimos anos.

Ao meio dia ele estava com tanta fome que preferiu ir ao Caldeirão Furado a ter que ir para casa, que era bem mais longe. Quando chegou lá, cumprimentou Tom e sentou-se no balcão. Já estava quase de saída quando alguém sentou ao seu lado. Esse alguém era ninguém menos que Cho Chang.

- Olá Harry. - disse ela sorrindo. Harry achava o sorriso dela bonito, mas era incompleto. Os olhos não sorriam, era meio falso.

- Olá Cho. Como está? - perguntou atordoado. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda provocava certas sensações nele.

- Eu estou bem. E vejo que você também. - disse olhando-o de cima para baixo.

- Obrigado. - disse nervoso - O que... o que faz por aqui?

- Boa pergunta. - falou enquanto pegava uma salsicha do prato dele - Resolvi passear no Beco Diagonal. Mas acho que ficar na sua companhia é bem mais interessante.

- Hum. - disse corando. - Obrigado.

- Pára de "obrigados", Harry. - disse sorrindo para ele - Me conta o que anda fazendo.

- Estou estudando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, daqui a três anos já estarei ensinando em Hogwarts. Estou só esperando Dumbledore me chamar lá pra confirmar a vaga. E você? Ainda jogando?

- Sim. Estou na seleção e no Chudley Cannons.

- Que ótimo. - disse sorrindo - Me chamaram para jogar, eu não aceitei.

- Deveria aceitar, Harry, você tem talento. - disse segurando uma das mãos dele - Dumbledore já escolheu outros professores para entrarem junto com você?

- Só sei do Neville, que vai ensinar Herbologia.

- Aquele menino meio lerdinho? - perguntou maldosamente.

- Ele não é lerdo, Cho! Ele foi um dos nossos melhores combatentes na guerra. - disse com raiva.

- Calma, Harry. - disse massageando o pescoço dele. - Você anda muito tenso. Uma massagem acalma muito. Quando precisar...

Harry não sabia o que falar. A massagem de Cho era maravilhosa. Num segundo todos os problemas sumiram da sua mente, e ele pôde pela primeira vez relaxar. Parar de pensar na maldita guerra e nas mortes.

Quando já era quase duas horas, ele se despediu de Cho e foi até a loja dos gêmeos. Era bem colorida, qualquer criança, adolescente ou até adulto que passava, entrava, nem que fosse só pra dar uma olhadinha. De longe era a loja mais chamativa do Beco Diagonal. Ao entrar, ele deu de cara com Jorge.

- Olá, Jorge. - disse abraçando o amigo.

- Olá, Harry. Fred, olha quem está aqui! - disse chamando o irmão, que estava atrás do balcão.

- Harry. - disse Fred caminhando em sua direção - Que surpresa.

- Olá, Fred. - disse abraçando-o também - Como estão?

- Bem, na medida do possível. - disse Jorge - A mamãe está bem abalada com as perdas. E continua a ignorar a pobre Gina. Tenho muita pena de ambas.

- Sinto muito por elas. Mas foram três filhos, fora os amigos. - disse triste - Espero que ela supere. E que consiga perdoar a Gina.

- Ela vai superar, mas vai demorar. - disse Fred - De qualquer jeito vamos falar de coisas melhores. Chega de coisas ruins.

- É. Vem, Harry, vamos te mostrar nossas últimas invenções. Tudo de graça para o nosso grande patrocinador. - disse Jorge sorrindo.

- Como estão a Angelina e a Katie? - perguntou Harry enquanto eles iam mostrando as novidades.

- A Angelina está muito bem. - disse Fred.

- A Katie também. Elas estão montando um salão de beleza aqui no Beco Diagonal. - disse Jorge.

- Que legal. - disse Harry encantado, olhando as novidades. Aqueles dois tinham nascido com a criatividade do mundo inteiro.

Foi uma tarde realmente divertida. Harry deu uma de vendedor até. De tardezinha ele voltou para casa, nenhum dos dois havia chegado do trabalho, e Harry foi fazer o jantar. Viver com Sirius e Rachel não era brincadeira, as tarefas de casa eram divididas, e todos arrumavam, lavavam e cozinhavam. A especialidade de Harry era lasanha, então foi o que ele fez.

Quase sete horas os dois desaparataram. Tomaram banho e desceram para jantar. Sirius e Rachel falavam sobre o que tinham feito, enquanto Harry comia calado. Estava pensando em Cho, ela estava linda. Com os cabelos negros em uma trança.

- O que houve, Harry? - perguntou Rachel - Por que tão calado?

- Desculpem. - disse voltando à realidade - Estava pensando em algumas coisas que aconteceram hoje.

- E posso saber quais são essas coisas? - perguntou o padrinho maliciosamente.

- Encontrei alguém que não via há tempos.

- Uma garota? - sugeriu Rachel.

- Sim. A Cho. Cho Chang... - disse sorrindo.

- Aquela japonesinha? - perguntou Sirius. - Ela é uma gatinha, Harry. - disse sorrindo. Rachel fechou a cara depois desse comentário. - Calma, você é mais linda. - completou beijando a mulher.

- É chinesinha, Sirius. - disse Harry sorrindo.

- Ué, como vou saber? São iguais. - disse sorrindo.

Um pouco depois a campainha tocou, e Rachel foi atender. Lá estavam Rony e Hermione. Era uma sexta-feira, e esse era o motivo pelo qual Hermione estava ali. Sempre que podia, ela passava os fins de semana com Rony, já que ela estava em Hogwarts boa parte do ano.

- Boa noite. - disseram os dois.

- Olá, Mione, Rony. - disse Harry abraçando os amigos.

- Boa noite. - disse Sirius sorrindo para os dois - Querem jantar? O Harry quem fez a lasanha, então não garanto nada.

- Sentem-se. - disse Rachel.

- Obrigado, Rach. - disse Rony se sentando - Mas, foi ele é? - perguntou fazendo uma careta. - Não quero não. Estou muito bem, obrigado.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Rony. - disse Hermione dando um pequeno tapa no ombro do namorado - Eu aceito, quero ver como andam os dotes culinários do Harry. - disse sorrindo para o amigo - E o Rony também quer.

- Quer mandar até no que eu como é? - perguntou fingindo estar com raiva.

- Eu não quero, eu mando! - disse abraçando-o - Brincadeira, meu amor.

- Quando vocês vão parar de brigar, hein? - perguntou Sirius sorrindo - Nunca vi igual a vocês...

Após comerem, Harry os chamou até seu quarto para conversarem melhor. Não que ele não gostasse de falar as coisas na frente de Sirius e Rachel, mas há coisas que a gente prefere falar com os amigos.

- E aí? Você está bem, Harry? - perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Estou sim. O Sirius e a Rachel me deram muita força nesses últimos meses. E vocês também. - disse sorrindo para os dois.

- É. As coisas lá em casa andam meio ruins. - disse Rony olhando para baixo. - Mamãe ainda está abalada com a guerra. Não se conforma de ter perdido três filhos. E ainda continua ignorando a Gina. Ela chorou as férias toda.

- Não fica assim, Ron. - disse Hermione o abraçando. - Sua mãe vai superar e vai perdoar a Gina. Você vai ver.

- Espero. - disse com um meio sorriso - Ela fica preocupada quando saímos de perto. Mas está bem menos agora. Preocupo-me mais com a relação dela com a Gina.

- Ela melhorou um bocado nesse aspecto. No começo era uma obsessão para que vocês ficassem sempre ao lado dela. Quanto à Gina, vamos dar tempo ao tempo. - disse apertando a mão dele.

- Eu encontrei a Cho hoje no Caldeirão Furado. - disse Harry tentando mudar o foco da conversa, não agüentava mais tristezas. Hermione fechou a cara. - Não sei porque não gosta da Cho, Mione.

- Tenho vários motivos para não gostar. - disse olhando severamente para ele - Ela faz amizades pelo nome. É uma fútil. Não gosto de gente desse tipo.

- Você nem a conhece, Mione. Como pode dizer isso? - perguntou fechando a cara também.

- Não precisa conhecer, Harry. Está na cara!

- Calma. - disse Rony, evitando uma briga - Eu também não gosto da Chang, mas se o Harry está apaixonado por ela, tudo bem.

- Eu não estou _apaixonado_ por ela. - disse fechando mais a cara. - Eu apenas disse que a encontrei.

- Ah, Harry! Você sempre teve uma quedinha por ela. - disse Rony sorrindo maliciosamente - Não foi? Seu primeiro beijo foi em quem? Hein?

- É... - disse Harry vagamente. O primeiro beijo dele não tinha sido com Cho como Rony pensava. Tinha sido com Gina. Numa noite de lua cheia na qual ele estava sentado no lago, ela fora para lá pelo mesmo motivo que ele, pensar. Foi uma sensação incrível sentir os lábios quentes de Gina nos seus. Suas mãos delicadas na nuca dele. Enlaçá-la pela cintura. Mas aquilo havia sido um erro, um erro bom, mas mesmo assim um erro. - Foi - completou sorrindo.

- Deve ter sido maravilhoso, né? Pela sua cara... - disse Hermione ainda com cara feia.

- Foi o melhor momento da minha vida! - disse sorrindo.

- Ainda não entendi por que vocês acabaram. - disse Rony - Pareciam felizes.

- Não gosto desse assunto. - disse secamente. Ele havia namorado Cho, mas não deu muito certo. Eles eram muito diferentes - Mas a resposta é que não temos muita coisa em comum.

Eles ainda conversaram por um bom tempo. Depois que Rony e Hermione foram embora, Harry foi dormir. Rachel e Sirius ainda ficaram vendo televisão.


	2. Natal

Capítulo Dois - Natal

Harry estava chegando do curso quando viu uma carta sobre a mesa da sala. Largou as coisas no sofá e a apanhou. Era de Dumbledore e bastante pequena. Sentou numa cadeira e começou a ler.

_"Caro Harry, _

_Assim como me pediu, estou lhe convocando à uma pequena reunião sobre o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que pretende assumir em dois anos. Por favor, queira comparecer ao meu escritório amanhã às dez da manhã. A senha é: Goiabada. _

_Atenciosamente, Alvo Dumbledore."_

Após ler a carta ele foi até o quarto trocar de roupa e esperar por Sirius, já que seria o dia dele de fazer o jantar. O que significava que hoje eles teriam macarronada, a única coisa que Sirius sabia fazer.

Não demorou muito para o seu padrinho chegar. Harry desceu para dar a notícia a ele. Sabia que Sirius ficaria feliz por ele, afinal, sempre falava que queria voltar para aquele castelo o mais rápido possível.

- Como foi o dia no Ministério, Sirius? - perguntou sentando-se à mesa. - Muitos problemas?

- Pra variar, sim, Harry. - disse com ar de cansado. - O Ministério está de pernas pro ar, assim como o mundo mágico em si.

- É verdade. As pessoas andam assustadas demais. - disse Harry. - Olham para os lados como que esperando um desastre acontecer. Isso é realmente estranho.

- É, eles ainda não acreditaram que Voldemort foi destruído. Afinal, quando todos pensaram que tinha sido, ele retornou. Isso os leva a ter uma certa insegurança. Mesmo porque os acontecimentos também estão bastante recentes.

Eles continuaram conversando e não demorou muito para Rachel desaparatar em casa. Ela deu um breve "oi" para os dois e subiu para tomar banho. Parecia realmente exausta.

- Viu? Ela se cansa muito nesse tal trabalho. - disse Sirius. - Um dia ela larga essa vida meio trouxa, meio bruxa.

Todos sentaram à mesa para saborear a macarronada. Harry não sabia se era pelo tamanho da sua fome, mas a macarronada do seu padrinho nunca estivera tão gostosa.

- Sua macarronada está melhor do que nunca, meu amor. - disse Rachel carinhosamente. - O que você pôs hoje?

- Amor. - disse segurando uma das mãos dela.

- Seu bobo. - disse sorrindo para ele. - Agora que eu terminei de comer vou dormir. Nunca estive tão cansada.

- Notamos. - disse Harry.

- Por que não larga de vez isso, hein? - perguntou Sirius.

- Porque eu gosto disso, Sr. Black. Agora eu vou subir. - disse se espreguiçando. - Tou com um soninho...

- Quer uma massagem? - perguntou ele sorrindo maliciosamente. - Elas sempre te fazem relaxar.

- Claro. - disse sorrindo da mesma maneira. - Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite. - respondeu contendo o riso.

- Não demora a dormir, ok? - recomendou Sirius.

Harry já tinha se acostumado com as trocas de carinho entre os dois na sua frente. Ele sabia que eles estavam repondo o tempo perdido ainda. Subiu logo em seguida e, ao deitar-se na cama, dormiu imediatamente.

Na manhã seguinte Harry levantou cedo e nem tomou café. Aparatou em Hogsmeade e foi andando até Hogwarts. A visão daquele castelo o fazia lembrar dos melhores momentos da sua vida junto com seus melhores amigos. Ele fora muito feliz naquele lugar.

Não deixou de notar um só detalhe quando pôs os pés no saguão de entrada. Cada pedaço daquele lugar o lembrava algo ou alguém. Ali passara os sete anos mais felizes de toda sua vida. Mesmo com Voldemort. Pois ali fizera todos os amigos que hoje possuía. E essas eram suas melhores lembranças.

Ao chegar na entrada da sala de Dumbledore, ele pronunciou "Goiabada", e o gárgula deixou a passagem livre. Dumbledore já o estava esperando sentando em sua mesa.

- Bom dia, Harry. - disse sorrindo. - Sente-se.

- Bom dia, Prof.Dumbledore. - disse se dirigindo à cadeira.

- Como estão Sirius e Rachel? - perguntou ainda sorrindo. - E você? - completou.

- Estou bem, e eles também. Acho que as únicas pessoas que conheço que não se encontram muito bem são Molly e Gina.

- Molly irá superar, com o tempo é claro. A Srta. Weasley anda muito triste pelo que vejo, mas a melhor amiga dela, Melissa Conner, está sempre com ela e deve ajudar bastante. Não há nada melhor que os amigos nas horas difíceis.

- É. Espero que ambas se recuperem. - disse Harry tentando mudar de assunto. Dumbledore notou que aquele assunto o atormentava.

- Mas vamos ao que interessa. - disse mexendo na barba. - Harry, você realmente quer esse emprego? Você acha que pode ensinar?

- Sim, diretor. - disse sinceramente. - É o que mais quero.

- Se está tão obstinado... Bem, então a vaga é sua. Daqui a dois anos e poucos meses estará morando aqui de novo. Quando estiver próximo dessa época, você terá de vir aqui, e eu te darei o calendário de aulas, onde você encontrará, especificados, os assuntos que deverá abordar em cada série.

- Está bem, diretor. E obrigado. - disse sorrindo e apertando a mão dele. - Agora... Hum... posso dar uma passadinha na sala comunal da Grifinória? Gostaria de vê-la novamente.

- Claro que sim. A essa hora deve estar vazia. A senha é "fênix". E até breve.

- Até. - disse sorrindo e se levantando.

Harry saiu da sala de Dumbledore e foi até o sétimo andar, onde ficava a sala comunal da Grifinória. O retrato da mulher gorda estava lá, afinal fazia tão pouco tempo que ele estivera ali como aluno.

- Olá, Sr. Potter. Há quanto tempo. - disse o retrato cordialmente. - Senha?

- Olá. Hum, fênix. - disse gentilmente. "Que exagero" pensou ele. Fazia muito pouco tempo que estivera ali.

- Perfeitamente. - disse a mulher, e girou deixando a passagem livre.

A cada passo que ele dava, lembranças vinham à sua mente. Lembrança de todos os seus bons momentos ali. Mas ao olhar para o sofá em frente à lareira viu que tinha alguém lá. Foi se aproximando e viu Gina, ela tinha adormecido com um livro bem grosso em suas mãos.

- Gina? - chamou ele enquanto balançava ela suavemente.

- Hum. - disse abrindo os olhos devagar. - O quê?! O que eu estou fazendo aqui? E você? Ai meu Deus! Perdi as aulas da manhã.

- Calma. - disse Harry sorrindo. - Posso me sentar? - Gina estava deitada tomando o sofá inteiro.

- Claro. - disse timidamente, e se sentou. - Meu Deus! A Melissa deveria ter-me acordado. Nem dormi hoje lendo esse livro, por conta dos N.I.E.M's, entende? Então apenas troquei de roupa e esperei que ela descesse, como ela demorou muito acabei adormecendo.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, afinal, você não ira prestar muita atenção nas aulas.

- É. Você me convenceu. - disse sorrindo. Um sorriso extremamente triste. Harry sabia que nas circunstâncias que ela se encontrava era difícil esboçar um sorriso de felicidade. - E o que te trás aqui?

- Vim falar com Dumbledore sobre meu futuro emprego. Irei ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas daqui a dois anos.

- Que legal. Mas não consigo te imaginar ensinando. - Harry apenas prestava atenção na maneira como ela gesticulava quando falava. Tudo em Gina parecia... Perfeito. - O que foi? - perguntou sem graça.

- Nada. Desculpe. - disse voltando à realidade. - O que pretende fazer depois que se formar?

- Não sei. Sinceramente, não tenho perspectivas para o futuro.

- Deixa disso, Gina. - disse colocando uma das mãos sobre a dela. - Você terá um futuro brilhante. Qualquer um pode ver.

- Não, Harry. - disse corada. - Eu não terei um futuro brilhante. Eu tenho uma mãe que nem ao menos olha para mim. Uma mãe que me culpa por ter sido estúpida, por ter me deixado usar. - Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos dela enquanto falava.

- Gina, você não se deixou usar, você não foi estúpida. Ele te pôs sob uma maldição, você não tem a mínima culpa. - disse a abraçando. - Molly sabe que não foi você, ela apenas está chocada com tudo e quer culpar alguém, alguém além de Voldemort. Um dia ela vai ver a verdade. E vai sair desse estado de choque em que se encontra.

- E enquanto isso eu sofro? Eu agüento tudo calada? - disse se desvencilhando do abraço. - Não, Harry! Eu não tenho que agüentar, não mesmo.

- O que pretende fazer? Fugir? Gina, pessoas corajosas não fogem dos problemas, elas os enfrentam de cabeça erguida.

- Então me chame de covarde. - disse secamente. - Porque é isso que eu sou.

- Se você fosse covarde não estaria na Grifinória, e você está. O que prova que você é corajosa. - disse levantando o queixo dela. - Não faça besteira, está bem?

- Tudo bem. - disse sorrindo para ele. - Obrigada, Harry.

- Quando precisar de um amigo, é só chamar. - disse abraçando-a novamente. - Sempre irei te ajudar, sempre.

* * *

Era domingo, e estava realmente muito frio. Rachel e Sirius tinham saído para fazer compras, e Harry resolveu ficar em casa. Fez uma xícara de chocolate quente e aconchegou-se na cama. Ele adorava fazer isso em dias frios.

Ligou a TV, Rachel tinha muitas coisas trouxas em casa, e Harry adorava isso na madrinha, mas só estava passando coisa chata. Resolveu tentar dormir. Já estava quase conseguindo quando a campainha tocou. Ele rapidamente trocou de roupa e desceu.

Ao abrir a porta ele teve uma grande surpresa. Cho Chang estava ali parada. Vestia um elegante vestido azul escuro, acima dos joelhos, um casaco de pele branco e tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Cho? - perguntou ainda abobado. - É... P-pode entrar. - gaguejou enquanto abria espaço para ela passar.

- Não esperava nunca que eu viesse aqui, não é? - perguntou acompanhando-o até a sala de visitas.

- Não mesmo. - disse sentando no sofá. - Senta.

- Obrigada. - ela sentou e cruzou graciosamente as pernas. - Bastante frio hoje, não é?

- Muito. Quer uma xícara de chocolate quente?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Espere só um instante. - disse se levantando. - Não demoro.

- Eu vou com você. - disse Cho segurando o braço dele.

- Tudo bem. - disse meio constrangido.

Cho observava enquanto ele fazia o chocolate. Ele estava realmente nervoso e derrubava as coisas de minuto em minuto. Ela segurou-se para não rir. Iria deixá-lo mais nervoso ainda.

- Quer ajuda? - perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Não. Você é a visita. - disse sorrindo nervosamente.

- Ora, deixa disso. Comigo não tem cerimônia. Eu vou ajudar, sim senhor.

Depois dos chocolates prontos, eles voltaram para a sala. Cho falava sobre os jogos, o emprego, e Harry contou sobre ter ido a Hogwarts há algumas semanas.

- Harry. - começou ela calmamente. - Eu não vim aqui sem um propósito. Eu realmente tenho algo a te dizer.

- Então fale. - disse começando a ficar nervoso de novo. Ele estava até normal, mas a presença dela simplesmente o deixava desconfortável. Talvez fosse o sentimento que ainda guardava por ela.

- Você foi o melhor namorado que eu já tive. E eu, bem, eu nunca esqueci de você. Nenhum outro homem me fez sentir do jeito que você me fez. - ela estava demonstrando nervosismo. - E, bem, naquele dia que eu te encontrei, o sentimento que eu tinha por você, o amor, despertou. E simplesmente, desde aquele dia eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Toda noite a única pessoa que vem em minha mente quando eu fecho os olhos é você. Eu te amo, Harry Potter.

- Cho, eu... - ele não tinha palavras para dizer o que estava sentindo. Ele queria aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Talvez fosse medo, ou porque ele não esperava por aquilo.

- Não precisa falar. - disse colocando os dedos nos lábios dele. - Eu sei... - Cho colocou seus lábios junto aos dele, e eles se beijaram. Um beijo provocante. Ela se inclinava cada vez mais sobre ele.

- Cho. - disse acordando do "sonho" - Não agora, ok? O Sirius e a Rachel estão para chegar e...

- Tudo bem. - disse sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dele. - Você parece tão cansado, sabia? Já que não podemos fazer isso, eu vou fazer aquela massagem para te fazer relaxar. - ela sentou atrás dele e começou a massagem. Era realmente maravilhosa. Harry se sentiu nas nuvens.

- Estou realizada. - disse dando um breve beijo nele. - Finalmente consegui meu namorado de volta.

- Eu também estou realmente feliz. - disse abraçando-a.

Rachel e Sirius logo chegaram, e quando o fizeram encontraram o casal de mãos dadas na sala em meio aos beijos. Sirius pigarreou antes de falar.

- Peço licença aos pombinhos. - disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente. - Mas é hora do jantar. Olá, Cho.

- Olá, Sirius. - disse sorrindo.

- Vamos jantar. - disse Harry puxando-a pela mão.- Ah! E Rachel, essa é a Cho, minha namorada. - completou sorridente.

- Prazer querida. - disse apertando a mão de Cho.

Após o jantar Harry se despediu de Cho. Aquele foi o melhor dia que ele teve depois da maldita guerra. Quando encontrou Rony, ele logo contou a novidade. Rony comentou depois que Hermione não ficou nada satisfeita com a escolha do amigo.

* * *

Logo o Natal chegou. Era mais uma manhã fria de inverno quando Harry acordou. Tinham dois pacotes em cima da cama. O de Sirius era um casaco de couro que Harry vira em uma loja no Beco Diagonal. O de Rachel era a fita de um filme trouxa que Harry adorava, "Um lugar chamado Notting Hill". Ele adorou ambos os presentes

Foi até o quarto dos padrinhos e os encontrou ainda dormindo. Estavam dormindo abraçados, o que o fez sorrir. Pôs os presentes de ambos em cima da cama e desceu para preparar um café da manhã especial. Não demorou a Rachel aparecer.

- Bom dia, meu anjinho. - disse dando um beijo no afilhado. - Feliz Natal. E obrigada pela agenda, eu realmente vou precisar dela nesse ano que está chegando.

- Bom dia, Rach. - disse ternamente. - Feliz Natal para você também. E valeu mesmo pela fita, adoro aquele filme.

- Sabia que você vai ficar a cara do Hugh Grant quando estiver mais velho? - disse sorrindo. Harry fez uma cara de "nem-me-venha-com-essa". - É verdade. Nesses anos em que vivi como trouxa, a coisa que eu mais amei foram os filmes. Eu sempre ia ao cinema, e esse é o ator de que mais gosto.

- Sei, sei. - disse sorrindo. Rachel era tão louca pelos trouxas quanto o Sr. Weasley, ou até mais. Só que ela não chegava a colecionar tomadas. - Cadê o Sirius?

- Daqui a pouco ele desce. Foi tomar banho. Vejo que o senhor preparou um café da manhã especial. - disse passando manteiga em uma bolacha.

- Pois é. Acordei bem cedo e os vi ainda dormindo, então resolvi ser útil.

Sirius desceu em seguida. Estava com a cara mais amassada do mundo. Parecia que tinha dormido por uma semana. Harry não agüentou e começou a rir do padrinho.

- Está rindo do quê, moleque? - fingiu estar bravo.

- Da sua cara amassada. - disse Harry tentando não rir mais. - E Feliz Natal pra você também.

- Feliz Natal. - disse abraçando o afilhado. - Obrigado pelo livro.

- De nada. Obrigado pelo casaco. E agora, aprecie o café da manhã feito por mim.

- Fazer o que, né? - disse dando um beijo em Rachel e sentando. - Vai ter uma comemoração na Toca. Arthur resolveu isso ontem. Molly não queria, mas ele a persuadiu dizendo que afastaria as tristezas, então ela concordou.

- Ela está melhor? - perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Está sim. - disse Rachel. - Estive com ela há dois dias atrás e ela me parecia bem normal. Só não fale da Gina perto dela.

- Coitada da menina. - disse Sirius tristemente.

- Quando a vi em Hogwarts, ela estava realmente abalada. Até chorou. - disse Harry.

- E você a consolou, não foi? - perguntou Sirius com um sorrisinho malicioso. - Eu acho que vocês combinam bastante. Mas bem...

- Mas, - interrompeu Rachel. - o Harry tem namorada. Se ele estivesse só poderia até ser. Harry, não siga os conselhos do seu padrinho, ele era o maior galinha de Hogwarts.

- Calma. - disse Harry. - A Gina é uma irmã mais nova. A Cho é quem eu amo. - Harry falou essa última frase como que para convencer a si próprio.

Cho esteve lá pela tarde, mas disse que não poderia ir à Toca com ele de noite porque queria estar com a própria família já que uns tios que ela não via há tempos estariam lá.

Umas oito horas eles aparataram na Toca. Estavam todos esperando-os na sala. Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Fred, Jorge, Katie e Angelina.

- Feliz Natal. - disse Molly abraçando Harry. E assim todos se desejaram "Feliz Natal", e fizeram toda aquela festa, já que o trabalho em excesso não permitia que se vissem com freqüência. Apenas Sirius via constantemente Arthur e Rony, uma vez que trabalhavam no mesmo local.

Molly era bastante amiga de Rachel, e sempre que podiam se visitavam. Rachel ia mais à Toca do que Molly lá, e ela não reclamava disso. Adorava a Toca como qualquer ser que pisasse lá. Podia ser bem simples, mas era extremamente aconchegante. Para Harry era a melhor casa em que já estivera.

- Como você está, Harry? - perguntou Hermione dando-lhe um abraço daqueles. - Faz tempo que não te vejo.

- Bem, e vocês? - perguntou Harry logo após sentar no sofá. Ele se sentia praticamente em casa.

- Todos bem. - disse Rony. - Acho. - completou ao olhar para a irmã.

- Novidades? - perguntou Hermione com um tom meio bravo.

- Nada que você não saiba. - disse secamente. - Por favor Mione, não começa.

- Tudo bem. - disse ela.

- Venham jantar. - chamou Molly.

O jantar transcorreu bem. Molly demonstrava-se bastante alegre. Os gêmeos estavam fazendo suas respectivas mulheres rirem bastante junto a Rony e Hermione ao contarem histórias sobre alguns clientes atrapalhados. Gina, que parecia estar em outro mundo, não ria, não falava, parecia nem estar ali.

- Está tudo bem com você, Gina? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim. - respondeu automaticamente, como se nem tivesse escutado a pergunta.

- Não fica assim, minha princesinha. - disse Arthur enquanto Molly ria de uma piada de Sirius. - Não suporto te ver sofrendo.

- Eu estou bem, papai. - disse ao dar um beijo no rosto dele. - Estou sim.

Depois do jantar, Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina foram até o jardim para poderem conversar mais à vontade. Afinal, aquele clima estava péssimo para ela. Ela se sentia um tipo de E.T, mesmo estando com a própria família.

- Animada para a formatura, Gina? - perguntou Hermione tentando quebrar o clima.

- Normal. - disse olhando para a amiga. - Sem perspectivas.

- Olha, maninha, a mamãe vai acordar desse pesadelo em breve e verá o quanto está errada. - disse Rony abraçando a irmã. - Você sabe que a gente te ama, né?

- Também amo vocês. - disse começando a chorar.

- Não chora. - disse Hermione enxugando as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos dela.

Rapidamente eles mudaram o assunto, aquilo machucava muito Gina. Começaram a falar sobre as coisas que tinham feito em Hogwarts. Gina até contou algumas aventuras dela e sorriu.

- Harry, por que a Cho não veio? - perguntou Rony do nada.

- Ã? Ah, porque uns tios que ela não via há muito tempo estão na casa dela hoje, e ela queria ficar um pouco com eles.

- Sei. - disse Hermione num tom desconfiado.

- Mione, ela é minha namorada, e eu confio nela. - disse Harry com raiva. Gina ao ouvir a palavra "namorada" demonstrou mais tristeza ainda. E se apressou em se despedir.

- Eu... - começou ela. - vou dormir, é, estou totalmente cansada. Boa noite. E até logo, Harry.

- Fica mais, Gi. - pediu Hermione. - Dormir cedo? Logo hoje?

- Não, Mione. - disse com um olhar que queria dizer algo que apenas Hermione entendia. - Estou cansada.

- Ah, claro. Então vá dormir. - disse Hermione com um sorriso encorajador para a amiga.

- Mione. - chamou Rony depois que Gina entrou em casa. - O que houve com ela? Porque pelo jeito que ela olhou para você... Como se estivesse se comunicando.

- Nada demais. - disse tentando terminar aquela conversa. - Você está muito calado, Harry. - completou para mudar o assunto.

Harry havia notado que o assunto Cho Chang não desagradava apenas a Hermione como a Gina também. Ele nunca imaginou que a moça ainda gostasse dele, fazia tanto tempo...


	3. Dia dos namorados

Capítulo Três - Dia dos namorados

Cho não parava de falar em casamento perto de Harry. Ele gostava dela, estava realmente feliz por tê-la ao seu lado, mas achava que casamento era muito cedo. Afinal, só fazia dois meses que estavam juntos. Ela estava apressando demais as coisas.

O dia dos namorados logo chegou, e Harry por pura pressão resolveu comprar um anel de noivado para Cho. Era de ouro branco com dourado e tinha um brilhante. Realmente era um anel maravilhoso.

Sirius e Rachel tinham saído para jantarem juntos, então Harry decidiu por chamar Cho para um jantar que ele mesmo faria. Ele não era nenhum mestre em cozinhar, então Rachel separou algumas receitas para ele, assim ficaria bem mais fácil.

Só terminou com os preparativos às sete horas e foi se arrumar, afinal tinha marcado com ela às oito. Vestiu uma calça social azul escura e uma blusa social azul clara. Ao se olhar no espelho atentamente, ele viu como estava com um semblante de cansaço. Parecia bem mais velho, ninguém diria que ele tinha apenas dezoito anos. E, como Rachel dissera, ele estava ficando bem parecido com aquele ator do seu filme favorito. "Nada mau", pensou se olhando.

Cho podia ter qualquer defeito, mas era pontual até demais. Chegou exatamente às oito horas. Ele desceu e abriu a porta. Ela trajava um provocante vestido vermelho, e tinha o cabelo todo cheio de cachos. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

- Olá, meu amor. - disse ela o beijando. - Feliz dia dos namorados.

- Oi, minha linda. - disse em meio aos beijos. - Pra você também.

Eles foram até a mesa, que estava totalmente arrumada. A única iluminação do lugar eram as velas, porque afinal a casa tinha eletricidade, mas velas eram bem mais românticas.

- Que lindo, meu amor. - disse Cho acariciando o rosto dele. - Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu também. - disse beijando a palma da mão dela. - Eu quero te dar meu presente agora.

- Me deixa dar o meu primeiro. - disse se levantando. - Aqui está. - e entregou um pacote preto a ele.

- Obrigado. Eu realmente queria uma dessa. - disse Harry olhando para a camisa do Cannons que havia ganhado. - Agora é minha vez.

Harry, muito nervoso, tirou a caixinha com o anel do bolso e entregou-a a Cho. Os olhos dela brilharam com a visão do anel. Era o que ela sempre sonhara. Casar com Harry Potter, o famoso Harry Potter.

- Casa comigo? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro. - disse ela o beijando apaixonadamente. - Claro que sim.

Eles jantaram e depois ficaram namorando na sala. Como já era quase meia noite, Harry deduziu que Rachel e Sirius só voltariam na manhã seguinte. Eles provavelmente iriam aproveitar a noite em um lugar bem mais interessante do que em casa.

- Vamos para o seu quarto. - chamou Cho o puxando pela mão. - Essa noite tem que ser apenas nossa.

- Vamos. - disse Harry a beijando.

Cho nem esperou chegar ao quarto para começar a beijar Harry. Eles começaram a se beijar no corredor e foram até o quarto. Já estavam quase lá quando ouviram o portão abrir e entrar um carro. Claro que era Sirius e Rachel. O fogo baixou, e eles depressa se recompuseram.

- Fica para outra vez então. - disse Cho o beijando.

- É. - disse Harry desconcertado. A coisa tinha ido longe demais, e ele realmente precisava ir ao banheiro. - Cho, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. É... É... Urgente.

Cho estava morrendo de vontade de rir da situação, mas se controlou, iria machucá-lo. Ela já era bem experiente no assunto, mas Harry não. Harry era marinheiro de primeira viagem.

Uns dez minutos depois, Harry saiu do banheiro e desceu com Cho. Sirius e Rachel estavam na cozinha, e seu padrinho como sempre esboçou um sorriso maroto, que só ele sabia dar.

- Como foi o jantar? - perguntou Rachel sorrindo para os dois.

- Se divertiram muito? - perguntou Sirius dando uma piscadela para Harry.

- Sirius! - disse Rachel rispidamente. - Espero que tenham se divertido. - completou sorrindo para os dois novamente.

- Foi ótimo. - disse Harry. - Realmente ótimo.

- Vocês brigaram? - perguntou Sirius diante da cara de decepção de Harry.

- Não. - disse Cho. - O jantar foi ótimo. Harry até me pediu em casamento.

Sirius chegou até a cuspir um pouco da água que bebia após aquela notícia. Harry mal começara a namorar a garota e já iria casar? Eles nem a conhecia direito! Quer dizer, conhecia de Hogwarts. Mas casamento é uma coisa séria. É dividir _tudo_. E Harry definitivamente não estava preparado para aquilo.

- Como!? - perguntou ainda tossindo.

- Calma, meu amor. - disse Rachel dando tapinhas nas costas dele. - Vocês estão mesmo prontos para isso?

- Sim. - disse Cho nem deixando Harry falar. - Nós nos amamos, não é, meu fofo?

- Claro. - disse Harry desconcertado. Não era nada normal alguém chamá-lo de "fofo" na frente dos padrinhos. E ele sabia que Sirius iria enchê-lo depois.

Não demorou muito para Cho ir embora. Afinal, o clima tinha sido quebrado depois da chegada do casal. E após a bela notícia, o clima piorou, já que o ataque de tosse de Sirius denunciou o que eles achavam da situação. Logo Rachel foi dormir, e os dois ficaram na sala de TV vendo um documentário sobre animais marinhos.

- Adoro baleias. - disse Sirius. - As acho realmente interessantes.

Sirius estava dando opiniões durante todo o programa, e Harry apenas via tudo calado. Ele estranhou porque normalmente Harry adorava falar e opinar sobre aqueles assuntos.

- O que você tem? Desde que a gente chegou está todo calado. - disse dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry. - Foi porque a gente chegou, não foi? Atrapalhamos, não é?

- Não é nada disso. - disse Harry controlando a vontade de rir. Era incrível como Sirius conseguia adivinhar as coisas.

- Você não me engana, Harry Potter. - disse fazendo cócegas nele. - Acontece sempre. Outras oportunidades surgirão.

* * *

Hermione pediu folga do trabalho a Dumbledore para passar aquele dia com o marido. Eles se viam muito pouco por conta do trabalho dela, mas sempre que podia, ele ia até Hogwarts para vê-la. Dessa vez ela que foi vê-lo. O que foi uma surpresa. Já eram cinco horas da tarde quando ela chegou lá. Ele quem atendeu a porta.

- Surpresa. - disse se atirando nos braços dele.

- Meu amor. Que bom que você veio. - disse beijando-a calorosamente. - Estava tão triste pensando que não iria te ver.

- Nunca que eu iria passar o dia de hoje longe de você. - disse acompanhando-o. Ele estava levando a mala dela até o seu quarto.

Apenas eles estavam em casa, e era realmente estranho ver aquela casa, que outrora estivera tão cheia, vazia daquele jeito.

Arthur tinha levado Molly para um teatro bruxo. Não queriam atrapalhar o casal, eles já se viam tão pouco. Hermione quis preparar o jantar, ela nunca tinha cozinhado para ele, afinal, não eram casados. Ainda. E ela nunca tivera a oportunidade.

Umas sete horas eles sentaram à mesa. Estava toda arrumada. Quando Rony comeu, sentiu como se fosse ao céu, era o melhor tempero que ele já tinha provado.

- Isso está impecável. - disse alisando uma das mãos dela. - Eu sinto muito a sua falta, sabia, minha princesa?

- Eu também. - disse ela sentando no seu colo e passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. - Sinto falta de estar juntinho de você e de te beijar.

- Toda vez que eu deito na cama eu penso em como é ruim estarmos distantes. - disse passeando as mãos pelas costas dela.

- Não vamos pensar nisso. Vamos aproveitar que estamos juntos. - disse beijando-o ardentemente. - E sozinhos. - completou sorrindo marotamente.

Rony a levou nos braços até o quarto. Deitou-a na cama e ficou olhando pro rosto dela. "Como é linda", pensou ele. Começou a beijar o seu pescoço e as carícias foram se aprofundando.

- Eu te amo, Mione. - disse enquanto tirava a blusa dela. - Sempre vou te amar.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. - disse num último esforço.

Naquela noite eles tiraram o atraso de meses. Foi realmente uma noite única para ambos. Acordaram tarde no outro dia e foi uma sensação maravilhosa acordar um ao lado do outro.

- Eu quero acordar para sempre ao seu lado. - disse ela enquanto passeava os dedos no rosto dele.

- É o que eu mais quero. - disse pegando a mão dela e beijando.

* * *

A primavera já chegara, e o jardim da casa deles estava totalmente cheio de flores. Rachel sempre que podia cuidava dele. Era uma manhã de Domingo e, como ninguém iria trabalhar ou estudar, Rach resolveu chamar os Weasley para o almoço. Esses seriam Molly, Arthur, Rony, Jorge, Katie, Fred e Angelina. Hermione não poderia tirar folga aquele fim de semana, pois tinha muita coisa pendente para arrumar.

Harry até ajudou fazendo a lasanha de sempre. Sirius fez sua sempre macarronada, e Rachel fez as almôndegas e a sobremesa. Não demorou muito para eles aparatarem lá.

- Olá, Harry. - disse o Sr. Weasley. - Sirius, Rachel.

- Harry, querido. - disse Molly o abraçando. - Como está?

- Bem, obrigado.

- E aí Harry? - disse Jorge sorridente.

- Olá, Jorge, Katie. - disse Harry. - Fred, Angelina.

- Olá. - responderam os casais.

- Olá, Harry. - disse Rony o abraçando. - Como andam as coisas? O namoro?

- Tudo bem. E a Mione, como está?

- Está muito bem. Pena ela não poder estar aqui hoje.

O almoço como sempre foi muito animado. Molly e Arthur adoravam Rachel e Sirius, e eles sempre estavam se visitando. Jorge e Fred sempre com suas piadas que faziam todos rirem. Sirius também adorava soltar piadas e quando estava com os gêmeos...

- A Cho já marcou data? - perguntou Rony com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Vai plantar mandrágora. - disse Harry o mais baixo possível. Mas como os outros estavam absortos nas suas conversas, nem escutaram o que eles estavam falando.

- Sério, me conta.

- Não. Nada de datas. Eu nem estava querendo noivar. Na época só fazia dois meses que estávamos juntos.

- E por que noivou? Você não tem direito nesse namoro? É sempre o que _ela_ quer?

- Não. - disse Harry pensativo. Realmente, sempre era o que Cho queria. Ele nunca decidia nada quando estava perto dela. Agia como um perfeito idiota, fazendo tudo que ela queria. - É.

- Não deixa que ela domine a situação. Tem que ser direitos iguais, Harry. Ela tem que ceder às vezes. - disse dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- É, você tem toda razão.

- Mas Harry, por favor, me responde. - disse Rony abaixando mais a voz. - Você ama a Cho? Não falo gostar, eu falo de _amar_ mesmo!

- Não sei. Simplesmente não sei. - disse confuso.

- Ih! Cuidado para não fazer besteira, Harry. Casamento é coisa séria.

Aquela conversa com Rony rendeu muitos pensamentos a Harry. Rony teria razão? Ele realmente estava fazendo tudo o que Cho queria e nem tinha espaço naquele namoro? Realmente se sentia um pouco sufocado naquela relação, mas... Ele amava Cho. Amava e acabou.

Naquela noite Rachel e Sirius saíram, e Cho foi lá. Ele estava um pouco distante dela e bastou ela dar um único beijo nele para que ele voltasse ao normal. Cho até o chamou para eles subirem, mas ele disse que a qualquer hora os padrinhos iriam chegar e que era melhor nem arriscar.

* * *

O tempo estava passando realmente rápido, e já era Abril. No dia 30 do mês, todos foram até Hogwarts onde ocorreria uma homenagem aos que participaram da guerra. Harry, Rachel e Sirius foram junto com os Weasley. Arthur preferia que Molly não fosse, mas ela insistiu em ir.

Aparataram em Hogsmeade e pegaram carruagens até Hogwarts. Estava chovendo muito e logo conjuraram vários guardas-chuva. Rony e Harry foram procurar Hermione no meio do pessoal e demoraram um pouco a achá-la por conta da imensa quantidade de guarda-chuvas abertos.

- Meu amor! - disse abraçando Rony. - Que saudades.

- Oi, minha princesa. - disse beijando-a em seguida.

- Harry! - disse Hermione abraçando o amigo. Ela sabia que não era momento para felicidade, mas estava revendo o amor da sua vida e o melhor amigo que não via há um tempinho. Fora que aquela era a primeira vez em quase um ano que eles estavam reunidos ali, em Hogwarts.

- Você viu a Gina, Mione? - perguntou Rony preocupado. - Estou com saudades dela.

- Vi sim. Ontem na aula. Estranho eu dando aulas a ela, não é?

- Muito. - disse Harry sorrindo.

- Vou procurá-la. - disse Rony. - Me esperem aqui. Não demoro.

Uns quinze minutos depois, Rony chegou acompanhado de Gina, que chorava bastante, e de uma amiga dela. A menina era loiríssima e tinha olhos muito azuis. Era muito bonita e não parava de sorrir um só momento. Decididamente ela não parecia estar numa cerimônia de homenagem aos mortos na guerra.

- Olá, Gina. - disse Harry abraçando a moça que tremia de frio e chorava. - Pára de chorar e de sentir culpa. Não foi sua culpa.

- Pois é, Gin. - disse Melissa enxugando as lágrimas da amiga. - Ela não me apresentou, nem está em condições. Mas eu sou Melissa Conner e nem precisa dizer quem é. Apesar de não ter mais a cicatriz, seu rosto é famoso Sr. Potter.

- Prazer. - disse Harry sorrindo. Aquela moça parecia um tanto quanto maluca, daquelas que se você deixar, fala até dizer basta.

- A mamãe veio? - perguntou Gina. - Não quero vê-la. Ela vai me lançar aquele maldito olhar de acusação.

- Tudo bem. Se você não quer, a gente não vai para lá. Mas daqui a pouco o papai vem te procurar. - disse Rony abraçando a irmã.

Dumbledore lembrou de todos que morreram e falou as qualidades deles também. Depois chamou os sobreviventes e os homenageou entregando medalhas e prêmios. Harry teve uma homenagem maior porque ele foi o que sobreviveu depois de uma luta direta com Voldemort.

Era triste ver as pessoas chorando pelos parentes e amigos perdidos. Harry encontrou Simas, Dino, Parvati, Lilá, Neville, Malfoy, Justino, Ana, Colin, Dênis... Muita gente que ele costumava ver pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Todos com o mesmo semblante de tristeza, até mesmo Malfoy. Esse teve seu pai morto e perdeu quase tudo que possuíam.

Sentia-se mal, as lembranças voltavam à sua mente. Entrou no castelo e sentou-se numa cadeira do Salão Principal. A respiração faltou-lhe por um breve momento, e ele não lutou contra a tristeza que se apoderou dele. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem sem impedi-las. Nem soube quanto tempo ficou assim, só se deu conta de onde estava quando alguém sentou ao seu lado e acariciou seus cabelos. Era Gina. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, o que denunciava que também havia chorado.

- Está lembrando daquela maldita noite, Harry? - perguntou enquanto seus dedos deslizavam nos cabelos dele.

- É. Talvez tivesse sido melhor eu não ter vindo. - disse ainda com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa.

- Fugir? Pessoas corajosas não fogem, Sr. Potter, elas enfrentam os problemas de cabeça erguida. - Harry riu. Isso fora exatamente o que ele lhe dissera há alguns meses atrás.

- Então você aprendeu, não é? - disse levantando a cabeça e pegando a mão dela. - Obrigado, Gina. Só você para me animar depois dessas lembranças. - e beijou a mão dela. Ela ficou instantaneamente vermelha.

- De... De... Na... De nada. - gaguejou ela. As bocas deles estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, já conseguiam sentir um o hálito do outro quando Gina finalmente acordou do sonho.

- Não. - disse pondo a mão na boca dele. - Você é comprometido.

- Gina. Espera. - disse puxando a mão dela. - Desculpa. Eu não quero te magoar.

- Você seria incapaz, Harry. - disse sorrindo ternamente. - Não tem do que se desculpar, foi um impulso, e eu entendo. Mas que não se repita.

- Tudo bem. - disse olhando nos olhos dela. Ela logo desviou o olhar e foram para o lado de fora.

Harry não chorou mais naquela noite. Mas quando encontrou Sirius e Rachel, ambos estavam com cara de quem tinham chorado. Resolveu não falar nada. Molly estava se acabando de chorar, e Arthur a consolando. Jorge e Fred também choravam junto a Katie e Angelina, ambas perderam os pais. Rony era muito duro para chorar, então apenas consolou Hermione.

Desaparataram já tarde da noite e foram logo dormir. Harry quase não conseguiu adormecer pensando em tudo que lhe ocorrera naquele dia. Quase beijara Gina. Ela o consolou de uma maneira que parecia que nada no mundo poderia afetá-lo. Mas ele tinha Cho, a sua noiva.


	4. A proposta

Capítulo Quatro - A proposta

As aulas do curso estavam ficando cada vez mais complexas, e Harry passava a maior parte do tempo estudando. Ele quase não via Cho porque ela sempre tinha treinos e jogos. Rachel estava chegando sempre mais cansada do trabalho. Sirius era sempre o mesmo, nada de cansaço e só alegria.

Numa manhã de sábado realmente ensolarada, Harry decidiu levar Cho para passear. A moça não demorou a chegar na casa de Harry, e ele a levou para conhecer um shopping trouxa.

Cho comprou bastante roupa. Harry notou que ela era realmente consumista. Comprou tanta coisa que ele achou que nem em dois anos ela usaria tudo aquilo. Depois eles foram ao cinema e viram um filme chamado "Titanic". Apesar de nem terem visto muito bem o filme, Harry chorou no final. Cho não derramou uma lágrima, o que o fez esconder rapidamente as suas.

Depois eles foram comer alguma coisa. E optaram por sanduíches. Harry pediu um hambúrguer, e Cho pediu um cachorro-quente. Ela não fazia a menor idéia do que era aquilo, mas Harry falou que era bom, então ela resolveu confiar.

- Se for ruim, você que come. - disse rindo. - Viu, mocinho?

- Sim, senhora. - disse colocando uma batata frita na boca dela.

O garçom logo trouxe o pedido deles. E Cho gostou tanto que pediu mais um pra viagem. Harry se divertiu bastante naquele dia. Ele estava mesmo precisando. Não agüentava mais estudar sem parar.

Na volta para casa, Harry parou o carro de frente à casa dela, mas ela tinha algo para falar porque não saiu logo. Então ele esperou que ela se pronunciasse.

- Harry. - começou ela. Pelo jeito que ela falou Harry, ele sabia que vinha algo sobre casamento. - Que data você prefere pro nosso casamento? Eu pensei em Setembro, porque ainda faltam quatro meses, e acho que esse tempo é suficiente pra arrumarmos tudo.

Harry não conseguia entender. Por que diabos ela queria casar agora? Pra que tanta pressa?! Eles estavam juntos há seis meses, e ela já queria casar, ele até tinha aceitado noivar, mas casar era morar junto, dividir, ceder, que era algo que Cho não conhecia.

- Cho. É realmente cedo pra pensar sobre isso sabia? Nós só estamos juntos a seis meses, você não está sendo um tanto... precipitada demais?

- Eu não acredito que você está me dizendo isso, Harry Potter! - disse com raiva. - Como pode me tratar assim!? Precipitada? Não! Eu te amo!

- Eu também. Mas é cedo. Olha, você nem ao menos quer saber minha opinião! Como quer que casemos assim? Se só você decide? Não estamos preparados.

- Se você quer assim, Harry. - disse saindo do carro. - Não me procure mais!

Harry sabia que era questão de dias até ela ligar para ele. Mas se sentiu mal por magoá-la, e dirigiu até chegar em casa. Subiu para seu quarto e ficou deitado durante o resto tarde. Já era bem tarde, e ele estava com fome, mas decidiu não descer. Senão os padrinhos iriam fazer perguntas por conta do estado dele, e o que menos queria naquele momento era ter de respondê-las.

No dia seguinte, Harry também não desceu para tomar café, e Rachel resolveu entrar no quarto para ver se estava tudo bem com ele.

- Harry? - chamou ela sentando na cama dele. - O que você tem, meu amor?

- Nada não, Rach. - disse se virando para olhá-la.

- Você não me engana, Harry. Algo com a Cho? - perguntou acariciando os cabelos dele.

- Acabamos. - disse se sentando na cama.

- E qual foi o motivo?

- Ela queria marcar a data do casamento. Eu acho muito cedo, e ela simplesmente não aceita minha opinião. Você acha que dessa maneira egoísta ela está pronta pra casar? Claro que não.

- É verdade. Eu já tinha notado que só ela mandava nesse namoro. E você fez muito bem em acabar. Quem sabe assim ela vê que estava errada. - disse abraçando o afilhado. - Agora vamos descer e tomar café, você nem jantou ontem, e não quero te ver doente. - e beijou o rosto dele.

- Tudo bem. Estou indo. - disse dando um beijo nela. - O Sirius acordou?

- Não. O preguiçoso sempre é o último a acordar. - disse rindo. - E não demore.

Cho não ligou no dia seguinte. Se ela não ligasse, ele que não ligaria. Ele também tinha vergonha na cara, e era orgulhoso o bastante para não se submeter àquilo.

* * *

Gina estava estudando bastante pros NIEM's e quase sempre adormecia com livros e mais livros abertos. Ela não era a única. Melissa estava estudando como uma louca e só não estava com a cara enfiada num livro na hora das aulas ou de comer. Até Colin estava estudando bastante.

Era Domingo e todos iriam a Hogsmeade. Ela e Melissa foram uma das primeiras a chegar no saguão de entrada. Nada melhor do que Hogsmeade para refrescar as mentes delas.

Ao chegarem lá, foram direto à Dedosdemel. Gina comprou bastante coisa. Melissa era louca pela loja, e comprou de tudo um pouco, afinal aquele era o último passeio com a escola ao vilarejo. Depois foram à Zoko's, a loja de logros e brincadeiras, Gina não comprou muita coisa, mas Melissa sim. Ela era brincalhona como Fred e Jorge, inclusive, era muito amiga dos gêmeos na época que eles ainda estudavam lá. Desde pequena que tinha essa personalidade.

Na hora do almoço elas foram ao Três Vassouras. Pegaram uma mesa bem no canto e sentaram. Não demorou muito pra Sra. Gray vir atendê-las. Madame Rosmerta havia morrido na guerra e desde então essa senhora assumiu seu lugar.

- O que as senhoritas desejam? - perguntou a bondosa velhinha.

- Eu quero uma cerveja amanteigada. - disse Melissa.

- Eu quero uma água de _gilly_ pequena. - disse Gina.

A senhora não demorou em trazer o pedido, e elas aproveitaram para pedir logo a comida. Estavam realmente famintas, pois nem tinham tomado café.

- Mel, o que você vai fazer depois de Hogwarts? - perguntou Gina.

- No dia seguinte a formatura, que só falta um mês, eu vou morar na ilha de Manhattan. Nova York, Estados Unidos. - disse com um sorriso sonhador. Os pais dela eram trouxas, muito ricos, e tinham morrido quando ela tinha apenas um ano, num acidente de carro. Desde então ela foi morar na Inglaterra com a avó que morrera quando ela ainda estava no seu quarto ano. E a partir daí ela teve que se virar sozinha, pois não tinha mais família. Uma bruxa vizinha a ajudava bastante, Maggie Wright, era uma grande amiga da sua avó e sua tutora. - Sou de lá, você sabe.

- Mas você nem tem mais família por lá. - disse meio desesperada. Do jeito que Melissa era louca,poderia estar entrando numa fria.

- Gina, minha querida. - disse olhando sério pra amiga. - Eu não tenho família em canto nenhum. Vivo sozinha há três anos. Apenas com a Maggie me ajudando.

- Você não pretende viver como bruxa? - perguntou Gina exasperada. - Não, porque se era pra viver como trouxa, por que diabos veio para Hogwarts?!

- Claro que eu vou viver como bruxa! Mas antes tenho que fazer algum curso. Pretendo ensinar em Beauxbatons, talvez. Meu francês é muito bom, mas claro que daqui a alguns anos. Mas se eu conseguir viver muito bem como trouxa, não vou exercer profissão bruxa alguma.

- Ah, ta. - disse Gina aliviada. - E eu vou voltar para a Toca, onde eu me sinto um nada. Uma pedra no sapato da minha mãe.

- E pretende ser o quê? Você é ótima em feitiços. Por que não faz um curso para ensinar em Hogwarts?

- Eu estava pensando nisso ontem. Por mais que eu não tenha muitas perspectivas, não posso ficar de braços cruzados esperando o tempo passar.

- Gina. - disse Melissa se ajeitando na cadeira. O que sempre indicava que vinha algo sério. - Venha comigo. Vamos. Você não estará perdendo nada.

- Você ficou louca? - perguntou Gina em um tom um pouco alto demais. O que fez as pessoas olharem pras duas com cara feia. - Não! Meu pai jamais deixaria.

- Seu pai não tem que saber. Olha, você vai se formar e vai pra casa, vai fazer um curso de feitiços, ok? Mas vai ter que conviver praticamente só com uma mãe que nem te olha na cara, porque seu irmão vai sair pra trabalhar, seu pai também. Você fará o curso ou de manhã, ou de tarde. E o tempo que sobrar vai ficar sozinha, porque sua mãe não fala com você. Gina, eu não agüento mais te ver chorar pelos cantos. Um ano inteiro nisso. Seria legal pra ela e pra você sabia? Você poderia pensar mais, e ela também. Quem sabe um dia você não volta, e ela estará de braços abertos te esperando? A vida é uma grande aventura, Gina. Não custa nada tentar. "Quem arrisca não petisca", já dizem os trouxas.

- Mel, e se eu for e isso a abalar mais ainda? Porque o que eu menos quero é causar mais danos para minha mãe. Sei que ela está errada, mas eu ainda a amo, ela ainda é minha mãe.

- Sua mãe está cometendo um erro horrível. Quando ela cair na real, vai ver o quanto te fez sofrer. Talvez ela caia na real um dia. Eu não posso te assegurar de nada a esse respeito.

- Eu vou pensar. Não sei. Estou muito confusa. - disse Gina tomando o pouco da água. - Dinheiro eu tenho o que meu padrinho deixou para mim. Não é uma fortuna, mas é uma boa quantia.

- Pelo menos uma semana antes da formatura me avisa, ok? Porque daí eu providencio as passagens.

- Tudo bem. - disse sorrindo para a amiga. Avaliando a situação e os argumentos de Mel, ela estava totalmente certa. Gina não agüentava mais a pressão que sofria dentro de casa. Além de não ter mais uma mãe presente, o homem que amava estava com uma pessoa que ela odiava e iriam se casar em breve. Quando tinha reuniões de família,ela se sentia sozinha. Arthur ficava ao lado da mulher e tentando a consolar ao mesmo tempo, tentava fazer Gina se sentir mais à vontade, mas não era a mesma coisa. Hermione com Rony. Sirius com Rachel, claro. Fred com Angelina, e Jorge com Katie. E agora Harry com Cho. Isso era demais. Não, ela não iria suportar viver naquela casa por muito tempo. Ir morar em outro lugar. Era uma proposta tentadora, mas preferiu pensar um pouco mais antes de dar a resposta à amiga.

* * *

Harry continuava sozinho. Ele já se considerava solteiro. Se Cho não ligou é porque gostou de ter acabado. Então resolveu visitar Rony para acalmar as idéias. Trocou de roupa e aparatou na sala da Toca. Molly estava tricotando sentada no sofá e tomou um susto quando viu Harry.

- Desculpa, Sra. Weasley. - disse desconcertado. - Eu deveria ter avisado ou ter vindo de outra maneira.

- Nada disso, Harry. - disse se levantando e o abraçando. - Sabe que essa casa é tão sua quanto minha.

- Obrigado. - disse beijando a face um pouco enrugada da mulher. - Onde está o Rony?

- Acabou de chegar do trabalho. Está lá em cima, provavelmente respondendo a carta de Hermione que chegou. - disse sorrindo ternamente. - Suba.

Harry subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Rony. O amigo estava deitado na cama escrevendo. Provavelmente a carta.

- Olá. - disse Harry fechando a porta. Rony estava tão absorto que nem viu quando ele entrou.

- Harry. - disse espantado. - Que susto.

- Hoje eu acordei pra dar susto nos outros? - perguntou sorrindo. - Porque sua mãe também se assustou quando eu aparatei.

- Deve ter sido. - riu ele. - Senta. - e se afastou para Harry sentar.

- Carta pra Mione? - perguntou puxando o pergaminho.

- É. Mas me devolve que você não pode ler. - disse Rony tentando pegar o pergaminho da mão de Harry.

- Ora! - disse Harry fingindo estar indignado e se levantando, impossibilitando Rony de pegar o pergaminho de volta. - Como não posso!? Eu que dei uma ajudinha extra pra vocês se tocarem que se amavam! - e baixou a vista pro pergaminho. - "Minha fofuxa" - depois de ler aquilo, ele não se agüentou em pé. - Fo- fo- fu- xa? - perguntou morrendo de rir. - Que brega!

- Cala boca, mané. - disse Rony vermelho. - Me dá isso aqui. - e puxou o pergaminho da mão de Harry, que estava sem forças de tanto rir.

Depois de um bom tempo, Harry parou com o ataque de risos, e eles puderam conversar decentemente. Rony continuava com uma pontinha de raiva.

- Eu vim aqui pra desabafar e acabei ficando com um humor maravilhoso. - disse Harry sorrindo. - Ai, ai.

- E eu estava com um belo humor e você o arruinou. - disse Rony sério. - Desabafar por quê Cho, só para variar?

- É. Cho para variar. - disse suspirando. - Acabamos.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. - disse Rony fazendo careta. - Eu achei que ela seria a melhor coisa pra te fazer esquecer as tristezas e preocupações. Mas não, ela só te trás aperreio. Desencana dela, ela é muito autoritária.

- Mas eu a amo, Rony. - disse sério. - Eu sei que ela é tudo isso, mas a amo. - falou isso mais para si do que para o amigo.

- Abre os olhos, Harry. Ela não serve para você. Se quiser me escutar, não volte com ela! Se preferir seguir o coração...

- Só volto se ela me procurar, se não vai ficar acabado para sempre.

- Até parece que eu não te conheço. Quando o assunto é Cho Chang, você fica cego, surdo e mudo. Mas na boa, tem certeza que a _ama_?

- Não. Eu acho que a amo. Mas não sei se amo exatamente _ela_! Entende?

- E se não for ela, quem mais poderia ser?

- Não sei... - disse Harry pensativo.

Harry acabou ficando pro jantar, que foi realmente divertido. O Sr. Weasley contava as coisas engraçadas que passara no trabalho e também falou dos problemas que Mundungo estava enfrentando.

Quando Harry desaparatou, Sirius e Rachel já estavam dormindo. Ele ainda ficou os observando um tempo e decidiu ir dormir, afinal teria aula na manhã seguinte.


	5. Uma noite apenas

Capítulo Cinco - Uma noite apenas

Junho logo chegou, e só faltava uma semana para a formatura de Gina. Todos iriam, menos Molly. Arthur tentou persuadi-la, mas ela se negou a ir. Disse que não tinha filha alguma em Hogwarts. Claro que ele não informou isso à Gina, que ainda tinha esperança de encontrar a mãe por lá.

Gina estava sentada na sala comunal lendo um livro sobre feitiços antigos. Os N.I.E.M's tinham sido na semana passada, e essa semana seria só pra relaxar e se preparar para a formatura. Ela tinha que arrumar um par, mas simplesmente ninguém a tinha chamado. Melissa iria com Daniel Largent, um garoto do sétimo ano, também da Grifinória. Ela já estava perdendo as esperanças quando Kevin Coogan sentou ao lado dela. Ele era um garoto muito bonito. Tinha cabelos loiros e lindos olhos verdes. "Não tão lindos quanto os de Harry", pensou Gina.

- Olá, Gina. - disse o rapaz sorrindo. - O que você está lendo?

- Um livro sobre feitiços antigos. - disse mostrando a capa. - Nada tão interessante.

- Hm. - disse meio sem jeito. - É... Gina. Quer ser meu par?

- Claro. - disse sorrindo.

- Obrigado por aceitar. - disse cordialmente. E beijou sua face. - Até mais.

- Até. - disse Gina ainda se recuperando da surpresa. Nunca imaginara que ele a chamaria.

Pouco tempo depois, Melissa entrou pelo buraco do retrato e encontrou Gina ainda lendo. Só que estava com um sorriso no rosto, o que foi estranho para Mel, que quando a tinha visto pela última vez, estava com um semblante péssimo.

- Viu um passarinho verde, ou esse livro é tão interessante assim? - perguntou se largando no sofá.

- Nenhum dos dois. - disse Gina levantando a vista. - O Kevin me chamou para ser o par dele.

- Que bom! - disse Mel abraçando a amiga. - Ele é amigo do Daniel, sabia?

- Claro que sabia. Eles não se desgrudam. Parecem irmãos. E cá entre nós, eles são lindos! - disse dando risadinhas.

- São mesmo. - disse Mel sorrindo. - Ai, ai. Pena eu estar indo embora daqui a uma semana, porque se não...

- É. - disse Gina séria. Sabia que agora teria que decidir, já que Mel fez uma cara de que lembrara de algo.

- Gi, você decidiu? - perguntou Mel calmamente.

Ir ou ficar? Talvez não fosse para sempre, talvez um dia voltasse, mas... Se fosse, estaria magoando sua mãe? Mas Molly não se importava mais, então não estaria. Ela iria virar as costas para aquela vida infernal que estava levando. Pensou em todas vezes que chorou naquele ano, e decidiu que ali não ficaria nos próximos anos. Lá ela iria ter uma vida digna, e não teria que lembrar das coisas ruins que passara. No fundo, tinha esperança que se um dia voltasse, sua mãe estaria esperando-a de braços abertos e arrependida.

Fora que a única coisa que a prendia ali, Harry, estava comprometida. E ela sabia que ele e Cho tinham brigado e acabado, mas não seria por muito tempo. Sempre tinha sido assim. Quando eles se beijaram, e ela achou que ele ficaria com ela, bastou a Chang aparecer para ele começar a namorá-la. E Gina ficou a ver navios, como sempre. Estava decidida, iria com a amiga.

- Eu vou. - disse firmemente. - Vou fugir dessa vida horrível. - disse sorrindo. - E esquecer tudo. Recomeçar. - completou.

- É assim que se fala. - disse Mel abraçando a amiga. - Nada de ruim irá acontecer conosco, viu?

- Eu sei, Mel. Confio em você. - disse apertando o abraço. - Não existe melhor amiga no mundo, sabia? - lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Gina. - Sei que essa mudança irá me ajudar muito. Obrigada, Mel. Obrigada, mesmo.

- Você também é a melhor amiga do mundo, Gi. Sem você, como eu teria suportado esses anos todos sozinha? Eu sei que tem a Maggie, mas eu só a vejo nas férias. Mas enfim, eu te chamei porque você está precisando tanto disso quanto eu.

- Quando você vai comprar as passagens? - perguntou Gina enxugando as lágrimas.

- Eu já mandei uma coruja pra Maggie. Como eu sou menor de idade não posso comprar, então ela vai fazer esse favorzinho para mim. Gina querida, nós iremos para a América. - disse fazendo cócegas em Gina.

- Se Deus quiser. - disse tentando fazer o mesmo em Mel. - Pára. Por favor.

- Paro porque eu tenho que decidir com que vestido eu vou. Vem pra me ajudar, Virgínia. - disse fingindo ser uma espécie de "mãe".

- Sim, senhora. - disse Gina se levantando.

Subiram correndo as escadas e, quando chegaram lá em cima, estavam exaustas e respiravam com dificuldade. O quarto estava vazio. "Ainda bem", pensaram elas. Pois tinham duas meninas insuportáveis -umas delas monitora chefe - que iriam implicar por elas estarem correndo.

- Olha, a Gabrielle vai de rosa. Que "patty"! - exclamou Mel apontando para uma cama onde um vestido rosa muito vivo estava em cima.

- Nossa! Muito patty mesmo. - disse Gina. - E ainda que ela é ruiva como eu, nem combina.

- Qual a cor do seu vestido, Gina? - perguntou Mel abrindo uma das gavetas.

- Azul claro. Mamãe fez pra mim há uns dois anos. - disse sorrindo e lembrando da ocasião. - Vou pegar para você ver.

- Olha aqui o meu. Preto. Eu amo essa cor, realça com meus cabelos loiros. - disse com o vestido por cima da roupa.

- Que vestido lindo, Mel. - disse Gina. O vestido era justo no busto com pedras pretas e brilhosas e largo embaixo. Era extremamente sexy. O que combinava bastante com a personalidade dela.

- Olha aqui o meu. - disse Gina o colocando em cima da cama. O vestido parecia que fora feito para uma boneca. Era realmente muito lindo. "Tomara-que-caia", justo, e com brilhinhos. Na parte de baixo ele tinha um leve caimento pro lado esquerdo.

- Perfeito. - disse Mel. - Nunca vi um vestido parecer tanto com você, sabia? - e sorriu para a amiga. - O Harry vem?

- Deve vir. - disse triste. - Graças a Deus a Cho não vem. Acabaram. - disse sorrindo.

- Acabaram? Hmmmm. - disse Mel maldosamente. - Então você tem que beijá-lo. Um beijo de despedida, pelo menos, Gi. - disse se deitando na cama bruscamente. - Ele te puxa pela cintura, e seus lábios se tocam. - ela estava encenando tudo com um Harry imaginário, enquanto Gina morria de rir. - Você enlaça o pescoço dele e, depois do beijo, você diz, "Adeus, Harry". Aí ele fica sem entender nada, e no outro dia entende. Parece filme trouxa.

- Você anda bastante viciada em trouxas. - disse Gina rindo. - Quem me dera fazer isso.

- Claro, a Maggie é a bruxa mais louca por trouxas que eu conheço. Tem mil coisas deles e sempre me chama pra ver filmes. - disse se sentando. - Mas quanto ao beijo, você VAI beijá-lo. Vocês são lindos juntos. - disse com uma expressão sonhadora. - E ainda mais, seu primeiro e único beijo foi com ele.

- É. - disse se sentando também. - Foi mágico. E a gente ia repetindo isso no dia da homenagem, lá no salão principal. Mas eu disse que não, que não nasci pra ser a outra.

- Você não me contou isso. Sua falsa! - disse Mel fingindo estar com raiva. - Gina, não me pergunte como ou por que, mas vocês nunca irão se separar. Eu sinto. Não sei como, mas sinto.

- Lá vem você com suas predições. - disse Gina nem levando a sério. - Ele vai voltar com ela, e se um dia eu voltar para cá, o que não acontecerá, ele vai estar casado. E terá filhos, pode escrever isso.

* * *

Rachel, Sirius e Harry foram às onze da manhã para a Toca naquele sábado da formatura, pois Rony marcou um almoço para dar uma notícia. Harry estava realmente ansioso e já tinha uma idéia sobre essa notícia, já que Hermione também estaria por lá.

Ao chegarem, não viram ninguém do lado de fora, e tocaram a campainha. Não demorou muito pra Arthur aparecer. Ele deu um largo sorriso ao ver os amigos.

- Olá, Harry. - disse o abraçando. - Sirius, Rachel. Entrem.

Harry foi entrando e falou com os gêmeos e suas respectivas esposas. Depois foi até a cozinha falar com Molly, que ficou radiante quando o viu.

- Meu querido. - disse o apertando em um abraço. - Nunca mais apareceu. Que saudades.

- Olá, Sra. Weasley. - disse sorrindo. - Também estava com saudades de todos vocês.

- Harry, meu querido, você é um filho para a gente. Me chame apenas de Molly. Afinal, nos conhecemos há bastante tempo.

- Tudo bem, Molly. Onde está o Rony?

- Lá em cima com a Hermione. Suba. - disse dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dele.

- Obrigado. - disse carinhosamente.

Harry notou que ela o tratava mais carinhosamente desde a guerra. Não que não o tratasse antes, mas estava diferente. Talvez por sentir falta de mais filhos. Afinal, ela perdeu três e ignorava uma.

Subiu as escadas até o quarto de Rony e os encontrou no meio de um beijo. Os três ficaram realmente constrangidos. Apesar de estarem namorando há muito tempo, essas cenas sempre os constrangiam. Mas apenas quando os três estavam sozinhos. Quando tinha mais gente, era diferente.

- Harry. - disse Hermione respirando com dificuldade. - Entra.

- E aí? - disse sentando numa cadeira próxima à cama. - Tudo bem?

- Sim. - disse Rony com um enorme sorriso. - Melhor impossível.

- Nossa. Então a notícia é boa. - disse Harry curioso. - Me contem.

- Não. - disse Hermione. - Quero que seja surpresa. Vamos descer agora com você, e então saberá. - e, vendo a cara de indignação de Harry, completou. - E não me venha com "mas eu sou o melhor amigo", mesmo sendo, só vai saber na hora certa.

Harry não ousou discutir com Hermione. Rony também não ousou desobedecer à ordem. Eles sabiam que Hermione era extremamente autoritária, afinal oito anos de convivência ensinaram bastante coisa.

Quando os três desceram, Harry sentou entre Rachel e Sirius e ficou olhando para os amigos que estavam em pé, de frente a todos. Rony estava muito nervoso, e Hermione mais ainda.

- Bem, - começou Rony. - a gente reuniu vocês aqui para dar duas notícias. Ambas boas. - disse tranqüilizando a platéia que esperava "uma boa e uma ruim" como complemento. - É uma pena que mais alguém não possa estar aqui, e esse alguém é nossa querida Gina. - Molly fechou a cara. - Mas enfim, ontem recebi uma carta da mulher mais linda do mundo, - Hermione ficou escarlate, e todos deram risadinhas. - dizendo que vocês dois serão avós. - nesse momento ele pegou a mão dela e beijou. E todo mundo sorriu. - E foi a melhor coisa que eu li em toda minha vida. Então não podia deixar de fazer esse pedido.

Ele se ajoelhou de frente à Hermione e retirou do bolso uma caixinha com um anel belíssimo. - Aceita casar comigo, Srta. Granger?

- Sim. - disse sorrindo radiante. - E se levanta, seu bobo. - Rony levantou-se, e eles se beijaram sob aplausos. Depois do beijo e dos aplausos, Hermione continuou. - E queremos chamar como padrinhos do casamento, Harry e Gina, e Molly e Arthur. E do bebê o Harry e a Gina também. - disse sorrindo para o amigo

Harry lembrou do pedido que fizera a Cho. E viu que ali sim tinha amor suficiente para um casamento. Sentiu-se ridículo por instantes, mas com toda aquela alegria, esse pensamento logo fugiu de sua mente.

E como sempre acontecia, o almoço estava bastante animado. Não tinha lugar para tristeza. Pelo menos, não naquela ocasião. Ter netos sempre havia sido a coisa que o casal mais esperava. E todos pensavam que os que dariam essa alegria primeiro seria algum dos gêmeos, já que casaram primeiro. Mas parecia que por conta da luta com a loja, eles decidiram por esperar um pouco mais.

- Quanto tempo de gravidez, Mione? - perguntou Rachel.

- Quase dois meses. - respondeu ela. - Demorei a perceber. Nunca imaginava.

- Se for menina, vai se chamar Roniquinha. - brincou Jorge arrancando risada dos outros. - Imagina só, ruivinha, nervosinha e nerd. Não vou nem chegar perto.

- Se for menino vai se chamar Fred. - disse Fred sorrindo. - Se colocarem outro nome, ele não fará sucesso com as mulheres. A Angelina que o diga, não é amor?

- É verdade. - disse beijando o marido. - Fred além de ser um nome lindo, é bastante forte. Tem cabelos ruivos e é super carinhoso.

- Pois é, pois é. - acariciando uma das mãos dela. - Daqui a pouco seremos nós.

- Estamos providenciando um, não é? - perguntou Jorge sorrindo maliciosamente para a esposa.

- Estamos sim. - disse Katie sorrindo. - Se for menino, Mione, põe o nome de Jorge.

- Isso. O meu é mais bonito. - disse Jorge sorrindo para o irmão.

- Nem Jorge, nem Fred. - falou Sirius. - Vai se chamar Sirius.

- Desculpem, mas eu quero um nome bonito pro nosso filho ou filha. - disse Rony. - E nenhuma das opções se encaixa nessa descrição.

- Ei, meu nome não é feio. - falou Jorge indignado.

O do meu marido também não é feio. - disse Rachel o beijando.

- Nem o meu. - falou Fred.

- Não são mesmo. - disse Molly sorrindo. - Eu mesma os escolhi. Arthur queria pôr Arquimedes e Alberto.

- Gosto desses nomes. - defendeu-se ele vermelho.

- Deus me livre, papai. - disse Jorge. - Que nomes horríveis. Parece coisa de cdf. E definitivamente não combinam conosco.

- Não mesmo. - disse Fred rindo.

- Mas não adianta discutir. - falou Hermione finalmente. - Se for menino, se chamará Guilherme ou Carlos. E se for menina, se chamará Emily. Eu amo esse nome.

- Gostei, meu amor. - disse Rony dando um breve beijo na futura esposa.

- Muito bonito. - disse Arthur. - Mas eu preferia Roniquinha. - todos riram e começaram a dar idéias que jamais seriam aceitas. E claro que os gêmeos torraram a paciência do pobre Rony descrevendo a personalidade do futuro filho ou filha.

* * *

O relógio marcava cinco da tarde quando Gina e Melissa subiram para se arrumar. Elas tinham passado o dia conversando com Daniel e Kevin, e jogando xadrez. Eles eram realmente muito legais e as faziam rir a cada segundo. Os olhos de Kevin faziam Gina lembrar de Harry, e se pegou por vezes pensando no rapaz enquanto os outros a chamavam de volta à terra.

Após tomarem banho, tinham que resolver qual penteado fazer. Gina optou por fazer um coque e soltar uns fios na parte da frente e fazer cachos neles. Mel, que tinha os cabelos bastante lisos, resolveu cachear todo e deixá-los soltos.

Ambas usavam sandálias prateadas e pintaram as unhas, Gina de vermelho escuro, e Mel de rosa claro. Depois se maquiaram. Mel preferiu não fazer feitiços, ela tinha um estojo de maquiagem trouxa, dado por sua vizinha, e ajudou a maquiar Gina também, já que ela não fazia idéia de como usar aquelas coisas.

Três horas depois elas estavam prontas e desceram as escadas. Kevin e Daniel já as esperavam e ficaram pasmos quando as viram. Estavam realmente arrasando. E os rapazes também.

- Você está linda. - disse Daniel beijando a mão de Mel.

- Você não fica atrás. - disse ela piscando para Gina. - Vamos.

Kevin não tinha palavras. Gina sabia que o menino era um pouco tímido, então aceitou o olhar dele como um elogio, e eles seguiram em direção ao salão principal.

* * *

Eram sete horas quando Harry aparatou na Toca junto com Sirius e Rachel. Ele vestia uma camisa social verde clara, que combinava bastante com seus olhos, terno e calça pretos, combinando com os cabelos. Estava lindo. Rachel estava com um vestido vermelho que realçava muito os cabelos castanhos dela. E Sirius usava terno e calça azul escuro e camisa branca.

Ao chegarem na sala da Toca, encontraram Hermione com um vestido verde escuro, Rony de verde escuro também e Arthur de cinza. Não demorou muito pros gêmeos, Katie e Angelina chegarem também. Katie estava de roxo, e Angelina de mostarda. Jorge de Azul claro e Fred de cinza escuro.

Molly não desceu nem para se despedir. Simplesmente ficou trancada no quarto. Por mais que tentassem a fazer ir, ela disse que não tinha nada para ver em Hogwarts naquela noite. Então resolveram desistir.

- Gina pensa que ela vai. - disse Arthur com o olhar triste. - Vai ser um choque quando ver que ela não foi.

- Relaxa, Arthur. - disse Sirius dando tampinhas de apoio. - Gina é forte.

- E hoje ela tem que estar feliz. - completou Katie. - É uma data importante.

- Ela vai ser oradora. - informou Hermione. - Eu mesma a escolhi. Ela merece.

- Vamos. Caso contrário vamos nos atrasar. - chamou Rachel.

Eles aparataram em Hogsmeade e pegaram uma carruagem até o castelo. Hermione tinha arrumado um quarto para todos dormirem por lá mesmo, já que pretendiam fazer daquela noite a mais feliz daquele ano para Gina. E desaparatar já "altos" não era uma boa idéia.

* * *

Quando entraram no salão, Gina e Kevin deram uma olhada nos convidados e foram sentar nas cadeiras dos formandos junto a Daniel e Melissa. Aos poucos os atrasados chegaram. E Gina só pôde ver um lado da mesa, onde estavam Harry, Rachel e Sirius. Não sabia se a mãe tinha vindo porque não tinha visão total da mesa.

- Boa noite a todos. - começou Dumbledore sorrindo. - Estamos aqui para comemorar mais uma formatura. Apesar de tudo que passamos no ano passado. - e olhou fixamente pra Harry, que esboçou um sorriso. - Não nos deixamos vencer. E a partir de agora irão trilhar outros caminhos, tentar alcançar outros objetivos. É uma fase da vida de vocês que aqui se completa. Parabéns. - prosseguiu sorrindo para todos eles. - E agora vou chamar os nomes de vocês, e cada um virá aqui pra receber o diploma. Boyle, Beatrice. - chamou, e uma menina da Lufa-Lufa levantou e recebeu o diploma sob aplausos.

- Conner, Melissa. - chamou ele após alguns nomes. Melissa foi sorridente receber o diploma. - Coogan, Kevin. - Kevin foi até lá e sorriu para Gina e para a família enquanto voltava.

- Creevey, Colin. - Colin foi todo nervoso pegar o diploma e seu sorriso se alargou quando viu Harry sentado a uma mesa. Não demorou muito pra ele chegar na letra L. - Largent, Daniel. - Daniel foi sem a menor vergonha e pegou o diploma. E sorriu especialmente para Mel. Quando se sentou, deu um leve beijo nela. Gina piscou pra amiga. - Lester, Gabrielle. - e a menina mais "patty" de Hogwarts na opinião de Mel e Gina se levantou. Estava realmente muito brega o vestido dela.

- Weasley, Virgínia. - chamou por último. Gina timidamente subiu ao palco e pegou o diploma. Depois foi até o microfone onde iria fazer um pequeno discurso. Lá de cima ela pôde ver a mesa onde sua família se encontrava. E viu que Molly não estava presente. Uma vontade de chorar tomou conta dela, mas não podia chorar, não ali. Esboçou um sorriso triste para o pessoal e pigarreou.

- Em primeiro lugar, boa noite. - disse cordialmente. Ela estava falando e ao mesmo tempo tentando controlar-se. Não parava de tremer. - Há quase sete anos atrás nós chegamos nesse castelo, todos muito curiosos e cheios de expectativas. Fomos selecionados pra casa que nos acolheu durante todos esses anos. Aprendemos que Hogwarts é mais que uma escola. É a nossa segunda casa. E que deixar esse castelo será uma tarefa muito difícil. - os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. - Aqui vivemos os melhores momentos das nossas vidas. Fizemos os melhores amigos. - e sorriu especialmente para Mel. - e convivemos com pessoas que se tornaram tudo para a gente. - e olhou pra Harry, que sorriu.

"Esse ano especialmente não foi nenhuma maravilha. Estamos num pós-guerra. Há pouco mais de um ano muitos morreram aqui na propriedade da escola, e mesmo assim não desistimos. Fomos fortes o bastante para voltarmos e levarmos uma vida normal. Eu perdi três irmãos e alguns amigos. Fui usada. Acho que fui uma das pessoas mais afetadas e ainda sou afetada por essa guerra. - ela já não conseguia controlar a tremedeira, e Arthur estava nervoso vendo o estado em que ela se encontrava. Sabia que Molly não ter ido a estava afetando bastante. - Mas não estou aqui para falar de mim. E sim de todos que estão se formando hoje. E enfim, não importa de que casa você foi, todos nós somos seres humanos, e temos nossas qualidades e defeitos. Todos aqui são assim. Espero que todos tenham brilhantes futuros agora que atravessamos mais uma fase de nossas vidas. E que a próxima fase seja cheia de realizações e felicidades. Hogwarts é um lugar inesquecível".

Gina foi muito aplaudida. E após falar com Dumbledore e com os professores, ela desceu do palco e dirigiu-se à mesa da família. Viu Mel na mesa da família de Daniel e Kevin, que eram amigas, e estavam juntas. Ao chegar na mesa abraçou fortemente o pai.

- Minha princesinha. - disse emocionado. - Tenho tanto orgulho de você, sabia? Foi maravilhoso seu discurso. Você estava linda.

- Obrigada, papai. - disse enxugando as lágrimas. - Olá, Katie. - disse abraçando a cunhada. - Angelina. - e a abraçou também. Jorge e Fred quase não soltaram mais a irmã.

- Parabéns, Gina. - disse Rachel abraçando Gina. Ela tinha um carinho muito especial pela menina. - Você é uma menina muito especial.

- Obrigada, Rach. - disse sorrindo.

- Parabéns, lindinha. - disse Sirius a abraçando. - Você sabe que pelo meu gosto seria minha nora. - isso ele disse baixinho, a fazendo rir.

- Obrigada. - disse corada.

- Maninha. - disse Rony a abraçando. - Parabéns, viu? Tudo de bom. Eu te amo.

- Eu também. - disse ainda abraçada ao irmão.

- Gina. - disse Hermione a abraçando fortemente. - Parabéns. Você foi muito bem.

- Obrigada, Mione. Você e a Mel me ajudaram bastante esse ano. Nunca vou esquecer. - falou num tom de despedida que fez Hermione ficar meio desconfiada. Mas Rony logo a chamou para mostrar algum vestido ridículo e tirou a atenção dela.

- Parabéns, Gi. - disse Harry segurando uma das mãos dela. - Você merece isso e muito mais. - e beijou a mão dela.

- Obrigada ,Harry. - disse se atirando nos braços dele. Ele acariciou a cabeça dela meio desconcertado e sentiu as lágrimas dela molharem o pescoço dele.

- Você não pode chorar hoje, Gina. - disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela. - Hoje deve ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Eu te proíbo.

Gina não falou nada. Apenas sentou-se à mesa enquanto observava Daniel e Mel dançarem. A amiga estava muito feliz e até deu uma passada na mesa para falar com o pessoal. Kevin a chamou para dançar, mas ela disse que não estava em condições. Ela estava se sentido completamente só, mesmo estando no meio de tanta gente. Aquele sentimento era horrível, e a estava angustiando mais. Começou a lembrar de todos os momentos com a mãe. Como ela costumava ser carinhosa e cuidadosa com ela.

Harry notou que ela estava pensativa e chorando caladinha enquanto Arthur foi dançar com o pessoal. Chamaram Gina, mas ela não quis ir.

- Gina? - chamou Harry. - Você está bem?

- Harry, eu vou dormir. - disse se levantando. - Vai dançar, se divertir. Eu estou muito cansada.

Harry ficou sem entender nada. E Gina foi até Kevin pedir desculpas por não ter dado a mínima atenção a ele. Depois foi até o pessoal e abraçou cada um deles e disse que estava muito cansada. Hermione ainda tentou segurá-la mais, mas ela conseguiu sair.

- Não vai dançar? - perguntou Rachel, que demonstrava sinal de cansaço. - Venha, Harry. Estamos nos divertindo muito.

Harry até dançou algumas músicas, mas ele realmente não gostava daquilo. Resolveu sair um pouco do castelo para pensar. Estava com saudades daquelas paisagens de Hogwarts sob o luar. Era lua cheia, e aquilo o fez lembrar de Lupin.

Começou a pensar em Gina. Aquela era a formatura dela, e ela nem ao menos tinha se divertido. Chegou a sentir uma raiva imensa de Molly por segundos. Gina era uma menina maravilhosa, que se dava bem com todo mundo. Como Molly podia ignorá-la? Ela não podia estar consciente para fazer aquilo com a moça.

Ele continuou andando e observando aquelas paisagens de que ele tanto sentira falta. A lua iluminava a grama, dando a ela um tom de verde muito bonito. O vento estava gelado, ele só não sentia muito o frio porque estava de terno.

Olhou para o lago, e viu ao longe uma figura sentada abraçando as pernas. Foi se aproximando e viu que trajava um vestido azul. "Gina", pensou ele. E apressou o passo. Ao se aproximar seu pensamento se confirmou. E ele a escutou soluçando. Ela tremia de frio. Ele se aproximou o mais devagar possível, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ela se assustou ao vê-lo, mas depois apenas olhou nos olhos dele. E ele pôde ver toda tristeza que ela sentia ali. Apenas olhando nos olhos dela. Lágrimas caíam sem parar dos seus olhos, e ela tremia muito, o vestido era "tomara-que-caia" e o vento estava realmente gelado, pois há pouco tempo havia chovido.

- Me abraça. - disse ela chorando. Harry instantaneamente fez o que ela pediu. Ela sentiu o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Só aquilo a acalmou um pouco.

- Shhh. - disse Harry acariciando os cabelos dela. - Ta tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você. - e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Não, Harry! Não está tudo bem. - exclamou se desvencilhando do abraço. - Ela não veio pra minha formatura. Minha própria mãe. Doeu muito ver as mães olhando com orgulho pros filhos e os abraçando. Lembrar que eu tenho uma que simplesmente me ignora. - cada vez ela chorava e tremia mais. - A Mel se sentiu mal, mas ela realmente não tem ninguém. Eu tenho uma mãe, ela não morreu. Ela me matou, Harry. Me excluiu da vida dela.

- Gina, eu não sei o que falar. - disse confuso. - Todos dizem que um dia ela vai cair na real, eu não quero repetir o que eles dizem. - ele delicadamente segurou o queixo dela, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. - Sempre, SEMPRE pode contar comigo, está bem?

- Obrigada. - disse sorrindo pra ele e tremendo de leve.

- Vem cá. - disse a abraçando. - Você está tremendo. - eles ficaram um pouco abraçados. Não demorou pra ela começar a chorar de novo.

- Ei. - chamou ele a afastando para poder olhá-la nos olhos. - Não chora mais, ok? - disse segurando novamente seu queixo. - Você fica tão linda quando sorri. - por mais triste que estivesse, ela não podia deixar de rir depois do que ele disse. - Assim fica bem melhor.

Ele olhava fixamente para ela. Estava embriagado por sua beleza. Ela por sua vez ficou séria com o olhar dele. Delicadamente, com o polegar, começou a acariciar o rosto macio dela. Ela fechou os olhos ao toque dele. Aquele toque era maravilhoso.

Ele deslocou o dedo até os lábios dela e os acariciou. "Como é linda", pensou. Ela respirava com muita dificuldade. Aquele momento estava sendo o mais especial da vida dela.

Harry não resistiu e devagarzinho foi aproximando seu rosto do dela. Ela entreabriu os lábios ansiando por aquele beijo tão esperado. O beijo de despedida.

Os lábios se tocaram, e a línguas se procuraram. Ela transmitiu todo amor que sentia naquele beijo. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e acariciou sua nuca. O beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso, e eles já estavam deitados, um sobre o outro. Gina temia pelo pior. Ou seria melhor? Eles não conseguiam parar. E as mãos dele deslizavam pelas costas dela.

Ele devagarzinho abriu o zíper do vestido dela. E a consultou com um olhar. Ela respirava com tanta dificuldade quanto ele.

- Isso não está certo. - disse ela sussurrando. - É uma loucura.

- Se você não quiser continuar. - disse ele beijando o pescoço dela. - A gente pode parar.

Ela pensou nas próximas horas e na possibilidade de o encontrar casado se um dia voltasse. Aquela seria a sua única oportunidade de estar nos braços do homem que mais amava, do homem da sua vida. E como resposta, começou a desabotoar a camisa dele.

Harry também achava estranho estar naquela situação com Gina. Mas quando estava perto dela, tudo parecia perfeito. E naquele momento ele sentiu que a amava como nunca amara ninguém antes. E que depois daquela noite, ele seria apenas dela e ela apenas sua.

As carícias se intensificaram e finalmente eles se uniram em um só. O lago e a lua tinham sido as únicas testemunhas dos dois momentos de amor que eles tiveram. O primeiro beijo, e a primeira vez.

Depois eles se vestiram e sentaram um ao lado do outro. Por alguma razão, ela não queria olhar para ele. Sentia-se totalmente mal por saber que só seria aquela noite. Ele que não sabia de nada estranhou aquele comportamento dela.

- Que horas são? - perguntou ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Quatro. - informou ele.

- Você deve estar me achando vulgar. - disse olhando para baixo. Ele a puxou para si e posicionou a cabeça dela em seu peito.

- Nunca. - disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela. - Foi maravilhoso.

- Foi minha primeira vez. - disse sorrindo timidamente. E seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao pensar que em algumas horas aquilo tudo não passaria de uma lembrança. E que jamais repetiria. Jamais o teria só para ela.

- A minha também. - disse acariciando o rosto dela. - E não poderia ter sido mais perfeita.

- Eu te amo. - disse o beijando. Depois tirou os cabelos da testa suada dele e beijou o lugar em que antes ficava sua cicatriz. - Você não precisa de cicatriz pra ser especial.

- Você é maravilhosa. - disse segurando a mão dela e beijando-a. - Eu... - mas ela não o deixou completar a frase. Sabia que se escutasse aquilo iria ser pior. Achava que se ficasse, bastava Cho o chamar que ele iria, nem sabia o quanto estava enganada. E o beijou para que ele não terminasse a frase.

Eles entraram abraçados no castelo, e Harry a acompanhou até o sétimo andar. Pararam de frente ao buraco do retrato. Essa seria a parte difícil para ela.

- Até mais tarde, - disse Harry depois de beijá-la. - Meu amor. - Aquilo foi música para os ouvidos de Gina. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de desistir de tudo e ficar com ele. Mas ele tinha trocado o amor dela por Cho uma vez, não queria arriscar de novo. Já estava bastante ferida.

Procurando ser o mais fria possível, ela falou: - Isso é um adeus Harry. - e olhou nos olhos dele. - Adeus. - lentamente ela se virou, e as mãos deles se desenlaçaram. Ela estava dando as costas para a coisa que mais amava. Ele ficou sem entender nada e achou que ela estava com muito sono para falar daquele jeito.


	6. Adeus

Capítulo Seis - Adeus

**Música:** Michelle Branch - Goodbye to you

Of all the things I believed in   
_(De todas as coisas em que eu acreditei)_   
I just want to get it over with   
_(Eu apenas quero me recuperar com)_   
tears from behind my eyes   
_(lágrimas nos meus olhos)_   
but I do not cry   
_(mas eu não choro)_   
Counting the days that past me by   
_(Contando os dias que passaram por mim)_

Gina entrou na sala comunal e levantou a barra do vestido (que estava um tanto quanto amassado) para poder subir as escadas. Cada degrau que subia parecia o maior esforço que já fizera na vida. Abriu a porta lentamente e viu as três companheiras de quarto dormindo. Mel já tinha tomado banho e estava terminando de fechar o malão.

- Você ainda vem, Gina? - perguntou ao ver o ar de cansado da amiga. - Parece que estava correndo. O que houve?

- Nada Mel. - disse lentamente. - Eu vou sim. Só vou tomar um banho bem rápido.

- Tudo bem. Mas não demora. O vôo sai às sete.

Gina entrou na banheira e ficou lembrando da noite maravilhosa que passara com Harry. Sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar do toque dele. Fechou os olhos e afundou a cabeça na água.

Quando voltou à superfície sentiu uma vontade de chorar apoderar-se dela. Depois de consegui-lo, teria que ir embora. Não podia desistir. Tinha medo de sofrer de novo o que sofrera quando fora trocada, há três anos atrás, por Cho Chang. Por que ele tinha que ser tão estúpido assim e fazer tudo que Cho queria? Por que a vida dela não podia ser mais fácil? Porque ela tinha que fugir? Por que a mãe dela não aceitava de vez que ela fora usada à força e não por vontade própria.

Confiava em Melissa, afinal era sua melhor amiga, mas tinha medo que coisas não dessem certo por lá e ela tivesse que voltar. Tinha medo de voltar um dia e encontrar a família contra ela. De encontrar Harry casado e com filhos. Com Cho.

I've been searching deep down in my soul   
_(Eu estive procurando no fundo da minha alma)_   
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old   
_(Palavras que escuto começam a ficar velhas)_   
Feels like I'm starting all over again   
_(Sinto como se estivesse começando tudo de novo)_   
The last three years were just pretend and I say_   
__(Os últimos três anos foram apenas fingir e eu digo)_

Ela lembrou do primeiro beijo deles. Foi ali, no mesmo lugar onde tiveram a primeira noite de amor, só que há três anos atrás. Ela pensou que a partir daquele beijo nada no mundo poderia separá-los. Mas bastou Cho aparecer e dizer meia dúzia de palavras bonitas e falsas, para ele correr como um cachorrinho para ela. Ele sempre fazia o que ela queria, mas dessa vez, mesmo o amando, mesmo depois daquela noite, ela não iria ficar.

Saiu do banho e se vestiu. Mel a estava esperando na sala comunal. Rapidamente fechou o malão e desceu. A amiga sorriu ao vê-la descendo as escadas com o malão, sabia que a estava ajudando de alguma forma, sabia que ela tinha carregado um fardo pesado demais naquele ano, e que ela não suportaria mais.

Conjurou dois pergaminhos, uma pena, um tinteiro e começou a escrever duas cartas. Uma para a família e outra para Harry. Silenciosamente elas foram até o primeiro andar onde eles estavam dormindo. Era uma sala que quase nunca usavam. Ela observou Harry dormir por instantes e acariciou sua testa. Depois pôs a carta ao lado dele e, antes de se afastar, o beijou nos lábios, pela última vez.

- Eu te amo. - disse acariciando os cabelos dele. - Até qualquer dia. - e se virou. Harry sonhava com a noite que tivera e nem imaginava que o amor da sua vida estava partindo. E que quando acordasse, a teria perdido, para sempre.

Goodbye to you   
_(Adeus para você)_   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
_(Adeus para tudo que pensei saber)_   
You were the one I loved   
_(Você foi quem amei)_   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
_(A coisa na qual eu tentei me segurar)_

Na cama ao lado estavam Rony e Hermione abraçados. Beijou o irmão e a amiga. Sentiria saudades do nervosismo do irmão e da severidade e amizade de Hermione, ela a ajudara muito naquele ano.

Num colchão aos pés da cama de Harry estavam Jorge e Katie, ela beijou cada um. E depois beijou Angelina e Fred. Sentiria falta do bom humor dos irmãos. Depois foi até Rachel e Sirius e fez o mesmo.

Por último viu o pai. Ele que tivera tanto cuidado para ela não se sentir só em casa, tentava dar atenção a ela e a Molly ao mesmo tempo. Lembrou de todas vezes que ele a chamara de "Minha princesinha". Nunca se imaginou vivendo sem ele. Ele e Molly sempre foram as bases que a mantinham em pé. E agora ela iria enfrentar um novo mundo sozinha.

Deu uma última olhada neles e fechou a porta. Aquele simples movimento de dar as costas doeu muito nela. Quando viu Mel se atirou nos braços da amiga procurando forças.

- Calma, Gi. - disse afagando os cabelos dela. - Eu sei que é difícil. Se quiser desistir, está em tempo.

- Não. - disse séria. - Nunca. - ela não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia chorar.

- Então, vamos? - perguntou Mel, meio incerta. - O vôo está marcado para as sete horas, e ainda vamos despachar a bagagem.

Gina não entendeu nada, mas seguiu com a amiga. Foram para Hogsmeade a pé e de lá aparataram até uma região próxima ao aeroporto, já haviam prestado os testes. A caminhada não durou mais que quinze minutos.

I still get lost in your eyes   
_(Eu ainda me perco em seus olhos) _   
And it seems like I can't live a day without you _   
__(E parece que eu não posso viver um dia sequer sem você) _   
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away   
_(Fecho os meus olhos e você persegue meus pensamentos) _  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right   
_(Para um lugar onde eu sou cegada pela luz, mas não está certo) _

Mel despachou as bagagens delas e depois foram até uma lanchonete comer alguma coisa. Gina sentou e ficou olhando para o vazio enquanto esperavam o garçom trazer o pedido. Mel estava realmente desconfortável com a atitude da amiga, mas procurou entender.

- Gi. Sei que não é da minha conta, mas o que tinha na carta para o Harry?

- Eu disse que aquela noite foi a melhor da minha vida. - disse sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que falara com Harry. - E que eu iria tentar viver sem ele, mas seria difícil. Disse pra ele ser feliz com outra pessoa. Porque eu iria tentar ser feliz também, e que novamente o destino nos separa.

- Que lindo, Gi. - disse Mel apertando a mão da amiga. - Mas o que houve nessa noite pra ser a melhor da sua vida?

- Eu fui totalmente dele. - disse sorrindo mais ainda. - Eu, nós, fizemos amor, Mel. Sob a lua, sobre a grama, na beira do lago.

- Jura? - disse Mel também sorrindo. - Que legal, Gi. Você o ama muito, não é?

- Mais que qualquer coisa na face da terra. - disse olhando para a amiga e deixando as lágrimas caírem. - Nunca em toda minha vida, amei alguém como o amo. Amo tanto que dói. Amo tanto que eu poderia morrer por ele.

- Nunca amei alguém assim. Deve ser maravilhoso. E cá entre nós, se ele não te amava assim, a partir de agora ele vai te amar.

- Mas eu não estarei mais aqui. - disse baixando os olhos. - E não me arrependo, você sabe que apesar dessa noite, ele é pau mandando da Chang. Parece que ela o enfeitiçou. Tudo que ela manda, ele faz.

- Tem uma frase trouxa que diz, "A felicidade existe, está conosco, infelizmente só nos damos conta quando a perdermos", essa frase se encaixa ao Harry.

- Completamente. - disse Gina com um olhar distante.

Não demorou muito para elas embarcarem. Logo depois do avião decolar, Gina fechou os olhos para lembrar da noite que tivera. Esse era o único pensamento feliz que vinha à mente dela no momento.

E era incrível como mesmo à distância, Harry sempre perseguia os pensamentos dela. Toda as vezes em que ela fechava os olhos, lá estava ele. Nada além dele.

Goodbye to you   
_(Adeus para você)_   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
_(Adeus para tudo que pensei saber)_   
You were the one I loved   
_(Você foi quem amei)_   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
_(A coisa na qual eu tentei me segurar)_

Lembrou de todos bons momentos da vida dela como se fossem flashes. O dia que recebera a carta de Hogwarts. O dia que vira Harry pela primeira vez na estação, e ficou curiosíssima pra vê-lo novamente. O dia que desceu as escadas, foi até a cozinha, e o encontrou lá. O dia que foram até o Beco Diagonal, no seu primeiro ano, e tiveram uma discussão com Draco Malfoy, e ele perguntou a Harry se ele tinha arranjado uma namorada. O dia em que ele a salvou na câmara, e ela chorou como uma criança. O dia do dementador no expresso, ela sentou em cima dele sem querer; aquilo a fez sorrir. O dia que foram à Copa Mundial. O dia que Rony falou para ela ir ao baile com ele, mas infelizmente Neville a tinha convidado antes. O dia em que se beijaram. O dia que ele esteve em Hogwarts e a encontrou dormindo. O dia da homenagem, no qual eles quase se beijaram. Aquele dia, em que eles tinham se amado como adultos, e se entregando aos prazeres do amor.

Harry era a coisa que a prendia ali, era a única coisa que a fazia pensar em desistir de tudo. Queria voltar para os braços dele e deixar-se ser amada e amar. Estar nos braços dele novamente... como ansiava por aquilo.

It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time   
_(Dói querer tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo) _   
I want what's yours and I want what's mine   
_(Eu quero o que é seu e quero o que é meu) _   
I want you but I'm not giving in this time   
_(Eu quero você, mas eu não vou ceder dessa vez) _

Pensou em como viveria longe da família. Agora só tinha Mel e ninguém mais. Ela que sempre foi acostumada com a casa cheia de irmãos. Estava praticamente sozinha num país desconhecido, onde até o sotaque era diferente.

Depois o pensamento caiu na sua mãe. Ela iria se arrepender ao saber que Gina fugira, ou iria achar ótimo não tê-la mais por perto? Tentaria mandar cartas?

Será que ela, Gina, iria arranjar alguém para ocupar o espaço de Harry em seu coração? Porque alguém até podia "ocupar" mas tomar, nunca.

Essa era a primeira vez que ela não desistia de uma coisa por ele. Mesmo sem ele saber, ela sempre fazia as coisas para que ele ficasse bem. Quando ele ia à Toca, ela dava idéias de formas para distrair os pensamentos dele sobre Voldemort. Desde que se tornaram amigos, no quinto ano dele, ela fazia o que ele queria. Sempre deixava que ele escolhesse o que fazer enquanto Hermione e Rony estavam namorando e eles ficavam sozinhos. E era ela quem estava lá pra não deixá-lo só. Realmente, sempre cedia, mas dessa vez, dessa vez seria diferente.

Goodbye to you   
_(Adeus para você)_   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
_(Adeus para tudo que pensei saber)_   
You were the one I loved   
_(Você foi quem amei)_   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
_(A coisa na qual eu tentei me segurar)_

* * *

Estava noite em Nova York quando elas desembarcaram no aeroporto de LaGuardia. Gina estava bastante perdida. Mel deu um sorriso encorajador, e ela se sentiu menos mal. Foram num ônibus até a sala de desembarque para pegarem as bagagens nas esteiras.

- Mel. - Gina chamou. - Aonde a gente vai depois daqui? Eu estava tão absorta em pensamentos que nem te perguntei.

- Relaxa. - disse sorrindo. - Como você sabe, meus pais me deixaram muitos imóveis por aqui. Vamos pra um deles. É um apartamento, e já está todo mobiliado. Fica num bairro chamado Rockfeller Center.

- Hm. Que bom. - disse mais relaxada. - Eu preciso deitar numa cama bem confortável e dormir um dia inteiro. Viajar nesse tal avião cansa demais.

- Quando é vôo de poucas horas não cansa muito. Mas Inglaterra/Estados Unidos é longe. Então se torna bastante cansativo. Mas é o meio de transporte mais rápido dos trouxas.

- Coitado deles. - disse pensativa. - Ih! Olha seu malão ali.

Elas pegaram um táxi. Mel olhava tudo atentamente, enquanto Gina estava perdida em pensamentos. Sobre a noite que passara, lógico. E também estava imaginando a reação do pessoal ao ler as cartas. Sabia que os tinha magoado muito, mas agora estava feito e não tinha volta. Esperava que não a escrevessem porque iria piorar a situação. Mas sabia que era inevitável. Eles com certeza iriam tentar achá-la.

Subiram até o 10º andar e entraram no apartamento. Era enorme e extremamente luxuoso. Gina decidiu que só iria olhá-lo detalhadamente na manhã seguinte, então Mel mostrou o quarto onde ela iria ficar, e Gina simplesmente desabou na cama. Mel ainda demorou um pouco para dormir, pois cada cômodo daquele apartamento a fazia pensar sobre seus pais, e ela não teve a chance de conhecê-los.

And When the stars fall down I'll lie away   
_(E quando as estrelas caírem, eu irei me deitar) _  
You're my shooting star   
_(Você é minha estrela cadente) _

* * *

Os raios de sol já invadiam o quarto quando Harry acordou. Pôs os óculos e viu que tinha sido o último a acordar, pois todas as camas e colchões estavam vazios. Conjurou uma outra roupa, e saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha para comer algo. Já eram dez horas, e o café da manhã, com certeza, já tinha sido encerrado.

Os elfos, como sempre, o encheram de comida, e ele saiu satisfeito de lá. Resolveu ir atrás de Gina. Necessitava vê-la. A noite que tiveram tinha sido a melhor de toda sua vida, e queria dizer olhando nos olhos dela que a amava. Quando chegou em frente ao buraco do retrato, lembrou-se do fato de não saber a senha.

Já ia dando meia volta quando o buraco se abriu e por ele passou uma Hermione extremamente nervosa e com os olhos vermelhos e o nariz inchado, certamente andara chorando. Os pensamentos dele logo caíram sobre Gina. O que teria acontecido com ela? Teria feito alguma besteira?

- O que houve? - perguntou Harry preocupado. - Não deixe de me contar nada. - ele já era bastante traumatizado com essa mania que todos tinham de esconder as coisas dele.

- Você não está sabendo? - perguntou Hermione. - A Gina, Harry! Ela foi embora.

- Como assim embora? - ele já não entendia mais nada. Qual era o sentido da palavra? - Embora para onde, Hermione? Que brincadeira é essa?! - ele segurou a amiga pelos ombros, mas ao ver as lágrimas caindo dos olhos dela, a abraçou.

- NÃO é brincadeira. - disse chorando. - Ela partiu, não sabemos para onde. Ela apenas deixou uma carta.

- E não disse onde estava indo. - concluiu ele ainda abraçado a amiga. Agora era ele quem sentia vontade de chorar. Mas estava se segurando.

- Claro que não. - disse Hermione enxugando as lágrimas após sair do abraço com Harry. - Ela fugiu, Harry.

- Sozinha?

- Não. Com a melhor amiga dela. Melissa Conner.

- Vocês não têm nenhuma idéia? Sobre qualquer lugar que elas poderiam ter ido?

- Não. Nada. Os outros estão na sala de Dumbledore. Talvez ele saiba de algo que possa nos ajudar. Mas temo que ele não possa fazer nada. O mundo é enorme, e elas podem ter ido para qualquer lugar... E...

Harry parecia que estava em outro mundo, nem estava escutando o que a amiga falava. Flashes de quando ele a deixou ali, em frente ao buraco do retrato, vieram à sua mente.

_Eles estavam de mãos dadas e se beijaram. Depois Harry disse "Até mais tarde" e completou com "Meu Amor", ela não demonstrou nada após aquilo. Nem sorriu, nem o beijou. Apenas pronunciou um seco "Isso é um adeus, Harry", olhou nos olhos dele e repetiu "Adeus". As mãos se desenlaçaram e lentamente ela deu as costas._

"Eu devia ter notado" pensou ele. "Ela disse tudo naquele olhar, tudo! E eu nem ao menos me dei conta. Achei que ela estava com muito sono e tinha falado coisas sem sentido!". Ele estava se martirizando. Sentindo-se culpado, mesmo sabendo que Gina não fugira dele, fugira da vida que estava levando. "Mas eu iria ajudá-la. Nós estávamos juntos. Nós passamos uma noite juntos! Isso não foi o suficiente pra ela ficar!?".

Hermione ainda o estava chamando de volta à realidade, mas ele simplesmente virou as costas e foi em direção à sala de Dumbledore. Se ela tinha deixado uma carta, talvez tivesse alguma mensagem para ele. Chegou de frente à gárgula e esperou alguém sair. Não demorou para o pessoal todo sair, todos cabisbaixos. Os olhos de Arthur estavam bastante vermelhos e logo que avistou Harry o abraçou.

- Creio que já saiba. - disse entregando a carta a Harry. - Leia.

Harry, ainda tremendo, segurou a carta. Com cuidado foi desdobrando o pergaminho. Temia pelo que iria ler. Ali estariam todas as tristezas dela e o motivo que a levou para longe dele. Tomou fôlego e começou a ler.

_"Papai, _

_Quando o senhor abrir essa carta já, estarei longe. Não quero que ninguém se sinta mal. Sei que estou pedindo muito, mas a decisão de ir embora foi somente minha, e nada que vocês fizessem ou dissessem poderia mudar isso. Nada. Simplesmente não dava pra continuar vivendo dessa maneira. Minha vida virou um inferno há pouco mais de um ano. Desde então, me sinto sozinha mesmo no meio de uma multidão. Esse sentimento é o pior do mundo. Destrói. Mesmo que, durante esse ano, duas pessoas tenham me ajudado tanto, a Melissa e a Mione. Não pensem que estou feliz por deixá-los. Vocês não têm culpa de nada. E eu sou a que mais estou sofrendo com essa separação. Mas eu precisava sair do inferno e tomar um pouco de ar puro, caso contrário, eu iria enlouquecer ou fazer qualquer besteira. Tentei me prender em muitas coisas e pessoas. Mas existe uma barreira chamada Molly Weasley que me faz sofrer dia e noite. Não pensem que eu a odeio. Jamais. Eu a amo como sempre amei. Mas não dá mais, não dá mesmo. Já sofri o bastante. Espero que um dia ela possa me perdoar. Esse dia será o mais feliz de toda minha vida. Papai, desculpa. Sei que o senhor tentou me ajudar. Eu via isso em seu olhar. Agradeço muito. Sem o seu apoio durante as visitas à Toca, eu não teria agüentado. Mas não quero te ver sofrendo, pois você é tudo pra mim. Eu te amo muito, pai. Mione, você foi um anjo em minha vida. Me ajudou e aconselhou todo o tempo. Rony, eu te amo muito maninho. Sentirei falta de vocês dois. E espero que o casamento seja muito feliz e o bebê, ou a bebê, seja saudável e feliz também. Não poderei ser madrinha, então chamem uma outra pessoa. Jorge, Fred, eu não conseguirei suportar a vida sem o bom humor de vocês. E isso vai ser uma das coisas que mais sentirei falta. Katie, Angelina, vocês são duas pessoas muito especiais. Amo muito vocês quatro e espero que tenham filhos em breve. E que a loja dê muitos lucros. Vocês merecem. Sirius, adorei o que disse e gostaria de realizar o seu desejo, mas agora é impossível. Rachel, você é um amor de pessoa. Aproveitem que agora estão juntos. Afinal, o destino foi cruel com ambos. Amo vocês como se fossem meus tios. Mamãe, nem sei se ela lerá isso, mas... Eu te amo muito, mesmo depois de tudo. E te perdôo. Só espero que um dia você seja capaz de me perdoar também. Sei o quão foi difícil perder o Carlinhos, o Percy e o Gui. Eu também sofri. Os amava demais. O papai sofreu, todos sofremos. Mas só a senhora me culpou. Eu fui usada, mamãe. Espero que entenda isso um dia. Agora já está na hora de partir. Adeus. Não me procurem, por favor. E não mandem cartas, isso vai me ferir mais ainda. Amo vocês. _

_Virgínia Weasley."_

Harry não sabia o que falar. Palavras vinham à sua boca e voltavam. Era como se tivesse travado. Como se tivesse levando um banho de água fria, e acordado de um sonho bom para um pesadelo. E esse pesadelo, infelizmente, era a realidade. Ela tinha ido embora, ela tinha deixado uma carta na qual nem ao menos citou o nome dele. Como se ele fosse nada, ninguém. Como se ele nem importasse para ela. Nem pôs um "Adeus, Harry", um simples "Adeus" o faria sentir-se melhor naquele momento.

Depois da noite que tiveram... Ela se foi. Por quê? Por que fizera isso com ele? Era tão injusto. Logo quando percebeu que a amava, ela lhe escapara de novo.

- Ela... - começou ele, mas não sabia o que falar. Então devolveu o pergaminho a Arthur. Deu uma breve olhada no pessoal, que estavam com as caras mais tristes do mundo, e foi até o quarto onde haviam dormido. Sentia uma vontade tão grande de chorar.

Trancou a porta e deitou-se na cama. Lágrimas caíam incontrolavelmente dos seus olhos, e ele soluçava. Todas as lembranças da noite que passaram vieram à sua mente mais uma vez. Cheirou o paletó que vestira, e sentiu o perfume dela impregnado nele. Tê-la em seus braços foi a melhor coisa que acontecera em toda sua vida. Desejou que ela não tivesse ido. Desejou que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho ruim, e que em segundos iria acordar e ela estaria ao seu lado. Mas sabia que isso era uma fantasia e que aquilo era a mais pura verdade. A verdade que ele teria de enfrentar.

Quando afastou um pouco o travesseiro viu um envelope embaixo. Olhou mais atentamente e viu que era uma carta. Uma carta de Gina. Rapidamente se sentou e a abriu com uma ansiedade extrema. Sentiu-se mal por pensar que ela não lhe escrevera nada. Apenas, talvez, o que tinha lá não poderia ser lido na frente dos outros. Mas se a carta estava embaixo do travesseiro dele, significava que ela esteve pertinho dele enquanto dormia. Por que ele não acordara? Sempre tivera o sono leve...

Tratou de afastar os pensamentos e ler a carta. Estava tão ansioso que respirava com dificuldade.

_"Meu amor, _

_Hoje eu te deixei. Deixei para trás a pessoa que mais amo no mundo. E essa simples ação me machucou como nenhuma outra. Sabe por quê? Porque, por mais tempo que eu fique longe de você, eu nunca esquecerei da noite que tivemos. Nunca esquecerei seu toque, nunca esquecerei suas carícias. Nunca esquecerei como é maravilhoso estar em seus braços. É como ir ao céu. E nenhum homem conseguirá me fazer feliz como você me fez. Eu te amo há sete anos, Harry. Desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts eu te amo. E esse amor é inabalável. É imutável. É eterno. Nada nem ninguém é capaz de destruí-lo. Sem ele, eu não sou ninguém. Sem ele, eu não sou eu. Eu não vivo. Você é o ar que eu respiro. É essencial para o meu funcionamento. E eu vou sofrer demais com a distância. Porque no momento em que eu te conquistei, eu parti. Burrice? Talvez. Mas eu não podia mais suportar viver no mesmo teto que a minha mãe. Não podia! Eu iria enlouquecer. Me desculpa. Eu sinto muito te deixar agora. Não me julgue. Não você, Harry. Se você olhar o meu lado, não irá me culpar. Você é testemunha do que andei sofrendo durante todo esse ano. Não foi fácil, mas suportei. Agora, CHEGA! E infelizmente pessoas que não têm nada a ver vão pagar. Meu pai é uma dessas pessoas. Você é uma dessas pessoas. Quero que você se case e tenha filhos. Seja feliz, meu amor. Você já sofreu demais, e merece ser feliz mais do que qualquer pessoa que conheço. Me promete que vai fazer isso. Não ficarei triste, ao contrário. Claro que eu iria amar ser essa mulher, mas eu não nasci pra ser ela. O destino sempre nos uniu por momentos e depois separou. Harry, não me procure, não mande cartas. Por favor. Isso é mais que um pedido, é uma ordem. Apenas saiba que eu te amo eternamente. E nunca esquecerei de você. Meu único, primeiro, e eterno amor. _

_Da sua, sempre, Gina Weasley"._

Depois de ler a carta, Harry deitou e chorou mais ainda. Chorou tanto que adormeceu. Nem soube quanto tempo dormiu... Acordou com Rachel o chamando para almoçar, pois em meia hora eles iriam embora.


	7. Dor

Capítulo Sete - Dor

Após acordar, Harry foi ao salão principal, onde os outros estavam. Enquanto comiam, não disseram uma palavra. Depois eles se despediram de Dumbledore e foram até a carruagem que os esperava. Todo esse tempo ninguém falava nada, pareciam mudos. E todos deixavam transparecer o quanto estavam abalados.

- O clima está pesado, hein? - comentou Sirius em voz baixa com Rachel.

- Muito. - disse ela se aconchegando nos braços dele. - Harry, você está bem, meu anjinho?

- Tou sim, Rach. - respondeu com um sorriso triste.

- Se quiser desabafar, pode contar com a gente, ok? - falou acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Tudo bem.

Rony não dissera nada desde então, estava abraçado com Hermione e parecia que nem estava ali. Rachel e Sirius conversavam baixinho. Fred, Jorge, Katie e Angelina consolavam os meninos. Arthur e Harry apenas olhavam a paisagem pela janela. Harry estava absorto em pensamentos, e nem precisa falar sobre o que eram esses pensamentos.

Logo eles chegaram a Hogsmeade e desaparataram na Toca. Sabiam que a parte difícil chegara. Todos temiam pela reação de Molly. E tinham certeza que ela iria se machucar. Iria viver com o sentimento de culpa eterna.

Molly estava na cozinha folheando uma revista sobre moda bruxa, quando olhou no relógio, ele indicava todos os integrantes da família "Na Toca", menos um deles, Gina Weasley. O ponteiro dela estava em "Viajando". Largou a revista sobre a mesa, e foi até a sala. Quando entraram, a primeira coisa que notou foram as caras de enterro que todos apresentavam. Depois viu que Gina realmente não estava entre eles. O que acontecera a ela? Onde estava sua filha? Viajando? Mas viajando pra onde?! Arthur não lhe falara de viagem alguma.

- Arthur. - começou ela com a voz falhando. - O que aconteceu?

- Molly, querida. É.... É... - gaguejou ele. Como iria dizer a ela? Qual seria a melhor maneira? Não queria ver a mulher que amava sofrendo. Mas era impossível que ela não sofresse, e de qualquer jeito não teria como esconder isso dela.

- Arthur, me conte. - ela já estava totalmente nervosa e tremia. - Onde está Gina? O ponteiro dela está em "Viajando", Arthur. - ela apontava em direção à cozinha. - Onde está minha filha?!?

- Ela... Ela... - gaguejou de novo. Não sabia como dizer aquilo. Então alguém foi mais direto.

- Foi embora. - completou Rony secamente.

- Como assim!? - perguntou Molly se virando para o filho e depois voltando a olhar para o marido. - Embora pra onde, meu Deus!? - ela olhava cada um como que esperando que alguém desse uma resposta mais clara.

- Não sabemos. Ela nos deixou, Molly. Pra sempre. - disse Arthur.

Molly não disse mais nada, apenas sentiu-se fraca e desmaiou. Foi muita emoção para ela. Arthur a pegou nos braços e a levou até o quarto. Os outros ficaram na sala e procuraram lugares para sentar.- Como imaginávamos. - comentou Fred. - Ela saiu do estado de choque para sofrer outro choque. Agora vai se culpar eternamente.

- A Gina bem que poderia ter pensado um pouco antes de fazer isso! - exclamou Jorge.

- A Gina, - começou Rony com raiva. - sofreu o ano inteiro! Então não exija nada dela. Você não sabe pelo que ela passou!

- Calma, rapazes. - falou Sirius. - Estamos todos muito abalados. Brigar agora só pioraria. Vamos ser mais sensatos.

Rapidamente o silêncio voltou a tomar conta do lugar. E só foi quebrado quando Arthur desceu até a sala. Ele aparentava ter dez anos a mais, e tinha uma cara péssima.

- Como ela está? - perguntou Rachel preocupada.

- Dormindo. Quando acordar vai querer mais explicações. E eu estarei lá pra isso. Espero que ela não se culpe, mas estou pedindo demais. Isso é muito óbvio, não?

- É impossível, papai. - disse Jorge sincero.

- Ela precisará de nós. - disse Hermione.

- Queria que a Gina se arrependesse e voltasse. - falou Katie. - Vou sentir falta dela.

- Nós também, Katie. - disse Rony com um pequeno sorriso. - Mas é outra coisa impossível. A Gina é uma Weasley, se esqueceu? A possibilidade de que ela volte é nula.

Jorge, Katie, Angelina e Fred embora um pouco depois, pois iriam abrir a loja, e as duas precisavam resolver algumas coisas do salão. Harry, Sirius e Rachel foram embora no meio da tarde. Rony e Hermione passaram a tarde inteira no quarto. E Arthur ficou na sala esperando Molly acordar. Ele mandara uma carta a Mundungo explicando a situação, e ele disse que ele só precisava ir ao trabalho quando as coisas se acertassem.

Arthur não soube quanto tempo ficou na sala, pois até adormeceu. Acordou sentindo alguém lhe acariciar a face. Quando abriu os olhos, deu de cara com Molly. Ela estava com uma cara péssima, mas esboçou um sorriso amarelo quando ele acordou.

- Isso tudo é um pesadelo. Diga que é, Arthur. - disse olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. - Diga que a Gina não se foi e que em alguns segundos ela vai entrar por aquela porta.

- Infelizmente eu não posso, Molly querida. Perdemos nossa filha. - ele pegou uma das mãos dela e beijou. - Quer ler a carta que ela deixou? Se sente preparada?

- Sim. - ela respirou profundamente enquanto ele tirava o envelope do bolso da carta.

Arthur estendeu o envelope, e Molly, com as mãos trêmulas, o pegou. Ele apenas ficou observando-a. Quanto mais ela lia, mais lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos. Ela já não via as letras direito e soluçava. Tremia. Deixou o pergaminho escorregar por entre os dedos e abraçou o marido.

- Minha culpa. - soluçou ela. - Eu fiz minha própria filha fugir de mim. Eu a ignorei, a culpei. Pobrezinha. Como Arthur? Como fui capaz? Eu... Eu quero vê-la. Preciso do perdão dela pra continuar. Vamos atrás dela, Arthur. Por favor.

- Shh. - disse ele beijando o topo da cabeça dela. - Calma, meu amor. Não se culpe. Ela disse que lhe perdoou na carta. Ela não queria que se culpasse.

- Mas ela foi embora por _minha_ causa.

- Molly. Não há nada pra se fazer. Apenas torcer pra que elas estejam bem.

- Elas? Quem mais foi com ela?

- Melissa Conner.

- Pelo menos ela está com a melhor amiga.

- É... - disse vagamente.

- Como ela estava na formatura? O que ela vestiu? - perguntou Molly se desvencilhando do abraço e olhando esperançosa para o marido.

- Ela estava usando um vestido azul claro. Era tomara-que-caia e tinha brilhos. Ela também foi oradora e fez um discurso muito bonito. Fez-me encher os olhos de lágrimas.

- Esse vestido... - os olhos dela voltaram a encher-se de lágrimas. - Eu que fiz, Arthur. Pra formatura dela. Há dois anos atrás. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje. A Gina deu um sorriso lindo quando eu lhe entreguei o vestido. Ela usou, Arthur.

- Ela ama você, Molly.

- E eu a amo...

A conversa continuou até tarde, e ela chorou bastante. Rony e Hermione se juntaram aos dois. Mas Hermione não pôde ficar por muito tempo. Ela também tinha família e estava com saudades dos pais, que não via há tanto tempo.

Rony escreveu a Harry como o amigo pedira. E contou a reação da mãe e que Arthur a acalmara bastante.

* * *

Gina e Mel estavam trabalhando em uma loja de roupas em um shopping trouxa na rua 59. Não que elas precisassem realmente de dinheiro, mas depois de uma semana conhecendo as coisas, elas ficaram sem o que fazer. Elas ainda estavam procurando algum curso bruxo por ali, mas parecia que a cidade só tinha trouxas. Mel já estava providenciando a assinatura de um jornal bruxo que circulava na América, só assim elas poderiam achar algum anúncio.

Acordaram cedo e fizeram qualquer coisa para comer. Nenhuma das duas era muito fã de cozinha. Depois desceram para pegar um táxi. Táxi era algo que não faltava em Nova York, a toda hora passavam vários.

- Não vejo a hora de aprender a dirigir. - comentou Mel. - Aqui a idade mínima é 16 anos. Quando eu tiver tempo, irei pra alguma auto-escola.

- Eu também quero dirigir. - disse Gina animada.

- Mas no momento eu quero um namorado. - e sorriu marotamente. - Quase duas semanas que eu não beijo.

- Ai, Mel. Cala a boca. - ironizou Gina sorrindo.

- Legal ver a senhorita alegrinha. - caçoou Mel.

- É assim que você me verá sempre. Eu saí de lá pra ser feliz, e não pra ficar mais deprimida. Então a partir de hoje eu sou uma nova mulher. E nada de tristezas. Cansei.

- É assim que se fala, Srta. Weasley.

Logo chegaram ao shopping. Foram ao segundo andar, onde ficava a loja, e encontraram apenas a gerente sentada em frente a um computador.

- Bom dia, garotas. - disse a gerente, Sarah, animada. - Como estão?

- Bem Sarah. - disse Gina. - E você?

- Muito bem. - disse virando-se para as duas. - Eu pedi pra que vocês viessem mais cedo, pois foi me passado ontem que teremos uma promoção especial.

- E qual será? - perguntou Mel.

- Quem comprar uma calça da liquidação, leva outra pela metade do preço. Mas as formas de pagamento têm... - Sarah ficou falando a mesma coisa umas mil vezes. E elas não conseguiam acreditar naquilo. Ela as chamara super cedo para falar que quem compra uma calça leva outra pela metade.

- Ninguém merece. - comentou Gina com Mel em voz baixa enquanto Sarah estava olhando o estoque.

- Ainda mato essa estúpida. Estou morrendo de sono por culpa dela.

Aquele dia foi horrível para ambas. Por conta da promoção, a loja lotou, e só tinha as duas de vendedora. Além do quê, Gina às vezes se enrolava e confundia cheque com cartão. Então Mel tinha que ajudá-la também.

- Não,minha senhora. - explicava Mel pela milésima vez. - Compra uma pelo valor inteiro e leva a outra pela metade. Não são as duas. E as mercadorias da promoção não podem ser pagas com cartão de crédito. Ou cheque pra dez dias ou dinheiro vivo.

- Mel. - chamou Gina exasperada. - Me ajuda aqui!!

E assim foi aquele dia terrível. Mel sofria mais, porque além de ter que explicar a promoção mil vezes, ainda tinha que ajudar Gina, que não sabia como passar um cartão de crédito e coisas do tipo.

Depois do expediente, elas ainda tiveram que arrumar a loja. Porque as roupas ficaram todas fora de lugar. Sarah já tinha ido embora, o que as deixou extremamente indignadas.

- Perua. - disse Mel com raiva. - Passa o dia todo falando no celular e serrando as unhas e ainda sai cedo.

- Nojenta. Isso que ela é. Não vou agüentar isso por muito tempo, Mel.

- Nem eu. - disse rindo. - Relaxa, Gi. A gente fica trocando de emprego e vendo como é ser cada coisa.

- Legal. - disse Gina sorrindo. - E agora, o que vamos fazer?

- Apenas espere.

Depois que terminaram de arrumar a loja, elas foram ao cinema. Gina não sabia o que era aquilo na prática, pois apenas ouvira falar na aula de "Estudo dos Trouxas". Elas assistiram "Cidade dos Anjos". Gina, que já estava meio deprimida, chorou como uma criança. Mel chorou, mas pouquinho.

- Que filme triste. - comentou Mel enquanto saíam da sala.

- Muito. - disse Gina enxugando as lágrimas. - Me fez lembrar dele, Mel. Depois da noite de amor, eu fui embora, igualzinho no filme.

- Calma, Gi. - disse Mel passando o braço pelos ombros dela. - Ele deve estar bem.

- Espero. - disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Vamos comer algo. E fazer alguma coisa interessante. Isso está ficando chato.

- Fazer o que, Srta. Conner?! - Gina conhecia Mel o suficiente para saber que as idéias dela eram meio loucas.

- Relaxa. Vamos numa boate. Dançar.

- Desculpa, mas eu simplesmente não sei o que é isso.

- Eu também nunca estive em uma. Só ouvi falar.

- Que ótimo. - disse Gina sorrindo. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão sem juízo?!

No fim elas acabaram indo direto à boate. Ambas se divertiram bastante. Mel até conheceu um rapaz interessante e marcou de encontrá-lo no dia seguinte. Gina apenas dançou, mas não conheceu ninguém. Talvez porque ela não quisesse mesmo. As lembranças de Harry a perturbavam, e ela travava quando outro homem se aproximava.

- Conseguiu relaxar, Gina? - perguntou Mel se jogando no sofá. - Eu dancei tanto que quase não agüento ficar em pé.

- É. Foi legal sim. São ótimas essas músicas trouxas.

- Concordo. Fora que eu conheci um cara chamado Peter. Ele é um gato.

- Pois é. Eu vi que você passou mais da metade da noite com ele.

- Claro. E a gente se beijou.

- Tinha que ser você. Mas vocês pretendem se encontrar de novo?

- Claro, Gi. Eu não o beijei por nada, né? Já tínhamos conversado muito. Então a gente marcou de se ver hoje. Ele vem mais tarde.

- Ah ta. Porque vindo de você, né, querida? - ironizou Gina sorrindo.

- Ta me chamando de quê, hein, mocinha?

- Nada. - disse Gina se trancando no quarto. - Boa noite, Mel.

- Boa. - respondeu ela.

* * *

Já fazia duas semanas desde que Gina fora embora. Harry tinha voltado do curso e encontrou Sirius deitado no sofá vendo programação trouxa. O que era um tanto estranho. Sirius não costumava chegar em casa tão cedo, geralmente ele chegava muito depois de Harry.

- Tão cedo em casa. - comentou sentando no outro sofá. - O que houve?

- A Rach não se sentiu bem e veio pra casa. Então ela me escreveu e eu vim correndo.

- E o que ela tinha?

- Bem, eu chamei o médico, mas ele disse que pode ser apenas alguma coisa estragada que ela comeu. Nada sério. Ela está dormindo.

- Que bom. Menos mal.

- É. Mas e aí? Como foi seu dia?

- Foi até bom. Almocei no Caldeirão e passei a tarde com os gêmeos. Adoro ficar na loja com eles. E também ajudo de uma certa forma.

- Já notei que gosta. Sempre volta à tardinha porque ficou por lá ajudando. Mas eu tenho uma novidade.

- O quê? Boa ou ruim?

- Não sei. Mas a Cho veio aqui. Esperava te encontrar sozinho. Mas eu disse que você ainda não tinha chegado. Então ela pediu pra você passar na casa dela assim que chegasse. - Sirius olhou fixamente para ele. - Você vai?

- Vou. - disse sério. - Até mais tarde. - e aparatou na frente da mansão Chang. Ele resolveu não escutar o padrinho, pois sabia que ele iria querer impedi-lo.

Chamou na campainha e esperou resposta. Quando o viu, Cho correu para atendê-lo, e espantou todos os elfos que estavam por perto; achava-os um pé no saco.

- Harry. - disse sorrindo. - Que bom que veio. Entre.

- Olá. - disse sorrindo de volta.

Ela se dirigiu à sala de estar, que era bastante luxuosa. A decoração era em tons pastéis, e parecia que não tinha um único vestígio de poeira nos móveis.

- Você está sozinha? - perguntou notando o silêncio da casa.

- Sim. Minha mãe saiu pra fazer compras, e meu pai vai ficar até tarde na empresa.

- Ah. - limitou-se a dizer.

- Harry, eu te chamei aqui pra te pedir perdão. - os olhos dela pareciam extremamente tristes. - Por favor. Eu sei que eu fui muito egoísta, mas eu não quero te perder. Nunca.

Era só o que faltava para completar essas duas últimas semanas dele. O que diabos diria a ela? Gina não iria mais voltar... E ele prometera que iria ser feliz. Tudo bem que estar com Cho não era realmente estar feliz, mas era o melhor que podia ter. Como ele não sabia o que fazer, apenas a beijou,e ela aceitou aquilo como um perdão.

Harry chegou bastante tarde aquela noite, e encontrou Rachel na cozinha. Ela estava com uma cara horrível e sorriu ao vê-lo passar pela porta com uma carinha de felicidade.

- Está melhor, Rach? - perguntou ele sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Estou sim, meu amor. - disse ela ternamente.

- Que bom. E o Sirius?

- Dormindo, tadinho. Ele veio correndo quando eu o chamei e ficou extremamente nervoso. É a vez dele de descansar. E você? Onde estava? Parece um pouco melhor.

- Eu fui na casa da Cho. - disse com um meio sorriso. - E voltamos.

- E você não queria?

- Eu estou traindo meu coração. Eu sinto que a traí.

- Traiu quem, Harry? - perguntou com um misto de desconfiança e curiosidade.

- A Gina. - e olhou nos olhos dela.

- Ah. Eu não sabia que você a amava. Desculpa. - ela estava realmente surpresa com aquilo. - Mas sempre soube que ela te amava. Qualquer um notava. - completou sorrindo.

- Rach, eu preciso contar isso a alguém. Promete que não fala pra ninguém? - ele tinha um olhar suplicante. Como se o que estava prestes a dizer fosse a coisa mais importante da vida dele.

- Claro que sim,meu anjinho. - disse o abraçando. - Você anda muito triste mesmo. Desabafe.

- Eu e a Gina. - ele não sabia como dizer aquilo. Era meio constrangedor, mas ele não podia contar aquilo a Rony, porque ele iria quebrar a cara dele. Se contasse a Sirius, ele iria zoar, ou talvez não, pois a situação era séria, e ele sabia diferenciar as coisas. Mas ele precisava de uma mãe no momento.

- Você e a Gina? - perguntou carinhosamente.

- A gente. Bem... Na noite da formatura que eu fui dormir cedo e ela também... A gente se encontrou por acaso no lago, e então eu a consolei, e daí a gente se beijou e fomos mais adiante. E bem.... Nós...

- Eu entendi. - disse acariciando os cabelos dele. Sabia que ele estava constrangido e não queria deixá-lo pior.

- Então no outro dia, quando acordei, eu soube de tudo aquilo... Eu não sabia o que fazer, Rach. Eu tinha acabado de descobrir que a amava. E então ela me escapa.

- Eu sinto muito. Ela também deve ter sofrido.

- Sofreu. Ela me deixou uma carta. E nela pediu que eu fosse feliz. Que casasse e tivesse filhos. Então por esse motivo eu voltei com a Cho. Mas não a amo, Rach.

- Harry. Se você não a ama, espere outra pessoa aparecer na sua vida. Você não será feliz. Não faça isso.

- Quem, Rach? Eu não quero ninguém mais. Eu quero a Gina. - os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Ow, meu amor. - disse o abraçando novamente. - Eu mais que ninguém sei como é horrível quando nos tiram alguém que amamos. Só o tempo para curar. E não fique pensando na possibilidade de ela voltar, e esqueça da vida. Porque isso vai te matando por dentro. Experiência própria.

- É difícil. Eu não consigo.

- Porque é recente. Eu também fiquei assim. Mas depois eu encontrei pessoas que me ajudaram. Mas nunca esqueci seu padrinho. E um dia, quando menos esperava, ele voltou. Então deixe o tempo fechar essa ferida e viva. Eu queria muito que você e a Gina dessem certo e ficassem juntos. Ela é uma moça maravilhosa. Meiga, delicada e super compreensiva. Ela seria uma mulher perfeita pra você, Harry. Mas a vida nos prega peças. E você é forte e vai enfrentar isso de cabeça erguida, entendeu?

- Obrigado, Rach. - disse beijando a face dela. - Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês dois.

- Nem eu. - disse uma voz de homem. Quando olharam para a porta, viram Sirius sorrindo. - Sem querer, ouvi tudo. Mas não se preocupe, não vou brincar dessa vez porque sei o quão sério isso é. E quando precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo.

- Eu sei. - disse Harry o abraçando. - Vocês dois são maravilhosos.

Sirius deu alguns bons conselhos a Harry, e ele decidiu que cumpriria a promessa que fizera à Gina. Iria ficar com Cho, mesmo que não fosse tão feliz. Ela se mostrara arrependida, isso era um começo. Fora que apesar do jeito dela, ela o amava e talvez ela conseguisse ensiná-lo a amá-la também.

No outro dia Rachel acordou cedo e preparou o café. Era sábado,então os dois sempre acordavam um pouco mais tarde. Tomou uma xícara de chá e aparatou na Toca. Molly, Hermione e Elizabeth, mãe de Hermione, já a esperavam sentadas no sofá.

- Bom dia. - disse Rachel sorrindo para as três. - Como está a futura mamãe?

- Olá, Rach. - disse Molly dando dois beijinhos nela.

- Estou bem. - disse Hermione a abraçando. - E você? O Harry, o Sirius?

- Todos bem. Apesar de que eu tive doente ontem, mas acordei bem. Elizabeth, como dizem, quem é vivo sempre aparece.

- Há quanto tempo, Rachel. - disse Elizabeth a abraçando. - Andei com muitos problemas e andei sumida. Mas já está tudo bem.

- Então, já que estamos todas aqui. - disse Hermione animada. - Vamos?

- Vamos. - disse Molly. As três combinaram de tentar animá-la mais. Na verdade, todos estavam fazendo isso, principalmente Arthur.

Elas aparataram no Beco Diagonal, e primeiro foram até a loja dos gêmeos. Eles estavam sem tempo para visitar a mãe, e ela estava cheia de saudades.

- Fred! Jorge! - disse sorrindo e abraçou cada um. - Como estão? E as meninas?

- Estamos bem. - disse Jorge. - Elas também.

- E estão no salão no momento. - informou Fred. - Dêem uma passada por lá. Elas adorarão ver vocês.

- Onde está o Roniquinho? - perguntou Jorge sorrindo marotamente para Hermione.

- Em casa. Ficou dormindo. Estamos aqui pra comprar as coisas pro casamento. E sinceramente, vocês homens não têm o mínimo jeito pra isso.

- Concordo. - disse Rachel.

- Ih! Lá vêm vocês com esse feminismo. - disse Fred sorrindo.

Elas não passaram muito tempo por lá. Tinham muita coisa pra fazer. Mas ainda deram uma passadinha no salão de Angelina e Katie. Depois foram até Madame Malkin encomendar o vestido de Hermione. Iria ser amarelinho claro, ela mesma que escolheu. O modelo foi tirado de uma revista bruxa especializada em vestido de noivas.

- Na próxima semana pode vir apanhar, Srta. Granger. - disse Madame Malkin animada.

- Qual dia? - perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

- Hm... Na sexta já estará pronto.

- Eu não posso. Hoje mesmo irei pra Hogwarts e só voltarei duas semanas mais tarde. - disse Hermione triste.

- Tudo bem, filha. Eu pego pra você. - sugeriu Elizabeth.

- Obrigada, mamãe. - disse sorrindo. - Até mais, Madame Malkin.

- Até mais, queridas. - disse a sorridente senhora.

Depois de Madame Malkin, elas encomendaram as lembrançinhas. Era um coraçãozinho, e dentro estaria uma foto do casal. A escolha foi de Molly.

- Que tal comermos? Eu estou morrendo de fome. - sugeriu Rachel. Elas já tinham andado bastante, Hermione era a única que não mostrava sinal de cansaço. Talvez fosse a ansiedade e a vontade de que tudo ficasse perfeito.

- Ok. Vamos ao Caldeirão Furado. - falou Elizabeth. - Se eu não comer agora, não ando mais um metro.

- Estamos na mesma situação. - riu-se Molly.

- Vocês são muito fracas. - falou Hermione.

- É que você está tão empolgada, filha, que nem sente fome de tanta excitação.

Depois de comerem, elas foram numa loja especializada em festas, encomendaram toda a decoração e marcaram o dia e hora para eles irem até a Toca montar tudo.

Don Kennedy iria celebrar a cerimônia. Ele era tipo um padre para os bruxos, um celebrante. E era o celebrante mais conhecido na Inglaterra. Hermione já tinha marcado com ele.

- Agora está tudo confirmado. - falou Molly olhando a lista. - Os convites eu começarei a mandar amanhã. Quando chegarmos à Toca, com certeza já estarão lá.

- Eu vou dormir lá pra te ajudar a endereçá-los, Molly. - falou Hermione sorrindo.

- Sempre sonhei em ver minha filhinha se casar um dia. - disse Elizabeth acariciando os cabelos de Hermione. - E saber que serei vovó é uma honra.

- Também estou muito feliz por ter uma nora tão maravilhosa como você, Hermione. - disse Molly abraçando a moça. - É como uma filha pra mim.

- Obrigada, gente. - disse Hermione sorrindo. - E Rachel, não se sinta por fora. Você é parte da família também.

- Eu sei. - disse sorrindo. - Espero que ambos sejam muito felizes, porque vocês se amam muito. E essa criança - ela pôs a mão na barriga de Hermione. - será a alegria de todos nós. Desejo tudo de bom pros dois

- Obrigada. - disse Hermione a abraçando. - Vocês três também merecem ser muito felizes.


	8. Decisões

Capítulo Oito - Decisões

Harry e Cho quase não se desgrudavam mais. Ela não parava de ligar e visitá-lo. Tornou-se constante a dormida dela lá. E quase todo café da manhã ela estava presente. Rachel e Sirius nunca tinham reclamado, então ela se sentia extremamente à vontade.

Mas no dia anterior ela não tinha nem aparecido, o que era de longe algo realmente estranho. Harry foi para o curso super cedo, voltou na hora do almoço, e nada de ela aparecer. Já que ela não viria, ele resolveu tirar um cochilo, afinal ninguém é de ferro. E fazia séculos que ele não dormia a noite toda.

Estava tendo um sonho que no começo foi até agradável. Ele estava em um parque, e uma menininha andava em sua frente. Ela queria mostrar-lhe algo, mas eles nunca chegavam aonde ela queria. Ele dizia que estava cansado de andar, e ela apenas sorria e o chamava com a mãozinha. Só que aquilo começou a cansá-lo, e ele sentou-se na grama. Ela aproximou-se dele e o abraçou. Ele acordou assustado e suado. Ninguém nunca o tinha abraçado daquela forma.

Vestiu-se e foi até a cozinha beber água. Estava tremendo. Não entendia por que, afinal, não tinha sido um pesadelo. Apenas um sonho meio agoniado. Mas aquela menina, ela era tão... familiar.

Ligou a TV e acabou adormecendo de novo. Só acordou quando Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele não pretendia acordá-lo, mas como o rapaz tinha o sono leve...

- Você não anda dormindo bem, né? - perguntou marotamente. - Insônia?

- Ah, Sirius. Não enche. - disse com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Não precisa ficar constrangido. - disse sorrindo. - Eu hein... Hoje é minha vez de fazer o jantar. - se levantou e foi à cozinha.

Harry continuou lá e só saiu quando Rachel chegou e todos foram jantar. Ultimamente ela não parecia tão cansada como há alguns meses atrás.

- Você anda com uma cara péssima, Harry. - ela comentou. - Acho que deveria dormir mais.

- Eu disse isso a ele, mas ele mandou não enchê-lo. - disse Sirius fingindo-se magoado.

- Já imagino a cara que fez ao dizer isso a ele, não é? - perguntou ela séria.

- Calma, meu amor. Eu só comentei que ele não tem dormido bem. E perguntei se era insônia. - defendeu-se ele.

- Gracinha. - disse ela sorrindo. Não tinha como ficar séria quando ele a olhava daquele jeito. - Mas você sabe, eu sei, e ele sabe, que não é insônia.

- É Chosônia. - brincou Sirius.

- Só você mesmo, Sirius. - disse Harry sorrindo.

- Você está melhor, Harry? - Rachel perguntou preocupada.

- Sim. - ele mentiu. Não esquecera Gina. Mas ele estava vivendo, não podia apenas esperar por ela voltar. Ela mesma pedira para ele viver. - Estou muito melhor.

- Isso é bom. - disse colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a dele. - Fico feliz sabendo que está bem.

- Obrigado. - disse com um meio sorriso.

- Também fico. - disse Sirius dando uma piscadela.

Cho mandou uma carta para Harry dizendo que apareceria por lá no dia seguinte, pois era véspera de fim de semana e ela estava ocupadíssima na empresa. Harry sabia que ela nem trabalhava lá, apenas ficava andando pelos corredores, e não fazia absolutamente nada. Mas resolveu engolir a desculpa.

Na verdade ele adorou que ela não tivesse ido. Estava precisando de uma noite inteira de sono. Não que ele não gostasse das noites que ela estava lá, mas estava parecendo um lobisomem cheio de olheiras. Esse pensamento o fez lembrar de Lupin.

Na noite seguinte, exatamente às oito horas, Cho aparatou em frente à casa de Harry. Rachel e Sirius já haviam saído como faziam toda sexta à noite. Ela usava um vestido vermelho extremamente provocante.

- Boa noite, meu amor. - disse beijando-o. - Sentiu saudades?

- Senti. - disse a abraçando. - Trabalhou muito hoje? - tinha uma certa ironia na pergunta, mas se ela notou, não deixou transparecer.

- Sim. Aquela empresa está um caos. Papai quase enfartou hoje. - disse fingindo-se exausta.

- Sei. - limitou-se a dizer.

- Harry, eu tenho uma surpresinha. - disse toda dengosa. - Espero que você goste.

- Qual? - perguntou interessado.

- Eu mesma mandei fazer nossos convites. E, por favor, não ache que sou egoísta. Mas é que depois que recebi o convite do casamento da Mione, eu fiquei tão excitada que não pude me conter. Deixa eu te mostrar. - Harry não estava preparado para aquilo, mas os olhos de Cho brilhavam enquanto ela falava. Ele não podia dizer não. Ela estava tão feliz...

- Me mostra. - disse sorrindo.

- Sabia que você não iria ficar bravo. - disse dando-lhe um leve beijo. - Eu te amo.

Harry pegou logo o convite, não queria ter que mentir dizendo que a amava. O convite era lindo, até mais lindo que o de Rony e Hermione. Mas o deles transmitia o amor que sentiam, ali não tinha amor. Não pela parte dele pelo menos. Ele gostava bastante dela, mas não era amor.

- O que achou? - perguntou ela ansiosa. - Essa foto sua foi da formatura. Peguei uma minha da formatura, e o rapaz juntou-as. Ficaram perfeitas.

- É lindo. - disse olhando nos olhos delas. - Eu adorei.

- Você é um amor. - disse se atirando nos braços dele. - Agora já que estamos sozinhos... Vou preparar algo bem especial pra você. E depois podemos relaxar juntos na banheira.

- Hm. - disse enquanto a beijava. - Estou precisando de uma massagem.

- Você terá a massagem. - disse se desvencilhando do abraço. - Agora vai preparando a banheira que eu já subo.

Eles aproveitaram bastante aquela noite. Harry estava feliz por cumprir a promessa que fizera a Gina. Quer dizer, ela o obrigou a prometer. Mas era bom saber que estava fazendo algo que ela pediu.

* * *

Gina e Mel continuavam na mesma rotina. E já estavam cansadas da loja, e principalmente de Sarah. Acordaram super cedo naquele sábado, pois iam fazer matrícula num curso profissionalizante para bruxos. Gina iria fazer Feitiços, e Mel resolveu fazer também. Não que fosse boa ou que gostasse da matéria, mas pelo menos teria alguém para ajudá-la e para copiar os trabalhos.

- Dependendo do horário, vamos ter que largar o trabalho na loja. - comentou Gina enquanto tomavam café.

- Oh! Que lástima. Vou morrer de saudades da Sarah. - disse Mel fazendo teatrinho. - Não vejo a hora, se você quer mesmo saber.

- Pois é. Eu também não agüento mais trabalhar com ela. E olha que não faz nem um mês. Vai fazer três semanas ainda, e já estamos assim.

- Coitado do marido daquela lá. Ou eu já tinha largado dela, ou tinha me suicidado.

- Exagerada. - disse Gina sorrindo. - Então... Vamos ser o que agora?

- Garçonetes. Sempre sonhei em ser garçonete.

- Ok. Mas vamos logo nesse bendito curso.

Elas rapidamente arrumaram a mesa, a cozinha, e pegaram o elevador. Apanharam um táxi e demorou vinte minutos para chegarem em YorkVille, bairro onde ficava o curso, mais precisamente na 2ª Avenida. Elas poderiam ter aparatado, mas como Nova York era um lugar extremamente trouxa, elas resolveram não arriscar.

Quando pararam de frente ao prédio, o motorista perguntou com certo repúdio se elas realmente iriam ficar ali, o que as fez imaginar que os trouxas viam um prédio mal acabado e abandonado. Mas o que elas viam era bem diferente, o prédio era laranja berrante e dava para ver a quilômetros de distância.

Subiram as escadas e andaram por um saguão um tanto grande. As paredes eram laranja berrante também. Definitivamente quem havia decorado aquilo não tinha noção do ridículo.

Uma mocinha veio logo atendê-las. Ela era loira e tinha olhos bastante azuis. Com certeza deveria ser uma veela, pois os homens do local não tiravam os olhos dela.

- Em que posso ajudá-las? - perguntou educadamente.

- Estamos querendo nos matricular no curso de Feitiços. - informou Mel.

- Ah, sim! - disse a veela eficiente. - Então venham por aqui. - e indicou um corredor à direita.

Elas a seguiram por um corredor sufocante, pois era laranja de doer nos olhos. Gina torcia para que as salas de aula fossem de uma cor menos berrante, porque ela estava ficando tonta.

- Bom dia, Sra.McKenzie. Essas duas mocinhas vieram fazer matrícula para o seu curso.

- Ah sim. Bom dia, minhas queridas. - disse a jovem professora. Ela tinha cabelos muito pretos e cacheados. Os olhos eram castanho quase mel, e parecia ser bastante rigorosa. - Sentem-se.

- Bom dia. - responderam juntas.

- Nós queremos começar o curso. E gostaríamos de saber tudo direito para podermos arrumar outros horários para nossas atividades. - informou-a Gina.

- Sim. Bem, o único horário que temos é das sete até as onze da manhã. De segunda a sexta. A mensalidade é de dez galeões. E tem uma pequena lista de materiais necessários, que receberão após efetuarem a matrícula. E eu mesma que leciono. - informou a mulher. - E com o diploma vocês poderão ensinar em qualquer escola bruxa.

- Bem. Nós vamos fazer sim. Concorda, Gi? - perguntou virando-se para a amiga.

- Claro. - respondeu sorridente.

- Certo, então. - disse a mulher levantando-se. Ela foi até um armário e trouxe duas folhas para preencherem. Fez várias perguntas e depois das fichas preenchidas, elas assinaram e pegaram a lista de materiais.

- As aulas começam daqui a uma semana. - disse a Sra.McKenzie. - Até lá.

- Ah, antes uma coisinha. - disse Mel. - Onde fica o Gringotes daqui? É que estamos praticamente só com dinheiro trouxa.

- Ah! Temos uma galeria de lojas nos fundos do prédio, digamos que um pequeno Beco Diagonal. - ela deu uma piscadela para as duas. - Mesmo sem olhar a lista de vocês, deu para perceber de onde são. O sotaque britânico de vocês é muito forte.

- Obrigada pela informação. - disse Mel sorrindo. - Até segunda.

Passaram pelo corredor sufocante e foram falar com a veela. Ela mostrou a elas o corredor para chegar até a galeria, e elas logo trocaram o dinheiro e compraram alguns materiais. Depois almoçaram numa lanchonete pertencente ao curso, que ficava lá mesmo, na galeria.

- Mel... - chamou Gina. - Onde o Peter se enfiou? Ele sumiu.

- Ah. Esqueci de te dizer. Bem ele, ele era casado. Claro que eu mandei-o embora quando ele me contou. Definitivamente não nasci para ser amante.

- Hm... ta. - disse Gina. Conhecia Mel há anos. Todos os relacionamentos dela não passavam de um mês. Se chegasse a um mês e um dia era recorde. - Vindo de você, não me espanto.

- Ah, Gi. Gosto de conhecer pessoas novas. Não sou você que só pensava no Potter. Você só beijou ele e o Dave da Corvinal.

- É. Mas o Dave, eu nem gostava dele. Foi por livre e espontânea pressão da sua parte. O Harry foi o único que beijei com amor. - ela tinha o olhar perdido enquanto falava.

- Bem... É... Eu até posso ter beijado mais vezes, mas nunca beijei alguém pra ficar com cara de idiota quando lembro.

- Ah, não enche. - disse Gina rindo. - É porque você nunca amou alguém como eu o amo. Nunca.

- Não mesmo. E te invejo por isso, sabia? Acho que eu só atraio homens mal intencionados.

- Um dia você vai achar um bem intencionado. E espero que o destino não faça o que fez conosco.

- Por favor, Gi. Não entra em crise de depressão. Não vou deixar você ficar mais nem um segundo triste.

- Como será que ele se sentiu ao ler a carta? - perguntou sem nem escutar o que a amiga falou. - Será que está magoado? Vai cumprir a promessa? E minha mãe? Tadinha dela. Meu pai. Todos.

- Ok. Vou ser sincera. - disse Mel. Ela sempre era sincera, só que ultimamente estava se contendo para não fazer a amiga sofrer mais. - Olha, o Harry deve ter se sentido mal e chorado. Mas bastou a Chang se aproximar que eles devem ter voltado. Até porque teve essa tal promessa. E com quem mais ele ficaria?! O seu pai deve ter ficado arrasado. E sua mãe deve ter se culpado.

- Obrigada, Mel. - disse Gina sorrindo pra amiga. - Sua sinceridade é algo que eu realmente aprecio.

- Hm. - disse ela meio desconcertada. - Não esperava essa reação. Mas foi bem melhor do que a que imaginei.

* * *

Cho agora enchia Harry falando das coisas para o casamento. Sempre vinha com novidades, e ele dava alguns sorrisinhos amarelos e dizia que tinha gostado. Rachel era outra vítima dela. Passava horas perguntando onde achar isso e aquilo a ela. Também havia se metido no casamento de Hermione e tentava ajudar em tudo. Hermione, que não ia com a cara dela, se controlava para não dizer poucas e boas. Mas primeiro ela não podia se exaltar por conta da gravidez, e depois iria magoar Harry, e ela não queria isso.

Harry sempre que podia ia à Toca visitar Rony. A amizade deles estava mais forte desde que Gina fora embora. Rachel e Sirius davam todo apoio que podiam a Arthur e Molly, e ela aparentava estar muito melhor. Fora que os preparativos para o casamento a estavam deixando animada, e ela mal parava para pensar sobre outras coisas.

Hermione aproveitava qualquer folga pra visitar o noivo. E durante essas visitas, eles se divertiam comprando roupas para a filha. Ela resolveu saber o sexo antes da criança nascer, e Madame Pomfrey dissera que era uma menina. Como ela já tinha informado, o nome dela seria Emily. Eles não compravam muita coisa de uma vez já que estavam tendo muitos gastos com o casamento, e a gravidez estava no início, dois meses apenas.

O salão de Katie e Angelina estava sendo muito bem freqüentado. E elas que iriam arrumar o pessoal para o casamento. A loja dos gêmeos continuava sendo a maior atração do Beco Diagonal. E o padrinho deles, Harry, sempre que podia dava uma passada por lá e dava uma de vendedor. Ele amava aquilo.

Aquela noite era a vez de Rachel fazer o jantar. Ela fez bastante coisa gostosa. Pois ao contrário dos outros dois, que só faziam spaguetti e lasanha, ela sempre mudava o cardápio.

- O jantar sempre é melhor nos seus dias. - comentou Sirius.

- Eu sei. - disse convencida. - Vocês dois nunca mudam o cardápio.

- Claro. Só sei fazer lasanha. Mas tudo bem, eu vou mudar. Só não garanto que vá ficar bom. - disse Harry sorrindo marotamente.

- Digo o mesmo. - disse Sirius sorrindo da mesma maneira.

- Vocês dois juntos, hein? Eu me rendo.

- Assim que se fala. - disse Sirius a beijando.- Bem, eu tenho uma novidade. - começou Harry. Sirius ficou logo sério. Sabia que vinha coisa de Cho por aí. Ele estava quase falando o que achava dela. - A Cho marcou a data do nosso casamento, e será dia 20 de Setembro. E, bem, é isso.

- Ela perguntou algo a você antes de marcar? - perguntou Sirius furioso.

- Não. - respondeu ele sem entender. - Ela fez uma surpresa.

- Calma. - falou Rachel notando a raiva do marido.

- Harry, se você quer saber, eu não gosto dela. No começo achei que ela fosse ideal para você, mas sinceramente ela não é. Eu preferia a Gina mil vezes. Ela sim é uma menina de respeito e que merece você. Se fizer essa besteira, vai sofrer. É só o que te digo. - desabafou Sirius.

- Gina me fez prometer que seria feliz, e eu estou tentando. - falou ele tentando se convencer.

- Você tem certeza disso? - perguntou Rachel carinhosamente. - É isso mesmo que você quer?

- Não sei. Eu estou muito confuso. Tenho medo de errar, de fazer tudo errado e sofrer.

Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Harry nem tinha mais planos para o futuro. Ele estava com Cho por falta de opção, e temia sofrer depois de se casar. Temia ter uma vida sem graça. E não tinha certeza de nada no momento, apenas de que amava Virgínia Weasley.


	9. A carta

Capítulo Nove - A carta

As aulas delas já haviam começado, e elas tiveram que abandonar o trabalho na loja. Estavam trabalhando num restaurante perto do prédio em que moravam. De manhã iam ao curso, de tarde trabalhavam, à noite, quando não estavam tão cansadas, ou quando não tinham nenhum trabalho para entregar, elas faziam alguma coisa para se divertirem.

Uma das coisas que Gina mais gostava além de ir ao cinema, que foi algo por que ela se apaixonou, era ir ao boliche. Ela amava aquilo. Não que fosse uma boa jogadora, ao contrário, mas elas tinham bons momentos lá. E sempre conheciam pessoas interessantes.

- Sabe o que me perguntaram hoje lá no Friend's? - perguntou Mel com um sorriso maroto. "Friend's" era o nome do restaurante em que trabalhavam.

- O quê? - perguntou Gina enquanto elas esperavam para atravessar a rua. Já estavam indo pra casa.

- O que uma "Conner" fazia trabalhando como garçonete. Eu respondi que gostava de ser útil e que ainda estava estudando. O cara conhecia meu pai.

- Que legal. - Gina sabia que por não ter conhecido seus pais, um dos maiores sonhos de Mel era conhecer pessoas que tiveram contato com algum dos dois, assim ela conhecia mais sobre eles, já que durante toda sua vida só ouvira falar deles por meio de sua avó e de sua vizinha. - Era amigo dele?

- Não exatamente. Ele é filho de um grande amigo do meu pai. Ele me contou que o pai dele também morreu. Ele conheceu minha mãe também. E ainda mais... Ele é lindo! O nome dele é Joshua Taylor.

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- Vinte e quatro. Não é velho e é solteiro. Disse que nunca casou pois não achou a mulher ideal. Quer dizer, ele não tinha achado até então, porque ele me conheceu.

- É verdade... - Gina riu. - Mas como conseguiu conversar tanto com ele? O Ryan não viu?

- Que nada! O Ryan só tem olhos pra você! - Ryan Hawkins era o dono do restaurante. Ele era bem jovem e, desde que vira Gina, não tirava os olhos dela.

- Cai na real, Mel. Ele apenas é gentil. Nada demais.

- Gentil? Só se for com outras intenções. Porque comigo ele não é nada gentil. Mas, Gi! Ele é muito bonitinho! Aproveita.

- Ah, Mel. Eu não sei se estou preparada pra me envolver com alguém. Está tudo tão recente.

- Está pronta sim. E a partir de amanha a senhorita vai tratar de dar bola para o Ryan, e vai começar a enterrar o Potter. Pára de pensar nele por um segundo e abra os olhos pra outras pessoas. O Ryan tá caidinho por você!

- Ok, ok. - rendeu-se Gina. Mel sempre tinha bons argumentos.

Logo elas chegaram em casa. Quando subiram as escadarias e passaram pela porta de entrada, o Sr.Johnson, o porteiro, avisou que tinha uma carta para a Srta.Weasley, mas não sabia como tinha chegado.

- Deve ter chegado por coruja. - falou Mel baixinho para o homem não ouvir. Soaria bastante estranho se ele ouvisse.

Gina agradeceu e elas subiram no maior silêncio. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e foi sentar-se na varanda. O envelope estava seguro em sua mão, e ela travava uma luta interna sobre abrir ou não.

Tinha medo do que teria ali. Nem ao menos tinha olhado o remetente. Então, com cuidado, e tomando coragem, ela virou o envelope.

Viu com a letra tremida o nome "Molly Weasley" em tinta dourada. Lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos com aquela simples visão do nome da mãe. E ela delicadamente deslizou os dedos sobre o nome dela.

O que teria escrito? Estaria dizendo que a perdoara? Estaria pedindo para que ela voltasse? Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos e dúvidas.

- Quem te mandou essa carta, Gi? - perguntou Mel de repente. Gina, que estava perdida em pensamentos, quase enfartou do medo.

- Minha mãe. - respondeu depois do susto. - E você quase me mata de susto.

- Desculpa. Mas... você não vai abrir? - perguntou enquanto sentava no sofá ao lado do que Gina estava.

- Não. - respondeu séria. - Só quando me sentir preparada. Sei que o que tem aí vai me magoar mais ainda. Saber o que ela está sentindo...

- Bem, você quem sabe. Mas quando for ler, quero estar perto. Você precisará de ajuda. - disse sorrindo. - Agora eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Obrigada. Mas... vai dormir aqui!?

- Qual o problema? Nunca dormi e quero experimentar. Minha avó falou que meu pai sempre dormia na varanda, era o local do apartamento de que ele mais gostava.

- Bem, então tá. Boa noite e boa sorte. - disse fechando a porta da varanda.

No dia seguinte elas saíram cedo para o curso. As aulas foram bem desgastantes, e estavam exaustas quando chegaram ao restaurante. Mel fez questão de atender os clientes de Gina só para que ela tivesse mais tempo de conversar com Ryan.

- Está tudo bem com você, Virgínia? - perguntou ele, vendo que ela estava absorta em pensamentos.

- Desculpa. - disse de supetão. - Eu estive com uns problemas. Juro que não acontecerá novamente.

- Tudo bem. Eu não estou falando isso pelo trabalho. - disse sorrindo e pondo uma de suas mãos sobre a dela. - Estou falando isso pois estou preocupado com você. Parece que está no mundo da lua. Bem... Sei que não te conheço bem, mas se precisar de um amigo... Pode contar comigo.

- Obrigada. - disse sorrindo. - É que eu estou distante da minha família. Isso não faz bem a ninguém.

- Você pretende voltar quando?

- Nunca. - respondeu séria. - Nunca, Ryan.

- Hm... Bem... eles sabem onde está? Quero dizer... Por que não quer voltar?

- Porque eu saí de lá por mil motivos. E agora que estou aqui, não irei desistir. Tenho medo do que me espera por lá. E também tenho orgulho.

- Entendo. Bem... se estiver se sentindo mal, pode ir descansar.

- Não. Mesmo assim, obrigada. - e fez algo que mexeu com ele. O abraçou. Ele ficou bastante feliz com a atitude dela. - Agora eu vou fazer meu trabalho.

- Ok. - disse sorrindo.

Mel tinha visto tudo de longe, mas só iria comentar em casa. Não queria deixar a amiga sem graça na frente dele. Naquele dia o restaurante estava quase vazio, então Ryan resolveu fechá-lo mais cedo. Elas chegaram em casa por volta das cinco da tarde.

- Não dou uma semana pra ele te chamar pra sair. - falou Mel finalmente. - Eu vi o abraço que deu nele. Muito bem.

- Ai ai, Mel. Bem, ele é muito legal... E disse que estava preocupado comigo. - no fundo ela estava feliz por ter alguém em quem pensar além de Harry. Afinal, não podia passar a vida toda presa ao passado. Tinha que arrumar alguém e enterrar esse fantasma. Estava decidida. - A partir de hoje eu juro não pensar mais no Harry. Ele faz parte do meu passado.

- É assim que se fala. - disse Mel excitada. - Finalmente Virgínia Weasley, finalmente.

Logo depois de se aprontar para dormir, Gina foi novamente para a varanda com a carta. Só que dessa vez ela tomou coragem para abrir. Rasgou o envelope e, com as mãos trêmulas, desenrolou o pergaminho. Tomou ar e baixou os olhos. Se tinha que fazer aquilo, que fosse naquele momento.

_"Querida Gina, _

_ Antes de tudo espero que leia essa carta. Você pediu pra que não escrevêssemos, mas eu não podia deixar de fazê-lo. Tenho que te dizer o que estou sentindo. Se não o fizesse, iria me sentir pior ainda. _

_ Quero que saiba que eu já consegui ver o quanto te prejudiquei, meu amor. Estou sofrendo, mas não é nada comparado ao que você sofreu. Fui uma tola te ignorando no momento em que você mais precisava de mim. No momento em que você tinha sido usada por aquele maldito. Me perdoe. Por favor. _

_ Sei que a culpa foi minha por você ter ido embora. Eles negam. Dizem para eu não me culpar... Mas como!? Como não me culparei? Se você foi embora por não agüentar mais viver com uma mãe idiota que te ignorava. Tenho noção do mal que lhe causei, meu anjo. _

_ Torço imensamente pra que esteja bem onde está. Você e sua amiga. E espero que nada de ruim lhes aconteça. Você não merece mais sofrer nessa vida. Já sofreu o bastante. _

_ Fiquei tão feliz quando Arthur me contou que você usou aquele vestido que fiz na formatura. Eu o fiz com tanto amor, e sonhei em te ver nele. Agindo como uma tola, eu não compareci à festa. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, teria mudado tudo isso. _

_ Arthur também me disse que você foi oradora. Disse que seu discurso estava lindo, e que você quase chorou. Oh, minha querida, como eu queria ter estado lá. Pra ver minha princesinha brilhar. Você é muito especial, minha filha. É uma estrela com luz própria. Nunca esqueça disso. _

_ Todos aqui estão tentando me ajudar de alguma forma. Mas quem deve estar precisando dessa atenção toda é você, meu amor. _

_ Mione e Rony se casarão semana que vem. Estamos todos muito ocupados com os últimos preparativos. Eu serei a madrinha, mas gostaria que fosse você. E a Mione terá uma menina. Rony ficou tão feliz quando soube. Meu menininho vai ser o primeiro a me dar um neto. _

_ Os seus irmãos continuam com a loja, Katie e Angelina com o salão. Os quatro trabalham tanto, coitadinhos. Seu pai está com alguns planos, mas nada confirmado. Harry irá se casar em Setembro com Cho Chang. Sinto dar essa notícia, pois sei que você sempre o amou. Mas ele nem parece muito feliz. Bem... Pode ser apenas impressão minha. _

_ Filha, não peço que volte. Saiba que isso é o que eu mais quero. Mas você deixou claro que não o fará em hipótese alguma. Mas caso um dia sinta vontade de voltar... saiba que estaremos sempre de braços abertos lhe esperando. _

_ Espero que consiga me perdoar um dia e que, olhando nos seus olhos, eu possa dizer novamente que eu te amo. Sempre te amei filha, sempre. Você sempre foi e será minha princesinha. _

_Sua mãe, _

_Molly Weasley"_

Gina não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos. Pois a cada palavra que ela lia, mais lágrimas brotavam, e agora elas simplesmente caíam sem que ela pudesse detê-las. Sua visão estava embaçada, e um remorso imenso tomou conta do coração dela. Sentia uma pontada no peito, como se alguém a tivesse atingido em cheio.

Mel, que estivera observando a amiga durante todo o tempo, sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou. Sabia que ela estava carente e precisava de alguém para ajudá-la. E se dependesse dela, Ryan seria essa pessoa. Tinha cansado de vê-la sofrer.

* * *

Já fazia uma semana que Molly tinha mandando a carta para Gina. E desde aquele dia, ela checava a caixa de correio todos os dias. Mesmo que Gina fosse responder a carta, não chegaria em uma semana, na verdade ela devia ter chegado dois ou três dias atrás. Mas no fundo ela sabia que Gina não responderia. Ela deixou claro que ninguém escrevesse ou tentasse achá-la, então jamais responderia a carta de Molly. Mesmo assim ela não se cansava de esperar. Talvez a culpa que sentia a fizesse agir daquela maneira.

- Ela não irá responder, Molly. Isso só está te fazendo sofrer, te magoando. - disse Arthur numa das manhãs daquela semana.

Quando o dia do casamento se aproximou mais, ela ocupou a cabeça com outras coisas. Afinal, mesmo tendo arrumado as coisas com antecedência, sempre acontecem imprevistos.

Katie e Angelina não demoraram a chegar. No começo da tarde elas começaram a arrumar a noiva. Hermione já tinha até definido o penteado, mas Elizabeth ficou o tempo todo dando novas idéias.

Molly e Rachel ficariam vistoriando o pessoal da decoração. Qualquer coisa fora do combinado, elas reclamariam.

Arthur, Sirius, Harry, Jorge, Fred, Richard, pai de Hermione, e o noivo foram vistoriar o pessoal do buffet. E Richard aproveitou para mostrar a Rony o presente deles, uma casa. Para que os pombinhos não comprassem uma e estragasse a surpresa, Elizabeth aconselhara Hermione a comprar depois, já que estavam tendo muitos gastos com o casamento. E discretamente fazia perguntas sobre como seria a casa dos sonhos dela.

- Uou! - disse Rony espantado. A casa era linda. E a decoração era toda amarelinha clara e branca. - Obrigado, Richard. Mas quem escolheu a decoração? Tá a cara da Mione.

- Elizabeth. - respondeu Richard sorrindo. - Ela e Hermione têm os mesmos gostos. E Mione sempre falava sobre como queria a casa pra ela. Não foi difícil.

- Tem uma biblioteca? - brincou Fred.

- Tem que ter. - enfatizou Jorge.

- Claro que sim. - confirmou Richard. - Hermione Granger vivendo em uma casa sem biblioteca? Impossível! - todos riram.

Enquanto isso, na Toca, as mulheres já estavam se arrumando. Molly cachearia o cabelo, Elizabeth, que tinha cabelos como os de Hermione, iria alisar. Rachel iria prendê-los num coque já que seus cabelos eram super lisos. Katie iria fazer cachos e prender, e Angelina iria alisar. Já Hermione alisou e pôs enfeites que combinariam com o vestido.

Quanto aos vestidos, o de Molly era azul e super elegante. O de Rachel era vinho e modelo "tomara-que-caia". Elizabeth usaria um vestido verde escuro, cujo tecido era meio brilhoso. Katie iria de mostarda, e Angelina de preto.

Logo eles foram para o quintal da Toca, que havia passado por uma reforma, para receberem os convidados. Elizabeth e Richard estavam com Hermione, ela não parava de se olhar no espelho e perguntar se estava bem.

- Você está linda. - disse Sirius beijando a esposa nos lábios.

- Você também. - respondeu ela, arrumando a gravata dele e sorrindo.

Rony não parava de andar de um lado para o outro. Desde que estava pronto que ele só fazia aquilo.

- Tentando furar o chão, Roniquinho? - perguntou Jorge sorrindo marotamente.

- Deixa seu irmão em paz. - repreendeu Katie o abraçando em seguida. - Você também deve ter ficado nervoso no dia do nosso casamento.

- Ele ficou, mas eu parecia que ia enlouquecer de tão nervoso que fiquei. - disse Fred, que estivera escutando a conversa. O casamento dos dois casais tinha sido junto.

- Foi, meu amor? - perguntou Angelina com carinho. - Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu também. - disse a beijando.

Logo os convidados começaram a chegar. Cho não demorou para aparecer. Ela deu a desculpa de ter muito trabalho na empresa e não foi ajudar. Harry desconfiava seriamente de que ela estava mentindo.

Harry foi para o altar com Rachel, Molly, Arthur e Rony, logo Hermione apareceria. Rony roía as unhas desesperadamente, qualquer um que o visse notava o nervosismo.

- Rony, cuidado pra não enfartar. - brincou Harry. O amigo nada respondeu, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar nervoso.

Em poucos instantes Hermione apareceu acompanhada pelos pais. Ao contrário do casamento trouxa, onde só o pai acompanha a noiva, os pais a acompanham. Caso não tenha os dois, só o que está vivo a acompanha.

Hermione estava belíssima. O vestido ficara perfeito no corpo dela, e o penteado caía perfeitamente com o vestido. Ela não conseguiu contar as lágrimas, sorte que a maquiagem era impermeável, se não borraria tudo.

Os olhos de Rony brilharam intensamente quando a viram. Sempre sonhara com aquele momento, sempre amara Hermione. E a vendo chorar, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

Quando ela chegou ao seu encontro, eles deram as mãos e ajoelharam-se diante do celebrante. Ele juntou as varinhas deles um ao lado da outra e começou a cerimônia.

Enquanto ele falava, fagulhas vermelhas saíam das varinhas deles. Quando o celebrante parou de falar, eles pegaram suas varinhas, as colocaram uma de frente para a outra com suas pontas se tocando e começaram os juramentos.

- Eu, Hermione Granger, aceito Ronald Weasley como meu esposo. E juro estar ao seu lado nos bons e maus momentos. Eternamente.

- Eu, Ronald Weasley, aceito Hermione Granger como minha esposa. E juro estar ao seu lado nos bons e maus momentos. Eternamente.

Trocaram as alianças e fizeram o ritual do sangue. Cortaram um o dedo do outro com um punhal de ouro e virgem. Pingaram uma gota em um cálice de ouro cheio de vinho. Depois cada um bebeu um longo gole. Esse ritual simboliza a união sangüínea.

- Eu te amo. - disse Rony baixinho logo depois de beijá-la.

- Também te amo. - respondeu ela sorrindo. - Pra sempre.

Seguindo a tradição trouxa, Hermione jogou o buquê. Parvati Patil foi quem pegou, ela comemorou abraçando o namorado, Simas Finnigan. Depois das fotos, os noivos foram cumprimentar os convidados, muitos deles trouxas, Elizabeth havia dito que o noivo seguia uma religião diferente e não conhecida. Poucos eram os bruxos, já que, com a guerra, muita gente havia morrido. Mas entre eles estavam, Lilá, Parvati, Padma, Simas, Neville, Dino, Dumbledore, Cho, Mundungo... o resto do pessoal era do ministério e de Hogwarts, todos colegas de trabalho dos recém-casados.

- A cerimônia foi linda, Mione. - comentou Rachel a abraçando.

- Foi espetacular. - comentou Cho. - O nosso também será, não é amor?

- Será. - disse sorrindo. - Parabéns pros dois. Quem diria! Vocês só faltavam ir às tapas em Hogwarts.

- Pois é. - disse Rony abraçando o amigo. - Você foi um dos que nos juntou de vez. Você e a... - mas não completou a frase. Falar em Gina doía.

O serviço do buffet estava ótimo, a festa em si estava animadíssima. Mas os pombinhos não tardaram em ir embora. Iriam pra casa nova, Hermione já tinha recebido a notícia. E dali a dois dias iriam pra lua de mel na América do Sul, escolha de Hermione.

* * *

Gina decidira sua vida desde aquela carta. Finalmente começou a considerar Harry como passado e parou de se imaginar com ele no futuro. Com essa medida tomada, ela começou uma amizade forte com Ryan. Sempre eram vistos conversando, e Mel não perdia uma oportunidade de deixá-los constrangidos, não que ele fosse tímido, mas em se tratando de assuntos do coração...

Falando em Mel... Ryan andava bem mais simpático com ela. Ele confessou que não gostava dela e só a tinha contratado por conta de Gina. Mas que agora que a conhecia tinha mudado a opinião sobre ela.

Gina e Mel estavam terminando de arrumar as coisas do restaurante quando ele a chamou para dar uma palavrinha. Mel deu um sorriso maroto e um empurrãozinho em Gina antes de ela ir.

- Pode falar. - disse ela quando chegou no balcão.

- Hm... Bem, eu gostaria de saber se você já tem algum compromisso pra amanhã à noite. - ela ficou radiante com aquelas palavras. Ryan tinha um sorriso... Era o sorriso mais lindo que ela conhecia. Quer dizer... não! Ela não iria pensar em outra pessoa que não fosse Ryan!

- Não, não tenho nada pra fazer. - respondeu séria. - Por quê?

- É que consegui duas entradas pro espetáculo de sábado à noite na Broadway. Então resolvi te chamar... não poderia ir mais bem acompanhado. Além do mais, você nunca esteve lá e ajudaria na nossa amizade. Nós nunca saímos juntos.

- Ah, Ryan! - disse o abraçando. - Sempre quis assistir a um espetáculo da Broadway! Obrigada! Qual o espetáculo?

- "A bela e a fera". Não é tão interessante, mas...

- É. Pra mim é. - disse sorrindo. - Só tenho ido a cinemas e shoppings. Vai ser ótimo mudar um pouco.

- Ótimo. Te pego às sete e meia. Está bom pra você?

- Está sim. - respondeu o beijando no rosto em seguida. - Tchau.

- Tchau. - respondeu sorrindo.

Quando Gina encontrou Mel, a amiga não conseguiu se manter séria. Rapidamente ela esboçou um sorriso maroto e começaram as perguntas.

- E aí?

- Amanhã de noite iremos ver o espetáculo da "Bela e a Fera" na Broadway.

- Agradeça-me. A sugestão foi minha. De qualquer jeito, espero que vocês se entendam e que você esqueça certa pessoa. - Ela evitava falar o nome de Harry, pois sabia que trazia lembranças para a amiga.

- Já esqueci. E eu estou vendo o quanto o Ryan é gentil. Atencioso, doce.

- Hm!! Está se apaixonando!! - disse Mel toda empolgada.

Gina realmente já sentia algo por Ryan. Ela não sabia o que era, pois era muito recente. Mas que sentia algo, sentia. Esperava que isso fosse amor, pois só assim esqueceria o passado.

No dia seguinte, uns dez minutos antes do combinado, Gina já estava pronta, estava vestindo um Jeans escuro e uma blusa verde clarinha.

Ryan era pontual, e exatamente às sete e meia ela ouviu uma buzina, sabia que era ele, mas esperou que o porteiro ligasse avisando. Ela não precisou deixar a chave na portaria, Mel tinha saído com Josh, o filho do amigo do pai dela, e nem tinha hora para chegar.

Ele estava bastante elegante. Nem parecia o Ryan que ela costumava ver. Usava uma blusa azul que combinavam com os olhos dele, que eram da mesma cor.

- Boa noite, senhorita. - disse beijando a mão dela e em seguida abrindo a porta do carro.

- Boa noite, cavalheiro. - disse ela sorrindo e entrando no carro.

- Aonde deseja ir? - perguntou fingindo ser um motorista.

- Hm.. Me leve até a Broadway, por favor.

- Como queira. Bem, estamos em Rockfeller, então não ficará tão caro. Daqui pra a Time Square dá umas sete quadras apenas.

- Tudo bem. Dinheiro não é o problema.

Como o trânsito estava um pouco congestionado, eles demoraram quase meia hora para atravessar a Quinta Avenida. Mas logo estacionaram o carro. Enfrentaram uma pequena fila para entrar já que esse espetáculo não era nenhuma novidade. Manhattan tinha muitas coisas para se fazer à noite, mas os espetáculos da Broadway sempre atraiam muita gente. Não é à toa que é impossível de se conseguir ingressos em cima da hora.

O espetáculo acabou às dez horas. Gina tinha se divertido bastante. Ryan já tinha visto aquilo bastantes vezes, mas ficou preso a cada detalhe como se fosse pela primeira vez. Aquela realmente era a primeira vez que via com uma companhia tão agradável. Depois eles foram até o Monet's jantar. Era um restaurante muito requintado.

- Essa noite está sendo maravilhosa. - disse ele, pondo uma das mãos sobre a dela, que estava apoiada em cima da mesa.

- A melhor desde que cheguei aqui. - disse ela sorrindo.

- Virginia... eu... - começou ele.

- Gina. Me chame pelo apelido. Todos os meus amigos me chamam por ele.

- Ok então. Gina. - repetiu ele com um sorriso lindo. - Bem eu... não vou enrolar porque sou uma pessoa bastante direta. Então... desde a primeira vez que pisou lá no restaurante... eu não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça. Desde aquele dia eu sinto algo por você, e esse sentimento só cresceu. Eu sei que faz pouco tempo e tudo mais... Só que, ao contrário de muita gente, eu me apego muito fácil às pessoas. E já sofri muito por isso... - nessa hora ele parou de falar. Como se algo que ele lembrou o tivesse impedido de falar mais que aquilo. Gina ficou se sentindo mal por deixá-lo naquela situação, mas também queria que ele desabafasse com ela. Afinal, se ele queria que eles tivessem algo, teria que começar a confiar nela.

- Ryan. - chamou ela, levantando suavemente o rosto dele com a mão. - Sei que está escondendo algo. Por favor me conte. Não há remédio melhor que desabafar quando temos um problema. - ele ainda passou alguns minutos em silêncio, mas tomou coragem e começou a desabafar.

- Há um ano e meio atrás... Bem.. eu tinha uma namorada. Na verdade ela era tudo que eu tinha, pois meu pai morreu pouco depois que nasci, nem o conheci. E minha mãe, bem.... Minha mãe me deu pro meu avô me criar e nunca mais ouvimos falar dela. Só tinha o meu avô. Até que um dia, há três anos, ele morreu. Foi duro ficar sozinho. Mas eu tinha vinte anos, e o bar já existia, então sem dinheiro eu não ficaria. Meu pai era rico e deixou muita coisa pra mim, assim como o pai da Mel. Na verdade, nossas histórias são muito parecidas... Então eu conheci a Maryan. Ela era tudo pra mim... Nunca imaginei minha vida sem ela. A gente fazia tudo juntos, ela morava no meu apartamento. Éramos uma pessoa só. - enquanto ele falava, seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. - Mas o destino sempre foi cruel comigo. E me tirou a única pessoa que eu tinha. Ela morreu em um acidente de carro. Meu mundo desabou, eu tentei suicídio duas vezes, mas nunca consegui fazê-lo. Sou covarde demais, covarde até pra me matar.

"Desde então eu não me envolvi com ninguém. Não fiz amizades de verdade. Nada. Pelo simples fato de pensar que tudo que toco se acaba. Estranho demais, não? Primeiro meu pai morre. Depois minha mãe me abandona. Depois meu avô morre, e logo depois a Mary. Comecei a pensar que tudo que eu tocava morria. Por isso me afastei das pessoas. Eu ficava no balcão do bar recebendo o dinheiro e só. Essa era a minha vida. É horrível viver sem amigos, sem ninguém. Faz seis meses que eu resolvi sair dessa. Essa decisão foi logo após minha segunda tentativa de suicídio. E agora veio você. Gina, há um ano e meio que eu não vejo alguém da maneira que te vi. Eu sinto o mesmo que senti pela Mary. Não tão intenso porque a gente nunca teve nada concreto. Mas... é um começo."

- Ryan... Eu... - ela não sabia o que dizer. Ele a tinha pegado de surpresa. Nunca tinha imaginado que a vida dele fosse tão conturbada. Tinha visto umas cicatrizes no pulso dele, mas nunca imaginara nada relacionado àquilo. Uma vida horrível ele tivera. Mas por outro lado ela ficou feliz... Ele confiou nela. Mesmo a conhecendo há tão pouco tempo.

- Desculpa por te assustar. - disse, enxugando as lágrimas. - É que minha vida não é nenhum mar de rosas. E eu confio em você.

- Não fala assim. - disse ela o abraçando. - Não tem do que se desculpar. Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, sinto mesmo. E obrigada por confiar em mim. Obrigada. - eles ainda ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo. E só quando o garçom trouxe o pedido, eles saíram do mundo dos pensamentos para a realidade.

- Gina... - começou ele meio inseguro. - Eu não estou te obrigando a falar nada, mas... hm... por que você veio morar aqui com a Mel? Quero dizer... ela me contou que só tem você, e agora o Josh, no mundo. Mas e você? Também é como eu e ela? Ou deixou alguém pra trás? Se não quiser falar está bem... esses assuntos machucam a gente.

- Tudo bem. - disse com um sorriso sincero. - Você provou que posso confiar em você. E é difícil encontrar alguém tão sincero em tão pouco tempo. Mas enfim... Na realidade, Ryan, eu tenho família sim. Uma mãe, um pai, três irmãos... já fomos sete filhos. Enfim... os outros três morreram numa mesma ocasião. - ela não se sentia pronta para revelar que era bruxa. Tinha medo da reação dele. Afinal, o preconceito era grande. No fundo achava que Ryan jamais iria recriminá-la, mas mesmo assim tinha medo. - Só que minha mãe me pôs a culpa. Não que eu tivesse... Quero dizer... Não _diretamente_, entende? E então ela ficou me ignorando. E eu agüentei isso por um ano.

"Só que chegou uma hora que eu não agüentava mais. Eu sentia parte de mim morrer toda vez que ela olhava pra onde eu estava como se não tivesse nada ali. Falava com todos, menos comigo. Meu pai tentava me fazer sentir melhor, meus irmãos tentavam, minha cunhada tentava, o... o... - ela respirou fundo. Lembrar de Harry era o que mais doía. - o Harry tentava."

- Harry era seu namorado? - ele perguntou.

- Não. Harry foi o homem que mais amei. Mas o destino não aprova a idéia de ficarmos juntos. Então, todas as vezes que isso quase aconteceu, ele deu um jeito de atrapalhar. Mas não gosto de falar no Harry.

- Ok. E sua mãe nem ao menos tentou te achar? Sei que não é fácil, pois ela nem deve imaginar onde vocês foram, mas...

- Ela me mandou uma carta. - ela se arrependeu de dizer aquilo. Como alguém manda carta sem saber onde o outro está?! Tudo bem entre bruxos... Mas entre trouxas não! Tem que ter o endereço.

- Como? - perguntou Ryan desconfiado. Ele fez uma cara de quem acabara de ter uma idéia e sorriu.- Gina... você... você é... uma bruxa? - ele falou essa última palavra em voz baixa.

- Ahn? - perguntou atordoada. Como ele sabia!? Seria Ryan um bruxo?! Ela duvidava disso. Ele parecia bem trouxa. - Como!?

- Relaxa. - disse sorrindo. - Meu avô era bruxo, assim como minha avó. Meu pai também era. Só que ele amava tanto os trouxas que partiu a varinha e foi viver como um. Já meu avô não. Ele desaprovou essa atitude. E bem... vivendo com ele, eu me acostumei com algumas coisas do seu povo. Fiquei encantado com o correio de vocês. Então quando você falou que ela tinha te escrito... Imaginei como, já que ela não sabe onde está.

- Ah. - disse tranqüila. - Eu não queria dizer. Pois tinha medo de você não aceitar isso. Ainda existe muito preconceito entre trouxas e bruxos. Mas já que você está por dentro do nosso mundo... Ryan, seu avô já te falou de Voldemort?

- Já sim. Ele me contou muitas histórias. Sei tudo sobre Voldemort e os tempos negros. Adorava essa história, principalmente a parte em que ele é derrotado por um bebê.

- É. - disse Gina sorrindo. - Um bebê.... O Harry. Ele foi esse "bebê". Mas enfim... Voldemort voltou, e durante três anos fez coisas horríveis. E me usou. Sob uma maldição me fez dizer coisas que em sã consciência eu jamais diria. Ele descobriu planos e estratégias de uma ordem que lutava contra ele. Meus irmãos morreram, sei que não tive culpa. Quer dizer... não diretamente, mas enfim... minha mãe me culpou e me ignorou.

- E Voldemort? O que houve com ele?

- O Harry e a Ordem conseguiram destruí-lo. Não foi nada fácil. Muitas vidas foram desperdiçadas para que isso acontecesse. Mas essa é a lei da vida, não?

- É verdade. Esse Harry... deve ser muito poderoso. Lutou duas vezes com Voldemort e sobreviveu.

- Mais de duas, Ryan. Ele o derrotou quando bebê... e o encontrou outras vezes depois. Mas só na última Voldemort foi realmente destruído. Para sempre.

- Agora já sabemos mais um do outro. - disse acariciando o rosto dela. - Você é linda, sabia?

- Obrigada. - disse timidamente.

- Agora eu posso dizer o que eu queria. - ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. - Eu te amo, Virgínia Weasley. - Gina não disse absolutamente nada. Lentamente os rostos deles se aproximaram, e eles se beijaram. Um beijo doce e delicado. Como que testando o terreno. A partir daquele beijo,nada mais poderia separá-los. Nada...


	10. O começo de um amor

Capítulo Dez - O começo de um amor

**Capa:**

Na manhã seguinte, Gina levantou-se cedo. Ryan a tinha deixado em casa pouco depois da meia noite, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguiu dormir muito. Mel ainda dormia, na verdade, Gina nem a tinha visto chegar. Mas sabia que tinha sido tarde.

Vestiu-se e saiu para caminhar. Ali perto tinha uma área de lazer onde muita gente caminhava. O parque tinha muitas árvores e era bastante aconchegante. Era legal também olhar as crianças brincarem depois da caminhada. E ali ela conseguiu reorganizar os pensamentos. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido na noite passada. Ela descobrira mil e uma coisas sobre Ryan, e ele sobre ela. E agora eram mais que amigos, eram namorados. Ela tinha alguém que a amava. E que, como ela, não tinha ninguém...

Uma hora e meia depois, ela chegou em casa. Mel já tinha acordado. Ela estava com uma cara péssima e mexia a colher de um lado pra outro sem a mínima vontade de comer. Melissa Conner de cara feia era algo novo. Ela normalmente não parava de sorrir.

- O que houve? - perguntou Gina delicadamente.

- Chegou. - disse olhando para ela e fazendo uma careta. - Um saco isso! Ainda mais vazou... Tem noção do vexame!?

- Ontem com o Josh?!

- Isso... A gente tava se divertindo, dançando, e tivemos que voltar quando a coisa estava ficando boa. Por que mulher sofre tanto!? Sinceramente... Atrasou uma semana e ainda isso!

- A minha tá super atrasada.

- Normal. Passamos por muitas experiências num curto espaço de tempo. Então o atraso é meio que psicológico. Principalmente o seu... Mas e aí? - perguntou agora com um sorrisinho malicioso. - Como foi com o Ryan? Me conta tudo!

- Agora você fica toda feliz, não é? Mas bem... Vimos o musical. Foi muito legal... Tudo bem, não é a coisa mais interessante de se ver, mas... Depois fomos no Monet's. E ele me contou muita coisa da vida dele. Você nem imagina as coisas que aconteceram com ele. - Gina contou tudo. A parte da vida dele, a parte que ela contou a vida dela e contou que ele conhecia um pouco do mundo bruxo. E é claro... que eles estavam namorando.

- Nossa... Que vida triste a dele. Achei legal isso de vocês desabafarem um pro outro. Sinceridade e confiança são essenciais em qualquer relacionamento.

- Concordo. Ele tem muita coisa parecida comigo sabe? E com você até... E ele é tão... tão! Foi maravilhoso! - disse com um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Imagino. Mas agora espera. - Mel levantou, foi até o quarto dela e voltou com um pacote azul escuro nas mãos. - Pra você.

Gina abriu com cuidado o pacote e dentro havia um caderno azul claro. A capa era de veludo e tinha uma coruja branca bordada, e abaixo dela a palavra "Diary".

- Pensou que eu tinha esquecido? - perguntou Mel abraçando a amiga. - Parabéns. Dezoito aninhos.

- Obrigada, Mel. Na verdade... Eu nem lembrava disso, sabia? Tanta coisa pra me preocupar que até esqueci.

- Gi, quero que você escreva tudo aí, ok? Quero dizer... não guarde mais as coisas. Escrever é ótimo pra aliviar os problemas, e você anda muito tensa. Sei que passou por muitas coisas ruins, mas... hm... tenta relaxar, ok? E toda vez que se sentir mal, escreva sobre o que sente. Têm coisas que a gente não quer contar a ninguém, nem mesmo pros nossos melhores amigos. Ou coisas que você conta, mas não diz com tantos detalhes.

- Obrigada de novo. Te adoro. - disse ela abraçando a amiga. - Não tive experiências boas com diários, mas esse não vai me responder, então...

O resto da manhã elas passaram vendo televisão. Elas adoravam os seriados americanos. E Mel ficou contando como tinha sido a noite dela com Peter antes do pequeno acidente. As noites de Mel não eram o que se podia chamar de romântico. Eles geralmente dançavam a noite toda. Ela e Gina eram bem diferentes.

Já eram duas horas da tarde, e elas não haviam almoçado ainda. Na verdade Mel tinha ido ao supermercado, já que a geladeira e a despensa estavam vazias, há mais de uma hora e meia e não tinha voltado ainda. Gina resolveu tomar banho em vez de ficar esperando sem fazer nada.

Ela tinha acabado de ligar o chuveiro quando ouviu a voz de Mel a chamando. Depois que respondeu que estava tomando banho, não escutou mais barulho nenhum. Ficou um tanto preocupada e pôs uma toalha na cabeça e vestiu o roupão. Checou o quarto da amiga, e ela não estava lá. Foi até a cozinha e nada. Só restava a sala, pois os outros quartos ficavam vazios.

Quando chegou na sala, quem apareceu não foi Mel, e sim Ryan. Ela ficou muito constrangida por estar apenas enrolada no roupão e ainda mais com uma toalha nos cabelos. Mas ele não estava ligando muito, e logo a beijou.

- Idéia da Mel? - perguntou ela divertida.

- Claro que sim. - respondeu a amiga prontamente. - As melhores idéias sempre são as minhas.

- Modesta a senhorita. Mas é verdade. - riu Ryan. - E como está a aniversariante?

- Nua. - respondeu Mel sorrindo. - Brincadeirinha.

- Eu estou bem. - respondeu ela com um olhar de censura para a amiga. - Ah Ryan... eu vou me trocar, ta? Não é nada confortável ficar apenas de roupão na frente do seu namorado de apenas um dia.

- Tudo bem. - disse ele sorrindo. - Mas não demora.

- Pode deixar. - disse dirigindo-se ao corredor.

- Onde você pôs as compras, Mel? - perguntou ela quando voltou do quarto.

- Sem compras. - disse com um largo sorriso.

- Como assim? - perguntou confusa. - E onde você foi exatamente?

- Bem, fiquei esperando o Ryan chegar lá embaixo. Enquanto você caminhava, eu liguei pra ele e combinei a hora.

- Hoje vamos nos divertir. - disse passando o braço pela cintura dela. - Vamos comer pizza no Village, as melhores pizzarias de Nova York ficam lá. Depois vamos ao Central Park, mais precisamente ao zoológico de lá.

- Lá encontraremos o Josh. Ele não poderá almoçar com a gente porque está resolvendo umas coisas da empresa. E depois do Central Park nós iremos numa locadora super legal, o Josh tem cadastro lá. Locaremos um vídeo e faremos uma sessão de cinema aqui.

- Gostou? - perguntou Ryan dando um breve selinho nela.

- Amei. - disse o abraçando de novo.

- Ah! Ia me esquecendo. - disse pegando um pacote que estava em cima da mesa. Ele entregou a ela o que seria seu presente. Era um conjunto com um perfume, um tubo de sabonete líquido e uma esponja de banho laranja.

- Obrigada, meu amor. - disse o beijando.

- Pra você ficar mais cheirosa do que já é. - disse sorrindo. - Pra mim. - completou baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Licença. - pediu Mel após pigarrear. - Vocês estão me achando com cara de castiçal ou é só impressão? Quando o Josh chegar, aí vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, mas por enquanto... MENOS! - ela falou tudo isso fingindo estar indignada.

- Calma, Melzinha. - disse Gina abraçando a amiga. - A gente pára.

- É. Mas saiba que isso é uma grande maldade. A gente começou a namorar ontem e queremos aproveitar. - disse Ryan.

- Podem aproveitar. - disse ela sorrindo. - Mas a sós. - completou.

Ryan dirigiu até o Village, que ficava a vinte minutos do Rockfeller sem trânsito, mas como era Domingo, eles gastaram trinta minutos para chegar lá. Como iam conversando, nem notaram o tempo passar.

Pegaram uma mesa ao lado de uma das janelas para verem o movimento dos carros e a paisagem. O restaurante ficava numa área bastante arborizada. O garçom não demorou a ir até a mesa deles para recolher os pedidos. Mel pediu uma pizza média de queijo e borda de cheddar. Ryan e Gina pediram uma grande de calabresa e sem recheio na borda.

- Nunca comi pizza. - disse Gina. - Espero que seja bom.

- É uma delícia. - disse Ryan. - Eu amo pizza.

- A Maggie sempre fazia. - disse Mel. - Mas a primeira vez que comi foi aqui no Village com a vovó. - ela sorriu tristemente ao lembrar da avó. - Acho que eu tinha uns seis ou cinco anos. Foi a primeira vez que vim aos Estados Unidos com ela. Depois disso vim várias vezes, praticamente todas férias nós vínhamos.

- A minha primeira vez eu não lembro. - disse Ryan quebrando o clima. - Mas a última foi ontem. Não consigo viver sem comer pizza.

- Quem sabe um dia eu aprenda a fazer. Daí eu faço uma especialmente pra você. Prometo. - disse Gina carinhosamente.

- Vou cobrar. - disse ele beijando uma das mãos dela.

O pedido não demorou a chegar, e Gina simplesmente amou pizza. Mel saboreava cada pedaço com o pensamento longe. Devia estar pensando na última vez em que estivera ali com a avó. Ryan comia com vontade, comeu mais da metade da pizza deles.

Eles ainda ficaram colocando o papo em dia antes de saírem. Josh só chegaria lá pelas quatro, e ainda eram três horas. Aquele local transmitia paz. Nem parecia que estavam na agitada Nova York, nem muito menos no Village. O Village antigamente tinha sido um bairro de luxo, mas hoje era mais popular.

Às quatro horas eles foram até o Central Park encontrar Josh. Ele já os estava esperando. Deu um longo beijo na namorada, e cumprimentou o casal. Ele não conhecia Gina muito bem, então deu uma maquiagem já que era algo que quase toda mulher gosta.

- E ai? Conseguiu resolver os problemas na empresa? - perguntou Mel preocupada.

- Consegui sim. Mas tive que gritar com muitos. Não que eu costume fazer isso, mas as coisas estavam saindo do controle.

- Então agora você vai relaxar. - disse ela entre beijos. - Vamos ver o meu urso lindo.

- Que urso? - perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Aquele urso polar babaca? - perguntou Ryan sorrindo. - Por que toda mulher ama aquele urso?

- Concordo. - disse Josh a Ryan. - Não vejo graça nele. Fica tentando aparecer.

- Não é nada disso, Gi. - disse Mel com uma pontinha de raiva. - Ele é muito fofuxo.

- Olha que eu tou com ciúmes dele. - brincou Josh a abraçando pela cintura. - Vamos logo.

O ingresso custava apenas dois dólares, o que Mel achava super legal. O zoológico não tinha jaula, tinha espaços. E de cara elas foram ver o urso polar do qual estavam falando. O urso ficava o tempo todo nadando de costas, o que Gina achou muito fofo. Depois ele ficou olhando para o pessoal e segurou uma bolinha que estava próxima.

- Ai que coisa mais cuti cuti. - disse Gina sorrindo como criança.

- Te falei. - disse Mel sorrindo da mesma maneira. - Que saudades que senti desse urso. Cinco anos sem vê-lo.

- É, mas agora vamos ver os pingüins. - disse Ryan tentando arrastar as duas dali.

- Lá fede. - disse Mel indignada. - Melhor ficar vendo o urso.

- Vamos lá. - disse Josh puxando a mão dela.

Eles passaram boas duas horas lá vendo os animais em seus espaços. Ryan adorava os leões, Mel só era fã do urso, mas também adorava os chipanzés, Josh amava os pingüins e os fez ficar naquele local fedorento por uns bons minutos. E Gina, além dos ursos, gostava dos tigres, principalmente os brancos.

Umas seis horas eles saíram do zoológico e foram na locadora que ficava na rua 47, não tão longe de onde elas moravam. Lá também tinha umas livrarias, e Josh aproveitou para comprar um livro que ele queria muito, "O advogado" de Jonh Grisham, Josh estava estudando Direito e estava sempre lendo livros desse escritor. A locadora ficava a uns cem metros da livraria que eles estavam, e logo chegaram lá.

Era imensa, tinha até primeiro e segundo andar. Eles levaram meia hora olhando a sessão de filmes de ação, e se fossem olhar uma por uma, sairiam de lá depois das dez. Então resolveram entrar em um consenso sobre o gênero do filme.

- Eu prefiro um de ação, mas como já vimos todos, e as senhoritas fizeram o favor de recusá-los... - falou Josh com uma pontinha de raiva.

- Eu prefiro suspense. - disse Mel decidida. - Os filmes de suspense são muito melhores, você cria expectativas sobre o fim. Filmes de ação são muito iguais.

- Eu prefiro os de terror. - disse Ryan.

- Ah, não. Eu tenho pesadelos. - argumentou Gina.

- A gente assiste abraçadinhos. - disse ele no ouvido dela. - Você não vai ter medo.

- Não. Na hora de dormir você não estará, então vai dar no mesmo. - ela pensou por instantes e decidiu. - Romance. - Na verdade ninguém gostou muito, mas como Gina era a única que nunca estivera numa locadora, eles aceitaram. Josh também era bruxo.

- Ok. - disse Mel. - Mas qual? - Gina deu uma breve olhada na prateleira, e seus olhos caíram em um vídeo intitulado "Um lugar chamado Notting Hill". Ela leu o resumo atrás e decidiu-se.

- Gostei desse. - disse olhando atentamente para o ator. - A história se passa em Londres. E esse ator...

- Hugh Grant. - Informou Josh. - As mulheres babam por ele, não vejo nada demais nesse feioso. A Julia é bem mais atraente.

- Ah, é? - perguntou Mel, tirando os braços dele da cintura dela. - Fique com a _Julia_.

- Sua boba. - disse puxando ela de volta. - Você é mais que ela. E eu? Sou mais que ele?

- Hm. - disse o avaliando. - Não. - em seguida beijou um Josh indignado. Gina e Ryan apenas riam da ceninha básica dos dois. Gina tinha uma ligeira impressão de que Mel estava se apaixonando por Josh. Pela primeira vez na vida, Melissa Conner estava amando.

Quando saíram da locadora, eles passaram numa loja de conveniência que ficava num posto de gasolina próximo ao apartamento delas. Compraram pipoca e refrigerante em lata e foram para casa.

Acomodaram-se na sala e começaram a assistir ao filme, que falava de um cara normal que se apaixona por uma atriz famosa. Então ela tem que decidir entre ele ou a carreira, já que não dá pra ter os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ryan e Gina tinham se acomodado no sofá que ficava de frente à TV. Ele estava deitado com a cabeça no colo dela enquanto essa acariciava os cabelos castanho-claros do rapaz. Já Mel e Josh estavam num colchão aos pés do sofá, deitados e abraçados. As duas não perdiam a chance de comentar as aparições do Hugh Grant, e eles não gostavam nada daquilo.

O filme acabou perto das nove horas. Eles ainda ficaram conversando e tomando vinho. A conversa durou tanto que eles nem foram para casa. Dormiram os dois no quarto de Mel enquanto elas dormiram no quarto de Gina. Não tiveram visitas na madrugada, pois depois de três garrafas de vinho, eles só acordaram no outro dia, e, por sinal, tarde, o que as fez perder a aula, e eles o horário na empresa e no restaurante.

* * *

Já era Agosto e fazia uma semana do casamento. Eles tinham voltado da lua-de-mel no dia anterior e estavam aproveitando a casa nova pela primeira vez. E a melhor maneira de aproveitar era chamando os amigos para um dia por lá.

Hermione já estava com quatro meses de gravidez, e qualquer um podia ver a barriguinha saliente. Rony já mostrava sinais de pai coruja, e sempre que tinha tempo, ele ficava caducando a filha, ou melhor, a barriga de Hermione. Ela amava aquilo.

Molly vivia encomendando roupas para Emily, a menina tinha tanta roupa que metade iria se perder antes mesmo de ela usar. Harry, como futuro padrinho, também não deixava de presentear a mais nova Weasley. Rony, além de comprar coisas para o enxoval, estava muito empenhado no projeto do quarto dela. Já tinha chamado os bruxos especializados para começarem a reformar o quarto que ficava de frente ao deles. A decoração era toda amarela, já que Hermione odiava rosa. Elizabeth e Richard também não ficavam atrás na "caducagem".

Harry e Cho continuavam juntos, mas ele pediu para ela adiar o casamento. Alegando que preferia que eles namorassem um bom tempo até as coisas se firmarem e eles amadurecerem o suficiente para dividirem a vida com outra pessoa. Rachel o tinha ajudado no discurso e, um tanto relutante, ela aceitou. Mas só o fez porque ele prometeu ficar com ela para sempre e jamais olhar pra outra. Ela era muito insegura quanto ao amor de Harry, e não era para menos, ele não era tão caloroso com ela. Na verdade, depois da Guerra, Harry tinha mudado muito, e apenas uma pessoa conseguia fazê-lo se abrir... Mas essa pessoa não estava mais por perto, então era melhor lutar contra isso, senão a porta iria se fechar para nunca mais abrir.

Os gêmeos continuavam a lutar com a loja, eles não tinham tempo para mais nada, e eram os que menos caducavam a sobrinha por trabalharem tanto. Katie e Angelina não ficavam atrás. Cada dia que passava, o salão delas ficava mais popular, cada dia que passava elas ficavam mais tempo trabalhando e sem tempo até mesmo para os maridos, pois quando os quatro chegavam em casa, queriam apenas a cama e nada mais. Não que o casamento deles estivesse mal, só que eles sabiam que para o negócio funcionar, eles tinham que se empenhar até terem uma clientela segura.

Arthur estava sendo cotado para assumir o posto de Mundungo. Ele falou com ele e disse que não demoraria mais um ano no cargo, e que estava apenas esperando alguns acontecimentos para abrir mão do Ministério. Sirius dava todo apoio, e ambos eram muito influentes dentro do Ministério. Sirius,por ser chefe do Departamento de Mistérios, era muito respeitado. Fora que, como o Ministério se encontrava desfalcado, não havia muita oposição.

Mas naquele Domingo de manhã, ninguém se importou muito com trabalho e compromisso. Foram todos conhecer a casa dos recém-casados. Molly e Rachel amaram toda decoração em tons amarelos. Elizabeth ficou muito orgulhosa, pois a escolha tinha sido dela, embora Hermione dissesse o que queria mesmo sem saber.

- E como anda a reforma no quarto da Emily? - perguntou Molly.

- Eles estão trabalhando rápido. - disse Rony orgulho, afinal ele que estava comandando a pequena obra. - Eu deixei as cores da casa e o papel de parede amarelo também, já que o enxoval é dessa cor.

- Tou gostando de ver. - disse Jorge avaliando o quarto. - Muito bem, Roniquinho.

- Nossa... Você é bom nisso. - concordou Fred. - Quanto cobra pra planejar meu quarto?

- Cala a boca. - disse Rony sorrindo.

- Sua barriga ta linda, Mione. - disse Katie sorrindo.

- Obrigada. Mas estou começando a engordar, vou ficar horrível.

- Não pra mim. - disse Rony dando um selinho nela.

Logo as mulheres foram até a cozinha enquanto Rony conversava com os homens. Eles já tinham visto a casa, então deixaram-nas sozinhas, já que o assunto de casa não os interessava muito. Elizabeth contou como planejou tudo e que profissionais contratou. Rachel falou sobre a casa deles, e Molly não deixou de contar sobre a Toca, embora não tivesse sido uma casa tão planejada.

Elizabeth já tinha uma certa experiência com decoração. Antes de ser dentista, ela tinha feito curso de arquiteta, e só não continuou por questão de dinheiro. O pai dela era dentista, e ela sendo uma, herdaria a clientela dele. Mas no fim ela tinha se apaixonado pela profissão, então não mudou mais.

- Notícias, pai? - perguntou Rony enchendo a caneca do pai com cerveja.

- Nada. - respondeu sério. - Não a acharemos.

- Sinto muito. - disse Sirius dando tapinhas nas costas dele. - Quem sabe ela volta?

- Creio que jamais voltará. - falou Harry finalmente.

- Acredito nisso também. - concordou Fred.

- Ontem foi o aniversário dela. - disse Arthur com um olhar triste.

- Melhor mudarmos de assunto. Não queremos ver ninguém triste. - disse Richard animado.

- E aí, Harry? Como andam os preparativos pro casamento? - perguntou Jorge com um sorriso maroto.

- Não haverá casamento. Eu consegui convencê-la de que é melhor a gente passar mais tempo juntos antes de casar. Ela entendeu que é melhor fazer as coisas com calma do que apressar e dar tudo errado.

- Isso definitivamente não combina com ela. - disse Rony um tanto desconfiado. - O que você disse a mais? Prometeu estar com ela para sempre?

- Rony, Rony. - disse Arthur sorrindo. - Deixa o Harry cuidar da vida dele. Ele sabe o que é melhor pra si.

- Eu andei conversando com ele. - disse Sirius. -E a Rachel também o ajudou a tomar essa decisão. Mas novamente vamos mudar de assunto porque os dois últimos machucaram alguém. E aí, vocês dois? Como anda o movimento na loja?

- Sempre cheia. - respondeu Jorge. - Graças a Deus estamos vendendo todo o estoque. E sempre inventando coisas novas nas horas de folga.

- Essas horas tão diminuindo a cada dia. - comentou Fred com ar se cansado. - Nossa situação já estava instável quando veio a guerra. Agora estamos recomeçando.

- Tenham calma. - disse Arthur. - Logo, logo, vocês não precisarão trabalhar tanto.

- Ontem o Neville teve por lá. - disse Fred. - Ele e a mulher, Parvati Patil. Ele contou que ela está grávida. Estavam radiantes.

- Que legal. - disse Harry sorrindo. - O Nev merece ser muito feliz. Já sofreu tanto.

- É verdade. - concordou Rony. - Além do que houve com os pais dele, ele sempre era zoado pelos Sonserinos e pelo seboso. Sempre morri de dó dele.

- Só a gente que não vai ser pai, Fred. - disse Jorge fazendo uma cara de tristeza. - Isso não é justo.

- Pois é. - confirmou o outro fazendo o mesmo.

- Eu também não vou. - disse Harry. - E nem tou preocupado.

- Você não conta. - disse Fred com um sorriso maroto. - Ainda é da turma dos solteiros.

- Obrigado pelo apoio. - disse ele fingindo estar magoado.

Logo todos se dirigiram à sala de jantar, Hermione tinha feito uma torta, e ninguém queria perder a oportunidade de experimentar. Era a primeira vez que ela cozinhava na sua própria casa e se sentiu bem o fazendo. Afinal, passava quase o tempo todo apenas lendo. Não que não gostasse, mas de vez em quando é bom dar uma variada e quebrar a rotina.

Quando saiu da casa de Hermione, Harry ainda foi na casa de Cho. Ele estava bastante cansado, mas como eles não se viam há quase dois dias, ele guardou a preguiça no bolso e foi até lá.

Já Hermione e Rony curtiram bastante a nova casa. E ficaram até altas horas vendo as fotos que tiraram na viagem e recordando todos bons momentos que lá passaram. Tinham amado todos países que passaram, mas em especial amaram o Brasil.

* * *

Uma semana já havia se passado desde o dia em que visitaram o zoológico do Central Park. E essa última semana tinha sido horrível para as duas. As aulas no curso tinham começado a ficar mais difíceis, e a professora estava sempre passando pesquisas pra elas.

Nenhuma das duas tinha levado muitos livros, e tiveram que comprar alguns na galeria atrás do prédio onde o curso ficava. Só que a professora tinha passado um trabalho imenso, e para ficar realmente completo, elas tinham que comprar no mínimo dez livros.

- Sem condições. - disse Mel com raiva. - A gente já comprou cinco livros essa semana. Essa mulher deve estar louca. E a biblioteca daquela espelunca não tem livros que prestem. Sinceramente...

- E agora? - perguntou Gina desesperada. - É pra amanhã já. E mesmo que a gente fosse comprar, hoje é Domingo, e todas as lojas estão fechadas.

- Quer saber? - disse ficando de pé e pegando a bolsa. - Vou pra casa do Josh relaxar. Essa semana foi horrível, e eu não agüento mais pensar nesse maldito curso. Você vai ficar bem sozinha?

- Desencana. - disse Gina sorrindo. Ela tinha aprendido algumas gírias com Ryan. - O Ryan falou que ia passar por aqui hoje à tarde. Disse que iríamos fazer um programinha bem "light". Ele não deve demorar.

- Ok. Então, divirtam-se. - disse ela enquanto pegava a cópia da chave. - E não precisa se preocupar comigo, estou levando a cópia da chave.

- Tudo bem. Divirtam-se também.

Gina só passou uma meia hora vendo TV. Ryan não demorou a chegar, e ela correu para abrir a porta. O relacionamento deles, apesar de só ter uma semana e um dia, estava indo de vento em poupa.

- Boa tarde. - disse ele sorrindo.

- Boa. - disse abrindo passagem para ele entrar.

- Eu não ganho nenhum beijinho? - perguntou com carinha de cachorro pidão.

- Ganha sim. - disse ela, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e aproximando os lábios lentamente.

- Agora sim. - disse ele, sorrindo após o beijo. - Como você está?

- Bem. E o senhor?

- Melhor agora.

- Que fofo. - disse ela rindo. - Mas aonde nós vamos?

- Vamos fazer algo bem leve. Andar no parque aqui de frente, e depois você vai finalmente conhecer meu apartamento.

- Então ta. Deixa eu trocar de roupa rapidinho. - falou, já indo em direção ao quarto.

- Tou esperando.

Eles ficaram a tarde toda conversando no parque e vendo o movimento. Por ser domingo, muitos pais e filhos estavam por lá fazendo piquenique e se divertindo. Era um local bem familiar.

- Você tem vontade de ter filhos? - perguntou ela enquanto observavam um garotinho jogar futebol com o pai e a irmãzinha enquanto a mãe os observava.

- Sinceramente? Não. - e vendo a cara de espanto dela, ele explicou. - Não pense que não gosto de crianças, pelo contrário, eu amo crianças. Mas não me sinto preparado pra cuidar de uma, entende? Não me vejo nessa situação.

- Entendi. Pois eu morro de vontade de ter um filho. Claro que não agora, mas no futuro eu quero sim. - disse sorrindo. - Olha que coisa fofa. A família reunida numa tarde de Domingo, fazendo piquenique no parque e se divertindo. Não tem coisa melhor.

- É. - disse ele a abraçando e ainda observando a família. - Se eu tiver com você daqui a alguns anos, você terá seu sonho realizado.

- Sério? - disse ela o beijando. - Eu vou estar.

- Eu te amo. - disse acariciando o rosto dela. Ele estava lembrando de Mary e vendo como as duas se pareciam. E ali, naquele momento, ele descobriu que amava ela como amara Mary. Na mesma intensidade. Mesmo fazendo tão pouco tempo...

- Eu também. - disse olhando nos olhos dele. Ela não estava mentindo. O amava. Também não sabia explicar como, mas amava. Podia não amar tanto quanto amava uma certa pessoa, mas mesmo assim era amor.

- É a primeira vez que você diz isso. - disse ele sorrindo.

- Eu te amo. - disse ela o fazendo rir. - Agora é a segunda. Quer que eu passe o resto do dia falando?

- Eu adoraria. - disse beijando o pescoço dela de leve. - Mas eu prefiro que você passe o resto de dia me beijando.

- Bobo. - falou ela, dando um leve tapa no ombro dele.

Quando escureceu, eles foram até o apartamento dele. O elevador era panorâmico, e a vista era muito bonita lá do 15º andar, onde ele morava. O apartamento dele era extremamente luxuoso. Toda decoração era em tons escuros, e os móveis eram de madeira clara. Ele a levou para conhecer todos os cômodos. Gina adorou. O quarto dele tinha a decoração azul, e no quarto que tinha sido do avô dele ainda tinha uns pôsteres de quadribol empilhados num canto.

- Meu avô era louco por quadribol. E me falava bastante sobre times e regras. Inclusive, ele me deu um pomo de ouro que guardo numa gaveta da biblioteca.

- Que legal. - disse ela sorrindo. O jeito que Ryan falava do avô demonstrava o quanto ele o respeitava e admirava. - Você devia amá-lo muito, não é?

- Claro. Ele foi a única pessoa que tive em toda minha vida. Antes dela. Era nele que eu me inspirava, e ainda me inspiro. Ele foi um grande homem, e bruxo.

- É lindo vê-lo falando nele. - disse ela o abraçando. - Mas não faz essa carinha triste que eu também vou ficar.

- Ok. - disse depois de beijar o topo da cabeça dela. - Vamos, deixa eu te mostrar a biblioteca.

Eles andaram por um corredor e chegaram de frente a uma porta muito bonita. Lembrava a porta de entrada de Hogwarts para Gina. Ryan contou que o avô dele a tinha comprado numa loja bruxa, e era a porta mais bonita de toda casa. Mas o interior do ambiente não ficava atrás. Era o local mais bonito de todo apartamento. O tapete era vermelho e tinha umas dez estantes enormes e completamente cheias de livros. Ao fundo ficava uma escrivaninha espaçosa com uma cadeira acolchoada, que parecia ser bastante confortável.

- Esse era o local favorito dele de todo apartamento. - disse Ryan orgulhoso. - Eu fiz uma reforma há um ano no apartamento inteiro, mas aqui não. Nunca irei mexer em nada daqui. Está exatamente como ele deixou.

- É maravilhosa. - disse ela com os olhos percorrendo todo local. Rapidamente lembrou-se de Hermione, a amiga teria ficado maravilhada com aquela visão. - E você faz bem em não mudar nada. Acho que ele não gostaria.

- Não mesmo. Ele odiaria. Ninguém limpava isso aqui fora eu e ele. - ele sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha e pegou uma pena que estava no estojo. - Essa era a pena favorita dele.

- Você já leu algum livro daqui?

- Muitos. Sempre fui muito curioso sobre o mundo de vocês. Principalmente depois que ele morreu. Eu lia sempre, mas depois eu fui ficando sem tempo até parar de vez. Foi em um desses livros que li sobre Harry Potter. - a menção daquele nome fez Gina tomar um leve susto e abaixar a cabeça. - Ei. Desculpa.

- Não foi nada. - disse ela sorrindo docemente. - Eu tenho que me acostumar. - os olhos dela percorreram novamente as estantes e veio-lhe uma idéia repentina. - Ryan! O trabalho!

- Que trabalho? - perguntou curioso.

- A professora do curso passou um trabalho. E eu e a Mel estávamos sem livros pra pesquisar. Posso usar os daqui?

- Claro que pode. - disse ele sorrindo. - Que bom que vão ser úteis a vocês duas.

- _Você_ é um anjo. Sempre me salva nos momentos de dificuldade. - disse ela dando um leve beijo nele. - Agora vou procurar, porque se não fica muito tarde.

- Você pode dormir aqui. - disse com um olhar e sorriso marotos.

- Não posso não. - disse ela tentando ficar séria.

- Brincadeira. - disse a abraçando por trás. - Eu te ajudo.

Eles pesquisaram em mais de vinte livros e acharam sobre o assunto em cinco deles. O trabalho consistia em falar sobre cinco feitiços antigos e quem os inventou. Só que era um assunto muito difícil de se achar, e por isso elas não tinham fonte de pesquisa em casa.

Gina fez um breve feitiço para copiar e depois escreveu a metade em dois rolos de pergaminho. A outra metade ficaria com Mel, já que toda a pesquisa tinha sido feito por ela e o trabalho era de dupla. Ryan aproveitou para dar uma olhadinha na varinha dela, ele só tinha visto a do avô até então.

Já era quase meia-noite quando eles acabaram, e Gina tinha que acordar cedo no outro dia para ir ao curso. Ryan refez a proposta sobre ela dormir lá, e ela educadamente não aceitou. Então não restou alternativa a não ser levá-la em casa. Ela subiu apressada e encontrou Mel assistindo à TV e esperando por ela.

- A coisa estava boa pra chegar a essa hora, hein? - comentou a amiga maldosamente. - Onde vocês estavam?

- Na casa dele. - respondeu ela. - E nem venha com seus pensamentos pecaminosos. Ele me mostrou os cômodos e depois ficamos na biblioteca que tinha sido do avô dele. Cheia de livros bruxos. E lá pesquisei pro nosso trabalho, fiz cópias depois escrevi metade no pergaminho e a outra metade ficou pra você.

- Obrigada, Gi. - disse ela abraçando a amiga. - Já estava decorando o que dizer à professora. Mas graças a Deus e ao Ryan!

- É. Agora a senhorita copia que eu vou... - ela não terminou de dizer, sentiu-se tonta, e Mel a ajudou a sentar-se no sofá.

- Mais uma tontura. Gina, por que você não está comendo!? - perguntou séria. - Ta deprê?

- Não. - respondeu ela.

- Ok. Anda fazendo uso do diário? Porque se você ficar guardando os sentimentos, eles vão afetar em outras coisas. Sei que parece uma bobagem, Gi, mas é sério. Eu vi na TV que as pessoas que guardam as emoções pra si têm complicações em outras coisas na vida.

- Eu uso sim. E falo sempre com você ou com o Ryan, até mesmo com o Josh. - disse ela suando frio. - Eu não sei o que é. Só quero tomar banho e dormir.

- Vai lá. E se precisar de ajuda, é só gritar, ok? - falou levando a amiga até o quarto.

Quando Mel voltou ao quarto dela, após copiar tudo, ela já estava dormindo. Sentou-se na beira da cama dela e ficou afagando os cabelos da amiga. Ela tinha a Gina como uma irmã, e estava preocupada com aquelas tonturas dela, e se Gina não mostrasse sinais de melhora naquela semana, ela iria arrastá-la até o Hospital N.Y. e ver o que diabos estava acontecendo.


	11. Você está em mim

Capítulo Onze - Você está em mim

**Capa:**

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou às sete horas e foi cambaleando até o quarto de Mel para acordá-la. As aulas começavam às oito, e o curso não era perto. Mel provavelmente estava tendo um sonho bom, já que dormia sorrindo. "Até dormindo ela não deixa de sorrir", pensou Gina enquanto a balançava delicadamente na tentativa de acordá-la.

Sabia que era inútil, pois Mel era a pessoa que tinha o sono mais pesado que ela conhecia. Não tendo mais alternativas por conta da hora, ela foi até o banheiro, encheu as mãos com um pouco de água e jogou na cara da amiga. Mel acordou atordoada olhando para os lados sem entender nada.

- O quê? - perguntou nervosa. - O que houve? - quando passou as mãos no rosto, notou a água. Olhou para Gina e viu que ela estava vermelha de tanto segurar a risada. - Parabéns, Srta. Weasley! Você me paga!

- Mel, a gente ta atrasada. E você tem o sono muito pesado. Fiquei sem alternativa. - ela justificou tentando não rir.

- Ok. Anda logo, vai trocar de roupa.

Meia hora depois elas estavam na calçada do prédio acenando para um táxi que ia passando. Demorou exatamente quinze minutos para chegarem no curso, felismente o motorista tomou o caminho mais rápido, o que era um milagre.

As duas primeiras aulas tinham sido maravilhosas. Eram aulas práticas, em que elas testavam feitiços muito interessantes em coisas e animais. Já a terceira tinha sido horrível, "A história da evolução dos Feitiços". Na aula, estudavam pessoas que inventaram ou aperfeiçoaram feitiços. Liam depoimentos de pessoas que, por saber tal feitiço, saíram de confusões. Enfim, era algo chato. Tão chato ou até mais que a aula do Prof. Binns.

O sistema do curso era três aulas, intervalo, duas aulas. A primeira começava às oito e a última terminava ao meio dia e quarenta. Depois da aula chata elas foram até a galeria comer alguma coisa, já que como acordaram atrasadas, não tinham comido nada. Foram até a lanchonete do curso.

- O que você quer, Gi? - perguntou Mel.

- Nada. - respondeu com a mão na cabeça como se tivesse sentindo alguma dor.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? - perguntou Mel preocupada. - Você ta suando frio, Gi. - virou-se para o atendente e pediu: - Senhor, por favor, um copo de água. Minha amiga não está passando bem.

- Só um momento, senhorita. - respondeu o senhor de cabelos brancos. Ele não demorou a trazer a água. - Aqui está.

- Obrigada. - disse Mel sorrindo. - Bebe tudo, Gina. - ela tomou uns dois goles apenas.

- Não agüento mais, depois eu bebo. Mel, relaxa, ok? A dor passou. Peça seu lanche.

- E o seu. Você anda se alimentando mal, Gina. Hoje mesmo a gente pede para o Ryan nos deixar sair mais cedo e vamos ao hospital.

- Não é pra tanto. Eu como, ok? Mas nada de hospitais.

- Se você tiver mais uma tontura, a gente vai ao hospital sim.

- Tudo bem. - disse dando uma olhada no que tinha para comer. - Eu quero aquele sanduíche com salsicha. - as comidas de lá eram iguais aos dos trouxas, pois os bruxos americanos viviam em sua maioria como trouxas. Não era tão dividido como na Inglaterra, onde o mundo bruxo era bem separado do trouxa. Um grande exemplo disso era Josh, que apesar de ser bruxo, trabalhava em uma empresa trouxa e ainda estudava Direito.

- Senhor, dois cachorros-quentes, por favor.

- Agora nada de dar duas mordidas e dizer que não agüenta mais. Vai comer _tudo_. Estamos entendidas?

- Sim, senhora. - disse dando o primeiro sorriso após a tontura.

O pedido chegou uns cinco minutos depois, e elas comeram um pouco apressadas, pois só tinham mais dez minutos. Gina fazia cara feia ao comer, e Mel inspecionava se ela comia tudo ou não. Faltando três minutos para entrarem na sala, elas retornaram ao prédio. Já estavam chegando à sala quando Gina saiu correndo para o banheiro, e Mel a acompanhou.

- O que houve? - perguntou Mel assustada. Mas ao ouvir o barulho, concluiu que a amiga estava devolvendo o que tinha comido. - Ai, Deus! Você não está bem, Gina. E hoje mesmo a gente vai ao hospital. E sem mas.

Gina saiu de dentro do banheiro com uma cara péssima. Parecida com a do Rony no dia que vomitou lesmas. E também estava bastante suada.

- Você quer ir pra casa? - perguntou Mel, dessa vez mais calma.

- Não. A gente tem o trabalho para apresentar na quinta aula. Eu agüento. Vamos, se não a Sra. McKenzie não nos deixará mais entrar.

A professora fez cara feia quando elas entraram atrasadas. Mel foi até ela e explicou a situação. A professora rapidamente esboçou um sorriso bondoso para Gina e continuou a dar sua aula sobre um feitiço muito complicado, o Feitiço Fidelius.

Na quinta aula elas pediram para serem as últimas a apresentarem o trabalho. Os primeiros foram Daniel Field e Matthew Goldman, o trabalho deles não estava muito completo, e a Sra. McKenzie não tinha gostado pela cara que fizera. Depois foi a vez de Tami Freeman e Justin Gardner, os trabalho deles estava excelente. E assim as outras quatro duplas se apresentaram e, para cada uma delas, a Sra. McKenzie tinha uma expressão diferente.

- Virgínia Weasley e Melissa Conner. - chamou ela. - Queiram apresentar seus trabalhos, por favor.

As duas levantaram e foram apresentar o trabalho. Gina estava com dificuldade em falar, pois além de suar frio, tinha esquecido algumas coisas e gaguejava. Mel estava preocupada com a amiga, afinal ela jamais tinha tido problemas em apresentar qualquer coisa, muito menos sobre feitiços. Ela também notou o suor pelo rosto dela, e a sala era extremamente fria, ou seja, Gina estava passando mal. Devia estar sendo horrível ter que falar em público naquelas condições. De repente ela virou para Mel com uma cara péssima.

- Mel... eu não tou bem... - ela só conseguiu dizer isso. Sentia as pernas fracas, sentiu-se totalmente sem força e só não caiu porque Mel foi mais rápida e a segurou. Todo mundo correu para socorrer, mas a Sra. McKenzie mandou-os sentar e saiu da sala apenas com Mel.

Elas correram apressadas até o pequeno hospital que ficava na escola. Uma enfermaria, assim como a de Hogwarts. Lá eles tinham curso para medi-bruxos também, e era naquela enfermaria que eles tinham aulas práticas. A Sra.Martin, que não estava dando aula para nenhuma turma no momento, logo se apressou em colocá-la numa das muitas camas, e então começou com os exames. Pediu gentilmente para que Mel e a Sra. McKenzie saíssem, ela parecia com Madame Pomfrey nesse sentido.

Mel obedeceu e ficou esperando num banquinho que ficava de frente à porta da enfermaria. A professora pediu licença para voltar à aula e disse que não se preocupasse quanto à nota, iria avaliar apenas o trabalho escrito por conta do ocorrido. A enfermeira demorou mais do que Mel esperava, e ela foi até a diretoria pedir para telefonar. Tinha que avisar a Ryan.

- _Alô._ - disse a voz dele do outro lado da linha.

- Ryan. É a Mel. Olha, a gente não vai poder chegar cedo aí, ok? - ela não queria dizer nada a ele. Tinha suas suspeitas e preferia que ele não estivesse por lá.

- _O que houve? Algo com a Gina?_ - perguntou ele nervoso.

- Foi. Ela passou mal... - foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

- _Já tou indo ai._ - disse ele e desligou.

- Ah, ótimo! Desligue na cara da Mel. Ela faz o favor de avisar e recebe isso!

- É sempre assim, querida. - disse a veela coordenadora.

Mel nada respondeu. Voltou para o banquinho e ficou esperando a boa vontade da enfermeira em deixá-la entrar. Um pouco depois a mulher saiu.

- Eu dei uma poção pra ela dormir. Está em repouso. Quer ficar com ela?

- Quero sim. - disse Mel um tanto fria. Ela tinha esperado aquele tempo todo pra ficar do lado de fora?!

- Por favor, sem barulho. Quando ela acordar me chame que preciso dizer o que ela tem.

- Não pode me dizer? - perguntou ela com raiva. - Olha, eu sou a única e melhor amiga dela. Eu vou saber de qualquer jeito. Dá pra me contar?

- Desculpe. - disse a mulher, dessa vez mais bondosa. Ela contou tudo que estava acontecendo e o que Gina tinha detalhadamente. Mel não sabia o que dizer. Como!? Quer dizer... ela sabia como. Mas aquilo seria a pior notícia que ela poderia dar à Gina. Não que aquilo fosse uma coisa ruim, uma maldição. Longe disso! Mas Gina não estava preparada. Não mesmo.

Ryan chegou lá totalmente nervoso e, depois de tentar convencer a bruxa de que era namorado dela, ela o deixou entrar. Mel logo pediu silêncio, e ele perguntou se ela sabia o que Gina tinha. Ela logicamente respondeu que não, Gina era quem deveria contar a ele, não ela. Ainda mais um assunto delicado como aquele.

Duas horas depois Gina acordou. Ryan não estava mais lá para o alívio de Mel. Ele disse que infelizmente tinha um compromisso, mas que de noite iria ao apartamento delas ver como ela estava.

- Nossa. - disse Gina, sentando na cama. - Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Três horas e meia, mais ou menos, contando do desmaio.

- Que horas são?

- Duas e quarenta. - respondeu ela olhando no relógio.

- O Ryan. Você o avisou? Ele deve estar preocupado.

- Relaxa. Eu avisei, ele veio até aqui. Foi embora há meia hora. Tinha um compromisso inadiável e disse que mais tarde passa lá em casa pra ver como você está.

- Menos mal. - disse ela aliviada. - Mel, o que eu tenho? Ela te falou?

Mel estava com medo de contar. Sabia que a amiga iria sofrer, não era justo ela sofrer mais ainda. Não era justo _mesmo_. Mas ela sabia que tinha que falar, era sua obrigação. E era melhor ela saber pela amiga do que pela enfermeira.

- Falou sim, Gi. - disse docemente.

- O que é, Mel? É algo sério? Por favor, me conte tudo. - Mel pôde ver medo nos olhos dela. Talvez ela já suspeitasse. E estivesse com medo que a amiga apenas confirmasse.

- Gina, você... Você... - Mel estava de cabeça baixa. Mas levantou e olhou bem nos olhos dela pra dizer o resto. - Você está grávida.

Como esperado, a primeira reação foi de chorar. Quando ela tinha resolvido esquecer Harry, quando tinha aparecido outra pessoa na vida dela... Por quê? Ela estava feliz com o Ryan, mas agora... Agora ele não iria querer continuar com o relacionamento. E o que ela faria? Iria atrás dele? Alegando que ele tinha um filho e que não se casasse com a Chang? Talvez já tivesse casado, do jeito que ela era apressada...

- Calma, Gi. - disse Mel abraçada a ela. - Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido. Mas vocês não se preveniram. Sinto muito, mesmo.

- Mel. Eu não sei o que fazer. - disse ela entre soluços. - Meu Deus! Por que comigo? Por que _sempre_ é comigo? A lambisgóia da Gabrielle dormia com todos, e ela nunca engravidou. Eu só fiz isso uma vez e olha no que dá.

- Gi, eu disse antes da gente partir. - Gina logo lembrou da cena no dia que elas estavam mostrando o vestido da formatura uma pra outra. Lembrou das palavras dela.

_"Gina, não me pergunte como ou por quê, mas vocês nunca irão se separar. Eu sinto. Não sei como, mas sinto."_

- Eu sei. - disse tristemente. - Agora todo aquele esforço para esquecê-lo... Foi tudo em vão. Nunca mais poderei esquecer ele... Ele está em mim... - essa última frase ela disse olhando a barriga.

- Olha, eu não vou te bombardear com perguntas, ok? Vamos para casa, você toma banho e pensa um pouco antes de agir. Vamos. - disse ela ajudando Gina a se levantar.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita entre elas até chegarem em casa. Gina fez como Mel tinha aconselhado e ficou trancada no quarto pelo resto da tarde. Quando Ryan foi até lá, ela pediu para Mel dizer que ela estava dormindo e continuou trancada no quarto. Sabia que chorar não era a solução para os seus problemas, mas ela não sabia o que fazer.

Tudo tem um preço. E esse estava sendo o preço de ela ter ido embora. "Estava muito bom pra ser verdade", pensou ela. Agora, aos dezoito anos, ela seria mãe. Agora ela teria mais alguém com quem se preocupar. Toda vez que olhasse para a filha, a enfermeira tinha dito o sexo antes delas saírem, iria lembrar dele. Tudo em vão.

Ela nem soube a que horas adormeceu, acordou no outro dia às nove da manhã. Mel estava na sala vendo TV, ainda de pijamas e devorando uma caixa de chocolate, sozinha.

- Bom dia. - disse ela.

- É. - disse Gina desanimada. - Bom dia só pra você.

- Você dormiu bastante. - comentou. - O Ryan já ligou duas vezes, e nem precisei mentir, você _realmente_ estava dormindo.

- Eu não sei como vou contar a ele. Ai, Deus. Tava tudo tão bem, Mel. Eu estava feliz por estar com ele, estava feliz com essa vida.

- Gi, as coisas acontecem assim mesmo. Sem mais nem menos. Quando você menos espera, bum! Aconteceu. Eu nunca esperei a morte da minha avó, o Ryan nunca esperou a morte do avô dele. Aconteceu de repente. E sempre nos pega da pior maneira.

- Eu sei. - disse com um olhar triste.

- Você pensou sobre contar ou não ao Harry?

- Não vou contar. - Ela não teria coragem, tinha medo de voltar. Tinha medo de enfrentar todos. Mesmo sabendo que eles a receberiam de braços abertos. Tinha medo de ele estar casado. Não queria atrapalhar a vida dele. - Quero dizer, ele deve estar casado com a Chang. Se não está, próximo mês estará. Não vou atrapalhar a vida dele.

- Você não vai atrapalhar nada, Gina. É melhor você contar. Você vai criar essa criança sozinha? Tudo bem, você tem a mim, ao Josh, ao Ryan...

- O Ryan não vai me aceitar mais. Ninguém aceita uma mulher grávida de outro.

- Na América sim. Ele irá entender, Gi. Ele sabe o que você passou pra decidir sair de lá e vim morar aqui. E essa criança não é sua culpa.

- A gente ta falando dela como se fosse uma coisa ruim. - disse ela acariciando a barriga. - Não é uma coisa ruim, mas não era pra ser agora.

- É. Eu sei. - disse Mel com um sorriso enviesado. - Mas me responde, você vai contar, não vai?

- Não. Eu tenho medo de voltar, Mel. Eu tenho medo. Não me peça pra voltar lá, não agora. Eu não tenho forças pra olhá-los nos olhos outra vez. Além do mais, eu sou muito orgulhosa para fazê-lo.

- Ok. - disse ela se rendendo. Quando um Weasley decide algo, não tente contestar. Gina não mudaria de opinião. - Agora vou preparar um lanchinho nutritivo pra senhorita. Você tem a obrigação de alimentar essa criança. Nossa! Eu amo crianças... Desculpa, sei que era para estar abalada, mas eu não estou!

- Tudo bem, Mel. - disse Gina sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que recebera a notícia. - Tem que ser algo _muito_ ruim pra te deixar realmente triste. Eu já esperava por sua felicidade.

- Eu quero ser a madrinha. Claro. - disse ela empolgada. - E o nome...

- Depois. - finalizou Gina acabando com a alegria de Mel. Mas ela entendia que a amiga não estava com ânimo de escolher nomes e padrinhos. Ela ainda estava tentando entender toda aquela confusão e organizar os pensamentos sobre o que fazer.

Gina sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que ter uma conversa séria com Ryan. Não tinha como esconder aquilo dele. Resolveu não adiar. Quando chegaram no Friend's ela deu um breve beijo nele e disse que teriam que conversar após o expediente. Ele não entendeu o porquê, mas disse que iria levá-la a um lugar calmo, já que pelo visto a coisa era séria.

Quando o relógio marcou cinco horas, eles deixaram Mel em casa e foram até o parque que ficava em frente ao prédio delas. Ela sentia o coração bater muito acelerado e tentava não transparecer o quão nervosa estava. Mas era impossível, qualquer um que olhasse para ela naquele momento notaria.

- Você quer que eu compre uma água? - perguntou ele gentilmente. - Você vai acabar tendo um ataque.

- Tudo bem. - ele num minuto comprou a água e voltou. Ela tomou tudo em um gole só e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. - Ryan. O que eu vou te falar é muito sério. E está sendo horrível ter que falar isso olhando pra você. Eu me sinto envergonhada e constrangida.

- Calma, Gina. - disse ele a abraçando. - Seja o que for, eu não vou terminar com você se é isso que tanto teme. Pode ficar tranqüila.

- Ryan. Não é qualquer bobeira, é _muito_ sério. - disse ela olhando seriamente para ele. - Pode mudar tudo. Na verdade... Vai mudar tudo.

- Você não pode saber até me contar.

- Ok. Eu não vou mais enrolar. Bem... Na noite anterior à nossa viagem para cá, houve a minha formatura em Hogwarts, escola de magia em que eu estudava. - ele acenou com a cabeça. Já tinha lido algo sobre. - E minha mãe não compareceu. Claro. Ela jamais iria me ver. Mas então, eu saí no meio da festa pra ficar sozinha e fui até o lago que ficava nos terrenos da escola. Por acaso, o Harry também teve a idéia de sair para pensar e me encontrou lá.

"A gente se beijou e... é... a gente não só se beijou. A gente fez amor. Foi a primeira vez de ambos e foi como uma despedida, entende? Eu deixei uma carta para ele e fui embora. Achei que nunca mais o veria, que nunca iria ter que lembrar dele. Eu dei as costas para a coisa que mais amava. E aqui eu te conheci. Achei que a partir daquele momento o Harry tinha ficado totalmente no passado. Eu estava decidida a esquecê-lo. Mas então ontem eu descobri que... que... que eu estou grávida, Ryan."

Ryan nunca esperava que fosse algo daquele tipo. Ele não sentia raiva dela porque tinha sido algo no passado. Na verdade ele sentia pena dela. Pena por ela ter que sofrer mais ainda. E se ela pensara que ele iria acabar tudo, ela não o conhecia mesmo. Ele jamais a deixaria sozinha numa situação dessa. Jamais.

- Gina. - disse ele enxugando as lágrimas dela. - Eu jamais irei te deixar, ok? Jamais. E se o fizesse, não seria por isso. Eu sinto que isso tenha acontecido. Mas agora você vai ter que se preocupar com essa vida que está dentro de você. E eu estarei do seu lado todo o tempo. - essa não era a reação que ela imaginara que ele teria. Mas de longe tinha sido muito melhor. E como agradecimento ela o abraçou forte.

- Obrigada. - disse ainda chorando. - Obrigada, Ryan.

- Nada de choro. - disse ele sorrindo. - Agora que uma criança está por vir, quero te ver feliz. Sabia que sua tristeza o afeta?

- A afeta. - ela corrigiu. - É uma menina.

- Ah, você já sabe. Mas,Gina, você não vai contar a ele? Não vai voltar para a Inglaterra?

- Não, Ryan. Eu não tenho mais coragem. Vou embora e depois volto grávida do Harry e acabo com o casamento dele. Não.

- Bem... Você é quem sabe o que é melhor para você mesma. - disse ele segurando uma das mãos dela. - Vamos pensar em coisas melhores pra te animar... - pensou um pouco e perguntou: - Já tem algum nome em mente?

- Você escolhe. - disse ela sorrindo.

- Mas eu não tenho esse direito. - disse ele confuso. - Quero dizer, infelizmente, não sou o pai dela.

- Você será o único pai que ela conhecerá. - falou séria.

- Então... - começou ele inseguro. - Eu posso considerá-la minha? Quero dizer... Não pretendo tomar o lugar do pai dela...

- Você não vai tomar, Ryan. Eu não vou voltar pra Inglaterra, já disse. E ela precisa de um pai. - ela sabia que não tinha direito de negar isso a Harry. Mas não tinha outro jeito. Ela não iria voltar, não iria estragar a vida de outra pessoa. Nem sabia se Harry a amava, foi apenas uma noite. E ele sempre mostrara amor pela Chang. Não, ela iria ficar. E agora que Ryan concordava em ser como um pai para sua filha, ela não iria dizer não. Ryan era uma pessoa muito especial, um pai ideal.

- Agora é minha vez de agradecer. - disse ele a beijando. - E já que eu tenho que dar um nome... - ele pensou alguns instantes antes de decidir. - Stephanie.

- Eu adorei. - disse ela sorrindo. - E você não sabe o peso que está me tirando ao não me julgar e acabar tudo. - ela passou as mãos pelo rosto dele e olhou em seus olhos. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também. - disse ele a beijando calorosamente. Depois passou a mão na barriga dela. - Ela pode não ser minha filha de sangue, mas será minha de todo coração.

- Ela nunca saberá que não é sua filha de sangue. - disse ela feliz ao sentir a mão dele em sua barriga. - É melhor assim.

Mel ficou muito feliz ao saber da conversa deles. Mas ficou sentida por ele ter dado o nome, ela preferia que a menina se chamasse Clarissa. Gina não comentou, mas preferia Stephanie mesmo. Mel agora vivia falando que faltava pouco para os dois casarem, afinal iriam ter uma filha, mesmo que essa filha fosse apenas de Gina. Isso mostrava o caráter dele, a conhecia há tão pouco tempo e confiava tanto nela.

* * *

Já era começo de Outubro, mais precisamente no dia do aniversário de Sirius. Rachel e Harry tinham organizado uma festinha surpresa, e Arthur tinha se encarregado de tomar a tarde dele com trabalho para que ele não percebesse nada.

Molly, logo após o almoço, foi até lá para ajudar nos preparativos. Hermione só podia comparecer à festa, pois estava dando aulas. Os gêmeos, Katie e Angelina não podiam largar a loja. Rony tinha conseguido uma folga naquele dia e ficou ajudando os três. Elizabeth e Richard estavam muito ocupados no consultório.

- Meninos. - chamou Rachel. Eles não gostavam de serem chamados de meninos, mas... - Faço bolo de quê? Vocês escolhem já que estão nos ajudando tanto.

- Nada de chocolate. - falou Harry. - Só se come bolo de chocolate nessa casa.

- Faz uma torta de alguma fruta. - falou Rony. - Mamãe, aquela fruta muito usada pelos trouxas que você fez uma torta um dia. Lembra?

- Maracujá? - perguntou ela.

- Essa mesmo. - confirmou Rony. - Fica deliciosa.

- Obrigada pela ajuda. - disse Rachel sorrindo. - O Sirius vai gostar de algo diferente. Ele e o Harry andam reclamando porque eu só faço de chocolate. Mas _eu_ faço porque _eu_ gosto. Os senhores não têm que reclamar.

- Dois contra um, Rach. - disse Harry sorrindo. - Estamos em vantagem.

- Esses dois, hein? - comentou Molly separando os ingredientes para começar.

Até as três horas eles só prepararam as comidas. As mulheres cozinhavam e faziam os doces e os dois colocavam nas fôrminhas. Depois de tudo pronto, foram para a decoração. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi encher balões. Não com a boca, é claro. Com feitiço, e não demorou nada para todos estarem prontos. Prenderam em barbantes e penduraram nas paredes.

Depois foram preparar um cartaz com os dizeres: "Feliz Aniversário, Almofadinhas. Nós te amamos". A escolha do texto tinha sido de Rachel, e nessa hora os meninos subiram para o quarto de Harry já que não levavam jeito com cartazes.

- Ansioso para ser papai? - perguntou Harry já sabendo da resposta.

- Muito. - respondeu ele. - Já não agüento mais esperar, demora muito. Ainda faltam três meses.

- Falta muito pouco. - comentou Harry. - Três meses passam num instante.

- É. - ele se conformou e, de repente, lembrou de algo. - Harry! Papai falou com Mundungo e perguntou se você podia trabalhar comigo lá no Departamento. Ele disse que tudo bem. Então?

- Nossa, obrigado, Rony. Já estava cansado de não fazer nada. - confessou Harry sorrindo. Isso era o que ele precisava, trabalhar. - Mas de manhã eu tenho o curso.

- É. Eu falei isso para ele, e ele me respondeu que tudo bem. Você fica trabalhando apenas de tarde.

- Então ta. Eu aceito. Quando eu começo?

- Próxima segunda. Ou seja, daqui a quatro dias. - Rony começou a falar sobre o Departamento e sobre em quem se podia confiar. Os dois davam boas risadas juntos, enquanto Rony descrevia a secretária. - Você não tem noção. Ela é a pessoa mais hilária que eu conheço. - o papo deles continuou por um bom tempo. Mas logo começou a escurecer, e eles resolveram tomar banho, Sirius logo chegaria.

Enquanto isso, lá embaixo as duas já tinham feito o cartaz e arrumado a mesa do bolo. Estava tudo pronto e, vendo escurecer, ambas foram tomar banho. Rachel no quarto dela, e Molly no quarto de hóspedes.

Sirius chegou perto das seis e meia e encontrou tudo escuro. Já estavam todos lá. Hermione, Arthur, Fred, Angelina, Katie, Jorge, Harry, Rachel, Molly, Elizabeth e Richard. Estavam todos esperando ele acender as luzes. E quando ele o fez, todos gritaram "Parabéns" e o abraçaram. Ele nem esperava por aquilo, já que Rachel disse que teria muito trabalho e que chegaria tarde. Também tinha imaginado que Harry estaria na casa de Cho.

- Obrigado. - falava ele toda hora e sorria pra todos. Estava muito feliz por ter tanta gente que gostava dele. - Arthur, você é um ótimo ator.

- Sou mesmo? - perguntou o amigo sorrindo. - Bom saber.

- Obrigado, meu amor. - disse ele beijando a esposa. - Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

- Nem nós. - respondeu carinhosamente.

- E aí, moleque? - perguntou ele abraçando o afilhado.

Rachel o forçou junto com Harry a pôr um chapeuzinho na cabeça e cantaram parabéns de novo. Dessa vez na mesa do bolo. Tiraram algumas fotos, e ele soprou trinta e nove velas enquanto fazia um pedido. Depois cortou um pedaço do bolo um tanto sem jeito.

- O primeiro pedaço vai pra mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo. - disse ele sorrindo pra Rachel. - Eu te amo. - cochichou no ouvido dela.

- O segundo vai pra o meu - ele olhou um pouco constrangido para Harry. Este sorriu em resposta, e ele concluiu a frase. - filho.

Depois Rachel se encarregou de distribuir os pedaços. Cho chegou um pouco depois, cumprimentou a todos e sentou-se junto a Harry no sofá.

- Quantos meses, Hermione? - perguntou Cho.

- Seis. - respondeu ela forçando um sorriso.

- Deve ser maravilhoso estar grávida. - comentou Katie.

- É a melhor fase de toda minha vida. Saber que tem algo meu e do Rony dentro de mim. É fantástico. - disse ela sorrindo sincera.

- Concluíram o serviço do quarto? - perguntou Fred. - Semana passada já estava acabando.

- Ainda não. - respondeu Rony. - Os pedreiros resolveram tirar folga por conta própria e faltaram por três dias.

- Você ainda os quis? - perguntou Jorge. - Eu hein...

- O problema é que o Rony queria que eles chegassem de manhã cedinho e só saíssem tarde da noite. Claro que eles acharam ruim e se deram folga. - contou Hermione.

- Eu só queria ver o quarto da nossa filha pronto. - defendeu-se ele. - Não agüento mais esperar.

- Mas essas coisas demoram um pouco. - comentou Angelina. - Se forem feitas muito rápidas, ficam ruins, entende?

- Viu? - perguntou Hermione sorrindo. - Não seja tão apressado, Sr. Weasley.

- Ok, Srta. Granger. - riu-se ele.

- Sra. Weasley. - corrigiu ela.

A festa estava muito animada, e logo começou o show de piadas Weasley e Black. Mas, como no dia seguinte todos iriam trabalhar, não ficaram lá até tarde. Hermione aparatou em Hogsmeade e foi de carruagem ao castelo, agora que estava com seis meses, preferia não viajar via flu. Na verdade, ela também odiava ter de aparatar, mas não tinha outro meio rápido de chegar a Hogwarts.

Rony, Molly e Arthur aparataram na Toca. Os gêmeos e as esposas, em suas casas, e logo a casa ficou vazia. Cho decidiu dormir por lá mesmo.

- Boa noite. - falou Rachel já subindo as escadas com Sirius.

- E juízo. - disse ele piscando para Harry.

- Pode deixar. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Você está com sono? - perguntou Cho. - Eu não tou.

- Nem eu. - disse ele sorrindo e puxando ela pela mão para que fossem até o quarto.


	12. O Primeiro Natal Longe de Casa

Capítulo Doze - O primeiro Natal longe de casa

Três meses já haviam se passado, e Gina ainda mostrava sinais de tristeza. Mel, Josh e Ryan tentavam ajudá-la conversando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa para descontraí-la. Assim ela não ficava tanto tempo pensando em como as coisas poderiam ter sido. Isso não ajudava em nada, ao contrário, iria afetá-la mais ainda, e afetaria Stephanie também.

Ela já tinha feito alguns exames para saber como andava a saúde da sua filha, e estava se alimentando melhor. A barriguinha não passava despercebida, já estava com cinco meses. As duas deixaram de trabalhar para Ryan, não tinha mais sentido, e ele também não iria deixá-la trabalhar grávida, estava tomando todo cuidado com ela. Mas ainda continuavam no curso.

Ryan a tinha chamado para morar com ele, mas ela preferiu não aceitar, não naquele momento. Mas fizeram um acordo que depois de sair da maternidade ela iria direto para o apartamento dele com a filha. Também planejaram casar após o nascimento de Stephanie.

Naquela tarde fria, no fim de Novembro, os quatro estavam resolveram fazer compras para a bebê. O quarto já estava sendo feito no apartamento de Ryan, mas ainda faltavam as roupas e acessórios que toda criança precisa.

Foram até um shopping de artigos infantis que ficava no West Side, mais precisamente na Avenida Columbus. O shopping era a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Os bancos e lixeiras eram inspirados em brinquedos infantis, totalmente decorados com personagens da Disney. Tinha lixeiros de todos personagens da Disney.

- Minha avó me levou na Disney quando eu tinha doze anos. - disse Mel.

- A primeira vez eu tinha dez, mas já tive lá quatro vezes. - disse Ryan.

- A minha foi aos quatorze. - contou Josh. - Fui junto com minha mãe apenas.

- Bem, eu nunca estive lá. Só vi as fotos da Mel. Mas deve ser muito interessante. - falou Gina.

- Um dia eu te levo lá. - prometeu Ryan. - Quer dizer, um dia eu levo as duas.

- Vou te cobrar. - riu ela.

- Mas, mudando de assunto... Vão continuar no lilás? - perguntou Mel. Gina e Ryan decidiram decorar o quarto dela de lilás, nenhum dos dois gostava de rosa.

- Acho que sim. - respondeu ela. - O que você acha, meu amor?

- Acho que devemos continuar já que o quarto é lilás. Só mudar nas roupas mesmo. - respondeu ele.

- Ok.

Na primeira loja que entraram compraram um berço de madeira patinada. Em seguida escolheram os lençóis, que seriam lilás, e colchas para o berço. Depois compraram o carrinho, o forro era roxo escuro e tinha umas menininhas com florzinhas amarelas de miolo branco nas mãos.

- Qual o próximo item da lista? - perguntou Mel.

- Enfeites e brinquedos. - respondeu Ryan.

- Essa parte é a mais interessante. - falou Josh.

Mel e Josh não ajudaram a escolher nada, ficaram do outro lado da loja divertindo-se com os brinquedos. A vendedora olhava-os de cara feia, mas eles não estavam nem ligando.

- Esses dois... - comentou Gina sorrindo.

- Parecem crianças. Ou melhor, são duas crianças grandes. - falou Ryan também se divertindo com a visão.

- A Mel encontrou sua alma gêmea. Eles se completam. É muita coincidência, afinal ele conheceu o pai dela.

- O mundo é pequeno. E duas almas não se encontram por acaso, jamais. Nada é por acaso. - disse roubando um beijo dela.

- Você acredita em destino? - perguntou ela incrédula.

- Você não? - perguntou olhando bem nos olhos dela.

- Não. Acho que nós construímos o nosso futuro. Não acredito que está escrito.

- Pois devia, Gina. - disse ele convicto. - Acredite em mim. Todos temos uma missão.

- Posso não acreditar em destino. - falou ela puxando-o para si. - Mas que duas almas não se encontram por acaso eu acredito.

Logo a vendedora voltou com as coisas, e eles compraram itens para a higiene e também brinquedinhos para entretê-la.

Depois foram a várias lojas de roupas. Os palpites de Josh e Ryan eram sempre dispensados pelas duas. Mel parecia uma boba, ela era apaixonada por crianças. Gina tinha preferência em roupas amarelas, vermelhas ou lilás. Poucas coisas rosas foram compradas.

Ela estava constrangida por Ryan estar pagando tudo, e decidiu que todas as roupas seriam por conta dela.

- Os vestidinhos são muito fofos. - disse Mel com um sorriso bobo. - Ela vai ficar linda.

- Eu estou torcendo pra que ela seja ruiva. - comentou Gina.

- Qual a cor do cabelo do Harry? - perguntou Josh. Ryan também queria saber.

- Negro. - respondeu Gina.

- E os olhos? - perguntou Ryan.

- Verdes, muito verdes. - respondeu Mel antes dela.

- Ela vai nascer ruiva dos olhos verdes. - disse Ryan.

- Discordo. Aposto que o cabelo dela vai ser preto. - disse Mel convicta.

- Não importa. - falou Gina. - O importante é que ela nasça com saúde e que seja muito feliz.

- Se depender de mim ela será. - disse ele a abraçando e acariciando com uma das mãos a barriga dela.

- Pedimos licença ao casal. - pigarreou Josh. - Mas eu e a Mel vamos ao cinema, e como amanhã é Domingo ela vai dormir lá em casa mesmo.

- Tem algum problema, Gina? - perguntou Mel preocupada. - Quer dizer... Você vai ficar bem? Porque caso você não queira dormir sozinha, eu durmo em casa.

- Relaxa. Podem ir se divertir. Vocês vêm me ajudando bastante já. Obrigada. - cada um beijou a futura mamãe e se despediram de Ryan também.

Ele e Gina foram até o apartamento dele deixar as compras e aproveitaram para tomar uma xícara de chá e conversarem um pouco. Depois ele foi deixá-la em casa. Decidiu ficar com ela até que dormisse.

Ela foi tomar banho e ele ficou vendo televisão na sala. Logo ela acabou o banho e foi até a sala. Estava vestindo um pijama de manga comprida e tecido grosso, também usava pantufas, o inverno estava muito rigoroso aquele ano.

- Ta parecendo uma bonequinha. - disse ele a beijando.

- Sua bonequinha. - ela falou sorrindo.

- Tenho duas. - e beijou a barriga dela. Qualquer um ficaria com raiva se sua namorada estivesse grávida de outro, mas não Ryan. Ele sabia que Gina não voltaria para Harry, ela prometera nunca contar nada à Steph. Além do tudo, ele não tinha família alguma desde que perdera seu avô. Estava mais do que feliz. E dali a um tempo, ela poderia dar outro filho a ele.

Eles estavam assistindo a um filme um tanto chato e Gina acabou dormindo no sofá mesmo.

- Ei. - chamou ele. - Gina? - ela resmungou alguma coisa e abriu os olhos lentamente. - Vamos pra cama. - a ajudou a se levantar e a levou até a cama.

- Você já vai? - perguntou ela. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. - Não. Fica aqui comigo. - pediu segurando uma das mãos dele.

Ele não pôde negar o pedido dela. Tomou um banho rápido. Depois se deitou abraçado a ela e dormiram sossegados. Era a primeira vez que dormiam juntos, mesmo que nada tivesse acontecido.

No outro dia de manhã ele gentilmente foi levar café na cama para ela. Estavam treinando para uma futura vida de casados.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram e o Natal chegou. O inverno tinha atingido seu ponto crítico na Inglaterra, ninguém agüentava passar dois minutos sem estar agasalhado.

Naquele ano a festa iria ser na casa dos recém-casados. Mas claro que Hermione não iria fazer nada, estava com quase nove meses de gravidez, e Rony não deixava ela se deslocar sem uma pessoa para auxiliá-la. Molly e Rachel chegaram lá por volta das nove horas, elas iriam ajudar a preparar os comes e bebes.

- Bom dia. - disse Hermione sorrindo ao abrir a porta. - Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal, querida. - disse Molly a abraçando calorosamente.

- Olá, Mione. Feliz Natal. - disse Rachel a abraçando também.

- Mamãe! - gritou Hermione. - Elas chegaram.

- Ah! - exclamou Molly. - Elizabeth também está aqui?

- Cheguei bem cedo. - falou ela dando dois beijinhos em cada uma e desejando um Feliz Natal. - Deixei o Richard ainda dormindo.

- Como você vai, querida? - perguntou Molly à Hermione. - E você, Elizabeth?

- Estamos bem. - respondeu Hermione por ela e Emily.

- Eu estou muito bem. - disse Elizabeth. - Ando correndo muito no consultório, mas fora isso tudo está na maior paz.

- Ai, nem me fale em trabalho. - falou Rachel cansada. - Ando trabalhando feito louca naquele escritório. Processos e mais processos.

- Bem, eu nem sei como funciona o trabalho de vocês. Mas pelo visto não deve ser nada fácil. - falou Molly. Elas sentaram-se no sofá para conversarem mais à vontade. - Mas onde está o Rony? Ainda dormindo!?

- Não. - respondeu Elizabeth. - Saiu para fazer compras. Eu fiz uma listinha do que precisaremos.

- Eu disse a ele que eu iria com a mamãe. - contou Hermione. - Mas ele disse que daqui para a Emily nascer, eu não irei nem na esquina.

- Que exagerado. - riu-se Molly. - Ele está muito empolgado com a idéia de ser pai. Mas, Mione... E as aulas?

- Dumbledore vai lecionar por dois ou três meses. Ele não arrumou um professor substituto e, como ele ensinou essa matéria por anos... Acho que em dois meses eu estou de volta.

- E a Emily? - perguntou Rachel. - Vai com você? Você não pode deixar de amamentá-la.

- Vai comigo sim. Todo fim de semana eu vou trazê-la, afinal ela tem que conhecer a família.

- O Rony não deve ter gostado disso. - comentou Molly.

- Não mesmo. - confirmou Hermione. - Ele disse que vai nos visitar todo dia via flu. Dumbledore já está providenciando tudo. Claro que quando Rony disse isso ele não sabia que Dumbledore já estava pensando no mesmo, é segredo para ele ainda.

- Ele vai adorar. - disse Rachel. - Imagino como está triste por ter que ficar longe da filha.

- É, mas quando ele souber vai melhorar. - disse Hermione sorrindo. - E onde está o Harry?

- Ficou dormindo. - Rachel respondeu. - A noite deve ter sido muito longa...

- Imagino. - limitou-se Hermione a dizer.

- Você não gosta dela mesmo, hein? - riu Rachel.

- Bem, eu não tenho nada contra. - falou Molly.

- Eu também não. - disse Elizabeth. - Das poucas vezes em que estive com ela, ela me pareceu uma boa moça. A Mione que gosta de implicar com as pessoas.

- Nada disso! - Hermione falou indignada. - Vocês não estiveram em Hogwarts na mesma época que ela. Se estivessem veriam o quão boa moça ela é...

Molly tratou de mudar o destino da conversa e pouco depois foram para a cozinha providenciar as comidas que não necessitavam do que Rony estava comprando. Angelina e Katie não podiam ajudar pela manhã e só iriam para lá à tarde. Rony não demorou a chegar.

- Bom dia a todas. - disse ele sorridente. - Feliz Natal.

- Olá, meu filho. Feliz Natal pra você também. - disse Molly o beijando. -Como está?

- Bem. - respondeu ele e abraçou Rachel também. - O Harry não quis vir?

- Bem, digamos que ele teve uma noite bastante produtiva e ainda nem tinha acordado quando cheguei. - disse ela com um sorriso maroto.

- Ele deveria dormir mais. Afinal está trabalhando e estudando. - disse ele.

- Eu o aconselhei, ele mal dorme durante a semana, e a Cho passa o fim de semana inteiro lá em casa. Nem de tarde ele consegue dormir.

- Ah, Rachel. - Molly sorriu. - Deixa o menino aproveitar. Ele está descobrindo essas coisas agora.

- Não, Molly, eu entendo, sabe? Mas ele tem que cuidar da saúde também. Vai acabar tendo problemas, ninguém pode trabalhar, estudar e não dormir bem um só dia na semana. Faz mal.

- Esses jovens de hoje... - riu-se Elizabeth.

- Nem comece, mamãe. - falou Hermione. - Lá vem a senhora com os sermões mais chatos do mundo.

Molly e Hermione ajudavam Rachel e Elizabeth a preparar as comidas, que seriam todas trouxas como tinham decidido. Molly era a única que não tinha noção das coisas trouxas, Rachel tinha vivido como eles por quinze anos.

Primeiro fizeram salpicão e colocaram na geladeira, prepararam o peru e depois um lombo de porco ao molho de madeira.

- É pra colocar _vinho_ no lombo? - perguntou Molly.

- É. - conformou Rachel. - Vinho branco.

- Estranho. - ela comentou.

Quando deu meio dia elas se pararam pra almoçar. Foram até um self-service trouxa que ficava ali próximo. Depois descansaram um pouco e esperaram por Katie e Angelina, por volta das duas horas as duas aparataram lá.

- Oi gente. Feliz Natal. - disse Angelina sorridente. - Como estão?

- Boa tarde. E só pra variar... Feliz Natal. - falou Katie.

- Pra vocês também. - disse Elizabeth beijando cada uma.

- Pensei que não vinham mais. - brincou Hermione.

- Tivemos um atraso na tintura de um cabelo, a mulher não sabia qual cor pôr e nós tivemos que esperá-la experimentar um monte delas. - contou Katie.

- Como anda o movimento no salão? - perguntou Molly.

- Muito bem. - respondeu Angelina. - Sempre cheio. Hoje decidimos só atender até o meio dia, também temos o direito de desfrutar os feriados.

- Qualquer dia vou lá dar uma arrumada no meu cabelo. - falou Rachel.

- Se você quiser a gente corta ele mais tarde. - disse Katie. - Se desse uma repicada ficava mais jeitoso.

- Quero sim. - respondeu ela. - Mas agora vamos trabalhar, gente. Ainda temos as sobremesas para fazer.

Elas ficaram até às sete preparando o resto do jantar e as sobremesas, fizeram cinco tipos já que o pessoal tinha gostos muito distintos. Harry teve lá, e depois ele e Rony saíram pra conversar um pouco, as conversas delas não interessavam a eles. Logo todo mundo aparatou em suas casas para se arrumarem. Elizabeth ficou com Hermione para ajudá-la e ligou avisando a Richard que não iria para casa e que trouxesse a roupa dela.

- Esse vai ser o primeiro Natal sem a Gina. - falou Rony para Harry enquanto voltavam para casa.

- Espero que ninguém invente de lembrar. - disse Harry. - Nada mesmo contra a Gina, ao contrário, mas quando falamos nela sua mãe fica muito deprimida. Na verdade, não só ela...

- Todos ficamos. - limitou-se a dizer.

- Viu só? É melhor não lembrá-los, na verdade é melhor não mencionar, porque todos vão lembrar.

Harry deixou Rony em casa e desaparatou em casa para se arrumar. Sirius já estava vestido, e assistia à TV quando ele chegou.

- A Rachel também está pronta? - perguntou ele.

- Não. Ela ainda está tomando banho. Nem se preocupe, você vai acabar de se arrumar antes dela. - disse ele. - Não sei por que mulheres demoram tanto pra se arrumarem.

- Porque elas passam um século escolhendo a roupa e definindo que acessórios usar e como arrumar o cabelo. Ah, ela cortou o cabelo, você viu?

- Não. - disse ele como se tivesse entendido algo. - Então foi por isso que ela subiu brava. Ela perguntou se tinha algo diferente nela, eu disse que não.

- Sirius! - falou ele balançando a cabeça. - Você _é_ cego. Dá pra ver a quilômetros que o cabelo dela está diferente.

- Droga. - disse ele. Levantou-se e subiu para o quarto, provavelmente arrumaria uma maneira de ela voltar ao normal. Era Natal, nada de brigas.

Eles aparataram na casa de Rony pouco depois, Rachel estava muito magoada com Sirius e só o respondia em monossílabos. Ele tentava puxar mais assunto, mas ela sempre o cortava. Harry preferiu não se meter. Após cumprimentarem o pessoal, juntou-se a Rony e os gêmeos para conversarem.

Molly notou o clima pesado entre os dois, e quando Rachel contou o porquê, teve vontade de rir, mas se controlou. Era um motivo um tanto banal, mas no fundo ela entendia. Ela sempre usou o mesmo cabelo, no dia que corta, chega toda feliz para mostrar, e ele diz que não tem nada diferente, bem, qualquer um ficaria magoado. Mas Elizabeth tratou logo de mudar o assunto e começaram a conversar animadamente.

Cho chegou pouco depois e se juntou às mulheres. Elas conversavam de um lado e eles de outro, estava uma coisa realmente estranha.

- Vocês todas resolveram nos dar gelo? - perguntou Fred divertido. - Pensei que só a Rachel tinha brigado com o marido.

Elas se aproximaram e ficaram todos conversando e bebendo. Ainda eram dez horas e nem estavam pensando em jantar ainda.

- No máximo duas semanas, hein? - comentou Sirius sorrindo para o casal, Rony e Hermione.

- É. - ele confirmou. - Está bem perto.

- Dois vovôs e duas vovós. - disse Jorge. - Estão ficando velhos...

- Estamos na flor da idade ainda. - defendeu-se Richard. - Quero ver chegarem à nossa idade com tanta saúde.

- Vocês são muito jovens ainda. - comentou Cho. - São muito jovens para serem avós também.

- Concordo. - disse Elizabeth. - Não tenho cara de avó. Quando sairmos com a Emily, irão pensar que somos os pais, jamais os avós.

- Não exagera, mamãe. - riu Hermione. - A senhora não é tão novinha assim.

- Ah, somos sim. - disse Molly. - Ninguém dá a idade que tenho.

- Quantos anos? - perguntou Harry.

- Isso não é algo que eu possa responder. A idade que você acha que tenho, será minha idade para você. - disse ela piscando para Harry.

- Eu estou cheio de cabelos brancos. E ao contrario de todos aqui, aparento ser mais velho do que realmente sou. - falou Arthur. - Estou quase careca.

- Que é isso, papai. - falou Jorge rindo. - O senhor está novíssimo.

- Pois é. Não diga isso, Arthur. - falou Angelina sorrindo.

Quando a fome atacou, eles se dirigiram à sala de jantar. A mesa estava toda pronta e aos poucos todos se sentaram para apreciar um cardápio inteiramente trouxa.

- Essa carne é uma delícia. - falou Katie, ela estava se referindo ao lombo. - Nossa!

- Eu amei o peru. - disse Molly. - Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão bom.

- Esse tal de salpicão é divino. - comentou Cho.

- Senhoras, vocês estão de parabéns. - falou Richard.

- Meu amor. - chamou Sirius. - Me perdoa? Desculpa mesmo. Eu fui um idiota.

- Você não _foi_ um idiota. Você _é_ um idiota. - disse ela sorrindo e o beijando em seguida. - Mas é o idiota que eu amo.

- Sua boba. - disse ele deslizando uma das mãos nos cabelos dela. - Seu cabelo ficou lindo.

- Obrigada. Eu cortei pensando em você, achei que estivesse cansado do meu visual de sempre.

- Nada em você me cansa. - falou olhando nos olhos dela e beijando a palma de sua mão. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também. - sussurrou sorrindo em seguida. - É impressão ou eles pararam pra nos ver?

- Vamos fingir que não notamos. - virou-se para o pessoal e disse: - Realmente, estão de parabéns.

- Não adianta fingir. - falou Harry sorrindo. - Nós sabemos que vocês nos viram assistindo à cena de reconciliação. Eu já estou acostumado, as brigas de vocês, não passam de cinco minutos.

- Essa durou três horas. - falou ela. - Batemos o recorde.

Molly e Elizabeth foram até a cozinha e trouxeram as sobremesas. Todo mundo comeu duas ou mais vezes, estavam realmente deliciosas. Todas trouxas também.

- Meu Deus! Pensei que comida trouxa fosse ruim. - comentou Fred. - A partir de hoje, Angelina, lá em casa só terá comida trouxa.

- Tudo bem, queridinho. Contrate uma cozinheira. Não tenho tempo de ir à cozinha. - disse sorrindo vitoriosa.

A festa estava muito divertida. Os encontros familiares sempre eram bem-vindos, sempre faziam todos se divertirem e esquecerem os problemas. Mas Molly teve uma crise de depressão e foi embora com Arthur no meio da reunião, provavelmente tinha lembrado do Natal passado. Harry, Rachel e Sirius foram os últimos a irem embora. Elizabeth e Richard iriam dormir por lá mesmo, agora que Hermione estava perto de ter o bebê, eles ficavam mais tempo por lá.

* * *

A manhã do dia 24 de Dezembro estava bastante fria. Gina e Mel estavam se preparando para irem fazer compras, como combinado, elas iriam fazer o jantar de Natal. Seria bem mais legal saírem para alguma boate, mas Gina não podia ir, já estava no sétimo mês de gravidez e ninguém queria deixá-la sozinha.

Pegaram um táxi e foram até o supermercado que costumavam fazer compras, ficava no Murray Hill. O táxi gastou apenas dez minutos para chegar lá. Mel estava louca pra tirar a licença, ela já estava até tendo aulas pela tarde, Gina só iria começar depois que Stephanie nascesse.

- Cadê a lista com o que compraremos, Mel? - perguntou Gina quando desceram do táxi.

- Lista? - perguntou fingindo não entender.

- É... LISTA. - repetiu ela.

- Ah! Não precisamos de lista. Está tudo guardado aqui. - falou apontando para a própria cabeça. - Confia em mim.

- Não, não confio na sua memória de peixinho dourado. E foi por isso que eu anotei todos os ingredientes que precisaremos, e aqui está a lista. - falou entregando uma "pequena" lista à amiga.

- Gina, sem você eu não consigo mais viver. - falou divertida. - Você é o meu cérebro.

- Claro, queridinha. Porque o seu, foi embora com a placenta há dezoito anos. - falou com tom de superioridade.

- Não humilha. - brincou ela. - Mas vamos logo, porque nesse passinho de tartaruga a gente só sai daqui amanhã.

- Eu não posso andar tão rápido. - defendeu-se Gina.

- Ok. Então, você leva o carrinho enquanto eu vou pegando as coisas, entendido?

- Entendido. Só uma perguntinha, a gente não vai voltar de táxi, vai?

- Não. Eu vou ligar pro Josh, e ele vem nos pegar.

- Ótimo. Ótimo _mesmo_. Só assim vai ter mais alguém pra ajudar você e o Sr. Johnson a colocarem as coisas no carrinho. Eu não posso levantar um pacote desses.

Às onze e vinte Mel ligou para Josh ir pagá-las. Ele não demorou a chegar, exatamente às onze e meia ele parou o carro e junto com Mel, e pôs as compras no porta-malas. Depois que chegaram no prédio, os dois, junto com o Sr. Johnson, descarregaram as compras enquanto Gina esperava no carro. Como já era perto do meio dia, e a fome estava chegando, eles resolveram almoçar no Friend's. Ryan decidiu abri-lo até a hora do almoço.

- Josh, sua mãe não quis mesmo passar Natal aqui, não é? - perguntou Mel a ele no caminho do Friend's.

- Não. - respondeu ele sem tirar a atenção do trânsito. - Ela disse que não era por querer, mas sim por necessidade. Quando eu disse que pagava a passagem dela, ela falou que já tinha se comprometido com as amigas do grupo que ela participa. Minha mãe não precisa de dinheiro, de cara eu descobri que ela preferia ficar com as amigas.

- Você não fica magoado? - perguntou ela espantada.

- Não. Ela ficou muito abalada quando meu pai morreu. É bom saber que ela está bem, que tem amigas e se diverte indo a bailes quase todo fim de semana. Ela está melhor do que se estivesse morando comigo.

- Se é assim... Você pretende visitá-la no decorrer do ano?

- Sim. E você vai comigo. Pretendo vê-la nas férias do meio do ano. Já vou logo avisá-la, antes que arrume alguma viagem com o grupo.

- Eu irei com todo prazer. - falou alisando a mão dele que estava sobre a marcha.

- Que tal a gente ir de carro? Seria uma aventura maravilhosa. Daqui para a Flórida de carro dá quase uma semana. - parecia que ele sempre sonhara em fazer aquilo, só nunca teve companhia. - E aí? O que acha?

- Tou dentro. Sempre vi isso em filmes, deve ser divertido na prática.

- Então está combinado. Minha mãe não vai gostar nada de saber disso. As estradas são um tanto quanto, perigosas, entende?

- Gostando ou não a gente vai. - falou decidida. - Gina?

- Oi. - respondeu ao chamado.

- Você está tão caladinha. Está tudo bem? - perguntou virando-se para olhá-la.

- Relaxa. Estou ótima. Vocês dois, hein? Nunca vi uma dupla tão aventureira. Vocês se completam.

- É. - ela confirmou. - Nunca tinha achado alguém que gostasse das mesmas coisas que eu. Alguém sem medo do perigo e que apreciasse as baboseiras que eu gosto. Então volto pra minha terra, e encontro um cara que conheceu meu pai e que é exatamente perfeito pra mim.

- Digo o mesmo. - falou ele beijando a mão dela. - Você é perfeita pra mim.

Ele estacionou o carro com um pouco de dificuldade, o trânsito estava horrível por conta do feriado, e entraram no restaurante. Ryan logo que os avistou, largou o caixa e sentou-se numa mesa com eles. A mesa era sua favorita, como o restaurante ficava numa parte alta da cidade, dava para ter uma visão panorâmica muito bonita.

- Como andam os preparativos? - perguntou ele à Gina.

- Agora de manhã compramos tudo que iremos precisar. E depois que sairmos daqui, vamos pôr a mão na massa. Ah... E eu vou cumprir uma antiga promessa.

- Que promessa? - perguntou ele curioso.

- Você saberá de noite. - falou com um sorriso maroto. - E não adianta me perguntar, não vou falar.

- Só porque você está grávida eu não vou fazer cócegas. Se não estivesse, você iria contar à força. - virou-se para Mel e perguntou: - O que é, Melissa? Você deve saber.

- Sei, e não conto. É uma coisa simples, mas que ela prometeu, e se eu contasse estragaria. Então não vou fazer uma desfeita dessas com ela.

- Pois é. - disse Gina fingindo estar magoada. - Fora que eu estou grávida, mas não doente. Rir não faz mal à Stephanie, ao contrário.

- O que as senhoritas desejam comer? - perguntou Josh. - Porque se vocês não estão com fome, ótimo. Mas meu estômago está dando roncos altíssimos.

Depois de comerem bastante, Ryan deixou-as em casa. Ele ainda quis ficar vendo-as cozinharem, mas Mel o expulsou, dizendo que ele só saberia na hora certa, e que não alimentasse esperanças, não era nada tão bom assim, não para ela.

- O que ele acha que é? - perguntou ela rindo. - Uma simples pizza, ué.

- Não sei o que ele acha. Mas no nosso primeiro dia de namoro eu prometi a ele, você está de prova. Estou cumprindo minha promessa. Mesmo que não seja nada tão importante.

- Relaxa. - falou Mel sorrindo. - Quando se está apaixonada, fica-se assim... Pode parecer idiota pra qualquer um, mas para vocês não. Olha eu e o Josh... Somos o maior exemplo de que as coisas mais simples feitas entre pessoas que se amam se tornam especiais.

- Não tenho dúvida disso. - riu Gina.

Além da pizza gigante de calabresa, elas fizeram outros quitutes. Primeiro prepararam o arroz. Depois a carne, iria ser peru, mas Ryan e Josh não gostavam, então optaram por fazerem filé ao molho de madeira. Para a sobremesa elas encomendaram uma torta de chocolate maravilhosa.

Ficaram até oito horas preparando as coisas. Depois foram tomar banho e se arrumarem. Mel estava com um vestido azul escuro, simples, mas muito elegante. Gina estava com uma calça pantalona preta e uma blusinha branca, ela só tinha dois botões e a barriga ficava um pouco de fora.

Os dois não atrasaram e, ás dez horas, chegaram lá. Josh trazia uma garrafa de vinho branco, e Ryan levou o Champanhe. Ambos estavam de calça e camisa sociais.

- Boa noite, garotas. - disse Josh imitando um galã de cinema.

- Boa noite. - disse Ryan sorridente. - Demoramos?

- Não... - começou Gina.

- O suficiente pra ficarem sem o jantar. - falou Mel sorrindo.

- Você não perde a chance de soltar uma piada, hein? - brincou Josh. - Pena que nunca tenham graça.

- Você não quer ficar sem seu belo rostinho, quer? - brincou ela também. - Garanto que não, então vai logo trancando a matraca.

- Vocês e suas eternas provocações. - riu Ryan. - O que faremos até meia noite? - perguntou Gina. - Assistiremos TV para variar?

- Não. - falou Mel. - Iremos dançar.

- Dançar? - perguntou Josh sem entender. - Dançar o que, mulher?

- Dançar música, homem. Ora, comprei um CD com músicas românticas semana passada. Não estava, e nem estou, com vontade de passar o Natal vendo televisão.

- Gostei da idéia. - falou Ryan. - Põe o CD. - Mel pôs e eles logo estavam dançando. As músicas eram bem calmas, e os dois casais estavam adorando aquele momento.

- Deve ser estranho dançar com uma grávida. - falou Mel. Ela estava se controlando para não dizer aquilo, mas não conseguiu. E no fim até Gina sorriu.

Ryan e Gina pararam de dançar um pouco antes dos outros dois e foram para a varanda ver o movimento. A vista era linda e dava para ver boa parte da ilha.

- Estar aqui com você me faz sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo. - disse ele a abraçando. - Essa vista, essa paz. Você.

- Também estou me sentindo assim. - disse ela. - Mas também estou triste.

- Por quê? - perguntou acariciando os cabelos dela. - Algum problema? Outra carta?

- Não. Mas há um ano atrás eu estava com eles. E é estranho passar o Natal longe da minha família. É o primeiro que passo longe deles.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto se você fez bem em vir pra cá. - disse ele preocupado. - Você parece tão triste às vezes, como se não quisesse estar aqui, ou como se tivesse arrependida.

- Não é que eu me arrependa. É que pensar e lembrar deles dói. Mas sei que se estivesse lá seria pior. Sei que minha mãe ainda estaria me ignorando. Ela só se deu conta do que estava fazendo porque fui embora.

- Então pára de pensar no passado, ok? Pensa apenas no presente e no futuro. No nosso futuro, no futuro dela. - disse apontando para a barriga de Gina. - Promete que vai procurar esquecer?

- Não será nada fácil, mas juro que tento. - disse ela o abraçando. - Quantas vezes eu te disse que você é um anjo?

- Já perdi as contas. - falou ele divertido. - Sou seu anjo, e você é minha felicidade. Minha vida pode ser dividida em duas fases, antes e após você. E acredite que desde que te conheci, minha vida apenas melhorou.

- Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, estaria odiando tudo isso. E juro que não estou. Nunca pensei que seria tão feliz na minha vida.

- Amo vocês. Vocês são minha vida agora. - falou a beijando docemente.

- Também te amamos. - disse ela acariciando os cabelos castanhos dele. - Muito.

Faltando apenas dois minutos para a meia noite, Josh e Mel foram para a varando, e se juntaram a Gina e Ryan. Fizeram contagem regressiva, se abraçaram e desejaram-se um Feliz Natal. Depois foram jantar, e Ryan não quis nada além da pizza feita por Gina.

- Amei a surpresa. - disse ele feliz. - Quando você for morar comigo, vai fazer pizza todo dia pra nós três.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. Não achei nada fácil fazer essa tal pizza.

- Eu adoro cozinhar. - falou Mel. - A Gina que sempre teve preguiça. Já a mãe dela... - Ela notou o que tinha falado e olhou para Gina como que pedindo desculpas.

- Mel, você pode perfeitamente citar qualquer pessoa da minha família. Eu estou grávida, não doente.

- Desculpa. - disse ela aliviada. - Mas bem, a mãe dela sempre cozinhava, e ela nunca gostou. Veja como são as coisas, minha avó não gostava muito de cozinhar, e eu amo.

- Ama é? - perguntou Josh sorridente. - Vejo que todo dia teremos um cardápio diferente.

- Sinto informar que eu vou trabalhar, e não terei tempo para ficar cozinhando para você. - disse ela vitoriosa.

- Ah! Não terá tempo... Tudo bem! Eu vou procurar outra que me dê amor e comida. - brincou ele. - Você só faz metade.

- Ah, vai procurar outra? - perguntou ela afastando a mão dela da dele. - Então vai logo! Vai... Está demorando muito.

- Eu já achei. - disse ele beijando o pescoço dela. - Achei a mulher perfeita.

- Bobo. - disse ela apanhando os lábios deles com os seus. - Te amo.

- Também. - disse sorrindo após o beijo.

- Caham caham. - pigarreou Gina. - Onde estávamos?

- Na pizza. - responder Ryan sorrindo.

Eles foram embora por volta das três da manhã. A cerimônia tinha sido simples, mas todos estavam felizes pelo simples fato de estarem juntos.


	13. Emily Weasley

Capítulo Treze - Emily Weasley

O ano novo chegou, e junto com ele as expectativas para o nascimento da pequena Emily. Há três dias Hermione tinha sentido algumas contrações, mas foi apenas alarme falso para o desespero de Rony.

Quando estava de folga, ele não passava um minuto sequer longe dela. Não a deixava nem ir beber água sozinha. Chegou até a faltar alguns dias no trabalho.

- Rony, é melhor você ir trabalhar. - insistia ela. - O Mundungo vai acabar te despedindo.

- Não quero e não vou te deixar sozinha. - disse ele a abraçando. - Não nesse momento tão importante para todos nós.

- Eu não estou sozinha, seu bobo. - falou sorrindo. - A mamãe já deve estar chegando. Eu falei com ela ontem, e ela confirmou que viria para ficar comigo. Ela até tirou férias do consultório, e o papai está tendo que atender os clientes dos dois.

- Então, quando ela chegar eu vou. - rendeu-se. - Espero, de verdade, que ela demore o máximo possível.

Elizabeth demorou um pouco a chegar. E só então Rony despediu-se e foi ao Ministério. A despedida dele durou mais de meia hora.

- Ele está mais ansioso do que você, filha. - falou Elizabeth divertida. - É sempre assim. Com seu pai não foi nem um pouco diferente.

- É... - confirmou ela. - Mas eu amo toda essa atenção dele conosco. É inexplicavelmente maravilhoso.

- Eu sei, minha princesinha. - falou Elizabeth a abraçando forte. - As mulheres ficam muito sensíveis e carentes enquanto grávidas, e ele com toda essa atenção supre suas necessidades.

- Supre até demais. Imagina só que ele nem ao menos quer ir trabalhar. Ele nem me deixa andar sozinha quando está em casa.

- Ai, os homens. - riu Elizabeth. - Mas o que quer fazer hoje?

- Qualquer coisa. Não agüento mais ficar sem fazer nada. Definitivamente não nasci para isso.

- Ah! Você vai ter muito o que fazer quando a mocinha aí nascer. Não precisa se preocupar. - brincou ela.

- Nem me fale. - falou Hermione com ar de cansaço.

- Adeus noites de sono... - completou Elizabeth para o horror de Hermione.

- Não começa. - falou Hermione fingindo estar brava. - O Rony que levante, eu já carreguei ela durante longos e duros nove meses.

- Mas o Rony jamais poderá amamentá-la. - argumentou ela.

- Tudo bem. Está mais do que provado que, a mãe, é sempre a que sofre. - rendeu-se ela.

- Agora sim. Você vai entender tudo que eu passei. Se bem que, você não foi uma filha trabalhosa, ao contrário.

- Espero que a Emily seja que nem eu. E que não tenha tanta preguiça de estudar quanto o Rony.

Logo elas foram dar uma volta pelo bairro. Hermione estava realmente precisando daquilo, não agüentava mais ficar presa em casa. Passaram algumas horas e voltaram já na hora do almoço, Rony daria um jeito de aparecer.

- O que quer comer? - perguntou Elizabeth.

- Nada. - respondeu ela com azedume. - Aqui não entra nada, mamãe. Faça algo para a senhora.

- Vou fazer uma sopa de carne. Você sempre amou a minha sopa de carne.

- Tudo bem...

Hermione de inicio não estava com apetite algum, mas depois Elizabeth a convenceu, e ela pôs algumas colheradas na boca. Após o almoço, Elizabeth foi tirar um cochilo. Ela adorava fazer aquilo, mas por conta do consultório, quase nunca tinha a oportunidade de fazê-lo.

- Você vai ficar bem? - perguntou preocupada.

- Vou sim, mamãe. Sei que a senhora precisa disso. E qualquer coisa eu grito, ok? - tranqüilizou ela.

- Tudo bem. Mas procure ficar aqui por cima, ok? - recomendou ela.

- Pode dormir tranqüila. - falou ela fechando a porta do quarto.

Elizabeth dormiu até duas e meia, e só acordou porque alguém no andar de baixo a estava chamando. Ela sabia que era Hermione e correu para acudi-la.

* * *

Rony estava sentado em sua mesa, revendo alguns documentos e solicitações, quando Píchi, sua coruja desde que tinha treze anos, bateu na janela. Sempre muito eufórica, ela entrou piando animada, mais animada do que de costume, e depositou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa. Ele logo o apanhou e leu:

_"Mione entrou em trabalho de parto. Venha Urgente!"_

Não tinha assinatura, e nem precisava, ele sabia que tinha sido escrito por Elizabeth. Não pensou duas vezes, apanhou um punhado de pó de flu e jogou na lareira.

- Sala do Ministro. - murmurou.

Mundungo, que estava distraído, para variar, levou um baita susto ao ver a cabeça de Rony flutuando em sua lareira.

- Minha mulher está em trabalho de parto. Até logo. - falou ele de uma só vez.

- Ok. - disse o outro atordoado. A cabeça de Rony não mais flutuava quando ele disse isso.

Ele aparatou em casa e subiu as escadas correndo. Chegou a tempo de ouvir os últimos esforços dela. Agarrou sua mão e pouco depois escutou o primeiro choro da filha deles.

Hermione a recebeu nos braços, com lágrimas rolando em seu rosto. Ela afastou um pouco o pano que a envolvia, e os dois puderam ver pela primeira vez o rostinho dela. Ela tinha nascido cabeludinha, e os cabelos não negavam sua origem, eram flamejantes.

- Ela é linda. - disse ele todo bobo.

- Oi, meu amor. - disse ela deslizando delicadamente o indicador no narizinho dela. - Olha o papai.

- Venha, Elizabeth. - chamou ele. - Venha conhecer sua primeira neta. - Ela se aproximou deles e a viu melhor.

- Ela é linda. - falou sorrindo.

- Vai para o papai. - disse Hermione a colocando com cuidado nos braços de Rony. Esse não tinha muito jeito com crianças, e Elizabeth teve de auxiliá-lo.

- Precisamos avisar a todos. - falou Hermione.

- Eu irei fazer isso. - falou Elizabeth. - Vou mandar um bilhete pela Píchi.

- Pede para a mamãe avisar ao Harry. - falou Rony. Elizabeth rapidamente foi fazer o que tinham pedido.

- Agora sim, eu sou o homem mais feliz e completo do mundo. - disse ele sorrindo docemente para a esposa. - Oi, minha princesinha.

- Eu te amo. - disse ela apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Eu também. - falou a beijando de leve. - Amo vocês duas.

Hermione ficou deitada com Emily dormindo ao seu lado e esperou pelo pessoal junto a Rony. Seus pais foram os primeiros a aparatar lá, estavam radiantes.

- Olá, meus queridos. - Molly disse abraçando calorosamente cada um deles. - Olá, pequenina. - Molly não a pegou nos braços porque poderia acordá-la. - Olha, Arthur. Nossa neta não é linda?

- Ela é uma graça. - disse ele feliz. - Parabéns aos dois.

- Obrigado. - disseram em uníssono. - E o Richard? - perguntou Rony.

- Elizabeth disse que ele já tinha saído de casa. Ela o está esperando. - informou Arthur.

- Rachel, Sirius e Harry já devem estar a caminho também. - falou Molly. - Eu mandei Hermes com um bilhete a eles. Não devem demorar.

Richard chegou antes dos três e ficou encantado com a neta. Molly e Elizabeth ficaram esperando o resto do pessoal. Os gêmeos também tinham sido avisados.

Quando Rachel, Harry, Sirius e Cho chegaram, Hermione tinha adormecido e eles silenciosamente deram uma olhada na mais nova Weasley. Os gêmeos, Katie e Angelina só chegaram depois das seis da noite.

Hermione acordou com o choro de Emily, provavelmente estava com fome. Ela a pôs no colo e ofereceu-lhe o seio. A menina logo começou a mamar, e Rony assistia a tudo com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhando intensamente.

- Não existe nada mais puro que o gesto de amamentar. - ele comentou.

- Concordo. - disse ela. - É uma sensação inexplicável.

Depois de amamentá-la, Hermione desceu com Rony até a sala, onde todos estavam reunidos. Ele a sentou no sofá e logo todos fizeram fila para ver a menina. Cada um segurou um pouco. Os gêmeos e Sirius foram os que passaram menos tempo com ela nos braços.

- Vocês não nasceram para serem pais. - zombou Richard.

- E quando será a vez de vocês? - perguntou Molly a Katie e Angelina.

- Em breve. - falou Katie.

- Já estamos planejando, não é amor? - perguntou Angelina carinhosamente a Fred.

- Claro. - respondeu ele sorrindo.

- E vocês? - perguntou Cho a Rachel e Sirius.

- Pois é. - falou Sirius. - Que tal, querida?

- Depois falamos nisso. - falou ela sorrindo marotamente. - Mione, a Emily é muito fofa.

- Obrigada, Rach. - sorriu Hermione.

Eles saíram de lá cedo, embora quisessem ficar mais tempo. Mas no dia seguinte a maioria teria de trabalhar, as únicas de férias eram Elizabeth e Hermione.

Aquela noite foi muito longa para a nova mamãe. Emily chorava direto, e de duas em duas horas ela tinha de amamentá-la.

- Ser mãe não é fácil. - disse ela exausta.

- Eu te disse. - falou Elizabeth. - Eu sofri com você, imagina a Molly... Sete filhos.

- Aquela ali é realmente corajosa. - falou Hermione sorrindo. - Mas vale a pena. Olha que coisa mais fofa que é a minha filhota.

- Vale sim. - disse Elizabeth a abraçando e beijando o topo da sua cabeça. - Você não imagina o quão orgulhosos estamos de te ver sendo mãe.

- Eu sei que estão. Pude ver nos olhos do papai quando estava com a Emily... E nos seus também.

- Acho que ele precisa de férias. - falou Elizabeth. - Você não acha? Ele parece realmente cansado. E o coitadinho está atendendo os clientes dele e aos meus.

- Acho que quando você voltar de férias deve assumir os clientes dele e deixá-lo tirar férias. Mas seria legal que os dois tirassem ao mesmo tempo.

- Minha profissão não permite muitas férias. Mas no fim desse ano iremos, os dois, tirar férias. Precisamos disso. - falou cansada. - Anos e anos trabalhando sem parar.

Quando Hermione voltou para o quarto, Rony também estava acordado. Ela se deitou e acomodou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Ela queria mamar? - perguntou ele.

- Aham. Daqui a algumas horas ela vai chorar de novo.

- Tadinha de você. - falou ele a beijando o topo da cabeça.

- E amanhã vou ter que arrumar tudo para o almoço. - falou suspirando de cansaço em seguida. - O papai vai chamar alguns amigos da família. Então, nada de magia.

- É. - confirmou Rony. - Já falamos com os gêmeos. Eles não são mais crianças e entenderam muito bem.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso. - riu Hermione.

- Ok. Nem eu. - riu também. - Mas de qualquer modo, eles entenderam a mensagem. Mas protestaram dizendo que vai ser um almoço muito chato.

- Esses dois... Não têm jeito mesmo.

Hermione ainda levantou uma vez no meio da noite. Acordou totalmente indisposta. Desceu as escadas até a cozinha ainda de camisola e encontrou Rachel, Molly e Elizabeth na cozinha.

- Bom dia. - disse ela preguiçosa.

- Bom dia. - responderam as três.

- Onde está a Emily? Eu fui ao quarto dela e nada. Está com o Rony?

- Calma. - riu Elizabeth. - Está sim. Ele a levou para ver a piscina. Estranho, não?

- Tinha que ser o Rony. - falou ela sorrindo. Transfigurou a camisola em uma calça e uma blusa e foi até o quintal. Rony estava no bar da piscina segurando a filha. Harry estava ao seu lado com Sirius.

- Bom dia. - disseram os três. - Como está a mamãe? - perguntou Rony.

- Exausta. - respondeu ela. Rony entregou a menina a ela. Ela sentou-se numa cadeira para amamentá-la. - Oi, meu amor.

- E o curso, Harry? - perguntou Hermione.

- Acabo agora no meio do ano. - respondeu ele. - E em 1º de Setembro irei com você a Hogwarts. Como professor.

- Soube que a Cho também vai ensinar lá. - falou ela com azedume. - Vai dar aulas de vôo, não é?

- Vai sim. - respondeu ele. - Vai ser melhor para a gente.

- E o casamento? - perguntou Rony.

- Também quero saber. - riu Sirius.

- Vai ser no fim do ano. - respondeu ele. - Mais precisamente na época do Natal.

- Ah, então nosso Natal será na mansão Chang. - falou Sirius divertido.

- Não vai ser _no_ Natal. Vai ser na época. - disse ele com raiva. - E vamos mudar de assunto.

- Tudo bem. - falou Hermione contendo o riso. - Ela já acabou de mamar. Vou levá-la lá pra dentro, ok?

O almoço foi muito divertido, e não houve incidentes. Os gêmeos, mesmo não concordando, não usaram nenhuma das suas Gemialidades.

Orgulhoso, Richard mostrava sua neta a todos os conhecidos. Ele sempre sonhara num futuro como aquele para Hermione. Um bom emprego, um bom marido e filhos. Estava realizado. Elizabeth não ficou atrás, estava radiante.

Hermione e Rony chamaram todos os amigos, que incluía alguns professores, funcionários do ministério, colegas da época de Hogwarts e amigos da família, como Dumbledore.


	14. Um dia para o amor

Capítulo Quatorze - Um dia para o amor

Já estava quase no meio de Fevereiro. Dali a um mês Stephanie nasceria, e Gina estava, um tanto quanto, estressada. Claro que estar grávida era maravilhoso, e ela estava muito feliz com tudo aquilo. Mas fazia meses que ela não saía de frente da TV, não que não pudesse, mas se sentia totalmente indisposta.

Tinha trancado o curso, Mel também fizera o mesmo. Essa última estava trabalhando na empresa de Josh. Ryan estava quase sem tempo para cuidar do restaurante, já que passava maior parte do dia com Gina.

Aquele dia, em especial, ele iria dormir lá. Mel e Josh iriam curtir o primeiro Dia dos Namorados juntos. Então, às sete horas, Josh veio buscá-la e os dois ficaram sozinhos em casa. Para variar assistiriam TV.

- O que vamos assistir hoje? - perguntou entediada. - Série de comédia, vampiros ou detetives?

- Nada disso. - disse ele sorridente. - Vamos alugar um filme. Não agüento mais ver séries de TV.

- Ok, muito diferente. - disse ela tentando se levantar. - Vou trocar de roupa.

- Pelo menos veremos novas caras. - falou ajudando-a a levantar-se. - E você escolhe o filme.

- Ação não, por favor. Vamos à seção de romance, depois em drama. - disse ela andando no meio das muitas seções da locadora.

Eles olharam vários títulos, mas todos pareciam sem graça para Gina. Na verdade, ela não estava a fim de ficar de frente à TV. Tinha enjoado daquilo.

- Vou passar anos sem assistir televisão depois que a Stephanie nascer. - disse ela entediada.

- Já sei! - falou ele de repente. - Não vamos ficar em casa num dia como hoje. Vamos ao zoológico do Central Park ver seu querido urso, e depois vamos a qualquer cinema em algum shopping em Yorkville. O que acha?

- Obrigada. - falou Gina o abraçando. - Eu realmente preciso disso.

- O que eu não faço pra te ver sorrindo? - perguntou beijando-lhe delicadamente.

Da locadora até o Central Park levou trinta minutos de carro. E eles não demoraram a entrar no zoológico, só teriam vinte minutos para ver os animais antes que este fechasse.

Gina foi direto ao espaço do urso e ficou namorando-o por alguns minutos. Ele estava recolhido para dormir, mas quando os viu começou a fazer gracinhas.

- Está feliz agora? - perguntou Ryan beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Totalmente. - disse ela sorrindo.

- Que tal vermos os pingüins? Eu os adoro. - ele sugeriu.

- Ok, mas passaremos pouco tempo por lá. Você sabe que eles não cheiram muito bem.

Faltando dez minutos para as oito eles saíram de lá, foram ao shopping mais próximo e compraram as entradas para o cinema. Foram numa lanchonete, compraram pipoca e refrigerante, e entraram na sala. Essa estava cheia de outros casais.

- Da próxima vez que a gente for ao zoológico eu vou tirar fotos. Adoro fotos, e tirei poucas desde que cheguei aqui. - ela comentou. - Pena que as fotos trouxas não se mecham, ficam tão sem graça.

- Amanhã eu tiro umas fotos de você grávida. A gente vai à galeria do Curso. Lá deve ter máquinas bruxas para vender. - falou ele. - Acho as fotos de vocês muito legais, tenho alguns álbuns do meu avô lá em casa.

- Quando eu for lá quero que você me mostre. - falou ela animada. - Também adoro ver as fotos dos outros.

- Mostro sim. São muitas fotos, desde a infância dele. Por aí você tira, não? - perguntou ele divertido. - Tem algumas do meu pai, da minha mãe, - ao falar nela ele mostrava-se muito magoado. - e minhas também.

- Hoje não é dia pra lembrarmos de coisas ruins, Sr. Hawkins. - disse ela acariciando-lhe a face. - Vamos apenas assistir ao filme e pensar nas coisas boas que passamos desde que nos conhecemos.

- Que não foram poucas apesar de não fazer tanto tempo que nos conhecemos. - ele completou.

- Não mesmo. - ela confirmou rindo.

O filme era muito bonito. Falava de um garoto judeu de 12 anos que se esconde dos nazistas com família de camponeses católicos durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era bem dramático e no fim da sessão muita gente saiu chorando. Gina, que estava muito sensível por conta da gravidez, foi uma dessas pessoas.

- Sua boba. - falou ele passando o braço pela cintura dela enquanto saíam do cinema.

- Sempre choro em filmes assim. - defendeu-se ela. - Não tenho culpa de ser tão sensível. - completou rindo.

Eles andaram um pouco de carro pela cidade, mas quando deu dez e meia decidiram ir para casa. As ruas de Nova York não eram seguras, e, de qualquer modo, eles não tinham mais nada para fazer na rua.

Tomaram café conversando na varanda. Gina adorava aquela varanda, era bem espaçosa e ventilada. Tinha um conjunto de sofás azul escuro com algumas almofadas brancas e amarelas, era muito confortável. E de lá se tinha uma vista belíssima da ilha. À noite Manhattan era maravilhosa.

- Sabia que esse era o local favorito do pai da Mel? - perguntou Gina levantando um pouco a cabeça para poder vê-lo.

- Sério? - perguntou ele. - Ela deve vir para cá direto então.

- Todo tempo que está em casa. Às vezes ela até dorme aqui, no verão claro. Porque no inverno é impossível dormir aqui e não ter hipotermia.

- Onde será que eles estão uma hora dessas? - perguntou ele curioso.

- Nem queira saber. - riu ela. - Do jeito que aqueles dois são. Adoram uma aventura. E com certeza não estão fazendo nada que já tenham feito.

- Mente poluída a da senhorita. - disse ele marotamente.

- Ué! Eu não disse nada demais. - defendeu-se indignada. - A sua mente pervertida que pensou em outras coisas.

- Não, você insinuou. - explicou Ryan. - Eu apenas entendi a sua mensagem.

- Fico a imaginar o que eles ainda não fizeram. - falou ela rindo em seguida.

- Viu? A mente pervertida não é a minha. - falou vitorioso.

- Não vale. Eu apenas falei o que você estava pensando. Afinal, você quem começou a perguntar onde eles estavam. - argumentou ela.

- Seus argumentos são inválidos. Você perdeu. - concluiu ele. - Um a zero.

- Tudo bem. Vamos ver até quando o senhor vai ganhar. - falou ela fingindo-se brava.

- Não fica brava não. - disse a beijando. - Eu te amo.

- Lindo. - falou acariciando os cabelos dele enquanto se olhavam nos olhos. - Também te amo.

- Eu sei. - brincou ele. - Quem não me amaria?

- Idiota. - falou ela jogando uma almofada na cara dele. - Um a um. Você não pode revidar.

- Dois e a um. Te dei um fora. - falou ele vitorioso outra vez.

* * *

Josh pegou Mel às sete horas e eles foram a uma pizzaria no Village. Mais precisamente a mesma pizzaria que Mel tinha ido com Ryan e Gina alguns meses atrás.

Ela estava muito bonita, deixara os cabelos soltos e vestia um vestido azul escuro de tecido leve. Josh estava com uma calça social preta e uma blusa mostarda de botão.

Pediram uma garrafa de vinho tinto seco e alguns petiscos. Beberam toda a garrafa e pediram outra em seguida.

- Você é forte. - ele comentou tomando outro gole de vinho em seguida. - Pensei que na segunda taça estaria no mínimo tonta.

- Se enganou. - disse ela sorrindo. - Eu não bebo sempre, mas sou muito resistente.

- Está a fim de quebrar a resistência? - perguntou marotamente. - De se entregar aos prazeres da bebida?

- Digamos que eu nunca fiquei bêbada. E avaliando essa minha afirmação... - ela ficou pensando alguns instantes. - Estou.

- Mas não muito, ok? Não quero ninguém em coma alcoólico. - brincou ele acariciando a mão dela.

- Claro. Vou ficar um pouco mais que "alta". - riu ela. Em seguida chamou o garçom, que estava duas mesas à frente. - Por favor, mais duas garrafas de vinho, sim?

- Você já está com fome? - perguntou ele. - Eu nem almocei, e meu estômago está reclamando.

- Pode pedir. Quando a pizza chegar com certeza terei fome. Pede quatro queijos. - ela sugeriu.

- Eu odeio queijo. - disse ele fazendo careta.

- Então calabresa, para lembrarmos do Ryan. - falou sorrindo.

- Ok. Calabresa então. - ele chamou o garçom, e fez o pedido.

Logo a pizza chegou, e eles a saborearam vagarosamente com mais umas três garrafas de vinho. Saíram de lá quase bêbados e foram até o carro.

- Você está em condições de dirigir? - perguntou ela preocupada.

- Tou sim. - respondeu ele. - Para onde iremos?

- Onde você quiser. - disse ela preguiçosa.

- Se aqui tivesse praia eu te levaria para lá e faríamos amor na beira do mar. - falou ele beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Hm. - disse ela sorrindo marotamente. - Mas então, aonde você vai me levar?

- A algum lugar especial. - falou ele pensativo. - Vamos pra Av. Das Américas.

- Para o Plaza? - perguntou ela excitada.

- Claro. - ele confirmou. - Uma noite de amor no Plaza. - completou sorrindo.

- Vamos lá. - disse ela toda feliz.

Do Village para lá não era tão perto, e demorou um pouco para eles chegaram ao Plaza. Entregaram a chave do carro ao manobrista do hotel e entraram no saguão. Era enorme e extremamente luxuoso. Mel estivera ali de passagem com a sua avó, ela a tinha levado para conhecer, mas fazia muito tempo.

Enquanto Josh assinava alguns papéis na recepção, ela andava pelo saguão observando o luxo do lugar. Depois, sentou-se num dos muitos jogos de sofá e esperou por ele.

- Vamos? - chamou ele algum tempo depois. - O pessoal aqui é cheio de frescura e só faltou perguntar qual a cor da minha cueca. - brincou ele.

- Claro, você está bêbado. - caçoou ela enquanto entravam no elevador. - Nunca confie em uma pessoa bêbeda, é o que passam a eles.

- Danem-se. - falou ele a beijando com furor.

- Adoro quando você me beija assim. - falou ela sorrindo marotamente. - Você com raiva funciona muito melhor.

Eles passaram o cartão na maçaneta da porta e entraram no quarto. Esse fazia jus ao luxo no hotel. Mel correu e se jogou na cama rindo bastante.

- Vou pedir duas garrafas de champanhe. - falou ele.

- Pede três. - disse ela ainda sorrindo feito boba. - Quatro, cinco...

- Você está pior que eu. - riu ele.

O serviço de quarto também era rápido. Em cinco minutos a campainha tocou, e Josh abriu a porta.

- Agora nossa noite está completa. - disse ela de frente a ele, retirando sua gravata. Ele entregou-lhe uma taça de champanhe e eles brindaram.

- Ao destino. - disse ele. - Pois ele te trouxe pra mim.

- Ao destino. - repetiu ela o beijando calorosamente.

Ainda aos beijos eles deitaram-se na cama e começaram a tirar as peças de roupa rapidamente. Quando só sobraram as roupas íntimas, ele parou de beijá-la e a fitou dos pés a cabeça.

- Procurando os defeitos do meu corpo? - brincou ela.

- Não. - respondeu olhando-a nos olhos. - Vendo como a minha namorada é maravilhosa.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes até que ela quebrou o silêncio: - Me beija. - disse perdida nos olhos dele. Ele realizou o desejo dela, e logo estavam se amando.

* * *

- Que horas são? - perguntou Mel sentindo-se tonta.

- Onze em ponto. - respondeu ele lutando contra a preguiça de levantar-se.

- Onze?! - perguntou assustada. - A Gina deve ter pensado que eu morri. Já deve ter ido aos necrotérios da cidade reconhecer meu corpo.

- Relaxa. - disse ele sorrindo. - Ela deve imaginar que nossa noite foi longa.

- Deixa-me ver meu celular. Ela deve ter ligado umas cem vezes. - falou ela tateando a mesinha de cabeceira. - Nenhuma.

- Viu? - perguntou ele a beijando docemente. - Quer que eu cheque a secretária lá de casa? Ver se ela deixou mensagem?

- Quero. - disse ela preocupada.

- Nenhuma mensagem. - disse ele alguns minutos depois. - Você está bem?

- Um pouco tonta e enjoada. - disse ela com um semblante péssimo.

- Depois que a gente sair daqui, vamos tomar um sorvete. É bom para ressaca. - falou ele levantando-se.

Eles foram a uma das lanchonetes do hotel e tomaram, cada um, duas taças de sorvete. Pagaram a conta e Josh foi deixá-la em casa. Ele não desceu porque tinha algumas coisas pendentes na empresa para resolver e não podia mais perder tempo.

Mel pegou o elevador e Gina ainda demorou um pouco para atender à porta. Somente quando ela abriu, Mel soube o motivo, estava enrolada numa toalha.

- Desculpa por chegar na hora errada. - falou ela abraçando a amiga. - E desculpa por chegar tarde.

- Mel, por favor, né? - falou Gina sorrindo. - Vocês têm todo o direito de ficarem na rua até a hora que quiserem. E esse apartamento é seu, você não me deve explicações.

- Meu e seu. - disse ela largando-se no sofá.

- A noite foi produtiva? - perguntou Gina maldosamente.

- Digamos que sim. - riu a outra. - E o que vocês fizeram?

- Bem, fomos ao zoológico do Central Park, fomos ao cinema e vimos um filme bem interessante, andamos um pouco de carro pela cidade e tomamos café conversando na varanda. - ela contou. - E vocês?

- Fomos naquela pizzaria do Village e tomamos algumas garrafas de vinho. Depois a gente não sabia aonde ir e o Josh sugeriu de passarmos uma noite no Plaza. Tomamos umas garrafas de champanhe e fizemos amor a noite toda.

- Já disse que vocês são um casal lindo? - perguntou Gina feliz pela amiga.

- Acho que sim. - brincou Mel. - Você e o Ryan também. Ele é muito especial, Gina. Nenhum outro teria sido tão bom com você.

- Eu sei. - falou ela com um olhar perdido.

- Como você diz, ele é o seu anjo. E que anjo... - brincou ela sorrindo.

- E que anjo mesmo. Adoro o jeito dele de se vestir.

- É. Ele e o Josh se vestem igual. Calça cargo e blusa de manga comprida. Acho muito lindo! - falou Mel empolgada. - O Josh nem sempre pode se vestir como gosta por conta da empresa, mas o Ryan sempre está assim.

- Quando o Ryan usa boné pra trás... Nossa! - riu Gina. - Antes eu odiava homem que se vestia assim, parecem uns crianções. Mas hoje tenho outra opinião.

- É, minha cara. O mundo dá voltas. - filosofou Mel. - E tudo pode mudar.


	15. Stephanie Potter

Capítulo Quinze

STEPHANIE "POTTER"

  


Rony e Hermione escolheram uma data no começo de março para o batizado da pequena Emily. Esse ocorreu no primeiro Domingo do mês. Eles não chamaram muitas pessoas, apenas os mais íntimos. Seria uma cerimônia muito discreta.

Harry acordou cedo, afinal como padrinho ele jamais poderia se atrasar. A madrinha seria Elizabeth, já que Molly tinha sido madrinha no casamento.

Tomou banho, vestiu-se adequadamente e arrumou os cabelos. Não poderia sair todo despenteado nas fotos do batizado da sua afilhada. Afilhada... Ele já era padrinho. "Estou ficando velho", pensou divertido.

Checou se seus padrinhos estavam acordados, e vendo-os dormir ficou com peso na consciência de acordá-los. Mas eles não podiam chegar atrasados, seria uma desfeita.

- Rachel. - chamou ele balançando-a delicadamente.

- Hum. - resmungou ela sonolenta. - Que horas são?

- Seis em ponto. - respondeu olhando no relógio que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira. - Daqui a uma hora é para estarmos lá.

- Ok. - respondeu ela sentando-se. - Deixa que eu acordo o Sirius. Você sabe como ele tem sono pesado. - ela completou sorrindo e bocejando.

- Tudo bem. Vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos. - falou ele fechando a porta do quarto em seguida.

Sirius desceu primeiro que Rachel, ela como mulher demorava muito mais para se arrumar que ele.

- Dia. - disse ele com azedume.

- Dia. - respondeu Harry sorrindo. - Que bicho te mordeu?

- Nada. Ainda estou acordando. - falou esfregando os olhos. - Preciso de uma semana de férias pelo menos.

- Todo mundo está precisando. - comentou Harry.

- Daqui a três meses é que vou tirar férias. A Rach vai tirar no mesmo período que eu, assim poderemos, os três, curtirmos as férias juntos. Podemos fazer viagens para cidades próximas ou para outro país? O que acha?

- Eu adoraria conhecer a Itália. - falou Harry. - Li sobre lá. É fascinante.

- E eu adoraria ir à França de novo. A última vez que fui foi na nossa lua-de-mel. - falou Rachel, que tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha. - Podemos ir de carro a vários países daqui da Europa, teremos mais de um mês de férias.

- Amanhã a gente começa a combinar isso. - disse Sirius abraçando-a carinhosamente. - Você pode levar a Cho, Harry. Afinal, no fim do ano estarão casando, ou não?

- Sim, estaremos. Lá no batizado da Emily eu falo com ela sobre isso. Acho que ela gostará da idéia.

- Você ainda acha?! - zombou Sirius. Rachel dessa vez não o repreendeu e riu junto com ele.

- Ok. - falou Harry vencido. - Dois contra um não vale.

Eles chegaram à Toca faltando cinco para as sete e logo a cerimônia começou. Para variar, Cho chegou no meio dessa.

O celebrante fez todo o sermão e pediu a benção de muitas entidades bruxas para proteger a menina. Fez o ritual das varinhas com os pais e padrinhos, que consistia em unir as quatro varinhas pela ponta, acima da criança, que estava dentro de uma bacia de ouro sobre a mesa. Diziam algumas palavras mágicas, e prometiam proteger e cuidar dela, mesmo em épocas negras. No caso de Emily foram apenas três varinhas, já que Elizabeth não era bruxa.

Hermione se emocionou muito e caiu no choro ao receber a pequena Emily nos braços. Rony, por mais duro que fosse, não deixou de derramar algumas lágrimas.

- Foi tão lindo quanto o casamento de vocês. - comentou Rachel abraçando-os.

- Obrigado, Rach. - disse Rony sorrindo.

O almoço foi servido ao meio dia em ponto, e em apenas quatro mesas, coube todo o pessoal.

- Cho, estive falando com a Rachel e com o Sirius sobre as férias do meio do ano, a gente está pensando em viajar por alguns países da Europa de carro. O que você acha?

- Aonde você for eu vou. - disse ela sorrindo. - Qualquer lugar em que você esteja é perfeito pra mim.

- Então quando eu acertar tudo com eles eu te digo, ok? O dia e tudo mais. - falou ele animado. Estava com muitas expectativas sobre essa viagem. Fazia tempo que sonhava com férias de verdade.

- Quero propor um brinde à nossa filha. - falou Rony em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. - À saúde dela. - e as quatro mesas brindaram.

- Me deixa pegá-la um pouquinho. - falou Molly segurando a neta nos braços. - É a coisa mais linda do mundo.

- Não nega ser uma Weasley. - comentou Dumbledore sorrindo. A menina tinha os cabelos intensamente ruivos.

- Acho que o cabelinho dela vai mudar. - falou Elizabeth. - Será cacheado como o da Mione.

- Será nerd que nem a Mione. - brincou Jorge.

- Neurótica como Roniquinho. - completou Fred.

- Vocês têm de soltar uma piadinha, hein, garotos? - riu Richard.

- Claro. - confirmou Fred.

- Vocês irão tirar férias agora no meio do ano? - perguntou Arthur a Rachel e Sirius.

- Iremos. - respondeu ele contente. - E já estamos planejando viajar pela Europa de carro.

- Nós só tiraremos férias no fim do ano. - falou Elizabeth. - O Richard poderia ter tirado agora no meio do ano, mas queremos viajar juntos, então ele optou pelo fim do ano mesmo.

- O Harry também estará de férias do curso, e o Mundungo irá liberá-lo também. - falou Rachel. - O departamento que ele trabalha não está tão movimentado ultimamente.

- Muito bom isso. - falou Hermione. - Acho que o Harry está mesmo precisando de férias.

- A Rachel também. - disse Harry. - Ela chega todo dia arrasada do trabalho.

- A vida é assim mesmo. - disse Dumbledore cansado. - E para vocês está apenas começando.

* * *

Era Março e estava próximo de Gina completar nove meses. Todos, sem exceção, estavam ansiosos para a chegada de Stephanie. E agora Gina não passava nem um segundo sozinha, tinha sempre alguém com ela.

- Acho que ela não quer sair. - brincou Mel num dia de noite em que os quatro estavam reunidos vendo TV. - Ela gamou na sua barriga.

- É mesmo. - concordou Josh fingindo-se sério. - Gina, você terá de carregá-la para sempre. Sinto muito.

- Não tem graça. - falou Gina. - Ainda não completou os nove meses. Está no prazo esperado ainda.

- Já escolheram os padrinhos? - perguntou Mel.

- Até parece que você não sabe quem são. - riu Ryan.

- Vocês poderiam muito bem chamar o Sr. Johnson. - brincou Josh.

- Cala a boca, Josh. - disse Mel dando leves tapinhas nas costas dele.

- Mas o que vamos jantar? - Ryan perguntou.

- Comida chinesa. - falou Mel ligeira. - Vou ligar pro Chinatown. - disse discando o número no celular.

- Isso mesmo, Melissa Conner. É assim que se faz. Sempre pergunte a opinião dos outros antes de tomar decisões. - brincou Josh.

Eles jantaram e depois, para variar, ficaram vendo TV. Estava passando um programa intitulado "Saturday Night Live". Era um programa humorístico.

- Rá, rá, rá. - Mel ironizou. - Isso tudo é _tão_ engraçado.

- Que é isso! - falou Ryan indignado. - Adoro esse programa!

- Prefiro aquele seriado que a gente sempre vê, lembra Mel? - perguntou Gina. - A gente viu ontem à noite até. Sempre esqueço o nome.

- Friends. - respondeu Mel.

- Adoro Friends. - disse Josh.

Quando o programa acabou, Mel e Josh foram para o quarto dela. Gina se despediu de Ryan, que não poderia dormir lá, pois no dia seguinte, logo cedo, iria receber uma ligação muito importante.

Estava tendo mais um dos seus pesadelos. Eram agoniados e mostravam cenas da sua vida. Pessoas que estavam longe. Cenas delas sorrindo, flashes dela na Câmara, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Flashes da noite que passara com Harry, do olhar acusador de Molly.

Acordou completamente suada e tateou atrás do interruptor. Acendeu a luz do quarto e calçou as sandálias. A claridade a estava cegando e, cambaleando, ela chegou até o banheiro.

- Calma. - falou para si mesma olhando-se no espelho. - Foi apenas mais um dos seus pesadelos.

Lavou o rosto e foi até a cozinha tomar um pouco de água. Depois foi até a sala e ligou a TV, nada de bom estava passando, e resolveu voltar para a cama para tentar dormir. Mas o sono não chegou, e ela assistiu ao sol nascer sem ter pregado os olhos uma única vez.

Somente perto das oitos horas Mel entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja de café da manhã.

- Bom dia. - disse a amiga sorridente.

- Bom. - respondeu Gina cheia de sono.

- Dormiu bem? - perguntou Mel pousando a bandeja sobre a cama.

- Não. Tive mais um pesadelo, e depois adeus sono. - falou exausta. - E o Josh? Onde está?

- Dormindo, ainda. - disse ela toda sorridente.

- Você me parece bem felizinha. - comentou Gina sarcástica. - A noite foi boa, hein?

- Foi sim. - disse Mel pensativa.

Aquele domingo estava muito chuvoso, e eles resolveram não sair. Ryan chegou lá por volta das nove e meia da manhã, e depois os quatro ficaram conversando e comendo na varanda, TV nem tão cedo.

- Ai, Deus sabe o quanto estou sofrendo. - disse Gina cansada. - TV, comer, dormir.

- Falta pouco. - disse Ryan beijando-lhe a face.

- Gente, comida chinesa de novo? - perguntou Mel esperando que eles assentissem.

- Não. - falaram os três e uníssono.

- Ok, calma. - riu Mel. - Então vamos pedir hambúrguer.

- O que vocês acham de tomarmos banho de chuva? - sugeriu Josh. - Faz muito tempo que não faço isso. Desde menino acho.

- Não posso. - disse Gina triste.

- Ok. Relaxa. - falou ele com um sorriso sincero. - Quando ela nascer, e já estiver grandinha, a gente toma banho de chuva.

- Ta bem. - falou Gina sorrindo. Josh realmente era uma criança grande. - Mas agora eu vou ao banheiro.

- Quer que eu te ajude? - perguntou Ryan.

- Não. Eu vou sozinha mesmo. - respondeu ela sorrindo.

Ele a ajudou a levantar-se, e ela foi ao lavabo, que ficava mais próximo. Estava sentindo-se tonta e após alguns minutos, saiu de lá e foi em direção à sala. Mas não conseguiu dar mais que cinco passos. Sentiu uma dor imensa no ventre, e um líquido quente escorrendo por suas pernas.

- O que houve? - perguntou Ryan preocupado ao ouvir o grito dela.

- A bolsa... - disse com muita dificuldade. - Estourou. - Ryan correu pra ampará-la.

- Mel, pega a bolsinha que ela deixou separada e desce correndo. Josh, me ajuda a levá-la ao carro. - ordenou Ryan nervoso.

- Memorial ou Nova York? - perguntou Mel se referindo ao hospital que estavam indo.

- Memorial. - respondeu Ryan. - Fica mais próximo.

Em poucos minutos eles chegaram ao Hospital Memorial. Gina logo foi atendida, e a enfermeira falou que apenas uma pessoa poderia entrar com ela, o pai e ninguém mais. Os outros ficariam numa saleta esperando.

- Vai, Ryan. - falou Mel. - Você é o pai.

- Não. Por favor, vá você. Eu tenho trauma de hospitais e sangue. - ele explicou.

- Então ta. - disse ela alegre.

Ryan e Josh ficaram esperando, sentados em um sofá. A saleta era próxima de onde Gina estava, tanto que eles podiam ouvir os esforços dela. O que estava deixando Ryan cada vez mais nervoso.

- Que coisa grotesca. - ele comentou assustado.

- Bem, só vi isso pela TV. É a primeira vez que estou ouvindo ao vivo. - falou Josh no mesmo estado que ele.

Minutos depois eles ouviram um grito mais alto que todos desde então. Ela havia gritado pelo nome de Harry. E então o choro de uma criança. Acabara de nascer a filha de Harry Potter, e ele nem tinha idéia disso.

  


Há quilômetros e quilômetros de distância de Nova York, o pai da criança acordava de mais um sonho sufocante. A mesma menina de cabelos muito negros e lisos andava por entre árvores e ele a seguia. Só que dessa vez, quando ele estava próximo de ver seu rosto, alguém gritou pelo nome dele, e a menina sumiu.

Ele acordou atordoado. Tinha acabado de almoçar e caíra no sono enquanto lia um dos livros do curso.

- Que sonho mais esquisito. - ele comentou levantando-se e indo em direção ao banheiro para molhar o rosto. - Ela me parece tão familiar... Mas por que ela sempre some e não vejo seu rosto?

Foi até a sacada do seu quarto e sentou-se na cadeira apoiando os pés numa outra que estava à frente. Estava um dia bastante ensolarado. Mas aquele não era um dia qualquer. Aquele dia iria mudar toda sua vida. E ele não tinha a mínima noção disso.

Na verdade, anos se passaram e não mais tiveram notícias de Gina. Continuavam sem saber onde estava, talvez houvesse algum meio de achá-la, mas eles fizeram jus ao seu pedido.


	16. Sete anos depois

Capítulo Dezesseis

SETE ANOS DEPOIS

Virgínia Hawkins estava caminhando por entre as lápides de um dos muitos cemitérios de Nova York. Trajava uma saia preta, uma blusa de botão branca e tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Em suas mãos levava um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Ajoelhou-se diante de uma das lápides e pôs as flores que carregava sobre ela. Com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas, ela deslizou os dedos sobre a foto e o epitáfio dele.

  


"Ryan Williams Hawkins

1977-2005

Um grande homem, um grande pai."

  


Há um ano Ryan havia morrido, vítima de um câncer pulmonar. Tentaram de tudo para salvá-lo. Tanto métodos trouxas como bruxos, mas de nada adiantou. Desde aquele dia a vida de Virgínia mudara completamente.

Quatro meses após o nascimento de Stephanie, eles tinham se casado numa cerimônia muitíssimo discreta. Josh e Mel tinham casado um ano depois, e a cerimônia deles não foi nada discreta.

As duas tinham concluído o curso, mas nunca tinha exercido a profissão. Trabalhavam na empresa de Josh, que não era apenas dele agora. Ryan tinha comprado algumas ações, e eles eram os sócios majoritários. Tinham se tornado grandes amigos.

Stephanie agora tinha seis anos, na verdade faltava um dia para o seu aniversário de sete anos. Gina e Mel planejaram uma festa para ela, já que no ano anterior seu presente tinha sido muito amargo. A menina sofrera muito com a perda do pai. Os dois eram muito unidos, e ela o tinha como uma espécie de herói.

Gina estava lembrando do último Natal que passaram juntos, antes de ele saber da notícia. Tinham ido patinar quase todos os dias ali mesmo, no Rockfeller Center. Estavam felizes e riam das quedas um do outro. Ryan auxiliava Stephanie, que não tinha muita prática. Foram anos muito felizes.

Não mais tivera notícias da família. Não a procuraram, pelo menos ela achava isso, e ela muito menos. Tinha feito alguns outros amigos no trabalho, mas andava pensando muito em voltar à Inglaterra. Ela não tinha o direito de negar uma família à filha. Tudo bem que Mel e Josh eram como tios para ela, mas não seria justo. Já tinha mentido muito para a menina ao dar-lhe outro pai. Ela nem desconfiava que Ryan não era seu pai biológico.

Assim como Mel dissera, Stephanie tinha cabelos muito negros e olhos intensamente verdes. O rosto era a replica do da mãe, não negava ser filha dela. Era muito esperta, e aos quatro anos questionou o porquê da mãe usar um pedaço de madeira para fazer certas coisas. Gina teve que lhe explicar que era bruxa e provavelmente ela também seria. "Filha de quem é, impossível ser um aborto", pensou na ocasião. Aos cinco perguntou onde estavam seus avós, e Gina, com muito pesar, mentiu dizendo que tinham morrido.

Mel e Josh eram apaixonados pela menina. E ela também era louca por eles. Chamava-os de tio e tia, e sempre pedia à mãe para dar uma passadinha no apartamento deles.

Já fazia duas horas que estava ajoelhada ali. Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava atrasada, Stephanie já tinha saído da aula há meia hora. Levantou-se apressada, deu uma última olhada no túmulo e foi até o carro, era uma caminhoneta de luxo, preta.

Quando estacionou o carro, Stephanie correu arrastando sua bolsa escolar de rodinhas. Gina deu-lhe um beijo estalado e a ajudou a pôr a bolsa no porta-malas.

- Você demorou, mamãe. - falou ela fazendo biquinho.

- Desculpa, meu amor. - disse Gina pegando-a nos braços. - Mamãe estava no... Estava levando flores a alguém.

- Eu sei. Foi pro papai. - falou ela já sentada no banco de trás. - Fez um ano hoje.

- Você lembrou?! - perguntou Gina espantada.

- Foi um dia antes do meu aniversário, então... - falou ela séria.

- Bem, eu não quero te ver triste. Esse ano você terá sua festinha. Papai também não iria querer te ver triste no seu aniversário.

- Eu sei que não. - falou ela sorrindo. - Onde estamos indo?

- Vamos à casa da tia Mel. - respondeu ela. - Ela está nos esperando.

- Eba! - comemorou Stephanie toda sorridente.

Por conta do congestionamento, Gina levou meia hora para chegar até o apartamento dela. Estacionou o carro e pegaram o elevador. Tocaram a campainha e ouviram a voz de Josh pedindo para esperar, para variar, deviam ter perdido a chave. Eles quase nunca usavam magia.

- Tio Josh! - falou a menina o abraçando.

- Olá, princesa. - disse ele carinhosamente. - Olá, Gina.

- Oi, Josh. - disse o abraçando também. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo. E você? - perguntou preocupado.

- Relaxa, estou ótima. - falou sorrindo docemente. - Onde está a Mel?

- Se vestindo. - respondeu ele.

- Meu amor!! - disse Mel abraçando Stephanie.

- Oi, tia. - falou ela feliz.

- Gina, tudo bem? - perguntou Mel.

- Se você estiver se referindo ao aniversário de morte, pode ficar tranqüila, estou muito bem. Acabei de visitar o túmulo. - Mel indicou Stephanie com a cabeça. - Ah, nem precisei lembrar a ela. Ela mesma falou que já sabia. Não foi, meu amor?

- Foi sim. - falou a menina.

- Que tal jogarmos vídeo game enquanto as duas planejam sua festa? - sugeriu Josh quebrando o clima.

- Vamos. - disse ela correndo para o seu quarto. Eles eram tão grudados com a "sobrinha", que ela tinha um quarto só para ela no apartamento deles.

- Me sinto melhor quando a vejo sorrindo. - falou Gina apoiando a cabeça no ombro da amiga.

- Eu também. - falou Mel. - Mas, e a senhorita?

- Vou melhorar. Já fez um ano, e só fiquei assim porque é o aniversário. Não o esqueci, e nunca o farei, mas parte da ferida já cicatrizou.

- Então, estou mais tranqüila. - falou Mel sorrindo. - Agora vamos ao supermercado comprar as coisas enquanto esses dois se divertem jogando.

* * *

Rachel acordou cedo aquela manhã e foi preparar o café. Harry estava passando o fim de semana em casa, o que era raro, e ela queria que esse fosse especial para ele.

Ele havia casado com Cho e ficaram juntos por longos cinco anos. No começo tudo era maravilhoso, e ele tinha certeza que em pouco tempo poderia amá-la da mesma forma que ela o amava. Mas os anos foram se passando, e o fato de ele não amá-la foi estragando o relacionamento deles.

Cho era muito "chiclete", e ele odiava aquilo. Sabia que aquele era o jeito dela de amar, e se odiava por está-la enganando. Sua vida se transformou num inferno e chegou ao ponto de não suportar mais as brigas. Então, ele pediu o divórcio, e ela, muito relutante, assinou a papelada.

Rachel e Sirius tiveram um filho, ficaram em dúvida sobre o nome, pois tinham dois amigos a homenagear. Mas se decidiram por Remo, já que se um dia Harry chegasse a ter um filho, dar-lhe-ia o nome do seu pai. Remo Black tinha os cabelos castanhos como os da mãe, e os olhos azuis do pai. Tinha apenas cinco anos, mas era apaixonado por quadribol. Ele adorava Harry, e Sirius sempre o levava a Hogwarts, onde Harry trabalhava, para dar uma volta de vassoura com o "irmão".

Após preparar tudo, ela foi ao quarto do filho acordá-lo. Ele dormia como um anjinho, e ela ainda ficou olhando-o por um tempo.

- Remo. - chamou ela. - Hora de acordar, meu amor. - Ele acordou com uma cara muito feia. "Igualzinho ao pai quando acorda", pensou ela divertida.

- O papai já acordou? - perguntou ele se levantando.

- Não. Daqui a pouco ele levanta. - falou separando uma roupa para ele. Ajudou-o a vestir-se, e ele saiu correndo para acordar o pai.

- Acorda, pai! - falou ele cutucando Sirius. - Vamos pra Toca. Jogar quadribol lá.

- Ei. - falou Sirius acordando. - Calma aí, moleque. Ainda estou acordando.

- Vai logo, pai. - falou ele pulando da cama. - Agora vou acordar o Harry.

Ele correu até o quarto de Harry, a porta estava trancada, então ele gentilmente pediu para a mãe destrancar.

- Agora, nada de pular na cama. - falou ela sorrindo. - Estou lá embaixo. Peça para o Harry descer.

- Harry, Harry. - chamou ele balançando o "irmão". - Acorda, vamos pra Toca.

- Ta, Remo. - falou Harry colocando o travesseiro sobre o rosto. - Eu já vou descer.

- Ok. E leva a vassoura, a gente vai jogar quadribol. - falou ele saltitante.

Harry e Sirius demoraram um pouco para descer. Tomaram café e foram de carro à Toca, afinal, Remo não podia aparatar. Ao chegarem lá foram atendidos por Molly.

- Bom dia, Molly. - falou Rachel abraçando a amiga.

- Bom dia, queridos. - disse ela abraçando cada um.

- Tio Harry! - falou Emily o abraçando fortemente.

- Olá, minha linda. - disse ele beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Tia Rachel! Tio Sirius! - falou ela toda feliz abraçando-os. Ela chamava todo mundo de "tio".

- Emily! - falou Remo feliz.

- Olá, Remo. - disse ela sorrindo.

Emily tinha os cabelos lisos e ruivos, como maioria dos Weasley. Os olhos eram castanhos como os de Hermione. Era meio tímida quando não conhecia as pessoas, e adorava ler assim como a mãe.

- O Rony teve que resolver algumas coisas no ministério e a deixou aqui comigo. - informou Molly. - Sentem.

- A Mione mandou isso para você. - falou Harry entregando um pacote da Dedosdemel à Emily. - Ela está louca pra vir visitar vocês, mas anda muito ocupada.

- Nós entendemos. - falou Molly. - Além de professora, ela é vice-diretora, então, quase sempre está ocupada.

- Papai falou que próximo mês a gente vai visitá-la. - disse Emily feliz. Ela já estivera em Hogwarts muitas vezes. - Mas é segredo, então não diga a ela, tio Harry.

- Pode deixar. - falou ele sorrindo. - Daqui não sai nada.

- Olá, pessoal. - falou Arthur, que acabara de acordar. - Hoje dormi demais. Estava precisando mesmo.

- Querido, o Rony foi resolver um probleminha no Ministério. Ele não quis te acordar, disse que era coisa boba.

- Ta bem. - falou ele indo em direção à cozinha. - Querem tomar café?

- Não, obrigado. Já tomamos. - disse Sirius levantando-se e dirigindo-se à cozinha também. Conversa de mulher não era tão interessante. Harry o acompanhou junto com Remo.

- Ele ainda está só? - perguntou Molly em voz baixa.

- Ainda. - respondeu Rachel. - Acho que ele não está preparado para outro relacionamento agora. Tadinho, sofreu muito nesse casamento tempestuoso.

- Quase nove anos após a guerra, e ele nunca encontrou paz, Rachel. - falou Molly indignada.

- Eu sofro por ele, Molly. - falou ela triste. - Passa o ano todo em Hogwarts, tem que conviver com a ex-esposa e com o Malfoy. Esse sempre o provoca, sempre.

- Espero que ele encontre alguma moça que o faça feliz. - falou Molly. - Ele, mais que ninguém, merece isso.

- Eu sempre achei isso. - falou Emily. - O tio Harry tem que casar de novo.

- Basta eu dar as costas para virar o assunto? - perguntou ele divertido.

- Não estamos falando nada demais. - defendeu-se Rachel.

- Tudo bem. - disse ele sorrindo. - O Rony está demorando, hein?

- Falando nele. - disse Arthur olhando o relógio. O ponteiro de Rony tinha acabado de se deslocar para, "Em casa".

- Bom dia a todos. - falou Rony sorrindo. - Prontos pra uma partida de quadribol?

- Eu vou jogar no time do papai. - falou Emily o abraçando.

- Então fico eu, Remo e Sirius num time, e Rony, Emily e Arthur no outro. - falou Harry. - Garotos, peguem as Cleanswep que foram dos tios de vocês na garagem.

À tarde, os gêmeos, Katie e Angelina estiveram por lá. Fred e Angelina tiveram um filho, deram-lhe o nome de Guilherme em homenagem ao irmão falecido. Gui tinha seis anos, assim como Remo. Katie e Jorge tiveram gêmeas, Michelle e Ashley, que tinham cinco anos.

Os gêmeos tinham aberto uma loja em Hogsmeade, e essa era a maior atração do vilarejo. Katie e Angelina também abriram um salão lá, e elas dividiam o turno. Um dia uma ficava no Beco e a outra em Hogsmeade, e iam alternando. Os gêmeos também faziam a mesma coisa.

O resto da tarde eles passaram jogando quadribol. As gêmeas e Jorge entraram no time de Rony, e Arthur saiu. Gui e Fred entraram no time de Harry.

Harry, Remo e Sirius chegaram exaustos em casa, e nem ao menos jantaram. Caíram na cama e só acordaram no outro dia.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Stephanie acordou super cedo. Estava ansiosa para a sua festinha. Tinha convidado algumas amigas apenas, entre elas Maya McPhee, sua melhor amiga.

Gina ainda estava dormindo, então ela foi para a sala e deitou no sofá para ver televisão. Estava passando alguns desenhos legais.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - falou Gina. - Meus parabéns. - completou a abraçando.

- Obrigada, mamãe. - disse ela dando-lhe um beijo.

- Faz tempo que acordou? - perguntou Gina.

- Uma hora, mais ou menos. - respondeu Steph.

- Vamos tomar café. - disse Gina. - Hoje teremos um dia cheio.

- Bom dia, Madeline. - falou Gina. Madeline era uma senhora que trabalhava lá. Ela era babá de Stephanie desde que ela nascera, e se apegou tanto a eles que continuou trabalhando lá, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- Bom dia, dona Virgínia. - disse ela com um sorriso bondoso. - Feliz aniversário, pequena. - completou abraçando a menina.

- Obrigada, Madeline. - disse ela sorrindo.

- Bom apetite. - disse ela virando-se e dirigindo-se à área de serviço.

- Madeline. - chamou Gina. - Sente-se conosco. Você já é parte da família. - completou sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Obrigada. - disse ela envergonhada.

- Não tem nada a agradecer. - falou Gina.

Gina foi trabalhar e deixou que Stephanie faltasse na aula, ela raramente permitia isso. Madeline fez alguns docinhos, e Stephanie ajudou-a a colocar nas forminhas. Quando essa não estava olhando, ela enfiava um docinho na boca.

Na hora do almoço, Gina foi com Stephanie e Madeline ao shopping almoçar, por conta dos preparativos para a festa, Madeline não fizera o almoço.

Mel chegou lá depois do almoço para ajudá-las, a festa começaria às cinco horas, e elas tinham pouco tempo. Josh ficou encarregado de pegar o bolo na doceria, onde tinham encomendado.

O tema da festa seria "A Bela e a Fera", e o pessoal da decoração estava arrumando todo o salão de festas enquanto elas providenciavam as outras coisas no 15º andar.

- Mãe, não tou conseguindo subir o zíper do vestido. - falou Stephanie preocupada.

- Deixa eu te ajudar. - disse Gina se ajoelhando. - Pronto. Vira. Deixa eu ver como ficou.

- E então? - perguntou Steph segurando a barra do vestido e fazendo pose.

- Linda. - disse ela beijando a filha. - Uma autêntica princesinha.

- Você também está linda. - disse ela mexendo no cabelo da mãe. Ela adorava mexer no cabelo da mãe e da tia. - Eu te amo, mamãe.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. - disse ela a abraçando forte. - E quero que você saiba que jamais, _jamais_, te deixarei só. Ninguém nunca irá me tirar de você.

- Eu sei. - disse ela beijando a mãe. - Eu também nunca quero ficar longe de você.

- E não vai. - disse ela se levantando. - Agora vamos descer, suas amiguinhas já devem estar chegando.

- Olha como ela está linda! - disse Mel abraçando a afilhada. - Aqui está o meu presente.

- Obrigada, tia. - disse ela sorrindo e arrancando o papel de presente. - Que linda! Eu estava louca por essa boneca.

- E aqui está o meu. - disse Josh entregando um pacote a ela. - E você está arrasando.

- Obrigada, tio Josh. - falou ela com um enorme sorriso. - Uou! Olha mamãe, o marido dela. Tenho o casal agora!

- Vocês dois. - riu Gina. - Não precisava de dois presentes.

Maya foi a primeira a chegar. Veio acompanhada do pai, da mãe e do irmãozinho.

- Parabéns, Steph. - falou Maya entregando o presente e abraçando a amiga.

- Obrigada, May. - disse Stephanie colocando o presente dentro da cestinha.

- Parabéns, Stephanie. - disse a mãe de Maya a abraçando. - Olá, Virgínia.

- Olá, Alisson. - disse Gina. - Obrigada por vir. Essa é minha amiga, Melissa Taylor, e o marido dela, Joshua Taylor.

- Prazer, Alisson McPhee. - disse apertando a mão deles. - E o meu marido, Harrison McPhee.

- Prazer. - disse Harrison sorrindo. - A Maya estava muito ansiosa por essa festa.

- A Maya é uma menina adorável. - falou Gina sincera.

- Vem, May. - chamou Stephanie. - Vamos ficar ali na porta esperando o pessoal.

- Vamos. - falou Maya acompanhando-a.

Outras colegas dela chegaram com seus pais, e logo a festa estava animada. Gina também chamara algumas pessoas da empresa, e os que tinham filhos os trouxeram.

Umas casinhas de brinquedo faziam parte da decoração, e as crianças estavam todas lá brincando. Tinham também um palhaço para entretê-las.

- Pessoal, hora de cantar parabéns. - chamou Gina às sete horas da noite.

O pessoal todo logo se reuniu ao redor da mesa e cantaram "Parabéns pra você", para Stephanie. O fotógrafo contratado bateu muitas fotos daquele momento.

- Vamos, querida, assopre as velas. - disse Gina sorrindo para a filha. Em um sussurro, Stephanie desejou encontrar seu pai novamente. Não passaram de susssurros, mas Gina pôde escutar o pedido da sua filha, que lhe trouxe um aperto no coração.

A festa durou até dez horas, pois no dia seguinte todo mundo iria trabalhar, e as crianças iriam à escola. Gina ficou com Mel e Madeline arrumando a bagunça em casa, pois ela tinha contratado pessoas para limpar o salão de festas. E somente à meia-noite elas acabaram com a limpeza.

Gina tomou banho e vestiu a camisola. Antes de dormir foi ao quarto da filha. Esse era todo decorado em tons de amarelo, assim como a mãe, ela não gostava de rosa. Stephanie dormia, e ela sentou ao lado dela e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- Está queimando em febre. - disse ela preocupada. Fez um feitiço para saber a temperatura e deu trinta e sete e meio. Ela levou-a nos braços até seu quarto, não iria dormir longe da filha quando essa estava doente.

- Mamãe. - chamou ela no meio da noite.

- Oi, meu amor. - respondeu Gina ao chamado.

- Minha garganta. - disse ela com a voz falha. - Ta doendo.

- Vou pedir um antibiótico na farmácia, ok? - disse Gina se levantando e calçando a sandália. - Mamãe já volta. - beijou a filha e foi até a sala onde tinha anotado o número do telefone da farmácia. Pediu o antibiótico e voltou para a cama. Em menos de quinze minutos o porteiro interfonou, e ela falou para deixar o rapaz da farmácia subir.

- Obrigada, Geraldo. - agradeceu ela ao rapaz. Ele sempre quem trazia as entregas a ela, e quando era para ela, ele não demorava.

- Disponha. - disse ele bondosamente. - Espero que ela melhore logo.

Gina foi até a cozinha e encheu um copo de água. O remédio não tinha um gosto muito bom.

- Aqui, filha. - disse ela entregando o copinho de medida a ela. - Toma tudinho e depois você bebe água.

- Ok. - disse ela fazendo careta. - Argh! Que coisa horrível!

- Mas tem que tomar. Não quero minha princesinha doente. - disse Gina a abraçando. - Agora, vamos dormir, mocinha.

- Não vou pra escola amanhã! - ela comemorou.

- Se acordar melhor, vai sim. - disse Gina cortando o barato dela.

- Ah, não, mãe! - reclamou ela. - Deixa, por favor!

- Só amanhã. - rendeu-se ela. - O que eu não faço por você, meu amor. - disse ela beijando a filha. - Agora vamos dormir. Uma hora da manhã já.  


N/A: Gente, espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, eu fiquei super insegura na hora de matar o Ryan, mas desde que planejei a fic a morte dele era certa. Obrigada ao pessoal que está votando na fic e as pessoas que me mandaram resenhas pelo e-mail ou no tpc no fórum ;)


	17. Importante Decisão

Capítulo Dezessete

IMPORTANTE DECISÃO

  


Gina tinha voltado de mais um dia cansativo na empresa. Stephanie tinha ido dormir na casa de Maya, a mãe dela insistira para que Gina permitisse, então ela não teve escolha.

Passou uma hora relaxando na banheira. Ao fim do banho, se enrolou no roupão e pediu para que Madeline fizesse brigadeiro. Ficou sentada na varanda comendo e olhando o movimento da Quinta Avenida.

A campainha tocou e ela não saiu do lugar, na verdade ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem escutou.

- Boa noite para você também. - falou Mel animada.

- Oi, Mel. - disse virando-se para a amiga. - Senta aí. - ela indicou, com a mão, a poltrona à sua frente.

- Ai, Gi! Cada dia que passa aquela empresa fica mais sufocante. - disse Mel suspirando cansada em seguida.

- É verdade. - concordou. - E onde está o Josh? Ele não veio?

- Não. Ele ficou na reunião do condomínio. Eu não estava com saco para participar daquilo. - falou revirando os olhos. - Muito bonito, a senhorita nua na varanda.

- Eu não estou nua. - defendeu-se Gina. - Estou com roupão.

- Imagina se não fosse eu. - brincou. - Podia ser algum maníaco. Ele não faria muito esforço para conseguir o que queria. - falou sarcástica.

- Mel, quando você vai crescer? - perguntou rindo em seguida. - O que te trás aqui?

- Preciso de um motivo para visitar minha melhor amiga? - perguntou fingindo-se ressentida.

- Que tal assistirmos a algum seriado comendo brigadeiro? - sugeriu ignorando o que a amiga dissera.

- Ok. - falou Mel animada. - Nada melhor que isso numa noite de sexta-feira.

- Realmente. - riu Gina. - Mas eu não estou com saco de sair hoje.

- Ok, você está assim porque a Steph está fora de casa. Você e suas paranóias maternas.

- Eu não estou assim porque ela está dormindo fora de casa. - defendeu-se ela. - É que estou sem vontade de sair mesmo. Estou cansada de trabalhar. Já tentei escrever no diário, mas não sai nada.

- Diário? Que diário? Você ainda escreve em um diário? - perguntou Mel incrédula.

- Aquele diário que você me deu no meu aniversário de dezoito anos. De vez em nunca eu escrevo, só quando estou com muitos pensamentos, quando estou muito triste ou feliz, ou quando não tenho nada de útil para fazer mesmo. - explicou Gina.

- Nossa! - falou Mel espantada. - Você ainda tem aquele diário! Isso foi há quase oito anos. - completou incrédula.

- É, já estou nas últimas folhas. - disse ela sorrindo. - Não escrevi muita coisa, apenas o importante. Acho que preciso mesmo é de uma penseira.

Madeline levou um prato com brigadeiro para Mel, e elas ficaram comendo e colocando as fofocas em dia. Quando se juntavam, falavam mal de muita gente da empresa.

Estavam tão compenetradas na conversa, que nem prestavam atenção à televisão.

- A elegante Sra. Hill estava com aqueles sapatos rosa berrante hoje, você viu? - perguntou Mel maldosamente.

- Vi. Meu Deus, Mel! Esse povo se veste muito mal. Me desculpe, mas é verdade. - riu ela.

- Eu concordo com você. Se vestem muito mal, mesmo. - concordou Mel. - Nós somos criaturas desprezíveis. - falou terminando de engolir uma colherada de brigadeiro. - Ficamos aqui, comendo e falando mal dos nossos colegas de trabalho e do modo que os americanos se vestem.

- Colegas nada. Aquele povo nos odeia. Viviam comentando que só estávamos trabalhando lá por conta do Josh e do Ryan. Mas sempre fizemos nosso trabalho direito, ao contrário de muitos deles. O Ryan vivia reclamando com muitos dali. Agora que sou uma das donas, ficaram todos caladinhos. - disse Gina.

- É verdade. - confirmou Mel. - O Josh passou algumas ações para o meu nome também, depois disso, eles pararam com as fofocas.

- Ou trataram de aprender a fofocar. - riu Gina.

- É, mas vamos parar de falar desse povo sem graça. - falou Mel colocando o prato sobre o centro. - Vou beber água, isso enjoa.

- Trás um copo com água para mim, por favor. - pediu Gina educadamente.

- Mel, preciso te falar uma coisa. - falou Gina após tomar um longo gole de água.

- Pode falar, Gi. - disse Mel interessada. - Sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

- Eu estava pensando... Um ano já passou, e minha vida não faz mais sentido aqui. Quero dizer, eu tenho você e o Josh, mas a Stephanie tem direito a uma família, Mel. Não posso negar isso a ela.

- Você pretende voltar quando? - perguntou Mel triste.

- Eu não sei. Nem sei se quero realmente. Não sou mais uma garotinha com medo do mundo, Mel. Agora que a Steph existe, eu tenho forças para enfrentá-los, eu acho. E gostaria que ela conhecesse o verdadeiro pai, agora que ela não tem o Ryan. Mas claro que eu não vou contar de cara, com o tempo eu conto. Vou deixar que se conheçam e fiquem mais próximos, vai ser um choque enorme para ela.

- Apoio sua decisão. Acho que a Stephanie tem todo direito de conhecer a família. Na verdade, eu te aconselhei a voltar à Inglaterra quando descobriu que estava grávida. - falou Mel com um sorriso encorajador. - Mas vai ser horrível sem vocês duas aqui. Nem consigo me imaginar sem vocês. A Stephanie é a alegria da nossa casa, amamos muito vocês.

- Eu sei, Mel. - disse abraçando a amiga. - Também amamos vocês. Mas não posso mais adiar isso. Vou escrever a Dumbledore, e no começo de Julho, no máximo, partiremos. Vou tentar um emprego em Hogwarts, afinal, o curso não foi em vão.

- Bem, Gi, espero que você seja muito feliz por lá. - disse Mel sorrindo. - E a gente vai visitar vocês, podem esperar.

- Obrigada, Mel. - disse Gina sorrindo. - Mas antes de tudo, eu vou falar com a Stephanie. Não posso esconder mais nada dela.

- Você disse a ela que seus pais tinham morrido, não foi? - perguntou Mel.

- Foi. - disse baixando os olhos. - Uma vergonha mentir desse jeito para minha filha, mas eu vou esclarecer tudo quando conversarmos.

- Leva ela a algum lugar e fala. - aconselhou Mel. - Fica mais fácil, eu acho.

- Fica sim. - confirmou Gina. - Vou levá-la ao circo. Ela adora ver animais.

- Gi, querida, eu já vou. - disse Mel se levantando.

- Já? - perguntou Gina espantada. - Você acabou de chegar, Mel.

- É, mas a reunião acabou agora, e eu quero saber todos os detalhes. - disse sorrindo. - Fora que eu fiquei devendo uma coisa ao Josh.

- Imagino que tipo de coisa deve ser. - brincou Gina. - Então vai. Amanhã, quando a Stephanie voltar, a gente sai com ela, ok? Eu vou levá-la ao circo no Domingo.

- Ta bem. - falou Mel já chamando o elevador. - Até mais tarde.

* * *

- Pai, faz um tempão que não vejo a mamãe. - reclamou Emily. - Antigamente ela vinha quase todo fim de semana ver a gente. Agora só vem de mês em mês.

- Ela está muito ocupada com o trabalho, filha. - falou Rony, que estava sentado no escritório trabalhando.

- Você podia me levar lá... - falou ela com um sorriso enorme. - Vai, pai! Tou com saudades dela.

- Ok. - rendeu-se ele. - Eu te levo amanhã, está bem?

- Pai, eu já te disse que você é o melhor pai do mundo? - perguntou ela o abraçando.

- Toda vez que eu faço o que você quer. - riu ele beijando a testa da filha. - Agora deixa seu pai trabalhar.

- Vou ver TV, ok? - falou ela já na porta do escritório.

- Ok. Daqui a pouco suba para tomar banho e dormir. E nem pense em me enganar. Eu vou lá checar se a senhorita fez o que mandei. - disse ele.

- Ta bem. - disse ela fechando a porta do escritório e indo ver TV.

Rony só acabou de arrumar os documentos à meia-noite. Emily estava dormindo na sala, e a TV ainda estava ligada. "Teimosa", pensou ele enquanto a levava para o quarto nos braços. "Tudo bem, puxou a mim", completou e riu em seguida.

- Boa noite, meu amor. - disse a cobrindo e dando-lhe um beijo em seguida.

Na manhã seguinte, os dois acordaram cedo e foram fazer o café da manhã. Não ficara muito apetitoso, mas eles adoravam fazer aquilo juntos.

- Eu quero jogar quadribol lá. - falou ela enfiando uma torrada na boca em seguida.

- Só se a sua mãe deixar. - ele ponderou.

- A gente pode jogar com o tio Harry. - falou ela fingindo não ter ouvido o pai. - Espero que a Cho não invente de se convidar para o jogo.

- Por que não? - perguntou Rony com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Porque eu não gosto dela. - falou ela séria.

- Filha, só porque sua mãe não gosta de uma pessoa, não significa que você também não deva gostar. - explicou acariciando a mãozinha dela. - A Cho não te fez nada, você não tem motivos para não gostar dela.

- Ela fez o tio Harry sofrer. - argumentou ela.

- Não. - Ele não sabia como explicar aquilo a ela. Era um assunto de adulto, e ela não iria entender. - Digamos que a Cho gostava do Harry, ele gostava dela, mas ela gostava mais, entende? Então, ela não o fez sofrer. Ele quem se magoou ao casar com quem não amava.

- Ok. Mas mesmo assim, ela era muito chata. - insistiu Emily. - Ficava com cara feia quando eu ia lá.

- Eu nunca vi isso.

- Mas eu vi. Tudo que eu fazia ela ficava olhando de cara feia. Quando o tio Harry brincava comigo ela achava ruim... Ah, Pai! Ela é muito chata!

- Ok, Emily. - riu ele. - Também não gosto dela, mas se ela for jogar com a gente, trate-a bem, ok?

- Ok. Eu nunca trato ninguém mal. - defendeu-se ela. - Mas vamos logo. Pega aí um pouco de pó.

Eles foram até a lareira e jogaram, cada um de uma vez, um punhado de pó de flu e foram parar em Hogsmeade, no Três Vassouras mais precisamente. De lá, pegaram uma carruagem até Hogwarts. Emily saiu saltitante, e foi arrastando Rony para a sala da mãe. Essa ficava no primeiro andar, acima da escadaria de mármore. Hermione estava sentada na cama lendo um livro quando entraram no quarto.

- Mãe!! - falou Emily correndo para abraçá-la.

- Oi, minha filhotinha. - disse ela a beijando. - Que saudades de você, minha princesa.

- Oi, amor. - falou Rony a beijando.

- Oi, meu lindo. - disse o abraçando fortemente. - Como senti sua falta.

- Eu não agüentava mais ficar longe de você, mamãe. - falou Emily apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela.

- Nem eu de vocês. - falou Hermione sorrindo. - Como ela está se comportando?

- Muito bem. - disse Rony piscando para a filha. - Só um pouquinho teimosa.

- Isso ela herdou de você, não é, querido? - zombou Hermione.

- Ah, foi? - perguntou ele fazendo cócegas nela.

- Pára. - disse gargalhando.

- Mãe, vamos sair do quarto, né? Vamos jogar, pai. - falou Emily saltando da cama. - Anda, vamos.

- Jogar, o quê? - perguntou Hermione desconfiada. - Nada de quadribol.

- Por que não?! - perguntou Emily horrorizada. - Mãe, por favor!

- Ah, Mione. - falou Rony beijando o pescoço dela. - Deixa ela jogar com o Harry, enquanto a gente mata a saudade?

- Ok. - disse ela sorrindo. - Você se importa em jogar só com o tio Harry?

- Não. - disse ela sorrindo. - Queria que o papai jogasse também, mas como sei que vocês querem ficar juntos....

- Ok, deixa eu falar com o Harry. - falou Hermione se levantando. Jogou um punhado de algum tipo de pó na lareira, e Harry logo apareceu.

- Emily, Rony! - falou ele sorrindo.

- Oi, Harry. - disse Rony.

- Tio! - Emily falou animada. - Vamos jogar quadribol comigo? - chamou.

- Claro. Você vem, Rony? - perguntou ele.

- Não. - respondeu corando. - Vou ficar aqui com a Mione, vou ajudá-la com uns trabalhos.

- Ah, sim, claro. - falou ele segurando o riso. - Bem, estou descendo aí para te apanhar, Emily.

- Ok. - falou ela contente.

- Cuidado, hein? - falou Hermione a beijando.

Ela e Harry jogaram até meio-dia e almoçaram com Rony e Hermione. Após o almoço jogaram até quase sete da noite com Cho e Malfoy. Esses dois apareceram por lá, e eles não podiam dizer não. Emily odiava Cho, mas não tinha nada contra Draco, ele nunca tinha feito nenhum mal a ela e nunca a tinha tratado mal. Já Harry odiou a presença de ambos.

Hermione e Rony foram com Emily até o Três Vassouras e jantaram por lá. Harry preferiu não ir, pois tinha algumas aulas para planejar, e também sabia que no fundo eles queriam ficar sozinhos já que quase nunca podiam fazer aquilo.

- Tchau, mamãe. - falou ela com os olhos marejando. - Até mais.

- Ei, por que você está chorando? - perguntou Hermione a levantando nos braços.

- Porque eu vou passar muito tempo sem te ver. - disse ela chorando.

- Não vai não, meu amor. - falou Hermione a abraçando. - Mamãe vai visitar vocês no próximo fim-de-semana, ok?

- Promete? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Prometo. - falou a colocando no chão e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Tchau, meu amor. - disse Rony a abraçando e beijando em seguida. - Estou te esperando.

- Podem esperar. - falou ela sorrindo. - Amo vocês.

- Também te amamos, mamãe. - falou Emily.

- Te amo. - falou Rony pegando a mão da filha e indo em direção à lareira.

O dia tinha sido bom para todos três, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, estavam voltando para casa. Lá eles viviam muito solitários, Rony vivia no Ministério, e quase sempre deixava a filha com a avó. A casa passava muito tempo sem ninguém.

* * *

Gina estava muito desconfortável de contar à Stephanie que elas iriam embora para a Inglaterra. Ela havia contado à menina que seus pais tinham morrido, e agora iria dizer que estavam vivos. O que ela iria pensar da mãe?

Iria levá-la ao circo e depois iria a alguma lanchonete comer hambúrguer. Assim ficaria mais fácil para ela contar-lhe parte da verdade.

Às quatro e meia elas estavam saindo de casa e pegando o elevador. O espetáculo começaria às cinco horas, e de lá até o circo eram quase quinze minutos.

- A May vai estar lá, mamãe. A mãe dela falou que no Domingo elas iriam ao circo. - falou Stephanie sorrindo.

- Então a gente vai encontrá-las por lá. Agora, entra no carro, ou quando chegarmos não acharemos mais lugar. - falou Gina abrindo a porta para ela.

Quando chegaram lá, a fila para comprar as entradas estava pequena, e logo elas entraram e compraram pipoca e refrigerante.

- Mãe, compra chocolate também? - pediu ela.

- Ok. Você quer algum daqueles óculos ali? - perguntou apontando para uma moça que vendia óculos totalmente enfeitados. Tinha uns bem femininos, com a armação cheia de corações.

- Claro! - falou ela empolgada. - Um lilás. Mas vamos logo, ou não acharemos um lugar bom. - completou excitada.

Elas sentaram na última fileira de cadeiras, a visão de cima era muito melhor. Ficaram comendo pipoca e esperando o espetáculo começar.

Fora os animais, o show dos palhaços foi a coisa de que Stephanie mais gostou. Ela também adorou o show dos trapezistas e o show das águas, que encerrava o espetáculo.

Infelizmente, não encontraram Maya e a família. Então, esperaram boa parte das pessoas saírem para irem embora. Ambas não gostavam muito de multidões.

- Aonde vamos agora? - perguntou Stephanie já no carro.

- Vamos jantar. - respondeu Gina. - Onde minha filhota quer comer?

- Eu quero comer hambúrguer. - disse ela sorrindo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. - brincou Gina.

Gina a levou num "fast-food" que ficava no mesmo bairro em que estava o circo. Fizeram os pedidos, e logo estavam sentadas, saboreando seus sanduíches.

- Adoro essa lanchonete. - falou Stephanie engolindo um pedaço no seu hambúrguer.

- Eu também. - falou Gina. - Antes odiava, mas por sua causa aprendi a gostar. - depois de algum tempo em silêncio, Gina a chamou: - É... Filha?

- Pode falar. - disse ela limpando a boca com um guardanapo. - Já acabei.

- Eu preciso te contar algo. Algo muito sério. - começou ela respirando fundo. - Desde que seu pai faleceu, minha vida não faz mais sentido aqui. E eu decidi, que será melhor irmos embora para a Inglaterra.

- Inglaterra?! - perguntou Stephanie sem entender.

- Sim. Eu sou de lá. Vim pra cá há quase oito anos junto com sua madrinha. E aqui conheci seu pai e seu padrinho. - explicou ela.

- E sua família? Sei que meus avós morreram, mas e o resto? - perguntou a menina curiosa.

- Eles não morreram, e é uma longa história. - E vendo a cara de espanto da filha, ela contou tudo. - Tudo começa com um bruxo das trevas. O nome dele era... era... Voldemort. - depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda se sentia mal em dizer tal nome. - Muitos temiam dizer seu nome, e o chamavam de "Você-sabe-quem". Por anos ele sumiu, foi derrotado pelo amor de uma mãe por seu filho. Derrotado, não morto.

- E quem são esse filho e essa mãe? - perguntou ela interrompendo a mãe.

- Ela se chamava Lílian Potter e seu filho, Harry Potter. Tenho um livro que fala sobre ele, está na biblioteca de lá de casa.

- Então vou ler. Mas me conta o resto. - falou ansiosa.

- Há doze anos atrás esse bruxo voltou, começou a juntar aliados e o mundo mágico virou um caos. Eu fui usada por ele para conseguir informações. - falou ela tristemente.

- E você queria isso? - perguntou Steph. - Não, não é?

- Não, querida. Fui forçada por ele. E ele conseguiu adentrar em Hogwarts, aquela escola de que eu te falei, onde estudei. - explicou. - E assim, muitos morreram. Perdi amigos e três irmãos. Minha mãe não me perdoou, dizia que a culpa era minha. Passei um ano sendo ignorada por ela quando estava em casa. Não suportei mais e fui embora. - falou ela deixando as lágrimas passearem por sua face.

- Não chora, mamãe. - disse a menina a abraçando. - Eles sabem onde você está?

- Não. Desde que fui embora eles não recebem notícias minhas. Minha mãe me escreveu uma vez, mas eu não respondi, e ela nunca mais escreveu de novo.

- E por que você não voltou depois da carta? - perguntou a menina.

- Porque eu era covarde e orgulhosa demais. Temia enfrentá-los depois de tudo. E também não queria fazer papel de idiota.

- E esse bruxo mau? Onde ele está?

- Ele foi destruído. Destruído por uma Ordem, a Ordem da Fênix. - contou ela.

- E Harry Potter? - perguntou ela. Stephanie era muito curiosa e adorava fazer perguntas.

- Lutou na Ordem e o destruiu, cara a cara. Foi o nosso maior combatente. - falou Gina sorrindo.

- Você o conhecia? Digo, eram amigos?

- Conhecia sim. Ele era o melhor amigo do meu irmão, Ronald Weasley. - respondeu ela. Se o conhecia... O conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

- Quantos irmãos você tem? Quais os nomes deles? Me conta tudo. - falou sorrindo.

- Bem, éramos sete. O mais velho se chamava Guilherme, Gui para os íntimos. Ele trabalhava para o banco bruxo, Gringotes, no Egito. Depois vinha o Carlinhos, que era especialista em dragões, esse trabalhava na Romênia. O Percy vinha em seguida, esse era o mais certinho de todos. E trabalha no Ministério da Magia. Esses três faleceram na guerra.

"Os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, vêm em seguida. Muito brincalhões e cheios de idéias, tinham uma loja onde vendiam logros e brincadeiras, tudo feito por eles. Depois o Ronald, ou Rony, como o chamávamos. Ele era muito teimoso e pavio curto. E por último eu."

- E os meus avós? - perguntou ela curiosíssima.

- Sua avó se chama Molly Weasley, é uma mulher muito bondosa. Seu avô se chama Arthur Weasley, é fascinado por trouxas. - falou sorrindo e lembrando do pai.

- Quando vamos vê-los? - perguntou animada.

- Daqui a três meses se tudo der certo. - respondeu ela contente. A reação de Stephanie foi muito diferente da que ela imaginara.

- Mas e a tia Mel, e o tio Josh? - perguntou mudando de expressão.

- Irão ficar aqui, mas sua tia prometeu nos visitar nas férias. - falou ela tranqüilizando a menina.

- Vou sentir saudades deles. - falou ela triste.

- Eu também, filha. - falou Gina beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

- Mas eu quero muito conhecer minha família. - falou ela sorrindo. - Mesmo que eu tenha que ficar longe dos meus tios.

- Jamais poderia negar isso a você, meu amor. - disse ela levantando-se e saindo da lanchonete abraçada a filha.

- Vamos na casa da tia Mel? Quero jogar com o tio Josh. Vamos? - perguntou ela com um olhar suplicante.

- Mesmo estando exausta, eu vou. - disse ela arrancando um sorriso da filha.


	18. Primeiras Iniciativas

Capítulo Dezoito

PRIMEIRAS INICIATIVAS

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã de Junho. Era o último dia do ano letivo em Hogwarts, e dentro de algumas horas eles teriam a festa de encerramento. 

Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e trocou de roupa. O café da manhã seria servido em alguns minutos, e ele, como professor, não deveria se atrasar. Apressou o passo e logo chegou ao salão principal. Dirigiu-se à mesa dos professores percebendo que todos já estavam lá. 

- Bom dia, Dumbledore. - falou ele. 

- Muito bom dia, Harry. - falou Dumbledore sorrindo. 

- Bom dia, Mione. - falou sentando-se ao lado da amiga. 

- Bom dia. – ela falou sorrindo. 

- Sua cara está péssima, Potter. - zombou Draco. - O que andou fazendo durante a noite? 

- Nada que seja da sua ossada, Malfoy. - respondeu ele sem nem mesmo olhar para Draco. 

- Espero que a Grifinória ganhe. - falou Neville animado. - Faz quatro anos que a Sonserina vem ganhando. 

- Os melhores vencem, Longbottom. - falou Draco convencido. - Ou você acha que a minha casa iria perder? 

- Esse ano a Corvinal vai ganhar. - falou Cho. - Vocês irão ver. 

- Ninguém olhou os pontos?! – Hermione perguntou incrédula. 

- Se você estava tão curiosa, deveria ter ido ver, Granger. – Draco falou com sarcasmo. – Ou seria, Weasley? – completou gargalhando em seguida. 

Aos poucos os estudantes foram chegando, e o salão ficou lotado. O burburinho tomou conta do lugar, e Dumbledore teve que soltar fagulhas da varinha para que o pessoal se calasse. Fez seu prolongado discurso, e então anunciou a casa vencedora. 

- A Sonserina vem ganhando há quatro anos, mas esse ano temos outra casa ganhadora. - falou sorrindo. Todos os estudantes se entreolharam ansiosos. - A casa vencedora é a Corvinal. 

Os alunos da Corvinal aplaudiam feito loucos, e tinham sorrisos imensos nas faces. A Grifinória e a Lufa-Lufa comemoraram com eles, qualquer casa que ganhasse, fora a Sonserina, era motivo de comemoração das outras três. 

- Parabéns, Corvinal. - falou Dumbledore sorridente. - Agora, bom apetite. 

- Eu disse que minha casa iria ganhar. - falou Cho convencida. - Esse ano nós botamos pra quebrar. Desbancamos a sua querida Sonserina, Malfoy. 

- Parabéns, Cho. - disse Dumbledore apertando a mão da moça. Draco teve que engolir calado, não costumavam trocar insultos em frente ao diretor. 

- Obrigada, Dumbledore. - falou ela sorrindo. 

- Estou louca para chegar em casa. - falou Hermione cansada. - O Rony escreveu, disse que a Emily está morta de saudades e insistiu para que ele a trouxesse aqui ontem. 

- Ela nunca mais veio jogar quadribol conosco. - falou Cho. 

- É. - Hermione limitou-se a dizer. "Se você soubesse o quanto gostamos de você...", pensou ela enquanto esboçava um sorrisinho amarelo. 

- Malfoy, por que a Claire foi embora ontem à noite? - perguntou Neville. Claire Dunst namorava Draco, ela ensinava Feitiços. 

- Não que seja da sua conta, Longbottom, mas ela estava passando muito mal, então, decidiu ir para casa da mãe dela. - falou ele arrogante 

- Algo sério? - perguntou Harry preocupado. Claire era bem diferente de Draco, e todos ali gostavam dela. 

- Não sei, Potter. - falou ele seco. - Vou conversar com ela depois. 

Harry e Hermione foram até seus aposentos terminar de arrumar seus malões. Dentro de uma hora estariam partindo para casa. Aquele era o sexto ano de Harry como professor. Na verdade o de Neville, Cho e Draco também. Hermione era a única deles que estava há mais tempo. 

- Não vejo a hora de deitar na minha cama. - falou Harry preguiçoso. 

- Nem me fale. - falou Hermione. - Mas só vou conseguir dormir direito no dia seguinte. A Emily não vai desgrudar quando eu chegar, ela sempre faz isso. 

- Crianças são assim mesmo. - riu Neville. - A Letícia é do mesmo jeito. - Letícia era a filha dele com Lilá. Ela era da idade de Emily. 

- O Remo é um pestinha. - falou Harry. - E ele também está de férias da escola. Daí acorda cedo, e quando se sente só, sai fazendo barulho para acordar todo mundo. 

- É, o Remo veio bem apimentado. - brincou Hermione. - Puxou ao Sirius, né? Porque a Rachel é muito calma. 

- É verdade. - concordou Harry. 

- Querem calar a boca? Eu estou tentando tirar um cochilo. - reclamou Draco. - Vocês não trancam a tramela. 

- Se está incomodado, muda de cabine. - falou Hermione com raiva. - Será que você não cresce!? Age da mesma forma que agia na época que éramos estudantes! 

- Vamos parar. - pediu Neville. - Se a conversa está te incomodando, a gente conversa mais baixo. Agora pedir para a gente parar de conversar já é demais. 

- O que você sabe, Longbottom? - riu Draco balançando a cabeça. - Quer dar uma de maioral? Logo você? 

Neville nada respondeu. O resto da viagem foi tranqüila. Eles pararam de conversar e foram tentar tirar um cochilo também. Chegaram já de noite, Rony estava com Emily esperando-os. Rachel e Remo tinham ido esperar por Harry. 

- Mamãe! - Emily se atirou nos braços de Hermione. 

- Esse trem demora. - reclamou Remo. - Oi, Harry. – ele esboçou um enorme sorriso ao ver o "irmão". 

- Como estão? - perguntou Rachel. - A viagem foi boa? 

- Cansativa como sempre. - falou Hermione cansada. 

- Vou pegar seu malão. - falou Rony. 

- Hermione! - falou Lilá, ela estava com Letícia ao seu lado. – Olá, Harry. 

- Lilá! - falou Hermione a abraçando. - Há quanto tempo. Olá, Letícia. Ela é linda. 

- Oi. – disse a menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos. 

- Olá. - falou Harry a abraçando também. - Sua filha é linda, Nev. 

- Obrigado, gente. - falou ele sorrindo. - A gente se vê em Setembro. 

Rony voltou com o malão de Hermione, e eles foram embora. Harry seguiu com Rachel e Remo. 

- E o Sirius? - perguntou ele finalmente. 

- Seu padrinho já está dormindo há séculos. - falou Rachel. - Ele chegou muito cansando do Ministério. 

- Remo, nada de me acordar amanhã, ok? Eu estou morto. Preciso de umas vinte horas de sono. - falou Harry. 

- Ok. Mas promete que vai jogar quadribol comigo depois? - pediu ele. 

- Prometo. Mas caso você me acorde um diazinho sequer, adeus quadribol. - ameaçou Harry fingindo-se severo. 

- Pode deixar. Não acordo não. – falou ele um tanto assustado. 

- Ótimo. - disse Harry tranqüilo. 

Harry nem ao menos jantou. Tomou banho e se jogou na cama. Estava mesmo precisando de uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

Gina não tinha desistido de voltar à Inglaterra. E já estava tomando algumas providências para a viagem. Iria vender alguns dos imóveis que Ryan havia deixado para Stephanie. 

Naquela Quinta-feira ela teria muito que resolver fora da empresa, então teve que sair mais cedo. 

- Mel, a que horas você vai embora? – perguntou Gina. Ela tinha dado uma passadinha na sala da amiga antes de ir embora. 

- Eu vou acabar aqui às seis horas, mas o Josh só vai sair às sete, então vou esperar por ele. – respondeu ela. 

- Eu já estou indo. A Stephanie já deve ter saído da aula, não gosto de pegá-la tarde. Vou deixá-la no dentista enquanto resolvo a venda de alguns imóveis. 

- Eu e o Josh vamos jantar naquele novo restaurante chinês que abriu lá no bairro. Que tal jantarmos juntos? – sugeriu Mel. 

- Tudo bem. Vejo vocês às sete e meia. – falou Gina dando dois beijinhos na amiga. 

- Até mais tarde, e boa sorte. – falou Mel sorrindo. 

- Obrigada. Estou precisando mesmo. – falou já entrando no elevador. 

* * *

- Mãe, odeio ir ao dentista! – protestou Stephanie logo que entrou no carro. – Ele fica colocando aqueles aparelhos que dão choque na minha boca! 

- Odeia, mas tem que ir. – falou Gina. – Ou vai querer ficar cheia de cáries? 

- Hm. – falou ela sem resposta. 

- Quando acabar, peça à secretária para ligar para o meu celular a cobrar, ok? – falou Gina colocando ela numa cadeira do consultório. – Fica sentadinha que ela virá te chamar. 

- Ta bem. – falou ela beijando a mãe. – Não demora a me pegar, ok? 

- É só ligar que eu venho correndo. – falou Gina sorrindo. 

Ela encontrou o corretor de imóveis num dos muitos shoppings da 3ª Avenida. Iria vender o que fosse possível, mas não tudo, pois Josh iria cuidar dos outros, e mandaria todo mês o dinheiro para ela. 

Saiu do shopping assim que Stephanie ligou e foi buscá-la no dentista. Depois foram em casa para tomarem banho e trocarem de roupa. 

- Aonde vamos jantar? – perguntou a menina. 

- Vamos jantar naquele novo restaurante no bairro da tia Mel. Ela nos chamou. – falou Gina vestindo a calça. 

- Acho ótimo ficar mais tempo com eles. A gente vai ficar muito tempo sem vê-los. – falou Stephanie. 

- Também acho. – falou Gina sorrindo. – Agora vamos. 

Gina dirigiu o mais rápido possível, mas no trânsito de Nova York, ninguém vai rápido. Pegaram um pequeno congestionamento e se atrasaram um pouco. 

- Pensei que não vinham mais. – brincou Mel quando elas finalmente chegaram ao restaurante. – Boa noite, princesinha. 

- Oi, tia. – falou ela a abraçando. – Oi, tio. – e fez o mesmo com ele. 

- Olá, minha linda. – falou ele animado. 

- Como foi com o corretor? – perguntou Mel. – Conseguiu fazer um bom negócio? 

- Sim. – falou Gina. – Ofereci cinco por cento de cada venda a ele. Ele não saiu perdendo, pois os imóveis que o Ryan deixou são muito valiosos. 

- Ficou ótimo. – falou Josh. 

- Por que você vai vender tudo, mamãe? – perguntou Stephanie curiosa. 

- Não vou vender tudo, meu amor. Vou vender algumas coisas, não posso me desfazer de toda sua herança. O tio Josh vai ficar cuidando do restante. Ele já tem muito o que fazer, imagina tomar conta de tudo o que o papai deixou. Fora que não pretendo voltar para cá, a não ser que... 

- A não ser que nada. – interrompeu Mel. – Eu já te disse que eles jamais iriam virar as costas para você. 

- Ok. – falou Gina sorrindo. 

- Como foi no dentista? – perguntou Josh. – Deu muito choque? 

- Deu. – falou ela fazendo careta. – Mas no fim ele me deu três balinhas, então melhorou, né? 

- Que interesseira. – brincou Mel fazendo cócegas nela. 

- Que tal fazermos o pedido? – sugeriu Josh algum tempo depois. – Eu estou morrendo de fome, se querem saber. 

Eles saíram perto das dez horas. Mel foi para casa de Gina, iria ajudá-la a escrever a Dumbledore. 

- Não demora a chegar em casa, ok? – pediu Josh beijando-a. – Eu vou te esperar. 

- Pode deixar. – falou ela sorrindo. – Me espera mesmo. 

* * *

- Mocinha, vai escovar os dentes para dormir. – falou Gina quando entraram em casa. – Nada de ver televisão. Ontem a senhorita dormiu de frente à TV e não escovou os dentes. 

- Me deixa ver um pouquinho de TV, mãe. – pediu ela dengosa. – Meia hora. 

- Hoje não, meu amor. – falou sentindo-se péssima por negar algo à filha, mas às vezes era preciso ser dura. – Eu e sua tia vamos ficar acordadas até tarde, e amanhã a senhorita vai à escola. Como eu só vou trabalhar à tarde, seu tio se ofereceu para te levar. E não quero que o atrase, ele tem muito que fazer na empresa. 

- Ele falou que adora me levar à escola. – falou ela sorridente. 

- O Josh é louco por crianças. – comentou Gina. – Já está na hora de você dar um filho a ele, Mel. 

- Daqui há uns cinco anos, quem sabe. – falou Mel. 

- Eu acho que você seria uma ótima mãe. – falou Stephanie sincera. 

- Acha, é? – perguntou Mel a puxando para um abraço. – Quero uma filha, linda, meiga e carinhosa como você. 

- Obrigada. – falou Stephanie fingindo-se convencida. 

- Agora, hora de dormir. – falou Gina cortando o barato dela. – Já escovou os dentes como mandei? 

- Já. – falou ela prontamente. 

- Então, vem deitar. – falou Gina puxando o lençol da cama dela. – Boa noite, meu amor. 

- Boa noite. – falou ela beijando a mãe. – Te amo. 

- Eu também. – falou ela sorrindo para a filha. 

- Boa noite, tia. 

- Boa noite, querida. Até amanhã. 

Elas desceram e Gina preparou duas xícaras de café para elas, Madeline estava de folga. Depois separou alguns pergaminhos, tinta e pena para escreveram a carta. Passaram uma hora para terminá-la, e depois de pronta, Mel a leu em voz alta. 

"Caro Dumbledore, 

Há oito anos fui embora da Inglaterra. Deixei para trás toda minha família e amigos. Muita coisa mudou, tanto para mim, quanto para vocês. 

Depois de tanto tempo, por motivos muito fortes, terei de voltar. Mesmo morando aqui, nos Estados Unidos, não desisti do meu sonho de me formar em Feitiços. E é por esse motivo que estou lhe escrevendo. 

Estou te pedindo a vaga de professora em Hogwarts. Mesmo que esse cargo já esteja ocupado, peço que me mande uma resposta, e que, em hipótese alguma, mencione aos meus parentes que estou voltando. 

Atenciosamente, 

Virginia Hawkins Weasley." 

- Esse tempo todo para escrever só isso. – falou Gina desanimada. 

- Você queria o quê? Contar tudo o que passou aqui? – perguntou Mel. – Ficou ótima. Curta e objetiva. 

- Espero que ele não demore com a resposta. – disse ansiosa. 

- Bem, quando ele responder, não esqueça de me avisar. – falou Mel levantando-se. – Vou indo. O Josh já deve ter adormecido, tadinho. 

- Certamente que sim. – falou Gina sorrindo maliciosamente. – Você demorou demais. 

- Ok. Boa noite, Virgínia. – brincou Mel. – Te vejo amanhã na empresa. 

- Boa noite. – falou Gina. 

- Não esquece de levar a carta à galeria. – falou Mel de dentro do elevador. Elas não possuíam coruja, então iriam mandar a carta por uma loja de entregas que ficava na galeria do curso. 

* * *

Só havia passado uma semana desde que Harry entrara de férias. Remo cumprira a promessa de não acordá-lo, e ele conseguiu repor todo o sono acumulado. 

Mas era a vez de ele cumprir a promessa que fizera ao menino. E naquela manhã de Domingo, acordou cedo, trocou de roupa e desceu para tomar café. Iria à Toca, já que na casa deles não dava para jogar quadribol, havia muitos trouxas morando por perto. Na casa de Rony também não podiam pelo mesmo motivo. 

Remo já estava de frente à TV esperando por Harry. Rachel e Sirius não tinham acordado ainda. 

- Vamos comer alguma coisa antes de ir. – falou Harry dirigindo-se à cozinha. 

- Pensei que não fosse mais acordar. – falou Remo sentando-se à mesa. 

- Remo, ainda são oito horas da manhã. – falou Harry. 

- É. Mas eu acordei às seis. – ele explicou. – Já vi um montão de desenhos. 

- Ok. Mas vamos comer, quanto mais demorarmos, menos jogaremos. – com esse argumento o menino comeu o sanduíche depressa. 

- A gente vai via flu? – perguntou ele colocando o prato na pia. 

- Você prefere ir via flu ou de carro? – perguntou Harry fazendo o mesmo. 

- Via flu. – falou ele para o desespero de Harry, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda se sentia mal quando usava aquele meio de transporte. 

- Vamos de carro. – falou ele. – Você sabe que eu odeio viajar via flu, e procuro evitar sempre. 

- Ta bem. Então vamos logo, porque de carro demora mais. – falou o menino correndo para fora de casa. 

Harry foi o mais rápido que pôde, e eles gastaram vinte minutos para chegar à Toca. Remo reclamou durante todo o percurso da demora. Quando chegaram lá, Emily os atendeu. 

- Bom dia, tio. – disse ela o abraçando. – Olá, Remo. 

- Olá, Emy. – falou Remo. 

- Como você está, princesa? – perguntou Harry. 

- Bem, tio. E você? – perguntou ela dirigindo-se à sala. 

- Bem, também. E onde estão seus pais? 

- Papai na sala, e mamãe no quarto com a vovó. – ela informou. 

- Olá. – falou Rony. – Prontos para a derrota? 

- Só porque você quer. – zombou Harry. 

- Vamos jogar logo. – chamou a menina. – A gente já perdeu muito tempo. 

- Vocês chegaram aqui a que horas? – perguntou Harry a Rony enquanto eles se dirigiam ao quintal da casa. 

- Às sete. A Emily levantou cedo e nos acordou também. – contou ele. – Nunca vi tão louca por quadribol, ela até me disse que quando estiver no segundo ano em Hogwarts, vai tentar a vaga de goleira do time. 

- O Remo quer ser batedor. – falou Harry. – Mas ainda está muito longe de ele ir a Hogwarts. 

- Querem parar de conversar e começar a jogar? – falou Emily batendo o pé. 

- Calma, filha. – riu Rony. – Não precisa ser tão impaciente. 

- Nossa, se ela fosse sua filha e da Mione, diria que puxou isso de vocês. – brincou Harry. 

Eles jogaram sete partidas. Das sete, quatro Rony e Emily venceram. Só pararam ao meio-dia quando Molly veio chamá-los para almoçar. 

- Não veio nem falar comigo. – reclamou Hermione sorrindo em seguida. – Como está, Harry? 

- Estou bem. – falou ele também sorrindo. – Aproveitando as férias? 

- Mãe, me dá um copo de água, por favor. – pediu Emily interrompendo a conversa. 

- Filha, não fale no meio da conversa de outras pessoas. – advertiu Hermione. 

- Desculpa, mãe. Mas eu estou com _muita_ sede. – ela justificou com um olhar triste. 

- Não precisa ficar assim. – falou Hermione beijando-a. 

- Você teve notícias da Claire? – perguntou Harry. 

- Tive. Ela passou mal porque estava sem comer direito. O pai dela está muito doente, e ela está sofrendo muito com isso. A mãe dela está muito cansada para cuidar dele, então ela não irá mais ensinar em Hogwarts ano que vem. 

- Sério? – perguntou Harry incrédulo. 

- Pois, é. Fiquei com muito dó dela. – comentou Rony. – Não falei muitas vezes com ela, mas me parece uma ótima pessoa. Nem sei como está namorando o Malfoy. 

- Eu também não. – comentou Harry. 

- Eu adoro a Claire. – falou Emily. – Ela sempre foi muito gentil comigo. 

- Eu também gosto muito da Claire. – falou Hermione. – E espero que ela supere isso. 

Eles almoçaram e depois ficaram conversando por um tempo. Até que deu a hora de Harry ir embora e ele chamou Remo, que estava brincando com Emily no quintal. 

- Harry, vocês vêm aqui mais tarde? – perguntou o menino. – Digo, você, a mamãe e o papai. 

- Por quê? – perguntou ele desconfiado. 

- Porque eu poderia ficar aqui, e vocês me pegavam mais tarde. – falou ele. 

- Não sei se a gente vem. Mas não vou te deixar aqui, sinto muito, mas eu disse à Rachel que voltaríamos após o almoço. – falou ele com o coração pesado. 

- Tudo bem. – disse ele olhando triste para Emily. 

- Deixa, depois a gente brinca mais, Remo. – tranqüilizou ela. – Mas agora eu vou ficar sozinha aqui. 

- A Katie me falou que vem mais tarde com as gêmeas aqui. – falou Rony. – Você não ficará só. 

- Mas eu vou ficar. – falou Remo. 

- Eu e o Sirius vamos arrumar o que fazer com você, ok? – prometeu Harry. – Agora desmancha essa cara. 

- Ta bem. – falou ele sorrindo. 

- A gente já vai. – falou Harry se levantando. – Vocês deveriam ir por lá amanhã, nunca mais foram lá em casa. 

- De tarde a gente passa lá. – falou Hermione. 

- Estou esperando. – falou Harry dirigindo-se à porta de entrada. 

Durante à tarde Harry e Sirius jogaram xadrez bruxo com Remo, ele adorava o jogo. Rachel foi visitar uma amiga que não via há muitos anos. 

N/A: Queria pedir desculpas pela demora, eu sei como é ruim ficar esperando. Mas eu fiquei bastante tempo sem pc porque primeiro meu quarto tava de reforma, e depois meu pc pifou. Agora eu prometo que os caps vão ser entregues com mais freqüência, e como "brinde" eu fiz uma song que em breve vai ao ar, o título dela é "Um dia desses". Bjinhus e obrigada pelo carinho. 


	19. O caminho de volta para casa

Capítulo Dezenove

O CAMINHO DE VOLTA PARA CASA

  


Já fazia duas semanas que Gina havia mandado a carta. Estavam no fim da primeira semana de Julho, e Dumbledore ainda não havia respondido. Ela decidiu que mesmo sem a resposta, iria embora no início da terceira semana do mês e já havia começado a arrumar as coisas que levaria, afinal, não dava para levar tudo. 

Ela já tinha vendido as ações a Josh, e estava sem trabalhar no momento. Stephanie estava de férias do colégio, e vivia lendo os livros que tinham sido do seu "bisavô". Gina não tinha mexido na biblioteca do apartamento de Ryan, e nem o tinha vendido. Ele nunca mudara nada na biblioteca, por que ela mudaria? 

Era o dia do aniversário de Gina, e durante o dia inteiro, eles tinham fingindo ter esquecido desse fato. Gina estava se sentindo mal com aquilo, a própria Stephanie não tinha dado parabéns a ela, e ainda tinha inventado de ir à casa de Maya, Mel tinha se comprometido de levá-la. 

Viu dar sete horas, e nada de Stephanie ligar para que ela fosse pegá-la. Ligou para casa de Maya, e ninguém atendeu, então resolveu ir lá apanhá-la. Trocou de roupa, e em meia hora chegou ao condomínio onde a menina morava. O porteiro informou que a família dela tinha viajado, e ela voltou para casa desesperada, o celular de Mel e Josh estavam ambos desligados. 

- A Mel deve ter levado a Stephanie a algum lugar para se divertir. – falou ela para si mesma no elevador. – Ela pode ter deixado a Stephanie de frente ao condomínio e alguma coisa... Não... – resolveu não pensar em nada ruim. 

Entrou em casa e chamou por Madeline, ela não respondeu. Quando chegou na sala, as luzes acederam, e ela viu Mel, Josh, Stephanie e Madeline vindo em sua direção com chapeuzinhos de festa e apitinhos. 

- Ok. – falou ela se acalmando. – NÃO FAÇAM MAIS ISSO! EU QUASE MORRI! 

- Calma, não fiquem tristes. – falou Mel. – Ela só disse isso para descarregar, mas no fundo está mais do que feliz pela surpresa. 

- Desculpa, mamãe. – falou Stephanie sentando no colo dela. – A gente não queria te magoar. 

- Desculpem pela grosseria. – falou ela escarlate. – Mas eu quase tive um troço quando o porteiro disse que a família da Maya estava viajando. 

- A gente entende. – falou Josh sorrindo. – E confesso que exageramos demais. 

- É, mas vamos nos animar. – falou Mel. – Encomendamos uma torta de goiaba, sabemos que você adora. 

- Obrigada. – falou ela beijando a filha. – Obrigada a vocês também. 

- Não está magoada, não é? – perguntou Stephanie preocupada. 

- Magoada porque tenho os melhores amigos e a melhor filha do mundo? – perguntou ela abraçando a filha. – Não, meu amor. Eu só fiquei com medo de ter te perdido nessa cidade enorme, mas já passou. 

- Ah! Parabéns. – disse a menina sorrindo. – E eu comprei uma coisa para você. 

- Então me mostra – pediu Gina curiosa. Stephanie deu-lhe um pacote, e ela abriu-o instantaneamente. 

- Uma caixinha de música, para alegrar a sua vida. – falou Stephanie carinhosa. 

- Sabe o que mais alegra minha vida? – perguntou Gina colocando-a no colo novamente. – Saber que eu tenho uma filha linda como você. E poder abraçá-la e beijá-la todos os dias. – Stephanie sorriu. 

- Parabéns, Gi. – falou Mel a abraçando forte. – Você lembra aquele anel que vimos no shopping e que você amou? 

- Não me diga que... – falou ela sem acreditar. 

- Sim. Nós compramos ele para você. – falou Mel sorrindo. – Meu presente e do Josh para você nunca esquecer da gente. 

- Até parece que um anel vai me fazer não esquecê-los. – falou ela abraçando Josh. – Nem que eu quisesse. 

- Parabéns, dona Virginia. – falou Madeline a abraçando sem jeito. – Comprei uma besteirinha para você. 

- O importante é que você está dando de coração, Madeline. – falou ela sincera. 

- Que tal atacarmos o bolo? – sugeriu Stephanie. 

Eles cantaram parabéns e partiram o bolo. O primeiro pedaço Gina deu à Stephanie, o que a deixou muito feliz. E depois de terem comido, Josh e Stephanie foram jogar vídeo game enquanto Gina foi com Mel ao quarto. 

- Madeline acabou de me avisar que uma carta chegou hoje à tarde enquanto eu não estava em casa. – falou Gina. – Então resolvi abri-la quando você estivesse aqui. 

- É de Dumbledore? – perguntou Mel ansiosa. 

- É sim. – falou Gina rasgando o envelope. – Vou ler. 

Cara Virginia, 

Primeiramente quero que saiba que sua família irá lhe receber de braços abertos. Soube que pouco depois de você partir, Molly lhe escreveu, e acredite, ela realmente estava arrependida. 

Arthur sempre soube onde você estava, mas só comentou comigo. Disse que jamais iria negar seu pedido, mesmo sofrendo ao ver sua mãe se culpar. Então, volte. Pois você será muito bem recebida. 

Quanto ao cargo, não sei se por coincidência, ou por destino mesmo (Ela lembrou de Ryan), Claire Dunst, que ensinava Feitiços aqui em Hogwarts teve que abandonar o cargo. Então pode considerá-lo seu. 

Por favor, me informe a data que voltará, e venha me ver para que possa lhe entregar o calendário do ano letivo e o programa de aulas. 

Atenciosamente, 

Alvo Dumbledore. 

- Agora sim estou totalmente preparada para voltar. – falou abraçando a amiga. 

- Fico feliz por você. – falou Mel sincera. 

- O que você acha de fazermos algo bem divertido antes da gente ir embora? – perguntou Gina. – Algo para ficar nas nossas memórias, para sempre. 

- Você ainda pergunta? – falou Mel sorrindo. – Que tal no fim semana antes de vocês irem? 

- Claro. – falou Gina. – Agora vamos descer, e tentar jogar um pouco de vídeo game. 

Gina tratou de resolver tudo o que faltava na semana seguinte, aquela seria a última semana delas em Nova York. Já tinha guardado todos os objetos pequenos dos apartamentos em caixas, não iriam levá-los, mas se os deixasse expostos iriam ficar totalmente empoeirados. 

Stephanie tinha passado uma tarde na casa de Maya, que já tinha voltado de viagem. Ela queria se despedir da amiga. Mel e Josh passavam todo o tempo livre junto a elas. 

Na manhã de Domingo, Mel e Josh chegaram ao apartamento delas logo cedo. Tinham planejado sair exatamente um dia antes de elas irem embora. 

- Já vou. – gritou Stephanie descendo correndo até a porta. – Bom dia, tios. 

- Bom dia, meu amor. – falou Mel dando um super beijo nela. 

- Bom dia, lindinha. – falou o tio coruja. – Pronta para um dia cheio de aventuras? 

- Claro. – falou ela animada. – Mamãe, vamos! 

- Desculpem a demora. – falou Gina ofegante. – É que as roupas já estão nas malas, então demorei em achar essa blusa. 

- Tudo bem. – falou Mel. – Vamos? 

- Vamos. – falou Gina. – Josh, vamos no meu carro. Quero me despedir dele também. 

- Ta bem. – falou ele puxando a porta do elevador para elas entrarem. 

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – perguntou Stephanie curiosa. 

- Vamos ao Museu Americano de História Natural. – respondeu Mel. 

- Lá é muito legal. – falou Gina. – Têm muita coisa interessante sobre outros continentes, outros povos. 

Levaram quase uma hora para chegar lá, ficava do outro lado da cidade, e o trânsito não ajudou em nada. Fazia parte do Central Park, e ficava na Rua 79. Aquele era o maior museu de história natural do mundo. 

Pagaram uma pequena taxa para entrar e começaram a aventura. Viram uma seção de minerais e pedras preciosas, caracterizando "A estrela da Índia", a maior safira já achada. Ao lado ficavam algumas pedras azuis e outras pedras preciosas. 

Exibições de Dinossauros preenchiam dois dos grandes saguões. Tinham algumas salas maravilhosas dedicadas à África. As seções Mexicanas e Latinas não eram muito boas, mesmo tendo algumas jóias esplêndidas. Na verdade, tinham seções sobre cada continente, cobrindo todo o reino animal e muitas civilizações primitivas. 

Saíram de lá às dez horas e foram até o Zoológico do Central Park mesmo. Ficava distante do Museu e chegaram lá às onze. 

- Vamos ver os pingüins! – pediu Stephanie saltitando à frente deles. 

- Ok. – falou Gina. – Eu não gosto muito deles. 

- Eu também não. – falou Mel. 

- Papai adorava-os. – falou Stephanie. – Sempre que vínhamos aqui ficávamos nos banquinhos olhando para eles. 

- Nossas aventuras nesse zoológico dão um livro. – brincou Josh. 

- Dão mesmo. – confirmou Mel. – Ei, não vamos esquecer do urso. 

- Ta. Também gosto dele. – falou Stephanie admirando os pingüins. – Mas vamos ficar um tempinho nesse espaço. 

- Fazer o quê, né? – perguntou Gina levando a mão ao nariz. 

Eles passaram o resto da manhã olhando os animais. E claro que não esqueceram do urso. Ficaram um bom tempo de frente ao espaço dele, e esse não deixou de fazer suas gracinhas. 

- Vou sentir saudades disso aqui. – falou Gina abraçando a filha. 

- Eu também. – falou a menina. – Me lembra o papai, sabia? 

- Também lembro dele quando venho aqui. – falou melancólica. 

- Que tal irmos almoçar? – sugeriu Josh. 

- Bom mesmo. – falou Mel. – Estou _morrendo_ de fome. E já andamos muito por hoje. 

- E aonde vamos? – perguntou Stephanie. – Quero comer pizza. 

- Então vamos ao Village. – falou Gina. – Relembrar os velhos tempos naquela pizzaria. 

- Ai, nem me fale. – falou Mel sorrindo. – Aquela pizzaria é tudo. 

- Então vamos almoçar lá. – disse Josh dando partida no carro em seguida. 

Chegaram lá e pegaram a mesa de sempre, fizeram os pedidos e ficaram conversando até que eles chegassem. 

- Nem acredito que amanhã vocês não estarão mais aqui. – falou Mel com um meio sorriso. 

- Nem eu para ser sincera. – falou Gina. – Pensei que jamais voltaria, mas como dizem, a vida nos prega algumas surpresas... 

- Se o Ryan ainda estivesse vivo você não voltaria? – perguntou Josh. 

- Não. Quero dizer, não agora. – respondeu ela. – Um dia voltaria, é claro. Mas quando a Stephanie estivesse bem mais velha, eu nunca poderia esconder a família dela. Mas agora que não temos mais o Ryan, ela necessita de uma família. 

- E ela ficaria muito só também. – falou Mel. – Quando o Ryan era vivo, vocês trabalhavam em turnos separados para ficarem com ela. 

- Esse foi outro motivo. Sei que vou ficar longe dela, vou estar em Hogwarts. Mas nesse tempo ela conhece melhor o pessoal também. 

- Eu adoro conhecer gente nova. – falou Stephanie animada. 

- Eu sei, meu amor. – falou Gina a trazendo para junto de si. – Você não é nem um pouco tímida. 

- A May é muito tímida. – falou ela. 

- Você não puxou a sua mãe. – comentou Mel sorrindo para a amiga. – Ela era muito tímida quando não conhecia as pessoas. 

- Muito mesmo. – falou Gina rindo em seguida. 

- Você mudou muito, Gina. – falou Mel. 

- Eu sei. E você continua a mesma de sempre. – Gina comentou. 

- Lá vem o garçom com nossas pizzas. – falou Josh tirando os talheres do prato. (O Josh sempre corta os climas né? Ô.o) 

- Minha barriga já roncou mil vezes. – falou Stephanie devorando a pizza com os olhos. – Deve estar uma delícia. 

Depois de comerem, eles foram a um shopping em Rockfeller mesmo, lá foram ao cinema. Viram uma comédia romântica, e a seção acabou por volta das cinco da tarde. 

- Vamos para casa? – perguntou Stephanie cansada. 

- Vamos. – respondeu Gina andando abraçada a ela. 

- Chuva. – Mel falou de forma arrastada.. – Gente, estou arrasada. 

- Eu também, tia. – falou Stephanie sorrindo para ela. 

- Vocês são muito fracas. – zombou Josh. – Mas se estão tão cansadas, vamos embora. 

Josh dirigiu devagar até o apartamento de Gina, não tinham pressa, afinal. Estacionou o carro de frente ao prédio e entraram correndo por conta da chuva. Já estavam entrando no elevador quando ele lembrou de algo. 

- Ei! – disse de repente. – Venham aqui. 

- O que foi agora, Josh? – perguntou Mel cansada. 

Ele levou-as até perto do salão de festas. Ficaram sem entender até que ele empurrou Mel na chuva. 

- Você está louco? – perguntou ela toda molhada. – Você me paga! 

Saiu correndo atrás dele, enquanto ele tentava empurrar Stephanie e Gina. Logo todos estavam encharcados e brincavam como crianças na chuva. 

- Lembra, você ficou me devendo essa, Gina. – falou ele ofegante. – No dia que a Stephanie nasceu estava chovendo. 

- Lembro sim. – falou ela no mesmo estado. 

- Você não presta. – disse Mel beijando-o em seguida. – Mas eu te amo mesmo assim. 

- Eu também te amo. – falou ele a abraçando. – Está com frio? 

- Aham. – ela confirmou. – Vamos subir. 

- Também estou com frio. – reclamou Stephanie. 

- Vem cá. – falou Josh colocando-a nos ombros. – Vamos passear na chuva mais uma vez. – Ela sorria enquanto ele fazia manobras com ela nos ombros. 

- Ela vai ficar gripada. – falou Gina preocupada. 

- Sem paranóias maternas por hoje. – pediu Mel sorrindo. – Hoje está sendo um dia inesquecível. 

- Realmente. – falou Gina sorrindo de volta. 

- Agora vamos subir. – falou Josh colocando-a no chão. – Você é bem pesadinha. 

- Ta me chamado de gorda, tio? – perguntou ela fingindo-se magoada. 

- Claro que não, princesa. – disse ele a puxando para perto de si. – Mas cansei de te carregar. 

Todos tomaram banho e trocaram de roupa. Josh e Mel transfiguraram suas roupas em outras secas. Stephanie adorou o "espetáculo". 

- Já estou com fome, sabiam? – falou Stephanie com a cabeça deitada no colo da tia. Eles estavam na varanda. A Quinta Avenida ficava maravilhosa à noite por conta das muitas luzes acesas, e Gina adorava passar horas com Stephanie ali. 

- Você não é a única. – falou Mel. – Que tal pedirmos no Chinatown? 

- "timo. – falou Gina. – Meu celular está desligado. 

- Eu ligo do meu. – falou Josh tirando o aparelho do bolso. – Também estou com fome, a gente não comeu nada no cinema... 

Foram dormir cedo, o vôo sairia às nove horas, e de lá para o aeroporto era uma hora e meia. Stephanie dormiu com os tios numa cama de casal, e Gina dormiu na cama de solteiro ao lado da deles. 

- Acorda, filha. – chamou Gina. – Seis horas. 

- Já estou levantando, mãe. – falou ela preguiçosa. 

- Eu trago sua roupa aqui, eles não precisam acordar tão cedo. A gente ainda vai abrir a bagagem para pegar a roupa, esqueci de separar ontem. 

- Eu já estou acordado. – falou Josh sentando-se na cama. – Mel, hora de acordar, amor. 

- Hm. – resmungou ela cheia de preguiça. E lentamente foi se sentando. – Odeio acordar cedo. 

- Bom dia, né? – brincou Gina. 

- Bom dia, Gininha. – falou ela sorrindo. 

- Vem, Steph. Calça a sandália antes de sair da cama. – ela recomendou saindo do quarto. 

- Eu quero meu casaco de lã vermelho. – falou a menina coçando os olhos de sono. – Aquela calça jeans clara, e aquele tênis com florzinhas na estampa. 

- Ok. – falou Gina procurando o que ela tinha pedido na mala. – Aqui está. 

- A gente vai tomar café no aeroporto? – perguntou ela vestindo o casaco. 

- Aham. – confirmou Gina pegando a roupa que iria vestir. 

Após vestir-se, Gina arrumou o cabelo de Stephanie. Fez duas trancinhas e amarrou com prendedores em forma de florzinhas. 

Depois os três levaram as malas ao carro, Stephanie levou apenas a frasqueira com suas coisas pessoais. Durante todo o percurso ao aeroporto ninguém falou nada, foram ouvindo um CD da banda favorita de Stephanie. 

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto de LaGuardia foram logo despachar a bagagem. Tinham escolhido aquele aeroporto pois ficava mais perto, o J.F.K ficava a duas horas e meia de onde eles moravam. 

Dirigiram-se a uma das muitas lanchonetes para tomar café. Gina não comeu nada, estava tão ansiosa que se sentia mal. 

- Come alguma coisa, Gina. – falou Mel preocupada. – Tenta, pelo menos. 

- Não vou conseguir. – falou ela nervosa. 

- Pois eu estou com _muita_ fome. – falou Stephanie saboreando um enorme cachorro-quente. 

- Eu também. – falou Josh, que estava devorando um hambúrguer. 

Quando faltavam vinte minutos para o vôo sair, eles começaram a chamar os passageiros. Gina se levantou e Mel também. Ficaram olhando uma para outra por algum tempo, era difícil dizer adeus depois de tudo que tinham passado juntas. 

- Vamos fingir que nos veremos amanhã? – perguntou Mel enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. 

- Até amanhã. – falou Gina a abraçando fortemente. – Eu te amo. 

- Também te amo, Gi. – falou ela não se controlando mais e chorando. – Não esquece de me ligar, me escrever, me contar tudo que acontecer com vocês. 

- Claro que eu não vou esquecer. – falou ela apertando o abraço. – Mel, você é muito, _muito_ importante pra mim. Deus não poderia ter me dado uma amiga melhor. E eu não poderia ter dado uma tia melhor para a Stephanie. 

- Você é mais que uma amiga para mim, Gina. – falou ela ainda chorando. – É a irmã que não tive, a família que não conheci. Espero que a gente se veja em breve. E que vocês sejam muito felizes por lá. Você merece isso, irmãzinha. 

- Obrigada, Mel. Quero que me prometa que vai dar um filho ao Josh. – Mel sorriu. – Estou falando sério, também quero ser tia do seu futuro filho ou filha. 

- Eu prometo. – falou dando um último abraço na amiga. 

- Até mais, Josh. – falou ela abraçando-o. – Você foi muito especial para a gente, foi um amigão. Sem você, não teríamos suportado esse ano sem o Ryan. Você foi um segundo pai para a Stephanie. 

- Conhecer vocês foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. – disse ele chorando também. – Eu amo muito você e a Stephanie. 

- Eu também te amo. – falou beijando o rosto dele. – E apareçam pela Inglaterra. 

- Adeus, tia. – falou Stephanie com o rosto todo molhado de tanto chorar. 

- Não diga adeus, meu amor. – falou ela chorando mais ainda ao ver a sobrinha chorar. – A gente vai se ver em breve. Adeus é para sempre. 

- Desculpa. – disse ela soluçando. 

- Não esquece dos seus tios que te amam, está bem, minha pequenininha? – perguntou ela beijando-a várias vezes. 

- Vocês são os melhores tios do mundo, jamais esquecerei. – falou beijando a tia também. – E espero ver vocês logo. Vou sentir saudades. 

- Nem preciso dizer que também vou. – disse ela limpando as lágrimas da menina. – Mas nós vamos visitá-las. Eu prometo. – e deu um último beijo nela. 

- Tio. – disse ela se jogando nos braços dele. Ele acariciou a cabeça dela, que estava na altura da sua cintura. 

- Não chora, meu amor. – disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela. 

- Vou sentir falta de jogar vídeo game com você. Dos dias em que você me levava no colégio, e os que me pegava e íamos tomar sorvete e andar pelo Parque que fica de frente ao seu apartamento. – falou entre soluços. 

- Eu também. – disse, não mais segurando as lágrimas. – Você é a nossa alegria, princesinha. E espero que você seja feliz com a sua família. 

- Obrigada, tio. – disse beijando o tio. 

- Agora, vai. – disse ele secando as lágrimas. – O vôo já vai sair. E não esqueça que eu te amo. 

- Também te amo, tio. – disse ela o abraçando e indo para perto da mãe. 

Elas caminharam até a sala de embarque, e Mel correu para dar uma última olhada nas duas. Depois caiu no choro e foi embora abraçada a Josh. Uma parte dela morreu quando Gina foi embora. 

- Coloca o cinto, filha. – disse Gina pondo as frasqueiras no compartimento de bagagem. 

- Sabe, - começou ela apoiando a cabecinha no ombro da mãe. – essa despedida me fez sentir do mesmo modo que senti quando o papai se foi. 

- A mim também. – disse ela beijando a menina. – Mas não vamos pensar em coisas ruins. Em breve veremos a Mel e o Josh. 

- Ta bem. – falou puxando uma revista para olhar. 

Elas dormiram durante todo o percurso e só acordaram quando já estavam prestes a aterrissar. Esperaram metade do pessoal desembarcar para saírem do lugar. Pegaram as bagagens e foram de táxi até uma pousada que ficava bem próxima ao Caldeirão Furado, mas era na Londres trouxa. 

- Quanto tempo nós ficaremos aqui? – perguntou Stephanie se largando na cama. 

- Até a mamãe se sentir preparada para falar com seus avós. – respondeu ela. "E para encontrar o Harry", pensou. 

- Vou tomar banho. – falou Stephanie dirigindo-se ao banheiro. 

- Também vou. – falou Gina seguindo-a. – Depois vamos dormir. 

- Mesmo tendo dormido a viagem toda, ainda estou com sono. – comentou a menina. 

- Viagem de avião é fatigante. – falou Gina. – Depois do banho eu peço o jantar da gente, ok? 

- Ok. – falou ela entrando no chuveiro. 

Gina decidiu que em alguns dias iria a Hogwarts falar com Dumbledore. Era período de férias, então não correria o risco de encontrar Hermione ou Harry pelos corredores.

N/A: A song já está aqui no fórum, http://www.animagos.com.br/forum/viewtopic.php?t=610


	20. Reencontros

Capítulo Vinte

REENCONTROS

Música: Where you are – Jessica Simpson & Nick Lanchey

Uma semana já havia se passado desde que Gina e Stephanie tinham voltado, e elas continuavam na mesma pousada. Gina a tinha levado para passear várias vezes no Beco Diagonal, mas sempre que iam até lá, se vestia de um modo que ninguém a reconheceria. 

Stephanie adorava ir ao Beco, nunca teve muita chance de desfrutar seu mundo, apesar de ter lido bastante sobre ele. Mas ver tudo aquilo de perto era interessantíssimo para ela. Adorava a "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol", e confessou à mãe que era louca para montar em uma vassoura. Realmente, não negava ser filha de quem era. 

Na maioria das vezes faziam as refeições no Caldeirão Furado, a comida da pousada não era muito apetitosa. 

Quando Stephanie avistou a loja dos gêmeos, pediu à mãe para que fossem lá, mas Gina lhe explicou que seus irmãos eram os donos da loja, e a menina teve de se conter. Ela prometeu que assim que voltasse para casa, a traria para visitar a loja. 

Naquele momento, Gina estava deitada na cama lendo uma revista bruxa. Tinha passado muito tempo longe do mundo da magia, e precisava se informar. Stephanie estava debruçada na janela olhando o movimento na rua trouxa. Carros de um lado e de outro, pessoas andando apressadas. 

- Não fica assim, meu amor. – falou Gina levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à filha. 

- Assim como? – perguntou sem entender. 

- Entediada. – respondeu ela. 

- Ah! Eu não estou entediada, mamãe. – falou apoiando o queixo nas mãos e voltando a olhar para a rua. 

- Dói te ver assim, sabia? – falou Gina a abraçando e beijando. - Não quero te ver triste. 

- Não estou. – disse sorrindo e tranqüilizando a mãe. – Mas quando a gente vai naquele lugar que você disse que iríamos? 

- Ah, aquele lugar. Bem, hoje eu estou muito cansada. Que tal amanhã? 

- Ok. – falou Stephanie mais contente. 

- Vou escrever a Dumbledore. – falou voltando para cama. – Não demoro. 

- Vamos a Hogwarts!? – perguntou a menina animada. – Sério? 

- Sério. – falou Gina sorrindo ao ver a felicidade da filha. 

Stephanie assistiu ao pôr-do-sol pela janela. Quando já estava quase totalmente escuro, Gina finalmente terminou a carta. 

- Pronto. – falou Gina levantando-se e alongando os braços, tinha passado muito tempo numa mesma posição. 

- Mãe, eu quero pôr a carta na pata da coruja. – pediu Stephanie. O "Empório de Corujas" oferecia o serviço de entrega. – Nunca pus. 

- Tudo bem. Agora, troca de roupa para a gente ir. – falou Gina animada. 

- Ok. – e em poucos instantes ela já estava na porta esperando a mãe. – Sempre estou pronta antes de você. – brincou. 

- Claro, eu te arrumo primeiro. – riu Gina. – Já estou indo, é que tenho que me vestir com cuidado para ninguém me reconhecer. 

- Você fica estranha nessas roupas. – confessou a menina. – Parece bem mais velha. 

- Esse é o objetivo. – falou Gina fechando a porta. – Vamos. 

- Eu quero tomar sorvete. – disse a menina pulando os degraus da escada. 

- Cuidado para não cair. – advertiu Gina. – E quanto ao sorvete, primeiro vamos jantar no Caldeirão, depois sorvete. 

- Não, mãe. – falou indignada. – Eu não estou com fome. Por favor? 

- Ok. Mas isso não vai se repetir. – falou puxando-a para si enquanto caminhavam. 

Primeiro elas foram ao Empório despachar a coruja para Dumbledore. Depois Stephanie pediu para olharem a vitrine da loja de Quadribol, ela andava "paquerando" uma vassoura muito bonita que estava exposta, a Nimbus 2006. Em seguida foram a Florean Fortescue tomar sorvete. 

Enquanto Gina ainda estava saboreando o primeiro, Stephanie já estava no terceiro. 

- Eu amo esse sorvete. – falou a menina com a boca toda melada. 

- Deu para notar. – riu Gina entregando um guardanapo a ela. – Sua boca está suja. 

- Estou morrendo de sono. – falou logo após acabar o terceiro sorvete. 

- Eu também. – confessou Gina bocejando. – Vamos? 

- Vamos. – disse saltando da cadeira. – Não vejo a hora de dormir. 

- Nem eu. – falou Gina andando abraçada a ela. – Nós podemos dormir até tarde amanhã, só iremos a Hogwarts à tarde. 

Stephanie logo que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro dormiu. Gina, mesmo estando com sono, não conseguia pregar os olhos. Estava preocupada e tensa. A cada minuto que passava, via que o dia de voltar à Toca se aproximava, não podia ficar ali a vida toda. Prometera à Stephanie que ela conheceria sua família. 

Só conseguiu dormir pouco depois das três da manhã. E, quando acordou, Stephanie estava sentada na cama brincando com o casal de bonecos que ganhara de Josh e Mel. 

- Você demorou a acordar. – disse beijando a mãe. – Bom dia. 

- Bom dia, meu amor. – falou sorrindo e se espreguiçando. – Também eu demorei a dormir. 

- Eu acordei há mais de uma hora. – falou largando a boneca na mala. 

- Está com fome? – sentou-se na cama e tomou coragem para levantar-se. 

- Aham. – respondeu Stephanie. 

- Então vamos almoçar ao Caldeirão Furado antes de irmos a Hogsmeade. Vem para tomarmos banho. – falou dirigindo-se ao banheiro. 

- E como chegaremos a Hogwarts? – perguntou Stephanie curiosa. 

- Por uma chave do portal. Não vou via flu porque você nunca viajou assim, e tenho medo de te perder em alguma lareira. 

- Bem, pelo que li sobre o transporte via pó de flu, não deve ser nada legal. – falou fazendo caretas. 

- Eu não vejo problema. Mas enfim, vamos por uma chave do portal até Hogsmeade, um povoado que fica perto das terras da escola, e de lá iremos a Hogwarts. – explicou-lhe. 

- Já li sobre Hogsmeade. – falou prontamente. – É o único povoado inteiramente bruxo da Grã-bretanha. 

- Você está me saindo uma perfeita Hermione. – Gina sorriu ao lembrar da amiga. 

- Uma o quê? – perguntou sem entender. 

- Hermione. Ela é casada com o seu tio, Ronald. Sempre que falávamos sobre algo novo, ela já tinha lido em algum lugar. E prontamente dizia todos os detalhes sobre tal assunto. Vivia lendo, e foi uma das melhores alunas que Hogwarts já teve. – explicou-lhe Gina. 

- Ah, sim. Mãe, quanto mais você fala nesse pessoal, mais vontade eu tenho de conhecê-los. – confessou. 

- Você vai conhecê-los. – prometeu Gina. – É só a mamãe se sentir preparada. 

- Eu sei. – falou abraçando a mãe. – Eu espero. 

Logo estavam no Caldeirão Furado almoçando, e assim que terminaram o almoço, Gina programou a chave do portal. Ela não tinha usado muita magia nos últimos anos, mas o curso de Feitiços não tinha sido em vão. 

Pegaram uma carruagem até Hogwarts e subiram até a torre onde ficava a sala de Dumbledore. Esperaram pelo diretor, e ele não demorou a aparecer. Não tinha mudado absolutamente nada naqueles oito anos. 

- Olá, Virginia. – disse sorrindo bondosamente. 

- Olá, diretor. – disse sorrindo de volta. 

- E quem é essa adorável garotinha? – perguntou olhando-a curiosamente. 

- Minha filha, Stephanie. – explicou-lhe Gina. 

- Olá. – disse ela sorridente. – Gostei disso. – completou referindo-se à gárgula que girava levando-os à sala do diretor. 

- Eu também adoro subir nela. – confessou com seu bom humor. – Sentem-se. 

- Obrigada. – disseram as duas em uníssono. 

- Bem, Virginia. Você fez um curso de Feitiços, sim? – ela assentiu. – E há quanto tempo se formou? 

- Quatro anos. Demorei um pouco por conta da gravidez. Mas durante esse tempo não fiquei parada, sempre lia e me informava um pouco mais sobre o assunto. – respondeu ela. 

- Entendo. – disse avaliando o que ela tinha lhe dito. Logo ele estava falando sobre os tópicos que ela deveria abordar por turma, entregou-lhe o calendário do ano letivo. E pediu-lhe para informá-lo sobre quais livros iria adotar. 

Se despediram do diretor e pegaram uma carruagem para voltarem a Hogsmeade. Gina queria levar Stephanie ao Três Vassouras, e mostrar-lhe um pouco do povoado. 

Primeiro foram a Zoko's. Ela adorou os logros e brincadeiras da loja. Depois foram a Dedosdemel, e a menina fez uma verdadeira feira de doces. 

- Mãe! – ela chamou-lhe a atenção. – Olha, uma daquelas lojas. – e apontou para uma loja nada discreta, na sua fachada tinha um nome, também nada discreto, "Gemialidades Weasley." – Ok, sei que tenho que esperar. – completou cabisbaixa. 

- Ei. – falou Gina levantando o queixo dela. – Vamos fazer um trato. Eu fico te esperando e você dá uma olhadinha, ok? 

- Ok. – falou sorrindo e beijando a mãe em seguida. – Obrigada. 

Entrou saltitante na loja, e começou a olhar as muitas prateleiras cheias de invenções dos seus tios. Jorge, que não estava atendendo ninguém, ficou observando a menina. Ela lembrava-lhe alguém, mas ele não conseguia lembrar quem. Resolveu ir falar com ela. 

- Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou de repente. A menina tomou um susto. 

- Só estou dando uma olhadinha. – falou constrangida. 

- Ok. – disse sorrindo para ela. – Pode ficar à vontade. Mas, você está sozinha? 

- Não. Minha mãe ficou em outra loja enquanto eu dou uma olhada nessa. – falou assustada. 

- Ah, sim. – Stephanie começou a fazer mil e uma perguntas a ele. Ele em nenhum momento se aborreceu com ela, era tão curiosa quanto ele e Fred eram na sua idade. 

Gina, discretamente, a chamou pelo lado de fora, e ela teve de se despedir. Tinha gostado muito do tio. 

- Bem, agora eu já vou. – disse ela. 

- Até mais. Foi um prazer conhecê-la... hm... Qual seu nome? – perguntou curioso. 

- Stephanie. – disse sorrindo, amava seu nome. – E o seu? 

- Jorge. – respondeu. 

- Até mais, Jorge. – disse acenando para ele. 

Ela contou tudo o que tinha falado com Jorge à mãe, que riu enquanto a menina falava sobre algumas invenções deles. Foram ao Três Vassouras e Gina escolheu a mesa em que sempre sentava com Mel. 

A Sra. Gray veio atendê-las, e fizeram o pedido. Como o bar estava vazio, os pratos logo chegaram. 

- A última vez que estive aqui foi com sua tia. – falou lembrando-se da ocasião. – Ela me chamou para irmos morar em Nova York. 

- E você aceitou. – ela concluiu. – Não foi? 

- Não. Não aqui. Eu decidi pouco antes da formatura. – contou-lhe. 

- A formatura é tipo um baile? – perguntou curiosa. 

- Sim. E tem a estória do par também. Todo mundo tem de ter um par. – Gina respondeu. 

- E quem foi seu par? – dessa vez ela estava mais curiosa ainda. 

- O nome dele era Kevin Coogan, era da mesma casa que eu, Grifinória. – contou-lhe. – Mas, vamos logo, estou morrendo de sono. 

Voltaram ao Beco também com uma chave do portal. E deram uma voltinha por lá antes de voltarem à pousada. Tomaram banho e ficaram deitadas em uma das camas conversando. Gina logo caiu no sono, mas aquela noite foi a vez de Stephanie ficar sem sono. 

Para pegar no sono, ficou mexendo nos cabelos da mãe, ela adorava a cor ruiva dos cabelos dela. Gina, que tinha o sono leve, acordou com o toque da filha. 

- Está sem sono? – perguntou acariciando-lhe os cabelos também. 

- Aham. – confirmou se aconchegando nos braços da mãe. 

- Eu fico acordada até você dormir. – falou beijando a testa da menina. 

- Não precisa. Eu já já pego no sono. – ela não queria que a mãe ficasse acordada por conta dela. 

- Precisa. – disse a abraçando. – Eu te amo, sabia? 

- Eu também. – a menina disse sorrindo. 

Uma semana se passou, e Gina não podia mais adiar a sua volta à Toca. Acordou cedo naquela manhã de Segunda-feira e foi tomar banho. Decidiu acordar Stephanie depois de sair do chuveiro, ela devia querer dormir um pouco mais. 

Demorou o máximo que pôde no banho, e depois acordou a filha. Logo estavam a caminho do Caldeirão Furado para tomarem café da manhã. Apenas Stephanie estava comendo, Gina nem tocou na comida. 

- Mãe, lembra que você não jantou ontem? – lembrou Stephanie preocupada. 

- Eu quem deveria tomar conta de você. – riu Gina. – Mas eu não consigo comer quando fico nervosa. 

Foram até a Londres trouxa e pegaram um táxi até a Toca. Gina estava com uma sensação ruim, um frio na barriga. Stephanie olhava a paisagem atentamente. 

- Você está com medo? – perguntou ao ver a inquietação de Gina. 

- É... mais ou menos isso. – falou com um sorriso enviesado. 

- Não fica não. Eu estou com você. – disse apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela. 

- Já disse que você é a melhor filha do mundo? – perguntou Gina a beijando. 

- Um montão de vezes. – falou sorrindo. 

A vista da Toca a fez sentir um calafrio. Oito anos sem ver aquele lugar, oito anos longe do lugar em que viveu por toda sua infância e adolescência. E nada tinha mudado, pelo menos, não pelo lado de fora. 

Desceram do táxi e se dirigiram à porta de entrada. Gina levou a mão trêmula até a campainha e a tocou. Escutou a voz da mãe pedindo para esperar, e aquilo a fez sentir-se mais nervosa ainda. 

- Desculpe a demora, é que... – mas Molly não disse nada além disso. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Parecia... Parecia Gina! Mas estava mudada, não parecia a menina que os deixara há oito anos, era uma mulher agora, e qualquer um via isso. 

- Gi... Gina?! – perguntou incerta. Gina assentiu, e ela a abraçou. – Minha filha! Meu amor! Como senti sua falta! Como desejei te ver! 

- Desculpa, mãe. – disse ela soluçando nos braços de Molly. – Desculpa... 

- Você não tem do que se desculpar. – falou Molly, que também chorava. – Eu quem errei. Eu que te ignorei. Me perdoe, minha filha. 

- Eu já te perdoei há muito tempo. – falou sorrindo para ela. 

- Você mudou. – disse passando as mãos enrugadas pelo rosto dela. – Está mais mulher, mais madura. Mas continua linda. 

- Obrigada, mamãe. – disse beijando a face dela. 

- E quem é essa garotinha? – perguntou referindo-se à Stephanie. – Não me diga que é sua... 

- É minha filha. – falou trazendo a menina para junto de si. – Stephanie, essa é a sua avó. 

- Olá. – a menina falou sorrindo. 

- Olá, querida. – Molly respondeu sorrindo de volta. – E onde está o pai dela? 

- Ele morreu. – respondeu Stephanie tristemente. 

- Sinto muito, meu bem. – falou Molly a abraçando. – Quando vocês chegaram, Gina? Venham, sentem-se. – ela dirigiu-se à sala. 

Gina notou que as coisas tinham mudado por dentro da Toca. Os móveis estavam mais luxuosos, a casa estava decorada de uma maneira elegante. 

- Chegamos há duas semanas. – respondeu já sentada numa das poltronas da sala. – Eu estava me preparando para voltar aqui. 

- Entendo. – falou Molly sorrindo-lhe. – Seu pai vai ter um troço quando te vir. 

- Vovó, tia Rachel mandou avisar... – de repente uma figura muito ruiva vestindo uma camisola branca apareceu na sala. Ficou muito constrangida ao ver aquelas pessoas estranhas. 

- Ah, querida! Essa é sua tia Virginia, e essa é sua prima Stephanie. – apresentou-lhe Molly. 

- Oi. – disse timidamente. – É você no relógio da cozinha? 

- Sou eu sim. – respondeu Gina sorrindo. – Seus pais são? 

- Hermione e Ronald. – respondeu ela sorrindo de volta. 

- Ah, sim. – falou Gina. 

- Emily, o que você ia dizendo quando chegou? – perguntou Molly. 

- Mamãe mandou uma coruja dizendo que a tia Rachel mandou avisar que a festa começará às oito horas. Também disse que não poderá me apanhar às seis, só às sete. – falou ela já não tão constrangida. 

- Festa? – perguntou Gina sem entender. 

- Aniversário do Harry. – respondeu Molly. – Venha conosco. 

- Ah, não. Iria atrapalhar a festa dele. – falou Gina. Ela não se sentia preparada para aparecer para todo mudo de uma só vez. 

- Harry Potter!? – perguntou Stephanie excitada. – Vamos, mãe! Por favor! 

- Ok. Eu vou. – rendeu-se diante do sorriso da filha. – Mãe, precisamos conversar, não é? 

- Ah, claro. – falou Molly sorrindo. – Emy, leve sua priminha para conhecer a casa e mostre as corujas a ela. Vocês têm muito que se conhecerem ainda. 

- Ok. – falou Emily. – Vamos? 

Stephanie beijou a mãe antes de seguir com Emily. E ali estava nascendo uma amizade que seria tão forte quanto a de Mel e Gina 

- Me conte tudo. – pediu-lhe Molly. – Desde o momento que saiu de Hogwarts. 

Elas passaram o resto da manhã conversando. Almoçaram apenas com as meninas, pois Rony estava resolvendo um problema no Ministério. E Arthur, como ministro, mesmo nas férias não podia deixar o trabalho de lado. E quase todos os dias dava uma passada por lá. 

Passaram a tarde toda conversando também. Gina tinha muito que contar à mãe, e Molly também contou o que aconteceu com todos eles. Contou que Harry casara com Cho, e que eles brigavam muito. Gina ficou feliz por eles não estarem mais juntos. 

Quando já estava escurecendo, Gina decidiu voltar à pousada. 

- Vão se arrumar e voltem para irmos à festa do Harry. – disse Molly animada. 

- Mãe, hoje é o aniversário dele, a festa dele, não quero chegar lá e causar um tumulto. – falou Gina contrariada. – É melhor eu voltar aqui amanhã. 

- Não, filha. Tem ocasião melhor para você aparecer? 

- Ai mãe, ta bem, eu vou. Mesmo contra minha própria vontade... – rendeu-se de novo. Stephanie sorriu. – Eles moram na mesma casa? 

- Moram sim. – respondeu-lhe. 

- Então a gente se encontra lá. Até mais. – disse a abraçando. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Emily. 

- Tchau, senhora. – falou Stephanie à Molly. 

- Vó. – corrigiu sorrindo para ela. – Me chame assim. 

- Ok. Tchau, vó. – repetiu da maneira correta. – Tchau, Emily. 

* * *

- Mãe, prende o meu cabelo. – pediu Stephanie. Ela estava usando um vestido branco com detalhes verdes que combinavam com seus olhos. – Mãe, você está linda! 

- Obrigada, meu amor. – Gina vestia uma saia jeans de ponta, e uma blusa vermelha que realçava com seus cabelos ruivos. Tinha feito uma maquiagem leve, mas que a deixara mais sensual. – Pronto, agora você também está linda. – ela tinha prendido o cabelo da menina com um prendendor vermelho em forma de estrela. 

- Vamos. – falou Stephanie saltitando. – Está com o presente? – Elas tinham ido ao Beco Diagonal comprar uma lembrançinha para ele. 

- Estou sim. – falou enquanto trancava a porta do quarto. 

Pegaram um táxi até a casa de Harry e demorou um pouco para chegarem lá, era do outro lado da cidade. "Está tão diferente", pensou assim que o motorista estacionou o táxi. 

Saíram do carro e foram até a porta de entrada. Tocaram a campainha e esperaram alguém vir atender. 

- Quem mora aqui, fora Harry Potter? – perguntou Stephanie. 

- Os padrinhos dele e o filho deles. – respondeu tensa. Estava mais nervosa do que de manhã. 

- Boa noite. – falou um elfo com a porta entreaberta. – Quem são as senhoritas? 

- Virgínia Weasley. – apresentou-se. Rachel, que estava por perto, tomou um susto ao ouvir o nome, e correu para ver se era verdade. 

- Gina?! – perguntou assustada. – Meu Deus! 

- Olá, Rach. – Gina falou abraçada a ela. – Essa é minha filha, Stephanie. 

- Olá, querida. – disse beijando a menina. 

- Olá. – falou Stephanie sorrindo. 

Rachel levou-as até a sala. O lugar estava um barulho só, todos conversando e rindo. Mas no momento que Gina e Stephanie cruzaram a porta da sala, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar e ninguém acreditava no que estava vendo. 

Arthur foi o primeiro a levantar-se e abraçar a filha, choraram abraçados, e Molly ficou emocionada com a cena. Todos a abraçaram e deram boas vindas. Depois de muito tempo, voltaram ao sofá e não tiravam os olhos dela, ainda não acreditavam. 

Harry ainda não tinha falado com ela, então ela aproximou-se com o pacote, e Stephanie entregou-lhe. Ele não falou nada, levantou-se e ficaram se olhando por instantes, até que ele tomou a iniciativa de abraçá-la. 

Senti-lo de novo, sentir seu corpo junto ao dele, como tinha ansiado por aquilo. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas lutou contra elas, e eles soltaram-se do abraço. 

- Parabéns, Harry. – foi a única coisa que veio à cabeça dela. 

- Obrigado. – falou sorrindo. – E quem é essa menina linda? – agora que estavam mais calmos, todos se perguntavam a mesma coisa. 

- É minha filha. – explicou. Todos instantaneamente olharam para ela querendo mais explicações. 

- Amanhã ela nos contará tudo. – falou Molly quebrando o clima. Gina sorriu agradecida. 

- Olá. – falou Stephanie para a platéia que a observava. 

- Desculpa por estragar sua festa, Harry. – falou Gina constrangida. 

- Você não estragou nada. – falou carinhosamente. – Para ser sincero, as festas em família já estavam ficando um saco. – ela riu. 

Todos se dirigiram à mesa do bolo e cantaram parabéns, distribuíram-se entre a sala de visitas e a sala de estar para comerem, a família tinha crescido tanto que não cabiam mais numa única mesa, a não ser que fosse uma super mesa. 

O clima estava um pouco pesado, e eles não estavam falando quase nada. Apenas as crianças brincavam no primeiro andar, mais precisamente no quarto de Remo. 

- Pessoal, nós já vamos. – anunciou Rony, levantando-se do sofá. – Amanhã terei de ir ao Ministério de novo. 

- E eu vou ter que visitar a mamãe amanhã, ela está um pouco doente. – falou Hermione. – Vou chamar as crianças. 

- Mione, chama a Michelle e a Ashley, por favor. – pediu-lhe Katie. – A gente também já vai, temos que abrir a loja amanhã. 

- Se não for pedir muito, diretora, chama o Gui. – brincou Fred. 

- Nossa, todos indo embora? – perguntou Harry, fingindo-se magoado. 

- Fiquem mais. – Sirius pediu. 

- Não podemos. – falou Jorge. – As lojas, vocês sabem... 

- Eu vou lá na pousada pegar a sua bagagem e a da Stephanie com o Fred. – falou Arthur. Gina não iria mais ficar hospedada lá, não tinha mais lógica. Ela iria voltar para a Toca. 

Logo Hermione desceu com os quatro e eles foram embora. Gina, Molly e Sirius começaram a arrumar as coisas nas salas, enquanto o elfo e Rachel arrumavam as coisas na cozinha. Não demorou muito para eles acabarem. 

- Eu vou tomar um pouco de ar. – falou Harry dirigindo-se ao terraço. 

- E eu vou dormir. – disse Sirius. – Boa noite. 

- E então, Gina? – Rachel chamou-lhe a atenção, ela estava pensativa. – Como foi sua vida durante esses anos? Onde esteve? 

- Manhattan, Nova York, Estados Unidos. Bem, me casei, tive a Stephanie. A Mel também casou, acho que foi isso. 

- Você não quer falar sobre isso agora, não é? – perguntou Rachel compreensiva. 

- Amanhã eu falo tudo a vocês. – falou exausta. – Desculpa, Rach. 

- Tudo bem. – falou sorrindo. 

- Vamos lá na cozinha. – Molly chamou. – Fiquei de te ensinar aquela torta que preparei no aniversário das gêmeas. 

- Eu vou ver se a Stephanie já quer ir embora. – falou Gina. 

Ela foi até o quarto de Remo e encontrou os dois entretidos jogando xadrez bruxo, Stephanie estava adorando aquela novidade, e pediu para a mãe ficar mais um pouco. 

Ela desceu as escadas e escutou a voz de Molly ensinando Rachel a fazer a torta, ela não estava nem a fim de escutar receita, e decidiu-se por ir até o terraço, sabia que Harry estava lá, na verdade ela queria falar com ele. 

Ele estava sentado no balanço que ficava no terraço, devia estar absorto em pensamentos, pois não notou a presença dela até que sentasse ao seu lado. 

- Oi. – falou Gina. 

- Oi. – falou Harry olhando-a e depois voltando a olhar para frente. – Como você está? 

- Bem, e você? – perguntou virando-se para frente também. 

- Também. Só um pouco cansado de não fazer nada. Estar de férias é legal, mas chega uma hora que ficar sem fazer nada cansa. – queixou-se. 

- Eu estou indo ensinar em Hogwarts esse ano. – contou-lhe. 

- Ah, então é você a nova professora de Feitiços. – concluiu. Ela assentiu. – A Claire saiu, o pai dela estava com problemas de saúde. Ela é namorada do Malfoy. 

- É... eu soube. – falou vagamente, na verdade ela estava se sentindo estranha. Não sabia o que falar, media as palavras. 

- Sua filha é linda. – falou olhando-a de novo. 

- Obrigada. – falou sorrindo. 

- Quem é o pai? Ele veio? – agora ele já tinha voltado a olhar para o jardim. 

- Ele faleceu há um ano e quatro meses. – falou sem olhá-lo. O jardim estava muito bonito, cheio de flores diversas. 

- Sinto muito. Deve ter sido horrível. – falou tristemente. 

- É... Mas e você? Alguma novidade? – ela estava tentando fazer aquela conversa durar. 

- Acho que você já deve saber. Eu casei com a Cho, mas não deu certo. Ela quer voltar, mas a gente vai acabar se magoando mais, entende? 

- Aham... – novamente não sabia o que falar. 

- O papo acabou, não é? – ele riu. 

- Parece que sim. – ela também riu. 

- Você não seguiu meu conselho... – falou de repente. 

- Qual conselho? – perguntou sem entender. 

- De não fugir dos problemas, mas enfrentá-los de cabeça erguida... 

- Ah... – falou constrangida. – É... 

- Não queria te deixar sem jeito. – ele quem estava sem jeito agora. – Me desculpe. 

- Ok... Quero dizer, eu tenho muito que explicar, te devo muito uma explicação. Mas peço tempo para isso. 

- Tudo bem. – falou olhando-a de relance. 

- Você nunca vai me perdoar, não é? – perguntou olhando para ele. 

- Desde o momento que li aquela carta eu te perdoei. – falou também a olhando. – Entendi o porquê de você ir embora. Mas... E a Mel? Ela também voltou? 

- Não. A Mel encontrou sua alma gêmea lá em Nova York. Ele se chama Joshua Taylor, e é filho que um grande amigo do pai dela. Eles são os padrinhos da Stephanie. – explicou-lhe. 

- Ah, sim... 

- Mas, bem, você cumpriu a promessa... – falou sorrindo timidamente. 

- A da carta? – ela assentiu. – É... E não fui feliz. 

- Desculpa, eu não queria estragar sua vida. – falou sem olhá-lo. 

- Você não tem culpa. – eles passaram um bom tempo sem falar nada depois disso. 

- Harry, eu vou chamar a Stephanie para a gente ir embora, ok? – falou vendo que a conversa tinha acabado. 

- Ok. – disse apenas. 

Stephanie ainda reclamou por já estarem indo, mas era tarde, e Molly iria demorar a ir embora. Chamaram um táxi, se despediram de Rachel e Molly e ficaram esperando o carro chegar no terraço. 

- Tchau, Harry. – falou Stephanie sorrindo para ele. 

- Tchau, Stephanie. – disse beijando-lhe a cabeça. Gina sentiu um calafrio ao ver a cena. 

- Até mais, Harry. – disse o abraçando. 

- Até mais. – e beijou-lhe o rosto. 

No caminho até a Toca, Stephanie adormeceu, e Gina levou-a até seu antigo quarto. Notou que eles não tinham mudado absolutamente nada, e se emocionou com aquilo. 

Tomou banho, vestiu a camisola e foi até a escrivaninha, escreveu no diário, assim como Mel recomendara. E depois escreveu uma carta à amiga. 

"Querida Mel, 

Hoje finalmente voltei para casa. Saí logo cedo da pousada com a Stephanie e fomos de táxi à Toca. Fomos recebidas por minha mãe, que se emocionou ao me ver. Conversamos todo o dia e descobri muitas coisas. 

Entre elas, soube que o Harry casou mesmo com a Chang, mas eles se separaram, pois o casamento não andava bem. 

Eu não lembrei, mas hoje é o aniversário dele. E minha mãe praticamente me obrigou a comparecer à festa. Encontrei todos lá e eles me receberam de braços abertos. 

Estou melhor agora, Mel. Muito melhor. Parece que perdi mil quilos num só dia, estou me sentindo mais leve. 

Mas bem, no fim da festa eu e o Harry conversamos a sós. Foi uma conversa bem formal, mas eu senti todo aquele amor de novo. E quando estávamos nos despedindo, ele beijou a Stephanie, aquela cena me fez arrepiar-me toda. Me senti a pior criatura do mundo. 

Agora estou no meu antigo quarto na Toca, e imagina só, eles não mudaram nada. _Nada_ mesmo, Mel. Está tudo do mesmo jeito que deixei. Chorei emocionada, nunca imaginava. 

A Stephanie está dormindo. Aprendeu a jogar xadrez bruxo hoje. Falando nisso, conheci meus sobrinhos. Tenho quatro, mais o filho da Rachel e do Sirius, que será como um sobrinho para mim. 

A filha da Mione e do Ron é linda. Chama-se Emily e é ruivinha. Um amor de menina. Jorge e Katie tiveram gêmeas, Michelle e Ashley. Elas têm os cabelos loiros como os da Katie, são lindas também. O filho do Fred e da Angel se chama Gui, um ruivinho lindo. O da Rachel e do Sirius chama Remo, em homenagem àquele nosso ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, lembra? Eles eram muito amigos. 

Bem, agora vou fazer companhia à minha filhota na cama. Manda um super beijo para o Josh, e diz que estamos morrendo de saudades de vocês. 

Da sua amiga de sempre, 

Gina Weasley". 

* * *

** Where you are **

There are times  
_Tem horas que..._  
I swear I know you're here  
_Eu juro que sei que está aqui_  
I forget about my fears  
_Eu esqueço meus temores_  
Feelin' you my dear  
_Sentindo você, meu querido_

Watchin' over me  
_Olhando dentro de mim_  
My hope sees  
_Minhas esperanças enchergam_  
What the future will bring  
_O que o futuro trar_  
When you wrap your wings  
_Quando você cobre suas asas_  
And take me  
_E leva-me   
_  
Where you are  
_Aonde você est_  
Where you and I will be together  
_Onde você e eu estaremos juntos_  
Once again, we'll be dancin' in the moonlight  
_Mais uma vez, estaremos dançando sob o luar_  
Just like we used to do  
_Assim como costumávamos fazer_  
And you'll be smilin' back at me  
_E você estará sorrindo para mim_  
Only then will I be free  
_Só então, estarei livre_  
When I can be, where you are  
_Quando eu puder estar, onde você está..._

And I can see your face  
_E eu posso ver seu rosto_  
Your kiss I still can taste  
_Seu beijo eu ainda posso provar_  
Not a memory erased  
_Nenhuma lembrança apagada_

Oh, how I see your star  
_Oh, como eu vejo sua estrela_  
Shinin down on me  
_Brilhando abaixo de mim_  
And I'd do anything  
_E eu faria qualquer coisa_  
If I could just, be right there where you are  
_Se eu pudesse apenas, estar bem aí onde você est_

Where you and I will breathe together  
_Onde você e eu respiraremos juntos_  
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight  
_Mais uma vez, estamos dançando sob o luar_  
Just like we used to do  
_Assim como costumávamos fazer_  
And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)  
_E você estará sorrindo para mim (estará sorrindo para mim)_

Only then will I be free  
_Só então, estarei livre_  
Then I will be free, so take me where you are  
_Então eu estarei livre, leve-me aonde você est_

Now baby there are times when selfishly  
_Existem momentos quando, de maneira egoísta_  
I wishin that you were here with me  
_Eu desejo que você estivesse aqui comigo_  
So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see  
_Para que eu possa enxugar as lágrimas dos seus olhos e fazer você perceber_

That every night when you are dreamin'  
_Que todas as noites quando você está sonhando_  
I'm here to guard you from afar  
_Eu estou aqui para protegê-lo de longe_  
And anytime I feel in love  
_E toda vez que eu sinto amor_  
I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are  
_Fecharei meus olhos e sonharei aonde você est_

Where you are  
_Aonde você est_

Where you and I will breathe together  
_Onde você e eu respiraremos juntos_  
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight  
_Mais uma vez, estaremos dançando sob o luar_  
Just like we used to do  
_Assim como costumávamos fazer_  
And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)  
_E você estará sorrindo para mim (estará sorrindo para mim)_

Only then will I be free  
_Só então, estarei livre_  
Then I will be free,  
_Então eu estarei livre,_

Baby I still believe  
_Amor, eu ainda acredito_  
Oh I gotta believe  
_Oh, eu preciso acreditar_  
I still believe  
_Eu ainda acredito_  
I will touch you that sweet day  
_Eu o tocarei nesse doce dia_

That you take me there  
_Que você me leva_ at  
Where you are (where you are)  
_Onde você está (onde você está)_  
I still believe  
_Eu ainda acredito_  
(Whoooooa), I gotta believe  
_Eu tenho que acreditar_  
I still believe  
_Eu ainda acredito_  
I will touch you that sweet day  
_Eu o tocarei nesse doce dia_

That you take me there  
_Que você me leva_  
Where you are, oh where you are!  
_Onde você está, oh, onde você está!_  
I still believe  
_Eu ainda acredito_  
I gotta believe  
_Eu preciso acreditar_  
I still believe  
_Eu ainda acredito_  
I'll always be waiting here  
_Estarei sempre esperando aqui_

That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)  
_Nesse doce dia (nesse doce dia, sim!)_

I still believe......I still believe....  
_eu ainda acredito... eu ainda acredito_


	21. Meias Verdades

Capítulo Vinte e Um

MEIAS VERDADES

  


Música: Bleeding Heart – Angra 

Quando Gina acordou no dia seguinte, os raios de sol já invadiam seu quarto. Stephanie não estava mais na cama, e escutou a voz dela vindo do quintal. Levantou-se e foi até a janela; estavam Stephanie, Emily, Harry e Rony jogando xadrez bruxo. 

Pelo que Gina pôde ver, Rony e Harry jogavam enquanto as meninas faziam torcidas. Emily, obviamente, torcia pelo pai, e Stephanie para Harry, já que ela o admirava, de uma certa forma, e seria injusto ele ficar sem torcida. 

Ela ficou algum tempo os observando, pai e filha tão perto sem saber de nada. Pouco depois, Stephanie a avistou e esboçou um largo sorriso. 

- Mamãe, desce. – chamou animada. – O tio Rony e o Harry estão aqui jogando xadrez. 

- Bom dia, maninha. – falou Rony acenando. – Dormiu muito, hein? 

- Bom dia, Rony. – disse sorrindo para o irmão. – Bom dia, Harry e bom dia, Emily. – a sobrinha sorriu em resposta. 

- Olá, Gina. – falou Harry, olhando em seus olhos e sorrindo. 

Lavou o rosto para despertar e mudou de roupa. Foi até a cozinha onde estavam Molly e Rachel. 

- Bom dia, querida. – cumprimentou Rachel, abraçando-a. 

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Molly a abraçou forte. – Dormiu bem? 

- Dormi sim. – respondeu sentando-se à mesa. – Onde está o papai? 

- Foi a Hogwarts com Sirius e com Remo. – respondeu Rachel. – Dumbledore queria falar com eles, e Remo não deixou Sirius ir sozinho. 

- Ah, sim. Mãe, preciso de uma coruja para mandar uma carta para a Mel. 

- Bem, o Errol morreu ano passado, estava muito velho. – falou Molly. – E o Hermes foi fazer uma entrega para o seu irmão. 

- Bem, lá em casa temos a Edwiges e a Safira, se você quiser que eu mande... – ofereceu Rachel. Safira era a coruja de Remo. 

- Tudo bem. Quando vocês estiverem indo embora eu te entrego a carta, ok? Agora vou dar um abraço de bom dia na minha filhota. – falou sorrindo, dirigindo-se à porta. 

Ao chegar lá, ela sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Harry e pôs a filha no colo. 

- Está torcendo contra mim!? – perguntou Rony fingindo estar indignado. – Eu, seu próprio irmão. 

- Não estou torcendo por ninguém, estou apenas assistindo. – explicou-se. 

- O papai ganhou quase todas as partidas. – falou Emily contente. 

- Xeque mate. – falou Harry, piscando para a menina. – Você me deu sorte, Gina. 

- Deu mesmo, mãe. – concordou Stephanie sorrindo de Gina para Harry. – Agora não sai mais daqui. 

- Eu nem ousaria. – falou abraçando a filha e beijando seu rosto. – A senhorita acordou a que horas? 

- Super cedo, acho que umas sete. A vovó já tinha acordado. – a menina contou. 

- Quando eu cheguei, foi ela que abriu a porta. – disse Rony. 

- Ela tem facilidade em fazer amizades. – explicou Gina. – Nunca foi tímida como eu fui. 

- Você não era tímida. – retrucou Rony. – Só quando uma certa pessoa estava por perto. – Gina e Harry ficaram sem graça. 

- Que pessoa? – perguntou Stephanie curiosa. 

- Hm, o Sirius e o Arthur estão demorando, não? – perguntou Harry, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. 

- Estão mesmo. – falou Rony sério. – Vai ver que o problema no Ministério é maior do que pensamos. 

- Qual problema? – perguntou Gina. 

- Não sabemos ainda. – respondeu Rony. – Mas deve ser algo ligado a Hogwarts, afinal, eles foram falar com Dumbledore. 

Passaram o resto da manhã no quintal jogando xadrez, Gina também jogou algumas partidas. 

Perto da hora do almoço, Gina e as meninas foram ajudar Molly e Rachel a levar as coisas para o quintal. Não cabiam todos na cozinha, então, levaram duas mesas para o lado de fora da Toca. 

Os gêmeos e suas respectivas esposas com as crianças chegaram exatamente ao meio-dia. Sirius, Arthur e Remo demoraram um pouco mais a chegar. 

Logo todos estavam distribuídos nas duas mesas e conversavam bastante. Gina não falava nada, apenas observava a filha conversar com os primos. Ela ria e gesticulava ao falar, estava realmente feliz. A menina viu que ela a estava olhando e sorriu; ela sorriu de volta e se perdeu em pensamentos. 

Sabia que não podia passar o resto da vida com aquele segredo, sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de contar, mas ela ainda não estava preparada. Não tinha a mínima idéia de qual seria a reação de Harry. Tinha noção de que agira errado, não tinha o mínimo direito de ter dado a Stephanie um outro pai. E desejou poder rir sem peso na consciência como a filha, estar totalmente despreocupada. 

Também temia que a filha sentisse raiva dela. A sua própria mãe mentira para ela. O que pensaria dela? Que tipo de mãe mente assim para um filho? Como não se sentia preparada para enfrentar todas essas consequências, decidiu que não teria nada com Harry, nem que ele insistisse, pois seria difícil olhá-lo nos olhos quando escondia algo tão importante dele. 

- Gi? – chamou Hermione, acenando para chamar-lhe a atenção. 

- Desculpe. – falou atordoada. – O que você estava falando? 

- Que na próxima semana eu irei ao Beco Diagonal com o Rony, com a Emily e com o Harry. Temos que comprar algumas coisas para as aulas. O que acha de vir conosco? 

- Seria ótimo. – falou sorrindo para a amiga. – Eu irei sim. 

- Assim a Stephanie conhece mais do nosso mundo. – falou Hermione. 

- Ah, bem, ela já conhece bastante o Beco Diagonal. – riu Gina. – Duas semanas passeando por lá... 

- Então vocês estavam no Caldeirão Furado? – perguntou Hermione indignada. – Eu estive lá semana passada! 

- Não, Mi, a gente ficou numa pousada trouxa perto do Caldeirão Furado. Mas fazíamos as refeições no Caldeirão e íamos ao Beco Diagonal todos os dias. – contou tranqüilizando uma Hermione indignada. 

- Um brinde à volta da nossa princesinha. – falou Arthur de pé, levantando a taça. – E ao mais novo membro da família, Stephanie. 

- Obrigada, pai. – agradeceu abraçando-o. 

- Você merece. – disse beijando-lhe o rosto. 

Gina virou-se para voltar à sua cadeira, mas notou que todos olhavam-na como que estivessem esperando que falasse algo mais. Não podia desapontá-los adiando mais ainda a hora de contar metade da história. Metade sim, porque ela não iria contar tudo. Iria mentir em algumas partes, ou melhor, preferia pensar que estaria dizendo meias verdades. Mentir não soava bem. 

- Você está preparada? – perguntou Molly segurando-lhe uma das mãos. – Caso não esteja, nós podemos esperar. 

- Tudo bem, mãe. Eu estou preparada sim. – falou respirando fundo. Levitou sua cadeira e sentou-se de frente ao pessoal. Viu a curiosidade estampada na face de todos e aquilo a incomodou de certo modo. 

- Não precisa de pressa. – falou Arthur com um sorriso encorajador. Ela voltou a respirar fundo, olhou para os lados, como que procurando palavras para começar e voltou a olhá-los. 

- Na manhã seguinte à formatura, - ela olhou para Harry e ele sorriu para ela. – eu acordei cedo, escrevi as cartas e fui para o aeroporto com a Melissa. Chegamos ao aeroporto de LaGuardia, Nova York, e de lá fomos para um dos muitos imóveis dos quais os pais da Mel tinham deixado para ela. Ficava no bairro de Rockfeller Center, em Manhattan. Primeiramente, trabalhamos numa loja de um shopping trouxa. Quando começamos o curso de Feitiços, o horário coincidiu com o do shopping, e tivemos que ir trabalhar em um restaurante chamado "Friend's". 

"Lá conheci o pai da Stephanie, Ryan Hawkins. Ele morava sozinho, tinha perdido o pai quando pequeno; sua mãe não quis criá-lo, e ele foi criado por seu avô. A Mel conheceu o filho de um grande amigo do pai dela, Joshua Taylor, são casados hoje em dia. Mas, enfim, eu só tinha a eles três, e pouco depois descobri que estava grávida, o pai, logicamente, era o Ryan. – ela falou essa última parte sem olhar diretamente para ninguém. – Ele ficou ao meu lado durante os nove meses, e quatro meses após o nascimento da Stephanie, nos casamos. Apesar de tudo, eu fui muito feliz com ele. Ele foi um grande amigo, companheiro e pai. Mas, infelizmente, há um ano e quatro meses, ele morreu, vítima de câncer pulmonar. Tentamos de tudo, mas de nada adiantou. Então, depois dessa perda, nossas vidas não faziam mais sentido lá, e achei que seria a melhor hora para mostrar a família a Stephanie, eu não podia negar-lhe isso. Não podia mesmo." 

- Faz quanto tempo que você decidiu isso? – perguntou Molly. 

- Quatro meses. Acho que depois que saí do cemitério, no aniversário de um ano da morte dele, foi quando decidi isso. Então, escrevi a Dumbledore falando do cargo de Feitiços, que tinha feito o curso lá nos Estados Unidos, e ele respondeu falando que a vaga era minha. 

- Esperei muito para dizer isso. – falou Jorge. – Eram vocês em Hogsmeade, naquele dia! Meu Deus... Você estava tão perto. E quando olhei para a Stephanie, vi seu rosto. Mas não consegui ligar as coisas no momento. 

- Fui eu. – falou Stephanie, sorrindo para o tio. – Desde que tinha visto a loja no Beco Diagonal, eu fiquei louca para entrar, mas a mamãe falou que em breve eu poderia conhecer a loja. Então, quando vimos outra em Hogsmeade, eu insisti, e ela deixou que eu entrasse. 

- Sua vida não foi nada fácil. – falou Rony olhando atentamente para a irmã. 

- Não mesmo. – concordou com um sorriso triste. – Quero que saibam que senti muito a falta de todos vocês. E mesmo que o Ryan estivesse vivo, eu não iria negar uma família à minha filha. 

- Também sentimos sua falta. – falou Molly abraçando-a. 

- Saiba que é muito bom termos você de volta. – falou Arthur juntando-se ao abraço. – E você, Stephanie, seja bem-vinda à família. 

- Obrigada. – falou a menina sorrindo docemente. 

- Sinto muito pela morte do seu pai. – falou Hermione abraçando-a. 

- Steph. – Michelle chamou. – A Emily está organizando um campeonato de xadrez, vem. 

- Vai lá. – falou Gina, beijando-lhe o rosto. 

- Você está bem? – perguntou a menina preocupada. Gina estava com os olhos marejando. 

- Eu estou em casa, meu amor. – falou acariciando o rosto dela. – Não poderia estar melhor. 

- Vocês são muito unidas, não é? – perguntou Rachel. – Só a conheço há um dia, mas deu para ver que ela não está acostumada a ficar muito longe de você. 

- Ela é um amor. – falou Harry. – Conversamos bastante com ela hoje de manhã, não foi, Ron? 

- Foi sim, ela é bem falante. – Rony riu. – Gina, não chora, ok? 

- Tudo bem. – disse Gina, sorrindo e limpando as lágrimas. 

- Eu estive em Nova York ano passado. – comentou Sirius. – A trabalho. 

- Eu nunca estive lá. – falou Katie. 

- É a maior cidade do mundo, deve ser um caos. – falou Angelina espantada. 

- Bem, o trânsito é um inferno. A vida é bem agitada, nunca falta o que fazer quando se trabalha numa grande empresa. Eu e o Ryan revezávamos o dia de trabalhar, porque senão a Stephanie viveria sozinha. Mas eu gostava de lá. Há lugares que marcaram minha vida, e jamais esquecerei deles. 

- Por exemplo? – perguntou Fred, sorrindo marotamente. 

- O zoológico do Central Park. Amo aquele lugar. Outro lugar que amo é uma pizzaria que fica no Village, são lugares que me transmitem paz. – falou pensativa. 

- Você recebeu a minha carta? – perguntou Molly um pouco depois. 

- Recebi. E me desculpe por não responder, mas eu tinha pedido para não me escreverem, e doeu ler suas palavras. – desabafou. 

- Desculpe. Mas doeu ler a sua carta também, senti que precisava me desculpar. – falou Molly tristemente. 

- Não fica triste, mãe. – disse Gina abraçando-a. – Não quero que sinta culpa. Nunca mais. 

- Os olhos da Stephanie são maravilhosos. – comentou Hermione quebrando o clima. – Tão verdes que não dá para olhá-los por muito tempo. 

- O Ryan tinha olhos verdes? – perguntou Arthur. 

- Eram claros. Tinha dia que estavam azuis e dia que ficavam verdes. – respondeu lembrando-se do ex-marido. – Ele tinha cabelos lisos e castanhos claros. 

- Bem, alguém da família dele devia ter cabelos negros. – concluiu Molly. Gina sentiu-se desconfortável com aquela conversa. 

Já de tardezinha, Rachel e Sirius resolveram ir embora. Ele estava muito cansado, pois não dormira bem na noite passada. 

- Apareçam por aqui. – falou Molly já do lado de fora da Toca. 

- Gina! A carta. – lembrou-lhe Rachel. 

- Vou pegar. – falou correndo até o primeiro andar, onde ficava seu quarto. Voltou logo em seguida e entregou a carta nas mãos de Rachel. 

- Sua carta será entregue. – tranqüilizou-lhe Rachel. 

- Eu sei. – disse sorrindo sincera. 

- Tchau, Harry. – despediu-se Stephanie. 

- Até mais, Steph. – respondeu acenando para a menina. – A gente se vê no Beco Diagonal? 

- Eu irei. – respondeu Gina. 

A ida ao Beco Diagonal demorou mais de uma semana para se realizar. Era um Sábado de manhã, e Gina acordou com Stephanie a chamando. 

- Mãe, acorda. – falou animada. – A tia Mione disse que chegaria cedo, e você não estará pronta. 

- Já vou. – disse colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. 

- Você demora muito para acordar! – reclamou Stephanie fazendo biquinho. 

- Desculpa, meu amor. – falou puxando-a para junto de si e beijando-lhe o rosto. – Eu sou péssima em acordar cedo. 

- Eu já notei. – comentou sorrindo. – Mas, vamos. Ah! O Harry já chegou. Mas o Remo não veio com ele... – completou triste. 

- Fica triste não, a Michelle, a Ashley e o Gui estarão na loja. – falou Gina tentando consolar a filha. – Mas à tarde eles irão a Hogsmeade. 

- Que bom! Agora eu vou descer, o Harry está sozinho. – e saltou da cama. 

- Você e o Harry estão se dando bem, hein? – perguntou sorrindo por dentro. "Como não iriam se dar bem?", pensou. 

- Claro, ele é muito legal. E olha, mãe, está solteiro. – falou piscando o olho. 

- A senhorita está muito assanhadinha. – brincou fazendo cócegas nela. – Desce lá e avise que já estou descendo, vou só tomar banho. 

- Ok! – falou dirigindo-se à porta do quarto. – Não demora. 

* 

- Bom dia. – falou Gina para todos assim que desceu as escadas. – Desculpem a demora. 

- Tudo bem, a gente já te conhece. – brincou Rony, beijando a irmã em seguida. 

- Olá. – falou Harry abraçando-a. – Como está? 

- Bem. E você? – perguntou sorrindo para ele e Hermione. – Olá, Mione. 

- Bom dia, Gi. – disse Hermione, abraçando-a forte. – A Emily está na cozinha com a Molly. 

- Gente, eu vou comer algo rapidinho, nem jantei ontem. – falou Gina indo para a cozinha. – Bom dia, mãe. 

- Bom dia, meu amor. – disse dando-lhe um beijo. – Acredita que seu pai ainda está dormindo? 

- Tadinho, deve estar cansado do trabalho. – comentou enquanto preparava uma xícara de leite. 

- Está mesmo. Ser ministro não é mole! 

Todos foram até o Beco via pó de flu. Stephanie, que nunca tinha experimentado, nem teve medo. Mas Gina ficou muito preocupada, e quase foi de carro. 

- Horrível. – falou enquanto a mãe limpava as fuligens do seu vestido. 

- Também odeio viajar via pó de flu. – falou Harry fazendo o mesmo que Gina. – Mas você insistiu, né? – e acariciou o topo da cabeça da menina. 

- Claro. Não vale só as crianças se sujeitarem a essa tortura. – brincou. – Vamos à loja de Quadribol! 

- Nossa, outra fã do esporte. – falou Hermione balançando a cabeça. – Está no sangue. 

- Ah, mãe, vai dizer que você não gosta? – perguntou Emily incrédula. – Mesmo que não jogue, você gosta. 

- Ok. Eu gosto de assistir. – afirmou passando o braço pelos ombros da filha. 

- Essas duas serão do time da Grifinória. – falou Rony olhando orgulhoso para a filha. 

- Quero ser apanhadora. – disse Stephanie. 

- Eu fui apanhador. – contou Harry. 

- E você acha que eu não sei?! – perguntou Stephanie sorrindo. – Eu sei tudo sobre você. 

- Como assim? – perguntou sem entender. 

- Eu li muita coisa sobre você, Harry. – contou Stephanie. – Sei de toda sua história. 

- Nem olhem para mim. – falou Gina levantando os braços, como que se rendendo. – Na casa do Ryan tinha uma verdadeira biblioteca de livros bruxos. O avô dele era bruxo. 

- Pelo visto, mais uma Hermione na família. – falou Rony fingindo-se desapontado. 

- Eu também gosto de ler. – falou Emily indignada. – Não vejo mal nisso. 

- Liga não, meu amor. Seu pai é um bobo. – falou Hermione beijando o topo da cabeça dela. 

Eles adiaram a ida à loja de Quadribol para depois do almoço. Emily e Stephanie ficaram na loja dos gêmeos com os primos, enquanto os adultos foram comprar materiais para as aulas. Na hora do almoço, eles voltaram lá na loja para pegarem as meninas. Elas tinham se divertido bastante junto aos outros três. 

- O que vocês querem comer? – perguntou Harry às meninas. 

- Sorvete! – responderam em uníssono. 

- Sorvete só depois do almoço. – Gina cortou o barato delas. 

- Isso mesmo. Sorvete não alimenta. – completou Hermione. – Vamos ao Caldeirão. 

- Nossa, eu não agüento mais comer lá. – falou Stephanie emburrada. 

- Que tal irmos comer na Londres trouxa? Depois a gente volta para cá. – sugeriu Harry. 

- "tima idéia! – aprovou Rony animado. 

Eles foram numa lanchonete que ficava quase de frente à pousada onde Gina e Stephanie tinham ficado. Essa última finalmente pôde matar a saudade de comer hambúrguer, e saíram todos satisfeitos de lá. 

- Nossa, comi muito! – falou Stephanie andando abraçada a mãe. – Isso me lembra a tia Mel. 

- É verdade. – falou Gina sorrindo ao lembrar da amiga. – Aliás, ela ainda não me respondeu aquela carta. 

- Aquela que você mandou pela Rachel? – perguntou Harry. 

- Essa mesmo. – respondeu Gina. – Acredita? 

- Bem, vai ver ela está com tanto trabalho que nem teve tempo. – concluiu Hermione. 

- Ou não chegou. – sugeriu Rony. 

- Pai, você é demais. – falou Emily sorrindo. 

- Eu sei, querida. – falou pomposo. 

Foram a "Artigos de Qualidade Para Quadribol" e passaram horas olhando as novidades da loja. Hermione era a única que não se interessava muito pelo assunto. Gina adorava, havia entrado no time da Grifinória no seu quarto ano. 

- Ainda faltam cinco anos para eu poder jogar em Hogwarts. – falou Emily desanimada. 

- É verdade. – disse Stephanie da mesma maneira. 

- Num instante passa, nem se preocupem. – Harry tranqüilizou-as. 

- Harry, depois você pode falar sobre a posição de apanhador para mim? – pediu Stephanie. – Eu já li bastante, mas queria saber como que é na prática. 

- Claro que falo, será um prazer. – e fez uma reverência a ela, que riu com gosto. 

- Olha aquele pomo! Que lindo! – exclamou Emily chamando a atenção de todos. 

Deixaram o Beco Diagonal quando o sol já se punha; voltaram de táxi a pedido de Stephanie. Harry também preferia mil vezes voltar de carro em vez de via pó de flu. 

- Vocês vão jantar conosco, não é? – perguntou Gina assim que o motorista estacionou o carro. 

- O que você acha, amor? – perguntou Hermione ao marido. 

- Vamos. Estou morrendo de saudades da comida da mamãe. – falou alisando a barriga. 

- E você, Harry? – perguntou Stephanie. – Fica. 

- Eu fico sim. – disse acariciando a cabeça dela de leve. 

- Eu que vou fazer o jantar. – disse Gina meio aérea. Estivera observando Harry e Stephanie. 

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, tia? – perguntou Emily preocupada. 

- Não, meu amor. – disse sorrindo para ela. – Vamos. 

* 

- O que está acontecendo, Gi? – perguntou Hermione. Todos já tinham jantado, e as duas estavam sozinhas do quarto de Gina. 

- Nada. – respondeu séria. – Por quê? 

- Você fica estranha quando o Harry e a Stephanie estão muito juntos. – Hermione que não era nada boba, já tinha notado isso, mesmo que ninguém mais o tivesse feito. 

- É impressão sua. – ela desconversou. – Às vezes eu me perco em pensamentos mesmo. 

- Não se preocupa, mesmo que você arranje outra pessoa, ela jamais esquecerá que o pai dela é o Ryan. – falou abraçando a amiga. Gina suspirou aliviada, pensou que Hermione desconfiava que Harry fosse o pai da menina. 

- Eu sei. – disse sorrindo. 

- Você ainda ama o Harry, não é? – perguntou olhando-a atentamente. – E nem tente me enganar. 

- Digamos que não estou certa disso. – Hermione riu. – Quero dizer, oito anos se passaram, Mione. 

- Nem o tempo é capaz de apagar um grande amor, Gina. – disse levantando-se. – Pense nisso. 

- Ok. Prometo que vou pensar. – falou seguindo a amiga. 

O resto das férias foi muito bom, tanto para Gina quanto para Stephanie. Esta última estava muito próxima de Harry, e já o chamava de tio. 

Mas o dia 1º de Setembro não tardou a chegar, e era hora de elas ficarem longe uma da outra pela primeira vez na vida. 

* * *

** Bleeding Heart**   
  
Now I know that the end comes  
_(Agora eu sei que o fim chega)_  
You knew since the beginning  
_(Você soube desde o começo)_  
Didn't want to believe it's true  
_(Não quis acreditar que era verdade)_  
You are alone again, my soul will be with you  
_(Você está sozinho novamente, minha alma estará com você)_

Why is the clock even running  
_(Por que o relógio continua funcionando)_  
If my world isn't turning  
_(Se o meu mundo parou)_  
Hear your voice in the doorway wind  
_(Ouço sua voz no vento que passa pela fresta da porta)_  
You are alone again I'm only waiting  
_(Você está sozinho novamente, estou só esperando) _  
  
You tear into pieces my heart  
_(Você estraçalhou meu coração)_  
Before you leave with no repentance  
_(Antes de partir sem arrependimentos)_  
I cried to you, my tears turning into blood  
_(Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas transformando-se em sangue)_  
I m ready to surrender  
_(Eu estou pronto para me entregar)_  
  
You say that I take it too hard  
_(Você diz que eu encarei mal a situação)_  
And all I ask is comprehension  
_(E tudo o que eu peço é comprrensão)_  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
_(Traga de volta um pedaço do meu coração partido)_  
I' m ready to surrender  
_(Eu estou pronto para me render)_  
  
I remember the moments  
_(Eu lembro dos momentos)_  
Life was short for the romance  
_(A vida era curta para romance)_  
Like a rose it will fade away  
_(Como uma rosa, ele murchará)_  
I'm leaving everything  
_(Estou deixando tudo)_  
  
No regrets, war is over  
_(Sem arrependimentos, a guerra terminou)_  
The return of a soldier  
_(O retorno de um soldado)_  
Put my hands on my bleeding heart  
(Ponha a mão sobre o meu coração sangrento)  
I'm leaving all behind  
_(Estou deixando tudo para trás)_  
No longer waiting  
_(Não mais espero)_  
  
You tear into pieces my heart  
_(Você estraçalhou meu coração)_  
Before you leave with no repentance  
_(Antes de partir sem arrependimentos)_  
I cried to you, my tears turning into blood  
_(Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas transformando-se em sangue)_  
I m ready to surrender  
_(Eu estou pronto para me entregar)_  
  
You say that I take it too hard  
_(Você diz que eu encarei mal a situação)_  
And all I ask is comprehension  
_(E tudo o que eu peço é comprrensão)_  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
_(Traga de volta um pedaço do meu coração partido)_  
I' m ready to surrender  
_(Eu estou pronto para me render)_  
  
I've waited for so long!   
_(Esperei por tanto tempo!)_


	22. Nova Rotina

Capítulo Vinte e Dois

NOVA ROTINA

**Música: Michelle Branch – Find My Way Back. **

Molly acordou bem cedo, como de costume, e silenciosamente entrou no quarto de Gina e a acordou. Gina não queria que Stephanie acordasse muito cedo, a menina tinha ido dormir tarde na noite anterior. 

Tomou banho, terminou de arrumar o malão e o fechou. Desceu para tomar café e encontrou Arthur já sentado à mesa. 

- Bom dia. – ela disse dando-lhe um beijo em seguida. 

- Bom dia. Preparada para voltar a Hogwarts? – perguntou em seu bom humor de sempre. 

- Mais ou menos. Quero dizer, não estou acostumada a ficar muito tempo longe da Stephanie. – falou, enquanto passeava a colher pelo prato. 

- Ela ficará bem. Tem a mim, à sua mãe, ao Rony, à Emily... Esta última vive aqui, e agora com uma prima morando na Toca, ela ficará direto aqui. 

- Eu sei, papai. Mas, não estamos acostumadas com isso. – falou cabisbaixa. 

- Vai levá-la à estação? – Arthur perguntou. 

- Vou sim. Só quero que ela durma mais. – respondeu. 

Ficaram algum tempo sem falar nada, até que Molly voltou do quintal – estava alimentando as galinhas – e eles ficaram lembrando de como a casa ficava todo 1º de Setembro anos atrás. Todos correndo para não esquecer nada, dando encontrões nos corredores... 

- Mãe. – Stephanie tinha acabado de acordar e desceu assustada por não ver a mãe ao seu lado. Pensou que ela tinha partido sem se despedir. – Por que você não me acordou? 

- Queria que dormisse um pouco mais. – disse Gina colocando-a em seu colo. 

- Pensei que tinha ido embora sem se despedir. – falou triste. 

- Eu nunca faria isso, meu amor. – disse docemente. – Vamos lá em cima, vou te arrumar para a gente ir à estação. 

- Estação King's Cross, não é? – perguntou excitada. – Eu já li sobre ela. 

- É sim. – respondeu, abraçando-a enquanto andavam. 

- Falta muito para irmos? 

- Uma hora, mais ou menos. Levantei mais cedo do que deveria. – disse tirando a camisola da menina. 

- A Emily vai estar lá! – falou contente. 

Saíram de casa às dez horas, e as dez e meia chegaram à estação. Encontraram Harry, Rony, Hermione e Emily lá. Atravessaram a barreira, que foi algo que Stephanie amou, e Harry, junto às meninas, levou os malões até o compartimento de bagagem. 

- Sentirei falta de vocês. – falou Stephanie triste. 

- Você nunca esteve tanto tempo longe da sua mãe, não é? – perguntou Harry. 

- Não. E vai ser muito estranho... – falou com um sorriso torto. 

- Eu demorei a me acostumar. – falou Emily. – Mas quando a gente vê, já chega o Natal, e revejo a mamãe. O papai também sempre me leva para vê-la. Você pode ir conosco. 

Eles foram auxiliar os novos alunos, era uma nova norma de Hogwarts. E quando faltavam apenas quinze minutos, tiveram de se despedir. Seria a parte mais difícil. 

Gina se agachou de frente à Stephanie e a abraçou. Silenciosamente, elas deixaram as lágrimas caírem. 

- Quero que seja uma boa menina. – falou Gina acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – Vou sentir sua falta, meu amor. 

- Também vou. – falou chorando. – Você vem me ver? 

- Claro que venho. – disse enxugando as lágrimas da filha. – E seu tio vai te levar para me ver. Nunca vou te abandonar. 

- Ta bom. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer. Estava alisando uma mecha do cabelo da mãe. 

- Você vai ficar com seus avós. Também com o tio Rony, a Emily, seus outros tios e primos. O Remo, o Sirius e a Rachel. Você não ficará só. – e deu-lhe um beijo. – Promete que vai ficar bem? 

- Prometo. – disse beijando-a também. – Eu te amo, mãe. 

- Eu também te amo, meu anjinho. – falou enquanto a envolvia em um abraço apertado. 

- Até mais, mãe. – falou Gina levantando-se e abraçando a mãe. – Cuida da minha garotinha. 

- Ela ficará bem. – falou Arthur beijando a filha. 

- Tchau, princesa. – falou Harry abraçando Stephanie. 

- Tchau, tio Harry. Eu gosto muito de você. – falou beijando seu rosto. 

- Eu também. – disse beijando-a de volta. 

- Até logo, meu amor. – Hermione beijou a filha. 

- Não vou demorar a te visitar. – falou Rony, beijando a esposa apaixonadamente. 

- Amo vocês. – disse Hermione soltando beijos no ar. 

Os três se dirigiram à cabine dos professores e logo os outros foram chegando. Entre eles estavam Neville, Draco Malfoy e Cho Chang. Esta última sorriu, falsamente, para os três assim que entrou. 

- Olá, Weasley. – falou Draco, olhando-a dos pés à cabeça. – Não você, Granger. Quando falo Weasley, me refiro à ruiva, não a você. 

- Se prepara, Gi. – riu Hermione. – Isso é apenas o começo. 

- Onde você estava, Virginia? – perguntou Cho. 

- É mesmo! Ouvi dizer que você tinha ido embora, Weasley. O que te trouxe de volta? – perguntou Draco ainda a fitando. 

- Eu acho que ela não quer falar sobre isso, aqui. – falou Harry olhando-a. Ela sorriu agradecida. 

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado, Gina. – falou Neville sorrindo. 

- Obrigada, Nev. – ela sorriu de volta. 

- Harry. – Cho chamou. Hermione fechou a cara. – Você parece tenso... Quer uma massagem? 

- Chang, você é sempre assim, audaciosa, ou é só em relação ao Potter? Porque, caso seja com todos, bem... – Draco sorriu maldosamente. 

- Não, Cho. Obrigado. – falou Harry sem olhá-la. Ela queria apenas provocar Gina, já que sabia muito bem que quando estavam em Hogwarts ela era apaixonada por Harry. 

- Você sabe que quando precisar... É só ir ao quinto andar. – falou piscando para ele. Ele apenas sorriu amarelo. 

- Quem era aquela garotinha de cabelos negros? – perguntou Neville. – Vi vocês duas abraçadas chorando. 

- É minha filha. – falou Gina. – Stephanie. 

- Filha? – perguntou Cho espantada. – E quem é o pai? 

- Ninguém que você conheça. – respondeu Hermione secamente. 

- Nossa, Mione! – falou Cho exageradamente. "Mione!?", pensou Hermione com raiva. – O que eu te fiz? – "Nasceu?!", pensou novamente. 

- Nada, Cho. Eu estou um pouco cansada. Desculpe. – falou esboçando um sorriso forçado. 

- Você não nota o quanto eles te amam? – perguntou Draco sarcástico. – Às vezes é melhor ficar calada, Chang. 

- Não enche, Malfoy. – falou olhando para Harry. Este olhava para a paisagem e permaneceu assim até que a senhora que vendia doces passou por lá, e ele comprou alguns. 

- Preocupada, Gina? – perguntou Harry, agora ela quem estava olhando a paisagem. 

- Não. – respondeu saindo dos pensamentos. – Pensando... 

- O Rony logo as trará ao castelo. – falou Hermione tentando tranqüilizar a amiga. 

- Eu sei. – disse, voltando a olhar a paisagem. 

- Sabe, não acho muito adequado uma mãe deixar a filha sozinha. – comentou Cho. – Quero dizer, se ela tivesse um pai... Mas ela não tem. 

- E como ela vai trabalhar? – perguntou Neville. 

- Ué... Tem muitas outras formas de trabalho. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. 

- Eu sei o que é melhor para a minha filha. – disse Gina secamente. Cho ficou totalmente sem jeito. 

- Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer, Chang. – Draco balançou a cabeça rindo dela. – Você não toma jeito mesmo... 

- Você me ama ou é só impressão? – perguntou com raiva. 

- Só impressão. – disse cruzando os braços por trás da cabeça e recostando-se na poltrona. 

Durante o resto da viagem, ninguém falou nada. Gina estava muito nervosa, nunca tinha ensinado a ninguém fora a sua própria filha, o que era de longe muito diferente do que estava prestes a fazer. 

Quando chegaram à Estação de Hogsmeade, estava chovendo muito. Eles conjuraram alguns guarda-chuvas e levaram os alunos até suas carruagens. Após todos estarem acomodados, foram para a carruagem dos professores. 

Estava muito frio e Gina estava tremendo, ela era muito friorenta. Draco a observava, e ela estava sentindo-se realmente desconfortável. 

- Malfoy, você perdeu alguma coisa?! – perguntou com raiva. 

- Não, Weasley. Mas você fica bonitinha quando treme. – falou com um sorriso sarcástico. – Toma. – e ofereceu-lhe o casaco que estava vestindo. 

- Obrigada. – sorriu sincera. Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso. Harry observava a cena contendo-se para não demonstrar o ciúme que estava tomando conta dele. 

- Já estamos chegando... – falou Hermione esticando-se para ver o castelo. 

- Posso dividir meu guarda-chuva com você, Weasley. – falou Draco maldosamente. Ele estava tentando provocar Harry, tinha notado os olhares de Draco para Gina, e sabia da fama de conquistador barato dele. 

- Bem, obrigada, Malfoy, mas eu já tenho o meu. – e apontou para o guarda-chuva que estava aos seus pés. 

- Harry, eu não tenho guarda-chuva. – falou Cho dengosa. – Será que você poderia dividir comigo? 

- Agora você tem. – ele conjurou um outro guarda-chuva para si e entregou-lhe o seu. Ela ficou decepcionada, e Draco esboçou um sorriso debochado para ela. Ele nunca vira uma pessoa tão cara-de-pau. 

- Vamos. – falou Hermione saltando da carruagem. – Temos muitos alunos para levarmos para dentro. 

- Odeio esse novo sistema de Hogwarts. – falou Cho pulando as poças de água e fazendo caretas. – Nós só lecionamos, não temos que auxiliar esse povo a entrar no castelo. 

- Pára de reclamar e anda. – falou Neville, que estava atrás dela. 

- Nem o Longbottom te suporta. – riu Draco. 

Aos poucos, os estudante foram se dirigindo ao Salão Principal, e logo o burburinho tomou conta do lugar. Todos estavam famintos e não viam a hora de jantarem. 

Os professores, exceto Hermione, dirigiram-se à mesa deles, e Dumbledore deu-lhes boas-vindas. Sentaram-se e esperaram Hermione entrar no Salão com os alunos do primeiro ano. 

O chapéu seletor pouco a pouco foi selecionando os novos alunos para suas respectivas casas, e Dumbledore ergueu-se para fazer seu discurso. 

- Boa noite a todos. Sejam bem-vindos a Hogwarts! Aqueles que acabaram de chegar, espero que saibam aproveitar a escola com tudo de melhor que ela tem a oferecer. Aos que estão retornando, é muito bom tê-los de volta. Não vou enrolar muito, pois sei que estão famintos. Mas infelizmente a professora de Feitiços, Claire Dunst, teve de abandonar o cargo por problemas familiares. – todos ficaram muito tristes, gostavam dela. Os olhares caíram, então, sobre Gina, que ficou escarlate e esboçou um sorrisinho a todos. – Mas arrumamos uma professora à altura. Quero que dêem as boas-vindas à Virgínia Weasley, a nova professora de Feitiços. – ela levantou-se sorridente e foi muito aplaudida. – Para os novos alunos, a floresta que fica nos terrenos da escola é terminantemente proibida. E temos uma lista de objetos não permitidos na escola, caso queiram dar uma olhada, está na sala do zelador da escola, Gerald Filch. – esse lançou um olhar mortal para todos os presentes. Era irmão do falecido Argus Filch. – Bem, sei que já falei demais. Bom apetite a todos! – sorriu o velhinho. 

Rapidamente as mesas se encheram de muitos quitutes, e os alunos famintos atacaram; os professores também fizeram o mesmo. Dumbledore comentava alguns dos pratos com eles. Harry estava meio aéreo, e não prestava atenção a nada. 

Após o jantar, todos foram para seus respectivos dormitórios. O de Harry ficava no segundo andar; o de Hermione ficava no primeiro, acima da escadaria de mármore. O de Gina era no terceiro andar, abaixo do corredor de feitiços. 

Gina não teve uma boa noite de sono, e acordou cedo no outro dia por conta da ansiedade. Vestiu-se, e foi até o Salão Principal, onde apenas Neville se encontrava. 

- Bom dia, Nev. – disse bocejando em seguida. 

- Bom dia, Gina. – falou com uma cara péssima. – Nunca consigo dormir bem na noite que chego. Sempre fico ansioso. 

- Imagina eu, que estou começando hoje. Fico pensando que não vou conseguir... – desabafou. 

- Eu também pensei isso no meu primeiro dia, mas com o tempo você pega a prática. E dar aulas vira a coisa mais normal do mundo. – tentou acalmá-la. – Lá vem o Harry. 

- Bom dia. – Harry falou sorridente. 

- Você me parece muito bem. – falou Gina, e Harry riu. 

- Claro. Nada melhor do que voltar a Hogwarts! – ele parecia nas nuvens. 

- Eu, hein?! – falou Neville rindo. 

- A Hermione sempre se atrasa no primeiro dia, mas não espere por isso nos próximos, ela é a primeira a chegar. – contou-lhe Harry. 

- O Malfoy sempre está atrasado, a Cho nem se fala. – completou Neville. 

Logo Hermione chegou, e após algumas palavras do diretor eles puderam apreciar o café da manhã. A primeira aula de Gina seria para uma turma de primeiranistas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. 

Entrou na sala de aula, e assim que o fez, os alunos se calaram e ficaram-na observando caminhar até sua mesa. Pôs os materiais que trazia consigo sobre a mesa e virou-se para a turma. Todos estavam olhando-a, queriam conhecer a nova professora. Ela pigarreou e se pronunciou. 

- Bom dia. – falou sorrindo. – Como sabem, eu sou a nova professora de Feitiços. A antiga professora, Claire Dursten, que vocês não conheceram, teve de largar o emprego e aqui estou. Eu me chamo Virgínia Weasley. Não peço que me chamem de professora, me chamem apenas de Vírginia, ou Gina. Nem pensem em me chamar de senhorita, ou senhora. – todos sorriram para ela. Concluiu que havia conseguido a simpatia deles, isso fez com que se sentisse mais confiante. 

- Vou chamar seus nomes para conhecê-los também. Não prometo decorar todos, mas com a convivência a gente aprende. – ela chamou cada nome e olhou detalhadamente cada rosto, alguns mais marcantes ela não esqueceria. 

- Bem, agora vamos à aula. – entregou uma pena para cada aluno e voltou para sua mesa. – Hoje vocês irão aprender um simples feitiço de levitação. Ele se chama Vingardium Leviosa. Repitam, Vingardium Leviosa. 

- _Vingardium Leviosa_. – disseram todos em uníssono. 

- Para conjurá-lo, só precisam girar e sacudir suas varinhas. Gira e sacode. – ela demonstrava enquanto falava. – Repitam o que eu fiz. – todos repetiram. Alguns perfeitamente, outros meio sem jeito. Apenas uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa conseguiu. 

- Muito bem, Srta. Greenwald. Dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa. – a menina sorriu envergonhada. – Quero ver mais de vocês conseguindo. Vamos, não é tão complicado. - logo ouviu-se uma explosão, um aluno tinha conjurado o feitiço erroneamente. 

- Desculpe, professora. – falou um grifinório. Seu nome era Jonas Cohen. 

- Tudo bem, vou te dar outra pena. – falou com um sorriso encorajador. 

Depois ela deu aula para outros primeiranistas, foi uma aula dupla, Corvinal e Sonserina. Os sonserinos olharam-na com um certo nojo, mas ela não esperava flores da parte deles. A outra aula da manhã foi para uma turma do segundo ano. Ela ensinou o Expelliarmus, o feitiço de desarmamento. 

Dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal e notou que foi a última a chegar, pois apenas o seu lugar estava vazio. 

- Desculpem a demora. – disse se ajeitando na cadeira. 

- Tudo bem. Como foram as aulas até agora? – perguntou Hermione. 

- Foram ótimas, não tive nenhum problema sério. – respondeu. 

- Na minha aula, um sonserino e um grifinório brigaram. – falou Harry. – Levaram detenção e estão se recuperando na ala hospitalar. 

- Espero que tenha tirado o mesmo número de pontos das duas casas, Potter. – falou Malfoy entre dentes. 

- Eu não sou como você, Malfoy. Não puxo a sardinha para casa nenhuma, embora devesse. – respondeu da mesma maneira. Harry era o diretor da Grifinória, e Malfoy da Sonserina. 

* 

- Estou exausta! – Gina se jogou na cama de Hermione. 

- Começou agora. – falou Hermione sentando-se e tirando os sapatos. 

- Mas eu estou adorando. Desde que entrei no curso que eu queria ensinar. – Gina contou. – É uma nova experiência. 

- É verdade. – Hermione concordou. – Ah! Chegou uma carta do Rony. Ele falou que agora que voltou das férias, está com muita coisa para resolver no trabalho, então, só vai poder trazer as meninas depois do Halloween. 

- Dois meses sem ver a Stephanie!? – perguntou fazendo careta. – Nossa! 

- Relaxa. Dois meses passam num instante. – Hermione tentou tranqüilizá-la. 

- Aham... – falou desanimada. – Mi, vou dormir. Estou precisando de uma boa noite de sono. Até amanhã! 

- Até. – falou acompanhando a amiga até a porta. 

Gina estava subindo as escadas até o terceiro andar, onde ficava seu dormitório, quando alguém lhe puxou. Ela se assustou, pois esse alguém pôs a mão em sua boca para abafar o som do grito. 

- Calma, Weasley. – era Draco Malfoy. Ele destampou-lhe a boca, mas não soltou seu braço. 

- Seu louco! – disse com raiva. – Quase morri de susto! O que você quer?! 

- Nada. Estava apenas procurando algum grifinório fora da cama para tirar pontos. Mas olha mesmo, encontro uma professora. – ele fitou-a dos pés à cabeça. 

- Dá para soltar meu braço!? – perguntou sarcástica. 

- Talvez sim. – falou fingindo-se pensativo. – Talvez não. 

- Seu... – mas não disse mais que isso. Ele a puxou para si e a beijou. O beijo não foi nem um pouco delicado. Ele percorria a mão pelas costas dela e a imprensava na parede. No começo, ela lutou contra ele, mas era em vão. Ele era muito mais forte que ela. 

- Ainda quer que eu te solte? – perguntou passando a mão pelo rosto dela. Como resposta, ela deu-lhe um tapa no rosto e correu até o dormitório. 

- Ele me paga! – foi a única coisa que disse antes de jogar-se na cama. Draco voltou para as masmorras sorrindo e alisando a área atingida pelo tapa. 

* 

**Find My Way Back**  
  
I used to get away with so much  
_(Eu costumava sair ganhando)_  
Now I can't get away  
_(Agora não consigo nem sair)_  
I even thought that it was simple  
_(Eu até pensei de fosse simples)_  
To say the things I wanted to say  
_(Dizer tudo que queria dizer)_  
And you told me everything I wanted to hear  
_(E você me disse tudo que eu queria ouvir)_  
And you sold me  
_(Me venceu)_  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
_(Agora não sei como deveria me sentir)_  
I should know me  
_(Eu devia me conhecer)_  
And baby, you would think I knew better   
_(E você pensa que eu conheço)_  
  
I'm finding my way back to you  
_(Estou achando o caminho de volta para você)_  
And everything I used to be  
_(E tudo que eu costumava ser)_  
And waiting is all that I can do  
_(Esperar é tudo que posso fazer)_  
Until you find your way back to me  
_(Até você achar o caminho de volta pra mim)_  
  
What if I said what I was thinking?  
_(E se eu dissesse o que estou pensando?)_  
What if that says too much?  
_(E se eu falasse demais?)_  
When everybody's got a reason  
_(Quando todo mundo tem uma razão)_  
I feel like giving up  
_(Eu sinto que estou desistindo)_  
And you told me, everything I wanted to hear   
_(E você disse tudo que eu queria ouvir)_  
And you sold me  
_(Me venceu)_  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
_(Agora não sei como deveria me sentir)_  
I should know me  
_(Eu devia me conhecer)_  
And baby, you would think I knew better   
_(E você pensa que eu conheço) _  
I'm finding my way back to you   
_(Estou achando o caminho de volta para você)_  
And everything I used to be  
_(E tudo que eu costumava ser)_  
And waiting is all that I can do  
_(Esperar é tudo que posso fazer)_  
Until you find your way back to me  
_(Até você achar o caminho de volta pra mim)_  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
_(Até você achar o caminho de volta pra mim)_  
Until you find your way back to me  
_(Até você achar o caminho de volta pra mim)_  
  
I used to get away with so much  
_(Eu costumava sair ganhando)_  
  
I'm finding my way back to you  
_(Estou achando o caminho de volta para você)_  
And everything I used to be  
_(E tudo que eu costumava ser)_  
And waiting is all that I can do  
_(Esperar é tudo que posso fazer)_  
Until you find your way back to me  
_(Até você achar o caminho de volta pra mim)_  
  
And waitin' is all that I can do  
_(E esperar é tudo que posso fazer)_  
Until you find your way back to me  
_(Até você achar o caminho de volta pra mim)_  
  
I used to get away with so much...  
_(Eu costumava sair ganhando...)_


	23. Fugindo dos sentimentos

**Música:** Avril Lavigne - Why 

**Capítulo Vinte e Três  
Fugindo dos sentimentos**

O clima entre Gina e Draco nas semanas seguintes não estava sendo um dos melhores. Desde o ocorrido, ela procurava ficar o mais longe dele possível, e ele se divertia com isso.

Stephanie estava sempre se correspondendo com ela. A menina contou-lhe que a avó constantemente saía com ela e Emily, iam visitar algum familiar ou passeavam por Londres. Quando Arthur tinha folga, as levava para conhecer algo do mundo trouxa.

Rony prometera ir a Hogwarts com elas uma semana após o Halloween, e Gina mal podia esperar para rever a filha.

O mês de Outubro passou muito rápido, e logo o Halloween chegou. Vários professores ficaram até tarde arrumando o Salão Principal para o dia seguinte, e por esse motivo Gina acordou muito indisposta. Tomou um banho gelado para despertar e dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal. No caminho encontrou Neville, que também estava com uma cara péssima.

- Bom dia. - ele disse sonolento.

- Dia, Nev. - falou da mesma maneira.

- Sabe que quando tentei dormir não consegui?! Estava com muito sono, mas não consegui pregar os olhos. - ele contou.

- Eu apaguei assim que deitei. Nós fomos dormir muito tarde. Não sabia que era tão cansativo preparar o salão para o dia das bruxas. - comentou fazendo careta.

- Bem, faço isso há seis anos. Ainda mais tenho que cuidar da plantação de abóboras. Não temos mais o Hagrid para fazer isso, não é mesmo? - lembrar do amigo sempre trazia boas lembranças.

- O Hagrid... - falou Gina pensativa.

- Vamos falar em coisas mais felizes. - Neville mudou o rumo da conversa.

Hermione já estava sentada à mesa quando eles entraram no salão. Foram até lá, deram bom dia aos presentes e sentaram-se.

- Vocês estão com terríveis olheiras. - Hermione comentou.

- Nem sei como consegue estar tão disposta. - Neville falou.

- Digamos que recebi uma carta especial hoje. - falou com um sorriso bobo.

- Deixa-me adivinhar... - Gina fingiu-se pensativa. - Será que foi o meu irmão!?

- E da sua sobrinha. - Hermione completou sorrindo. - Ela disse que agora que tem a Stephanie, ficar na Toca está sendo mais divertido.

- Se não fosse a Emily, a Stephanie ia sofrer mais ainda com a distância. - Gina falou.

- É verdade. - Hermione falou e depois se virou para Neville. - Nev, como estão a Lilá e a Letícia?

- Estão bem. A Lilá me conta tudo que ela faz nas cartas. - os olhos dele brilhavam quando falava nelas - Eu não quero perder a infância da minha filha. E como próximo fim de semana estou vago, pedi autorização a Dumbledore para ficar com elas.

- Que bonitinha. - Gina falou sorrindo. - Ainda não a conheci.

- Ela estava doente quando viemos para cá, por isso a Lilá ficou em casa com ela. - ele contou.

- Ela é uma fofura, Gi. - assegurou Hermione.

As aulas daquele dia quase não passaram. Todos mal podiam esperar para a festa, e assim que o sinal tocou na última aula, os alunos correram para se arrumarem. Bailes sempre causavam tumultos em Hogwarts.

* * *

- Gina, por que você está demorando tanto? - Hermione perguntou na porta do dormitório dela.

- Entra, Mione. - ela gritou. - Eu já estava de saída quando chegou uma coruja com uma carta da Mel.

- Ah, sim. Então lê logo, a gente não pode se atrasar. - falou sentando-se na cama.

- Deixa, quando eu voltar eu leio. - ela atirou o envelope na escrivaninha. - Ainda tenho que arrumar meu cabelo.

- Merlin! Você é muito devagar! - riu Hermione.

- Calminha... - falou apressada.

Quando chegaram ao salão, todos os outros professores já estavam lá; Gina se desculpou pelo atraso. Notaram que Cho estava vestida de uma maneira totalmente provocante, o que não combinava nem um pouco com um membro do corpo docente de uma escola.

- Veja, Chang... Só você veio com esses trajes. - zombou Draco em voz baixa.

- Vamos crescer? - falou Harry, que não agüentava mais aqueles dois.

- Obrigada, Harry. - falou Cho, dengosa.

Dumbledore fez um pequeno discurso antes que o jantar fosse servido. Depois de comer, o pessoal foi dançar. A festa do dia das bruxas estava mais descontraída do que antigamente.

O diretor dançou com a professora de Aritmancia, que já era uma senhora de idade. Gina recusou o pedido cínico de Draco, e foi dançar com Neville. Ela também não queria dançar com Harry, preferia que não tivessem tanto contato. Assim seria mais fácil.

Harry dançou com Hermione, e por pura falta de opção, Draco teve de dançar com Cho.

Dançar com Neville não era nada confortável, ele pisava constantemente nos pés de Gina. Não tinha nascido para aquilo. Draco e Cho dançavam divinamente; Hermione e Harry se divertiam dançando juntos.

Ás onze horas, a festa acabou. E os alunos voltaram para suas respectivas salas comunais. Hermione, Gina, Neville e Harry foram ao quarto desse último tomar vinho e conversar. Eles mal tinham tempo de conversar, e aquela era uma boa oportunidade.

* * *

- Gente, eu vou dormir. - Neville falou - Boa noite, não agüento mais.

- Boa noite. - disseram todos em uníssono.

- Na verdade, eu também vou. - Hermione levantou-se da cama e piscou para a amiga - Já tomei bastante vinho, e amanhã tenho aulas para dar.

- Tchau, Mione. -Harry falou pouco antes da amiga fechar a porta.

- Eu também já vou. - Gina falou levantando e dirigindo-se a porta - Até amanhã, Harry.

- Não. - pediu segurando um dos braços dela - Fica mais... - diante da cara de cachorro sem dono dele, ela não pôde negar o pedido.

- Ok. - sorriu e sentou-se de novo.

- Como está a Stephanie? - ele perguntou.

- Bem, e com muita saudade. Eu também estou. Mas o Rony prometeu que daqui a uma semana vai trazê-las aqui. - ela contou.

- Gina, você tem medo de mim? - perguntou quebrando o silêncio que tomou conta do lugar por alguns minutos.

- Ahn? - perguntou sem entender.

- Você está sempre fugindo de mim, está sempre na defensiva. Por quê? - ele estava tendo dificuldades em se expressar. Não queria cobrar nada dela, prometera que lhe daria o tempo necessário.

- Eu não estou fugindo... - ela não olhava para ele enquanto falava - Você está imaginando coisas...

- Ok, então. Se você não quiser falar... Mas saiba que quando precisar de um amigo, pode contar comigo. - ele pôs uma das mãos sobre a dela - Eu já te disse isso há alguns anos atrás.

- Eu sei. - ela tocou o nariz dele de leve e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta.

- E o Malfoy? - ele queria saber mais do que ela esperava.

- O que tem ele? - perguntou novamente sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Por que você foge dele? - perguntou curioso - Sei que não é da minha conta, que não devo me meter na sua vida... - completou não querendo que ela pensasse que ele era um bisbilhoteiro.

- Bem, digamos que ele fez algo que não devia. Algo que me magoou muito. - ela contou sem detalhes.

- Ele parece se divertir com o que fez... - ele queria arrancar mais coisas dela.

- Ele é um Malfoy, não esperava um pedido de desculpas ou algum traço de arrependimento da parte dele. - ela riu. Draco podia ser o que fosse, mas era engraçado de certa forma.

- Foi algo sério? - ele parecia preocupado.

- Nem tanto... - ela pensou por alguns instantes - Ok! Eu não vou conseguir te enrolar por muito tempo. Mas saiba que isso não vai mais colar. - ele sorriu - Ele... hum, ele... No primeiro dia de aula, eu saí do dormitório da Mione um pouco tarde, estava indo em direção ao meu quarto quando ele me puxou e me beijou.

- O quê?! - berrou indignado - Ele não fez isso!

- Calma. Depois eu demonstrei o quanto gostei, e passamos a não nos falar direito. - ela se assustou com a reação dele.

- Idiota! Ele te machucou? - ele a olhava atentamente.

- Não. Harry, faz quase dois meses, relaxa!

- Hum... mais um motivo para odiá-lo. - Gina sorriu com o que ele disse - Você gosta da Cho? - perguntou algum tempo depois.

- Bem... nem gosto, nem desgosto. Mas, por alguma razão que desconheço, ela não gosta muito de mim.

- Ela tem ciúmes. - ele disse.

- Ciúmes? Ora, ciúmes de quê?

- Do modo que eu te olho, do modo que eu te trato, do modo que falo com você e de você. - ele falou isso olhando nos olhos dela, e ela ficou meio sem jeito.

- Harry... - ela falou depois de se recuperar do que ele tinha dito. O clima tinha ficado estranho - Eu já vou. Fui dormir tarde ontem, estou morrendo de sono.

- Viu? Você foge de mim... - eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu não fujo de você. - disse finalmente - Eu fujo do meu coração. Eu não estou preparada, preciso pensar. Preciso de tempo. É difícil para você entender agora, mas...

- Eu não quero te cobrar nada. - ele a cortou - Me desculpe, você já tinha me dito que precisava de tempo. - falou meio cabisbaixo.

- Abaixar a cabeça não combina com você. - ela segurou o queixo dele - Obrigada por me entender. - levantou-se e o abraçou.

- Boa noite. - disse ainda abraçado a ela.

- Boa... - e beijou-lhe o rosto.

* * *

No sábado que iria visitar a mãe, Stephanie acordou bem cedo e foi até a cama da prima acordá-la. Estava extremamente ansiosa para rever Gina.

- Emy. - ela chamou a prima balançando-a de leve. - Acorda.

- Hum... - disse a outra esfregando os olhos. - Já é de manhã?

- Já. - falou empolgada. - Vamos, não agüento mais de saudades da mamãe.

- Tá... - falou voltando a dormir.

- O tio Rony já vai chegar... - falou Stephanie dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Quando saiu do banho, Emily já não estava mais no quarto. Deveria estar tomando banho no quarto dos avós.

Emily estava na Toca, já que no dia anterior tinham saído com Molly e Arthur, e ela pediu a Rony para ficar por lá mesmo. Na verdade, até Rony passava mais tempo na Toca do que em sua casa quando Hermione estava em Hogwarts.

Tomaram café com Arthur e Molly, e ficaram sentadas na sala, esperando por Rony. Ele atrasou um pouquinho, pois dormiu além da conta.

- Desculpem a demora. - foi a primeira coisa que disse quando entrou em casa - Dormi demais.

- Olá, papai. - Emily se jogou nos braços dele - Você devia ter dormido aqui hoje.

- Cheguei tarde do Ministério ontem, meu amor. - disse beijando-lhe a cabeça - Olá, Steph.

- Oi, tio. - disse sorrindo. - Vamos?

- Divirtam-se, meus amores. - disse Molly.

- Até mais tarde. - Arthur acenou, antes de eles desaparecerem. Foram para lá através de uma chave do portal.

- Wow! - falou Emily tonta - Esse negócio é estranho.

- Vamos pegar uma carruagem. - falou Rony, puxando as duas pela mão.

- Mal vejo a hora de rever a mamãe! - Stephanie falou saltitando.

Em pouco mais de quinze minutos, eles desceram da carruagem e encontraram os três os esperando. Stephanie correu logo para a mãe.

- Ai, que saudades! - falou Gina a abraçando forte - Como você está, minha pequenininha?

- Estou bem. - disse deitando a cabeça no ombro da mãe - Também senti _muita_ saudade.

- Se comportou bem? Não deu trabalho pra sua avó, deu? - perguntou beijando-lhe o rosto.

- Claro que não. - logo avistou outra pessoa que sentira muita falta também - Harry!

- Olá, princesa. - ela o abraçou - Como você está?

- Muito bem! - falou com um enorme sorriso - E você?

- Bem, na medida do possível. - respondeu também sorrindo.

- Melhor agora, maninha? - Rony perguntou, beijando-a.

- Muito. Obrigada. - falou sorrindo-lhe - Como andam as coisas lá em casa?

- Todos estão bem. - Rony respondeu - E vocês?

- Trabalhando bastante. - Hermione disse, andando abraçada à filha.

- O que faremos agora? - Emily perguntou.

- Jogaremos quadribol. - Harry falou animado.

- Vamos! - Stephanie falou animada.

- Já?! - Hermione perguntou. Para ela era horrível, já que não jogava.

- Eu fico com você. - Rony a puxou para si e beijou-lhe o rosto - A gente assiste a eles jogarem.

- Ok. - ela disse dando-lhe um beijo - Tudo bem pra você, filha?

- Aham. - falou puxando a prima pelo braço e correndo em direção ao campo de Quadribol.

- Você vai jogar? - Harry perguntou a Gina.

- Claro! Vou desenferrujar, faz séculos que não jogo. - ela disse.

- Eu jogo com a Emily. - Harry falou. - Você joga com a Stephanie.

Quando eles chegaram ao campo, já havia duas pessoas lá: Cho Chang e Draco Malfoy. Estavam discutindo sobre alguma coisa que eles não conseguiram entender bem. Ela estava irritada, ele apenas esboçava seu costumeiro sorriso cínico.

- Vamos jogar. - Harry deu uma indireta para que eles se retirassem.

- Nós também. - Draco falou cinicamente.

- Algum problema? - Cho perguntou com seu sorriso falso. Emily olho-a com raiva. Stephanie não tinha gostado dela, mesmo tendo acabado de "conhecê-la".

- Não. - Gina falou contendo a raiva.

- Na verdade tem. - Stephanie falou - A gente veio pra jogar em família, entende? - Gina olhou espantada para a menina, mas logo ela se lembrou de Mel. Ela costumava ser sincera daquela maneira, e Stephanie tinha aprendido direitinho com a tia.

- Quem é você?! - Cho perguntou olhando-a de cara feia.

- É minha filha. - Gina respondeu olhando-a da mesma maneira - Por quê?

- Nada. - respondeu e sorriu falsamente para a menina que cerrou os olhos em sua direção - Ela é linda. - completou tentando melhorar a situação.

- Linda, como a mãe. - Draco falou sorrindo malicioso, ele adorava provocar Harry, que o olhava de soslaio naquele momento.

- Eu e o tio Harry vamos jogar juntos e a tia Gina e Stephanie juntas. - falou Emily - E vocês?

- Eu ficarei com o Harry. - Cho entrelaçou seu braço ao dele. Ele suspirou e olhou suplicante para Gina, essa lhe deu um olhar de "Não posso fazer nada" e sorriu.

- Então eu jogo com a Virgínia. - Draco falou.

O jogo foi bem disputado. Stephanie era muito veloz, tão veloz quanto seu verdadeiro pai era. Certamente seria uma ótima apanhadora como ele fora. Emily defendia muito bem os aros, ela estava em dúvida sobre querer ser goleira ou artilheira, mas certamente daria uma ótima goleira.

No fim do jogo, o time de Harry ganhou por uma diferença de apenas dez gols. Eles não tinham jogado com pomo, apenas com as goles.

- Engraçado como os olhos dela parecem com os seus. - Cho falou assim que voltaram ao chão. - E os cabelos também... - estava se referindo a Stephanie parecer com Harry.

- Aonde você quer chegar, Chang? - Gina explodiu. Nunca tinha-na chamado pelo sobrenome, mas ela já estava torrando sua paciência.

- Calma, Gina. - ela levantou os braços como que se rendendo. - Não precisa ficar nervosa.

- Vamos, mãe. - Stephanie entrelaçou sua mão a de Gina. - Vem, gente. Tchau Draco, e adeus... Chang.

- Nem a guria gostou de você. - Draco falou quando eles saíram.

- Ah! Dá licença. - ela saiu do campo pisando duro.

* * *

- Como foi o jogo? - Hermione perguntou.

- Pensei que iriam nos assistir... - Harry sorriu maliciosamente. - Me enganei?

- Não enche? - Rony perguntou sarcástico. - Mas e aí? Brigaram?

- Novidade a gente brigar com a Chang, não? - Gina suspirou cansada - Ela encheu o saco quando chegamos no campo, e quando o jogo acabou.

- Quem é aquela mulher?! - Stephanie perguntou.

- É minha ex-mulher. - Harry respondeu.

- Jura? - Stephanie olhou para ele incrédula - Ela não combina com você.

- Stephanie... - Gina a repreendeu - Você está me saindo uma bela cópia da Mel.

- Adoro o jeito dela. - a menina confessou - Ela fala tudo diretamente com a pessoa, não fica enrolando, ou mentindo. - Gina sentiu um imenso remorso à menção da palavra "mentindo".

- Eu não conheci bem a Melissa, mas ela me parecia uma pessoa bem... descontraída. - Hermione falou.

- E é! - Stephanie falou sorrindo ao lembrar da tia - Ah, mãe, você vai passar o Natal com a gente?

- Claro que sim, meu amor. Jamais irei passar uma data como essa longe da minha princesinha. - ela beijou o rosto da menina.

- E o ano novo? - Stephanie perguntou novamente.

- Bem, o ano novo não vai dar. Vai ter um baile na escola, e eu não posso deixar de participar. Sinto muito. - disse com um sorriso torto.

- É nessas horas que o papai faz falta. - disse cabisbaixa.

- Não fica assim, meu amor. - Gina a trouxe para junto de si e a abraçou. Olhou de relance para Harry. Novamente sentiu aquele remorso consumi-la; aquilo estava acabando com ela.

- Eu vou com o Neville ao baile. - Hermione falou quebrando o clima.

- Antes com ele do que com o Malfoy. - Rony ponderou.

- Eu gosto dele. - Emily falou. Rony olhou incrédulo para a filha.

- Bem, não achei nada de errado nele. - Stephanie concordou com a prima - Mas deu para ver que vocês não gostam muito dele.

- Digamos que ele não seja tão agradável conosco. - Gina tentou explicar.

- Acho que, de nós quatro, a pessoa de quem ele mais gosta é a sua mãe. - Hermione falou olhando para Stephanie.

- Que tal mudarmos de assunto? - Harry sugeriu - Chang e Malfoy não são assuntos interessantes.

- Estou com fome. - Emily disse.

- Vamos ao Três Vassouras. - Gina falou entrando na carruagem.

- Depois podemos visitar a loja dos gêmeos e o salão das meninas. - Hermione deu a sugestão.

- Hoje o Fred e a Angel estão em Hogsmeade. - Rony informou.

- Que tal irmos à Casa dos Gritos também? - Harry perguntou. As duas meninas olharam para ele assombradas.

- Mas... não é perigoso? - Stephanie perguntou.

- Não. Diziam que era o lugar mais mal assombrado da Grã-Bretanha, que almas violentas de outro mundo assombravam o local. Pura lenda. - Harry contou - Remo Lupin era quem "assombrava" o local, ele era um lobisomem, e toda lua cheia vinha para essa casa através de uma passagem de Hogwarts até aqui.

- Ahn!? - Stephanie não tinha entendido nada.

- O amigo do tio Sirius!? - Emily perguntou assustada.

- Sim. Ele foi nosso professor em Hogwarts. - Gina respondeu.

- É uma história muito longa, um dia contaremos tudo. Vocês ainda têm muito que saber... - Harry falou piscando para Rony e Hermione.

- Não! - berraram as duas juntas.

- Ok. - Harry sorriu para a dupla. - Eu conto.

Harry contou tudo a elas, passou o almoço quase todo matando a curiosidade das meninas. Depois, como combinaram, foram até a loja dos gêmeos e em seguida ao salão.

Por último foram à Casa dos Gritos. E Harry relembrou do episódio do seu terceiro ano, as vezes que usou a casa como abrigo na guerra...

* * *

- Weasley. - ouviu a voz arrastada de Draco.

- Não ouse me beijar. - falou assustada - Lumus! - uma luz surgiu na ponta da sua varinha e pôde ver o loiro com as costas apoiadas no corrimão da escada.

- Nem pensei nisso. - falou cinicamente.

- O que você quer dessa vez?! - ela perguntou com raiva - É só comigo, ou você tem essa mania de surgir da escuridão mesmo?

- Só quando quero algo. - respondeu se aproximando dela.

- E o que você quer?! - perguntou num tom irritado - Eu não tenho tempo para você e suas criancices.

- Quero te perguntar algo. - ele tocou-lhe o braço, ela empurrou a mão dele com violência - Calma, não farei nada que não queira. - completou sorrindo maldosamente.

- Dá para ser mais rápido? Eu tenho o que fazer. - ela revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Weasley, Weasley. Tsc, tsc. - ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça - Queria saber o porquê de você ter ficado tão nervosinha quando a Chang comentou que os cabelos e os olhos da sua filha são iguais aos do Potter.

- O quê?! - perguntou atordoada.

- Não finja que não entendeu. - ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos e ficou encarando ela.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não te devo satisfação alguma! - disse secamente - Na verdade, Malfoy, eu _nunca_ fui sua amiga, falei pouquíssimas vezes com você quando estávamos estudando aqui. Então, não sei por qual motivo você se sente no direito de especular o que faço, o que penso, ou como ajo.

- Quem não deve, não teme. - ele sorriu cínico para ela.

- Se você tiver o mínimo caráter que seja, não vai mais dirigir sua palavra a mim. Na verdade, era para você ter feito isso desde aquele beijo idiota! Finge que não existo, pois é isso que farei em relação a você a partir de agora. - ela passou por ele bruscamente e quase o derrubou.

- Eu vou descobrir o que ela esconde. - disse antes de voltar às masmorras - Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. - Gina não sabia o quanto aquela discussão seria prejudicial a ela.

* * *

_

"Querida Gina, 

_

Me desculpe pela demora. Não pretendia demorar tanto a te responder, mas acontece que as coisas aqui não estão das melhores.

A mãe do Josh voltou. No nosso casamento ela pareceu ser um amor de pessoa, mas agora quer controlar tudo aqui em casa. E você sabe o quanto sou pavio curto. Já brigamos algumas vezes por conta dela, e ela simplesmente não percebe que não é bem-vinda.

Pedi ao Josh para sugerir para ela ir morar num condomínio para o pessoal da terceira idade. Mas ele disse que ela está notando o quanto estamos incomodados, e vai ficar só de pirraça. Claro, ela é a mãe dele, ele a ama. Mas ela fica criticando tudo, se ela ao menos ficasse na dela, né? A gente não teria problemas... Ok, eu mereço uma coisa dessas.

Mas e aí? Como estão você e a minha sobrinha linda? Espero que ela tenha se adaptado com o pessoal. Na verdade, tenho certeza que sim. Ela é um amor. O Josh está dizendo que não vê a hora de rever vocês, e que ama muito vocês duas.

E o Harry!? Bem, já aconteceu algo? Conhecendo você, provavelmente não. Anda logo, menina! E escuta bem, conte a verdade a ele. Ainda não é tarde demais, Gi. Não alimente essa mentira, porque de alguma maneira ele vai descobrir. Por favor, não quero te ver sofrendo mais ainda.

Como está sendo ensinar? Deve ser legal voltar a Hogwarts, ainda sinto saudades das nossas aventuras, sabia?

E a Chang? Agora que você voltou, ela não tem mais chances. Me mantenha informada sobre TUDO, ok? Você sabe que adoro essas coisas.

Novidade! Minha menstruação está uma semana atrasada, amanhã eu vou fazer o teste, espero que dê positivo! O Josh ficou muito animado quando contei. Ele é louco para ser pai, disse que prefere que seja um menino. Mas seja qual for o sexo, essa criança será muito amada. E você será a madrinha.

Quando responder, quero que me conte tudo o que está acontecendo na sua vida, ok?

Sentimos a falta de vocês. Um beijão pra nossa princesinha e outro pra você.

Dos seus amigos de sempre,

Melissa e Joshua Taylor."

Gina adormeceu assim que terminou de ler a carta de Mel. Ela não era a única que estava com problemas...

* * *

**Why**

Why, do you always do this to me?  
_(Por que sempre faz isso comigo?)_  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
_(Por que não poderia apenas ver através de mim?)_  
How come, you act like this  
_(Como você pode agir assim)_  
Like you just don't care at all  
_(Como se não se importasse)_

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
_(Espera que eu acredite que fui o único a cair?)_  
I could feel I could feel you near me,  
_(Eu podia sentir, eu podia sentir você perto)_  
even though you're far away  
_(mesmo estando longe)_  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
_(Eu podia sentir, eu podia sentir você, amor, por quê?)_

It's not supposed to feel this way  
_(Não devia ser assim)_  
I need you, I need you  
_(Eu preciso de você, preciso de você)_  
More and more each day  
_(Mais e mais a cada dia)_  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_(Não devia doer assim)_  
I need you, I need you,  
_(Preciso de você, preciso de você)_  
I need you  
_(Eu preciso de você)_  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
_(Diga, ainda estamos juntos?)_  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
_(Diga, acha que duraríamos para sempre?)_  
Tell me, why  
_(Diga-me, por quê)_

Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
_(Ei, escute o que não estamos dizendo)_  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
_(Vamos jogar um jogo diferente)_  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
_(Tente olhar para mim e ver meu coração)_

Do you expect me to believe  
_(Espera que eu acredite)_  
I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
_(Que vou deixar a gente acabar?)_  
I could feel I could feel you near me,  
_(Eu podia sentir, eu podia sentir você perto)_  
Even when you're far away  
_(Mesmo estando longe)_  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
_(Eu podia sentir, eu podia sentir você, por quê)_

It's not supposed to feel this way  
_(Não devia ser assim)_  
I need you, I need you  
_(Eu preciso de você, preciso de você)_  
More and more each day  
_(Mais e mais a cada dia)_  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_(Não devia doer assim)_  
I need you, I need you,  
_(Preciso de você, preciso de você)_  
I need you  
_(Eu preciso de você)_  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
_(Diga, ainda estamos juntos?)_  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
_(Diga, acha que duraríamos para sempre?)_  
Tell me, why  
_(Diga-me, por quê)_

So go and think about whatever  
_(Então vá e pense)_  
You need to think about  
_(No que precisa pensar)_  
Go ahead and dream about whatever  
_(Vá em frente e sonhe)_  
You need to dream about  
_(Com o que precisa sonhar)_  
And come back to me when  
_(E volte para mim)_  
You know just how you feel, you feel  
_(Quando souber o que sente, o que sente)_  
I could feel I could feel you near me,  
_(Eu podia sentir, eu podia sentir você perto)_  
Even though you're far away  
_(Mesmo estando longe)_  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
_(Eu podia sentir, eu podia sentir você, por quê)_

It's not supposed to feel this way  
_(Não devia ser assim)_  
I need you, I need you  
_(Eu preciso de você, preciso de você)_  
More and more each day  
_(Mais e mais a cada dia)_  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_(Não devia doer assim)_  
I need you, I need you,  
_(Preciso de você, preciso de você)_  
I need you  
_(Eu preciso de você)_  
Tell me  
_(Diga-me)_

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_(Não devia doer assim)_  
I need you, I need you  
_(Eu preciso de você, preciso de você)_  
More and more each day  
_(Mais e mais a cada dia)_  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
_(Não deveria doer assim)_  
I need you, I need you,  
_(Eu preciso de você, preciso de você)_  
I need you  
_(Preciso de você)_  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
_(Diga-me, ainda estamos juntos?)_  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
_(Diga-me, você acha que duraríamos para sempre?)_  
Tell me, why  



	24. Uma última tentativa

**Capa:** www.kerolz.blogger.com.br/cap_24.jpg  
**Música:** Savage Garden - I knew I loved you 

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro  
Uma Última Tentativa**

Gina entrou em seu dormitório e se largou na cama. Aquele dia tinha sido extremamente cansativo e ela não tinha dormido bem na noite anterior.

Estava no começo de Dezembro, o inverno estava bem intenso. Todos andavam bem agasalhados pelo castelo, e era muito difícil ver pessoas na área do lago à noite.

Já estava pegando no sono quando Hermes, coruja que fora do seu falecido irmão Percy, apareceu na janela. Gina delicadamente soltou a carta da pata da coruja, deu-lhe alguns biscoitos e um pouco de água. Depois se deitou na cama para ler a carta de Stephanie.

_"Querida mamãe, _

Como você está? Eu estou bem. E morrendo de saudades. Já faz um mês que a gente não se vê.

A Emily sempre está aqui na Toca, e é uma ótima companhia. Ela é tão legal quanto a May. A vovó, sempre que pode, nos leva para passear. Às vezes o vovô e o tio Rony também vão. Essa semana fomos todos à casa do Remo. E adivinha só: a Rach deu um vídeo-game a ele. A Michelle, o Gui e a Ashley também foram lá e todos jogaram com o brinquedo. Isso me fez lembrar muito do tio Josh.

Bem, agora eu vou jantar. Depois escrevo mais, ok? Estou morta de saudades.

Da sua filha,

Stephanie Hawkins Weasley.

PS: Te amo!"

Gina sentiu-se melhor ao ler a carta da filha. Dali a menos de um mês, voltaria à Toca para o Natal e a veria. Esse pensamento a deixou mais tranqüila. Escreveu uma carta para a filha e a mandou por Hermes mesmo.

- Argh! O que é agora?! - perguntou irritada. Já estava pegando no sono novamente quando outra coruja começou a bater em sua janela. Pensou que poderia ser carta da Mel, mas ao abrir o envelope, constatou que não era.

_"Me encontre amanhã após o jantar no lago. Sem falta"_

A pessoa não tinha assinado, mas ela tinha quase certeza de que tinha sido Draco. Ela decidiu que iria ao encontro, perguntaria onde ele queria chegar e diria que, além de ele carregar aquele maldito nome, ele estava quase casado com Claire Dunst, então era melhor ele esquecer.

No café da manha do dia seguinte ela ficou prestando atenção nele. Sempre que o olhava, ele estava olhando para ela. E a maneira que ele a olhava... Parecia que podia matá-la apenas com aquele olhar.

No almoço ela parou de observá-lo, o olhar dele a deixava desconfortável.

- Você está estranha. - Harry comentou. - Saudades da Stephanie?

- Ela me escreveu ontem. É só que...

- Algum problema? - ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não. Nada. - saiu dos pensamentos e olhou para ele. - Harry, me passa a jarra de suco de abóbora, por favor?

- Claro. - disse sorrindo. Ao entregar a jarra, suas mãos se tocaram de leve, e ambos ficaram constrangidos.

- Obrigada. - disse corada. "Faz séculos que não faço isso na frente dele", pensou.

As aulas da tarde pareciam que não iriam mais acabar. Ela estava ansiosa para o tal encontro. Mesmo desconfiando que fosse Draco, havia pelo menos uma chancezinha de não ser...

Quando o sinal tocou para o término da última aula da tarde, ela foi apressada até seu dormitório. Hermione foi até lá perguntar se ela estava bem, e Gina disse que depois passava na cozinha para comer algo.

Tomou banho, fez um feitiço para secar os cabelos, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha de manga comprida, depois soltou os cabelos, que estavam presos em um coque.

Desceu para jantar, mas quando chegou no salão, notou que a maioria dos alunos já não estava lá. Viu que Draco ainda estava jantando, então resolveu ir à cozinha. Não iria chegar primeiro no encontro.

Alguns minutos depois, saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu ao lago. A princípio, achou que tinha sido algum tipo de brincadeira, e que estava sozinha ali. Mas, de repente, alguém falou:

- Você está atrasada. - ela se virou assustada, e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

- Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou nervosa.

- Eu mandei o bilhete. - ele explicou. - Desculpe decepcioná-la.

- NÃO! Não é isso. - ela não quis dizer o que ele pensou. - É que eu pensei que fosse outra pessoa, mas tudo bem. - "Ai, meu Deus", pensou. Não estava conseguindo se explicar.

- Malfoy? - perguntou cauteloso.

- Ahn? Como você sabe? - perguntou atordoada.

- Vi o jeito que o olhou o dia todo. E o jeito que ele respondeu ao seu olhar. - ele falou com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Ah! Bem, é que era mais provável... - ela tentou explicar novamente.

- Aham... E aí? Como você está? - ele perguntou.

- Bem, acho. E você?

- Acho que bem também. - disse se sentando na grama. - Senta.

- Harry, por que você me chamou aqui? - perguntou logo depois de sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Pensei que não fosse perguntar. - brincou. Ela riu. - Bem, - começou meio nervoso. - Gina, eu sei que muito tempo passou, oito anos, e muita coisa mudou. Você e eu não somos mais dois colegiais descobrindo os prazeres da vida, somos dois adultos. Também sei que você pediu tempo, mas já vai fazer seis meses...

"Durante esses oitos anos, Gina, não houve um dia, um dia sequer, no qual eu não pensasse em você. Desde aquela noite, aqui, você se tornou parte de mim. E agora que você voltou, eu pensei que nós poderíamos..."

Ela estava esperando por aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ainda tinha receio de se envolver com ele. Tinha um segredo, e mentira para ele. Como iria olhá-lo nos olhos sem sentir remorso? Decidiu que lutaria contra os sentimentos mais um vez.

- Harry... Eu não sinto mais nada por você. Sinto muito. - falou sem olhá-lo. - Eu já vou indo. - ela se levantou. - Me desculpe. - virou-se com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Harry não podia deixá-la ir, não depois de tanto tempo esperando. E de alguma maneira, sabia que ela não tinha falado a verdade. Levantou-se e foi até ela. Puxou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a virar-se. A mão dele subiu pela nuca dela e ele começou a acariciar seu pescoço. Gina fechou os olhos, tentou lutar contra aquela mão que lhe trazia lembranças há tanto tempo adormecidas.

Harry levou a mão até o rosto dela, e acariciou delicadamente. Gina já conseguia sentir o hálito fresco dele, sabia que não poderia mais fugir. Por mais peso na consciência que sentisse, o amor que sentia por ele era mais forte. Ele estava ali, oferecendo-lhe tudo. Ele era sua tentação, seu maior desejo, sua maior vontade. Queria ele como em nenhum outro momento. Então, aos poucos, seus rostos ficaram na mesma altura, e numa última tentativa ele sussurou:

- Diga que não me ama. Mas diga olhando nos meus olhos. Então, eu te deixarei ir. Para sempre.

Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, os olhos deles se encheram de lágrimas. Permaneceram daquela maneira por algum tempo. As lágrimas dela molhavam seu rosto, e ela não lutava contra elas.

- Harry... Eu... - ela não disse mais nada. E ele interpretou seu silêncio de uma forma positiva. Lentamente aproximou mais seu rosto do dela. Ao primeiro toque dos lábios dele, ela se assustou. Não conseguia se mexer e apenas ele a beijava. Estava se perguntando se estava sonhando. Por anos, por longos oito anos, ela ansiou por aquele beijo.

Aos poucos ela foi se acostumando, e correspondeu ao beijo. No início, foi um beijo delicado, mas que foi ficando mais intenso. Ela sentia-se fraca de tanta emoção, suas pernas estavam cedendo. Ele então passou as mãos pelas suas costas, e a trouxe cada vez mais para junto de si. Ela acariciava a nuca dele, e aquele toque o deixava mais excitado.

As mãos dele percorriam suas costas nuas por baixo da blusa. Ela tremia devido àquele toque tão íntimo. Lembranças da noite que passaram ali vieram à mente dos dois. Eles queriam repetir, mas, bem no fundo, sabiam que era cedo demais. Quando ele levou a mão até o zíper da calça dela, ela travou.

- Harry... - ela sussurrou com dificuldade. - É muito cedo para isso.

- Desculpe. - disse cessando o toque e a beijando de leve.

- Não tem do que se desculpar. - disse acariciando-lhe o rosto. - Mas não vamos pular etapas dessa vez, ok?

- Você está certa. - ele a puxou para si. Depois se afastou um pouco, de uma maneira que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. - Quero te dizer algo.

- Eu também. - ela disse sorrindo. - Mas fala você primeiro.

- Eu te amo. - disse acariciando o rosto dela. Ela fechou os olhos e beijou a palma da mão dele. Depois voltou a olhá-lo.

- Eu também te amo. - novamente eles se beijaram. Mas dessa vez, um beijo mais delicado.

- Esperei tanto para te dizer isso... - disse abraçando-a forte.

- Não vamos pensar mais nesses anos que passamos separados. Vamos olhar apenas para o futuro. - ela pediu.

* * *

Os dois estavam aproveitando todo tempo livre para ficarem juntos. Já tinham perdido tempo demais, e agora estavam se curtindo. E assim como Gina pedira, não estavam pulando etapas.

Cho não se conformava com o casal, e fazia questão de demonstrar sua opinião sobre o romance deles, não que essa valesse de alguma coisa. Draco não mudou nada em relação a Gina, e para o desgosto de Harry, continuava a lançar-lhe o mesmo olhar enigmático de sempre. Jurou para si mesmo que agora, mais do que nunca, iria descobrir o que Gina escondia. A felicidade de Harry era a sua infelicidade. Ver "Potter" feliz fazia mal a sua saúde.

Por outro lado, Hermione estava muito feliz pelos dois. Sabia que se amavam, e mereciam muito ficar juntos. Os outros membros da família também adoraram a notícia. Gina apenas desconhecia a opinião da sua filha. A menina sabia que eles estavam juntos, mas Gina achou melhor discutir o assunto pessoalmente.

Aquele Natal teria uma coisa diferente, uma novidade trazida por Stephanie e Rachel. Era uma brincadeira que consistia em trocar papeizinhos com nomes do pessoal da família. E, no dia de Natal, trocavam presentes tentando adivinhar quem tinha tirado quem.

- Vocês receberam o papel do amigo secreto? - perguntou Hermione. Molly tinha feito o sorteio na Toca e mandara os papéis para cada um, com a explicação da brincadeira anexada.

- Recebemos sim. - Gina respondeu. - O que vocês acham de irmos ao Beco Diagonal próximo Domingo? Quanto mais tarde formos às compras, mais o Beco estará apinhado de gente.

- Então vamos eu, a Gina, Stephanie, você, Rony e Emily? - Harry perguntou.

- Aham. - Hermione respondeu. - Nem preciso falar que estou com saudades deles.

- E a gente aproveita para conversar sobre nós com a Stephanie. - Gina lembrou.

- Ela não sabe? - perguntou Neville.

- Sabe, mas a gente quer conversar com ela, e saber o que ela acha. - Harry explicou. - Não quero que pense que pretendo tomar o lugar do seu pai. - Gina sentiu-se desconfortável com essa última frase.

- Ah, entendo. - falou Neville.

- Por favor, dá para passar os pãezinhos? - perguntou Cho de forma agressiva a Gina.

- Claro. - a outra respondeu com um largo sorriso. Sabia que assim como a felicidade de Harry incomodava Draco, a sua incomodava a Cho.

- Dor de cotovelo, Chang? - Draco zombou e ela lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de ódio. - Calma, não me morda.

Após o jantar, Harry, Gina e Hermione foram até seus dormitórios. Essa última ficou no primeiro andar mesmo, e os dois seguiram subindo as escadas. Quando estavam no segundo andar, Gina sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça, e por breves momentos enxergou apenas escuridão.

- O que foi? - Harry perguntou preocupado. Ele a apoiou, quando ela quase caiu.

- Nada. Apenas uma dorzinha de cabeça. - tentou disfarçar, não queria que ele se preocupasse à toa.

- Só isso? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Ok. Eu me senti tonta e vi tudo preto. - ela confessou.

- Vem, meu dormitório está mais próximo. - disse ajudando-a a andar.

- Harry... É melhor não.

- Relaxa. Eu não sou nenhum tarado da machadinha. Juro que vou me comportar. Mas não vou te deixar dormir sozinha.

- Você é um amor. - disse passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dele.

- Eu sei. - brincou beijando-lhe em seguida. - Já disse que te amo hoje?

- Hm, não sei... Talvez... - ela brincou também. - Também te amo.

- Eu sei, também me amo. - falou fingindo-se convencido.

- Bobo. - ela tocou o nariz dele de leve.

Ele arrumou os travesseiros de frente ao espelho da cama e a ajudou a sentar-se com cuidado.

- Vou até a cozinha pedir um chá de ervas aos elfos, ok? Ele vai fazer seu mal estar passar rapidinho. - disse levantando-se.

- Não demora, tá? - ela pediu dengosa.

- Pode deixar. - disse pouco antes de passar pela porta.

Harry desceu até o primeiro andar, foi até o quadro da pêra e fez cócegas nela. Uma maçaneta apareceu e ele entrou na cozinha. Os elfos, como sempre prestativos, não demoraram a dar-lhe o que queria. E ele logo estava a caminho do seu dormitório.

- Harry... - uma voz conhecida o chamou. Era Cho Chang.

- Sim? - ele perguntou.

- Quanta formalidade. - disse se aproximando dele. - Onde está indo com tanta pressa?

- Estou levando esse chá para a Gina. Ela não está se sentindo bem. - explicou.

- Nossa, ela te faz de escravo assim!? - perguntou maldosamente.

- Cho, você quer falar algo? Porque caso não queira, eu vou indo. Não quero que ela espere muito.

- Vai lá. - disse indicando o caminho distraidamente. - Sua patroa está chamando.

- Deus, você não muda. - disse balançando a cabeça. - Boa noite.

- Aposto que a sua será mais interessante. - zombou virando-se e descendo as escadas novamente.

* * *

- Demorei? - perguntou pousando a bandeja com a xícara de chá na mesa de cabeceira.

- Um pouco. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Digamos que encontrei quem não queria no caminho de volta. - ele suspirou cansado.

- Cho!? - ele assentiu. - Ai, sinto muito. - disse o abraçando e beijando seu pescoço.

- Ei, não me faça pular etapas. - ele brincou. Ela riu. - Que tal tomar o chá?

- Tá bem. - disse recebendo a xícara das mãos dele. - Nossa, que coisa horrível.

- Agora deita. - falou apontando para o travesseiro. Ela deitou, e ele a cobriu.

- Tá bem, papai. - brincou.

- Gi, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Pode perguntar. - disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos rebeldes dele.

- Como o Ryan era? - perguntou. Ela notou que ele estava curiosíssimo. - Quero dizer, ele era um bom marido? Um bom pai? Como se conheceram?

- Bem, quando eu e a Mel chegamos em Nova York, começamos a trabalhar em um shopping trouxa. Mas então, depois que começamos o curso de Feitiços, nosso horário ficou cheio demais e mudamos de emprego. Fomos trabalhar em um restaurante chamado "Friend's". O Ryan era o dono, e então nos conhecemos. Pouco depois começamos a namorar, e então engravidei. Assim que a Stephanie nasceu, nos casamos. - ela não olhou diretamente para ele ao falar isso.

- E como era o relacionamento dele com a Stephanie? - perguntou interessado. Ela estranhou, mas ele só queria matar a curiosidade, não desconfiava de nada.

- Eles eram muito próximos. Ele era uma espécie de herói para ela. - ela contou sorrindo ao lembrar dos dois brincando juntos. - Sabia que você é um tipo de herói para ela também?

- Eu!? - perguntou sem entender.

- É. Eu falei de você para ela, e ela leu todos os livros que falavam da sua vitória sobre Voldemort. Vivia me perguntou mil e uma coisas, se interessou muito por sua história. - ele sorriu. - Acho que te conhecer foi ter um sonho realizado.

- Nossa! - falou surpreso. - Não sabia disso.

- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe... - pensou alto.

- Como o quê? - perguntou interessado.

- Ahn? - perguntou atordoada.

- Esquece. - disse beijando-lhe a cabeça em seguida. - Boa noite. - ela logo dormiu, ele demorou um pouco mais. Ficou refletindo sobre o que ela dissera. O que será que ele não sabia?!

* * *

- Aqui está o Pó de Flu. Peguem um pouco. - disse Molly com um vaso de flor nas mãos.

- Boas compras e até mais tarde. - desejou Arthur.

Era o Domingo que haviam combinado de irem ao Beco Diagonal. Lá iriam comprar os presentes de Natal, incluindo o da brincadeira. Estavam indo ao Beco: Rony, Hermione, Emily, Harry, Gina e Stephanie. Emily não tinha problemas em viajar via pó de flu, já Stephanie, tinha viajado poucas vezes e ainda não tinha se acostumado, odiava.

O primeiro a entrar na lareira foi Harry, que assim como Stephanie, odiava viajar via pó de flu. Estava no sangue, pois, apesar dele não saber, seu pai também odiava. Aquela sensação de ser sugado por um enorme ralo, tudo girando rápido demais, lhe proporcionava um terrível enjôo.

Após ele, foi a vez de Hermione, depois Rony, e logo chegou a vez de Stephanie. Ela fez uma careta e jogou o pó, em segundos desapareceu, e só então Gina acenou para os pais e fez o que a filha acabara de fazer. Ela não tinha nada contra aquele tipo de transporte, mas achava um pouco desconfortável ficar cheia de fuligem.

Assim que saiu da lareira do Caldeirão Furado, espanou um pouco da fuligem se sua roupa antes de caminhar até onde os outros estavam lhe esperando.

- E então..., - começou toda feliz, mas seu sorriso logo se desmanchou quando notou a falta de alguém. - Gente, onde está a Stephanie? - perguntou sentindo o mundo girar ao seu redor.

- Ué! Pensei que ela viria depois de você. - falou Emily inocentemente.

- Essa não! - Rony exclamou.

- Vamos procurar em todas as lojas que tenham lareira aqui no Beco. - falou Harry rapidamente. - Vem, Gi. - Harry segurou sua mão, ela parecia que não agüentaria muito tempo em pé.

- Harry... - sussurrou assustada. - Minha filha...

- Calma. - ele a abraçou.

- Ela está sozinha em um lugar que não conhece. - ele sentiu as lágrimas dela molharem sua blusa.

- Vamos achá-la, eu te prometo. - disse beijando seu rosto.

Primeiro eles foram à Floreios e Borrões, nada dela. Enquanto isso, os outros três foram ao Empório de Corujas. Foram também na loja dos gêmeos, na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, no salão das meninas, foram em quase todas as lojas e nada.

Voltaram desanimados para o Caldeirão Furado meia hora depois e encontraram Rony, Hermione e Emily lá. Essa última chorava e seus pais tentavam consolá-la. Gina não chorava mais, parecia que estava em outra dimensão. Não demonstrava emoção alguma.

- Nada? - perguntou Rony.

- Não. - Harry respondeu.

- Não quero perder a Stephanie. - Emily choramingou.

- Não vamos perdê-la. - disse Hermione confortando-a.

- Gina, você está bem? - Rony perguntou segurando uma das mãos dela. Ela o olhou sem emoção, e ele a abraçou.

- Fiquem aqui. Eu e o Harry vamos vasculhar esse Beco, e vamos achá-la. - falou Rony.

- Ela não pode ter saído tão longe. - Harry falou beijando o topo da cabeça de Gina antes de ir à procura de Stephanie com Rony.

- Não fica assim, Gi. - Hermione a consolou. - Se não a acharmos, o Ministério vai, ok? - Gina, novamente, não demonstrou emoção alguma. Ela sabia que eles queriam apenas ajudar, mas como ela iria ficar calma? A sua _filha_ tinha sumido. Ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar. E pensamentos horríveis lhe cruzavam a mente.

Rony e Harry voltaram nas lojas que estiveram, mas novamente os vendedores lhe informaram que não haviam visto nenhuma garota com tais descrições. Já fazia quase duas horas que eles estavam rodando o Beco Diagonal quando Rony lembrou de algo.

- Não procuramos lá! - ele exclamou apressando o passo.

- Lá? Lá onde? - Harry perguntou sem entender, mas o seguindo na mesma velocidade, estavam quase correndo. Rony não respondeu, apenas fez sinal para que o seguisse.

Próximo ao Gringotes, eles entraram numa ruela. Uma velha placa de madeira, pendurada acima de uma loja que vendia velas envenenadas, informava que estavam na Travessa do Tranco. Harry lembrou do seu segundo ano, e só então entendeu onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Borgin & Burkes! - Harry exclamou, agora correndo.

Entraram apressados na que parecia ser a maior loja do Travessa do Tranco. Viram um senhor no balcão, e esse, ao reconhecer Harry, olhou com nojo para eles. "Tanta gente boa morreu, e esse aí ainda vive", pensou contrariado.

- Vieram revistar minha loja? - o Sr. Borgin perguntou ferozmente.

- Não. Queremos saber se viu uma garota de sete anos, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. - Rony respondeu impaciente.

- Sua filha? - ele perguntou para Harry, olhando-o friamente.

- Não. - respondeu com raiva. - Apenas responda. - disse fechando os punhos ameaçadoramente.

- Vi. Há algumas horas ela saiu por minha lareira. Ficou assustada e saiu daqui correndo. - respondeu displicentemente.

- Você não fez mal a ela, fez? - Rony perguntou. Harry o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Nada, apenas mostrei um dos meus artigos. Achei que ela tinha vindo comprar algo. - ele mentiu para provocá-los.

- Foi!? - Harry segurou seu braço com forca. - O que uma garotinha de sete anos faria em uma loja como a sua? Não é óbvio que tinha saído na lareira errada?! - cada vez ele apertava mais o braço do velho.

- Você ficaria impressionado com o que vejo. Cada ano que passa fica mais precoce o envolvimento dos nossos jovens com as artes negras. - ele provocou. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que Harry e Rony, ao mesmo tempo, estuporassem o homem.

Fazia tempo que Harry não sentia uma raiva como aquela. Mas eles ainda não a tinham encontrado, então não demoraram a sair da loja. Foram na loja ao lado, e não a encontraram. Mas quando já estavam indo à loja da frente, viram ela saindo de uma loja mais adiante. Ela olhava para tudo muito assustada, e quando os avistou, uma sensação de alívio tomou conta dos três.

Stephanie correu até eles e abraçou a Harry primeiro. Ela chorava assustada e ele esfregava suas costas tentando acalmá-la, mas nem ele mesmo estava calmo. E ao ouvir o choro da menina, ele também chorou.

- Que bom que a achamos. - disse Rony a abraçando também.

- Pensei... Pensei que não os veria mais. - ela disse soluçando.

- Calma. - Harry a abraçou enquanto caminhavam até a saída daquele lugar horrível.

- Onde está a mamãe? - ela perguntou.

- Está te esperando, e vai ficar muito feliz quando te ver. - Rony respondeu.

- Desculpem... - falou num fiozinho de voz.

- Isso já aconteceu comigo, não é sua culpa. - Harry falou enxugando rapidamente as lágrimas.

- Sério? - perguntou, olhando-o curiosamente.

- Sim. Foi no meu segundo ano. - ele respondeu.

- Ele nunca tinha viajado via pó de flu. Estava passando férias na Toca, e sempre que íamos ao Beco, era via pó de flu. Então ele teve que viajar assim também, só que ao invés de sair no Beco, saiu na Travessa do Tranco, assim como você. - Rony contou. Notaram que ela estava se sentindo melhor ao saber que mais alguém passara por aquilo.

- Você saiu naquela loja horrível também? - ela perguntou fazendo careta.

- Saí. - respondeu. - Me diz uma coisa, aquele velho nojento te fez ficar com medo?

- Só de olhar para ele já fiquei com medo, mas ele não fez nada. Perguntei onde estava e ele respondeu. Olhei para aquelas coisas estranhas que tinham lá e então saí correndo. Vi que não estava no Beco. - ela contou.

- Bem, vamos apressar o passo. - falou Rony. - A Gina deve estar desesperada.

Assim que chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado e Gina viu a filha, correu e a envolveu num abraço forte e cheio de amor. Ela beijava o rosto da menina várias vezes e chorava emocionada.

- Deus! Pensei que tinha te perdido para sempre. - disse ainda abraçada à menina.

- Eu também. - disse beijando a mãe.

- Você se machucou? - perguntou, arrumando o vestido dela, que tinha saído um pouco do lugar depois do abraço.

- Não. - respondeu.

- Onde ela estava? - Gina perguntou finalmente.

- Travessa do Tranco. - Rony respondeu. Gina ficou espantada.

- Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece... - Hermione olhou para Harry e sorriu. - Ficamos feliz que esteja bem. - completou abraçando a sobrinha.

- Graças a Deus você está bem. - falou Emily a abraçando também.

- Que tal um sorvete? - Harry sugeriu para quebrar o clima melancólico. Agora que tinham achado Stephanie, tinham de ir às compras, afinal, se deixassem para o outro fim de semana, iriam encontrar um Beco Diagonal abarrotado de gente.

* * *

- Posso tomar mais um? - Stephanie pediu.

- Não, filha. - disse Gina. - Você já tomou quatro! Vai acabar pegando um resfriado e passando o Natal doente.

- Ah, ok. - se conformou.

- Mãe... - chamou um pouco depois. Gina, que estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry, olhou para ela. - Me diz quem você tirou?

- Não posso, meu amor. - disse afagando os cabelos dela. - Se eu te contar, a brincadeira vai perder a graça.

- E você, Harry? - a menina perguntou com os olhinhos pedintes.

- Também não posso. - negou com o coração pesado.

- No dia você saberá. - disse Gina.

- Eu tentei... - Stephanie murmurou para a prima.

- Eu também, mas eles não dizem de jeito nenhum. - a outra sussurrou em resposta.

- Essas duas... - Hermione riu.

- Vamos? - Rony chamou. - Qual é o nosso próximo destino?

- Floreios e Borrões. - Gina falou. - Meu presente ideal está lá.

- Talvez o meu também esteja... - disse Hermione. - Mas nem sei se vou comprar lá mesmo...

Passaram exatamente uma hora dentro da Floreios e Borrões. Apenas Harry e Gina compraram seus presentes lá, e não deixaram ninguém ver os títulos dos livros, pois daria muito na cara.

Depois foram até a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, e apenas Stephanie comprou seu presente lá. Ela deixou todos verem, afinal, na família Weasley viciados no jogo era o que não faltava, e o presente podia ser para qualquer um.

- Difícil comprar presente para essa pessoa. - Rony confessou. - Não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Que tal irmos à Madame Malkin agora? - Hermione sugeriu.

- Vamos. - Rony concordou.

Novamente, Hermione não achou seu presente, já Rony comprou o seu. Os outros aproveitaram para comprar alguns presentes que dariam fora da brincadeira. Na verdade, eles tinham separado uma outra tarde para fazer isso, mas, já que as lojas estavam tão vazias, resolveram aproveitar.

Já passava do meio dia quando saíram da loja de roupas, então pararam no Caldeirão Furado para almoçarem.

- Nossa, meus pés estão arrasados! - Hermione comentou.

- Ainda temos a tarde toda, mãe. - falou Emily.

- Eu nem estou cansada. - Stephanie falou. - Apesar de tudo...

- Vamos esquecer isso, ok? - Gina beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. - Você já está segura conosco.

- Hum, que tal irmos à Gemialidades? - sugeriu Rony quando eles acabaram de almoçar.

- Vamos. - Harry se levantou, mas Gina olhou para ele e indicou Stephanie com a cabeça. - Ah, vão na frente, a gente se encontra lá...

- Claro. - Hermione falou após entender o que o amigo quis dizer. - Vamos, Rony, Emily...

- Por que ficamos? - Stephanie perguntou sem entender o que se passava.

- Porque precisamos conversar com você. - Gina respondeu. - Senta aqui. - ela a pôs no colo.

- E sobre o que seria? - a menina perguntou.

- Sobre nós. - Harry respondeu.

- O quê? Que vocês estão namorando? - perguntou como se não fosse novidade alguma.

- Sabemos que você já sabe, meu amor. - Gina falou. - Mas queríamos saber o que você acha disso.

- Ah! Bem, eu acho que se você está feliz, eu estou. - respondeu sorrindo sincera.

- Você não vê problema algum? - Harry tentou se certificar.

- Não. - respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. - Por que veria?

- Eu não quero que pense que estou aqui tentando tomar o lugar do seu pai. - ele explicou. - Jamais.

Gina novamente se sentiu incomodada. Já tinha ouvido Harry falar aquilo para Neville, mas vê-lo falar para a própria filha que não queria tomar o lugar do pai dela... Deus! Ele **** o pai dela! Queria ser forte para contar, sabia que a cada dia que passava, o circo se fechava. Sabia que _tinha_ que contar, tinha que seguir o conselho da Mel. Mas agora que estava com Harry, ela temia perdê-lo de novo.

- Eu sei. - a menina sorriu para ele. - Mas eu adorei. Quero dizer, eu confio em você. - Harry sorriu.

- Bom saber disso. - ele disse.

- Quer dizer que você não vai se sentir mal por eu estar com outra pessoa, não é? - Gina perguntou.

- Não, mãe. Acho até que vocês demoraram. - eles se olharam espantados. - Eu sabia que a mamãe gostava de você desde aquele dia na sua casa, no seu aniversário... Notei o jeito que vocês se olharam...

- Nossa, você é mais esperta do que eu pensei. - Gina brincou.

- Quero que sejam felizes. - a menina acrescentou.

- Eu farei sua mãe muito feliz. - disse acariciando a mão de Gina.

- Sei que fará, mas, hum... Vocês namoravam antes da mamãe ir embora? - perguntou, como sempre muito curiosa.

- Não realmente. - falou Gina confusa.

- Sua mãe sempre me amou. - Harry disse fingindo-se convencido. Gina bateu em seu ombro de leve e ele beijou-lhe a cabeça.

- Por que não casaram? - Stephanie voltou a perguntar.

- Porque fui embora, e por motivos que somente quando estiver mais velha irá entender. - Gina explicou-lhe.

- Tá, mas agora podem me dizer quem tiraram? - perguntou esperançosa.

- Espertinha! - Gina riu. - Mas não podemos.

- Só falta uma semana. - falou Harry acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Ok! Eu desisto. - disse saltando do colo da mãe.

- Vamos? - Gina chamou.

- Graças a Deus ela não ficou contra. - Harry disse no ouvido de Gina enquanto puxava sua cadeira.

- Impossível ela não gostar de você. - Gina sussurrou no ouvido dele, beijando-o em seguida. Stephanie sorriu ao ver a cena.

* * *

- E aí? - Rony perguntou assim que se encontraram em frente à Gemialidades.

- Como ela reagiu? - perguntou Hermione.

- Ela não se opôs. - Harry respondeu feliz.

- Bem, ela adora o Harry, vocês sabem... - Gina acrescentou; ele sorriu para ela.

- Aham... - Stephanie pigarreou para chamar a atenção deles. - Vamos nos mexer?

Foram até uma joalheria que ficava próxima ao Gringotes. Harry e Emily comparam os presentes lá, depois passaram o resto da tarde comprando presentes para o resto do pessoal, já que além do Amigo Secreto, eles também presenteariam os outros integrantes da família, que não eram poucos.

Quando o sol já se punha, era hora dos três irem embora. Rony iria embora para a Toca com as duas meninas e todas as compras, enquanto os outros pegariam uma chave do portal para voltarem a Hogwarts.

- Você já vai... - disse Stephanie enrolando uma mecha do cabelo da mãe que estava agachada à sua frente.

- Tenho que ir. - disse acariciando o rosto da filha. - Mas daqui a uma semana a gente se vê. Esse Natal será especial.

- O segundo sem o papai, e o primeiro sem o tio Josh e a tia Mel. - falou triste.

- Não fica assim. - Gina a abraçou. - Falando nos seus tios, vou escrever a eles perguntando se ela realmente está grávida e se é menino ou menina, há essa altura eles já devem saber.

- Quando eles vêm nos ver? - Stephanie perguntou.

- Não sei, meu amor. Mas prometo que nas próximas férias nós vamos visitá-los, ok?

- Não vejo a hora de voltar a Nova York. - a menina confessou. - Mas não quero mais morar lá agora que tenho uma família...

- Também não quero voltar a morar lá, mas tem lugares de que sinto falta. - Gina falou.

- Eu também, o zoológico principalmente. - Gina sorriu. - Mas falar disso traz memórias tristes...

- É verdade. - disse Gina. - E podemos levar a Emy conosco! - Stephanie se animou.

- Vocês deixam eu ir? - Emily perguntou, também animada.

- Claro que deixamos. - Hermione respondeu. Rony sorriu.

- O tio Harry vai também? - Stephanie perguntou. Harry que estava um pouco distante delas, se aproximou.

- O que você acha? - perguntou à Gina.

- Acho que seria perfeito se você fosse. - disse o abraçando.

- Então essa viagem promete! - Stephanie exclamou.

- Faltam cinco minutos. - Rony avisou.

- Até daqui a uma semana. - Gina abraçou e beijou a filha várias vezes.

- Eu te amo! - a menina disse passando a mão por seu rosto.

- Eu também! - disse sorrindo.

- Tio, até Domingo. - Stephanie o abraçou e ele, meio desajeitado, acariciou os cabelos dela.

- Tchau, princesa. - ele disse.

- Odeio deixá-la para trás. - falou Gina enquanto caminhavam até Hogwarts.

- Odeio te ver assim. - Harry a puxou para si, ela sorriu. - Assim é melhor.

- Você já me disse isso... - ela lembrou de oito anos atrás.

- Você ainda lembra. - falou sorrindo.

- Eu lembro de cada segundo daquela noite. - sussurrou no ouvido dele. - Cada um... - ele sorriu marotamente.

- Não me faça pular etapas. - ele brincou, ela sorriu.

- Desculpa por não está sendo tão... Tão completa. - falou melancólica.

- Eu não estou te cobrando nada. - disse levantando seu queixo delicadamente. - Eu espero você estar pronta.

- Você é tão especial. - disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Ow, desculpa interromper o momento romântico. - falou Hermione, que andava com dificuldade por conta dos pés que doíam. - Mas poderiam andar?

- Desculpa, Mione. - Gina falou corada.

- É, desculpa. - Harry falou; Hermione sorriu e continuou andando.

* * *

_"Mel, _

Desculpa a demora também, mas dar aula em Hogwarts é muito cansativo, e o pouco tempo que tenho, fico com o Harry, ou dormindo. Sim! Com o Harry... Deixa eu te contar tudo.

Recebi um bilhete anônimo e fui ao lago, quem encontro lá? Ele... Conversamos e ele falou que nesses oito anos não me esqueceu por um dia sequer... Enfim, começamos a namorar. É maravilhoso tê-lo de novo, Mel. É como ir ao céu sem sair do lugar, entende?

Eu nem te contei, mas o Malfoy me beijou a força. Isso foi no meu primeiro dia de aula aqui. Ele não pára de olhar para mim de um modo, nossa, parece que ele pode ver tudo o que sinto, ler meus pensamentos apenas com o olhar... Acho que ele está desconfiado, não sei, pode ser coisa da minha cabeça...

Ainda não contei nada ao Harry. Sei que adiar não é a solução, mas eu não consigo, Mel. Eu não tenho forças, tenho medo de perdê-lo de novo, ainda mais agora que estamos juntos... Mas eu vou tentar não demorar muito, juro.

Sinto muito pelo o que estão passando... Espero que já tenham resolvido isso. É horrível ter uma pessoa se metendo no seu relacionamento. Nem preciso dizer que a Cho está um saco. Ela sempre dá um jeito de me tratar mal, de dar certas indiretas... Não estou mais agüentando.

A Stephanie está muito bem adaptada. É super amiga da minha sobrinha, filha da Hermione e do Rony. Todos gostam bastante dela, inclusive o Harry. Mel, eles se adoram, apesar de se conhecerem a tão pouco tempo. Eu me sinto péssima vendo que estão tão juntos e não sabem que são pai e filha...

E quanto a vocês? Você está mesmo grávida? Se estiver me conta qual o sexo e qual nome vão pôr. Eu darei um jeito de ser a madrinha, está bem? O batizado será daqui a um ano aproximadamente, então se a cerimônia for na época do Natal, eu poderei ir.

Não demora tanto a me responder, está bem?

Um beijão pra vocês dois,

Gina Weasley".

* * *

**

I knew I loved you

**

Maybe it's intuition  
_(Talvez seja intuição)_  
But some things you just don't question  
_(Mas algumas coisas não são questionadas)_  
Like in your eyes  
_(Como em seus olhos)_  
I see my future in an instant  
_(Eu vejo meu futuro num instante)_  
And there it goes  
_(E lá se vai)_  
I think I've found my best friend  
_(Acho que encontrei minha melhor amiga)_

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
_(Sei que pode parecer um tanto louco)_  
But I believe  
_(Mas eu acredito)_  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_  
I think I dreamed you into life  
_(Acho que sonhei com você toda minha vida)_  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_  
I have been waiting all my life  
_(Estive esperando toda minha vida)_

There's just no rhyme or reason  
_(Não existe rima ou razão)_  
Only this sense of completion  
_(Apenas essa sensação de completude)_  
And in your eyes  
_(E em seus olhos)_  
I see the missing pieces  
_(Eu vejo as partes perdidas)_  
I'm searching for  
_(Que estou procurando)_  
I think I've found my way home  
_(Acho que achei o caminho para casa)_

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
_(Sei que pode parecer um tanto louco)_  
But I believe  
_(Mas acredito)_  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_ I think I dreamed you into life  
_(Acho que sonhei com você em minha vida)_  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_  
I have been waiting all my life  
_(Estive esperando toda minha vida)_

A thousand angels dancing around you  
_(Mil anjos dançando a sua volta)_  
I am complete now that I've found you  
_(Estou completo agora que a encontrei)_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_ I think I dreamed you into life  
_(Acho que sonhei com você em minha vida)_  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_  
I have been waiting all my life  
_(Estive esperando toda minha vida)_  



	25. Uma viagem às estrelas

bMúsica:/b I need you tonight - Nick Carter bCapa:/b

centerbCapítulo Vinte e Cinco - Uma viagem às estrelas/b

Na manhã do dia 24 de Dezembro, Gina levantou-se bem cedo, vestiu-se e fechou o malão. Em seguida foi tomar café com Harry e Hermione. Às dez horas, as carruagens que levariam alunos e professores até a estação de Hogsmeade saíram. Pouco depois, eles entraram no trem e pegaram uma cabine apenas para eles e Neville.

- Mais uma longa viagem. - Hermione comentou cansada.

- Sua cara está péssima, amor. - Gina disse a Harry.

- Estou cansado. - ele disse dengoso enquanto deitava no banco com a cabeça sobre as pernas dela. Harry estava tão exausto que logo adormeceu.

- Vocês dois - Hermione falou apontando para eles; Gina acariciava os cabelos de um Harry adormecido. - nasceram para ficarem juntos. Nunca vi o Harry tão feliz.

- É verdade. - Neville comentou. Ele também estivera bastante presente na vida de Harry durante aquele tempo em que os dois estiveram separados.

- Também nunca estive tão feliz. - Gina comentou sorrindo para eles.

O papo não durou muito tempo. E eles permaneceram a viagem quase toda calados. Gina não conseguiu dormir, dava alguns cochilos, mas qualquer barulho a acordava.

hr

- Harry, acorda. - Gina falou, levantando-o delicadamente do seu colo.

- Hum? - ele perguntou atordoado. Ela riu. - Oi. - disse assim que conseguiu entender onde estava, e o porquê de estar ali.

- Oi. - disse acariciando o rosto dele. - Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem. - disse, beijando-a de leve em seguida. - Você não dormiu nada?

- Só cochilei. Na verdade, preferi cuidar de você. - disse gentilmente.

- Foi? - perguntou malicioso, depois acrescentou sussurrando no ouvido dela: - Logo eu recompensarei seu sacrifício. Da melhor maneira possível...

- Sei... - disse rindo.

- Olhem eles! - Hermione apontou para o pessoal que estava os esperando.

hr

- Essa semana quase que não passou! - Stephanie reclamou, enquanto abraçava Gina.

- Já estou aqui, meu amor. - ela disse, beijando o rosto da menina.

- Dessa vez, eu vim. - Sirius disse indo abraçar Harry.

- Que carinha amassada. - Rachel comentou, abraçando-o também.

- Ele dormiu a viagem toda. - Gina falou enquanto abraçava o pai.

- Oi, Harry. - Remo o abraçou, desajeitado. - E aí? Onde está meu presente?

- Amanhã, moleque. - ele disse, desarrumando o cabelo do garoto.

- Vamos, gente. Temos muito que fazer para amanhã... - Molly falou.

Ao chegar à Toca, Gina jantou e depois caiu na cama. Estava exausta. Stephanie não estava com tanto sono, mas ficou o tempo todo com a mãe, até que o sono chegasse.

Já Harry, mesmo que quisesse dormir, o que não era o caso, já que ele tinha dormido bastante durante a viagem, Remo não deixaria. O menino não desgrudou um segundo sequer do "irmão".

hr

- Gi, minha filha, hora de acordar. - Molly a chamou na manhã seguinte.

- Que horas são? - ela perguntou enquanto se sentava.

- Onze da manhã. - Molly respondeu sorrindo.

- Onze!? Nossa! Desculpa, mãe. Eu devia ter acordado cedo para te ajudar. - ela se desculpou.

- Você precisava dessa noite de sono. - Molly disse acariciando-lhe a face. - E nós ainda não fizemos nada.

- Nós? Quem já está aqui? - perguntou preocupada.

- Bem... Hermione, Rony, Emily, Katie, Angelina, Michelle, Gui, Ashley, Remo e Harry. - disse rindo da expressão estampada no rosto de Gina.

- Ah, que ótimo! E eu aqui dormindo... - disse levantando-se apressada. - Já estou descendo.

Ela correu para o banheiro e pouco depois desceu as escadas. Todos estavam sentados nos sofás e cadeiras da sala.

- Minha preguiçosinha. - Harry brincou quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Feliz Natal, meu amor. - disse esfregando os olhos.

- Feliz Natal. - ele deu um selinho nela.

- Mãe! - Stephanie correu até ela. - Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal, meu amor. - ela disse, ainda abraçada à filha.

- Agora que todas estamos aqui, que tal começarmos a preparar as coisas? - Angelina sugeriu.

- Vamos. - disse Katie levantando-se.

Elas só acabaram os preparativos no fim da tarde. Jorge e Fred chegaram depois do almoço, pois, como seres humanos também tinham direito a um Natal.

- Gente, eu vou indo para casa... - Rachel disse. - Sirius está me esperando. - ela virou-se para onde as crianças estavam. - Remo, hora de acabar o jogo. Já vamos para casa, o papai está esperando.

- Crianças vamos. - Katie aproveitou para chamar os outros três. - Até daqui a pouco, gente.

- Mãe, eu vou subir com a Stephanie para nos arrumarmos, tá? - Gina avisou e, em seguida, subiu as escadas com a menina.

- Vou usar o vestido vermelho que a tia Mel mandou. - Stephanie falou contente. Mel e Josh tinham mandado um quite de maquiagem para Gina.

Stephanie, como sempre, se vestiu bem antes de Gina e ficou deitada na cama esperando a mãe sair do banheiro, onde estava se maquiando.

- Filha, você acha melhor eu usar qual desses vestidos? - ela perguntou, mostrando-lhe um vestido vermelho, e outro azul.

- O azul. Vai com esse vermelho para o baile. - Stephanie sugeriu.

- Ok. Penteie os cabelos que daqui a pouco eu os prendo. - disse colocando o vestido.

- Mãe, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? - ela começou.

- Claro que sim. - Gina respondeu estranhando o comportamento da filha.

- Você pretende ter outro filho? - Gina se assustou com a pergunta.

- Bem, não é algo que eu tenha planejado, mas pode ser... - ela não sabia como responder àquilo. Na verdade, nunca tinha pensado em ter outro filho.

- Eu queria uma irmã, ou um irmão. Tanto faz. - a menina confessou.

- Quem sabe um dia... - disse pensativa.

- Já vou descendo. Não demora. - disse beijando a mãe e dirigindo-se à porta do quarto.

- Oi. - Harry se assustou. Ele ia bater à porta quando Stephanie a abriu.

- Oi, tio. - disse com um enorme sorriso. - A mamãe está acabando de se arrumar, entra. - disse, descendo as escadas logo em seguida. Ela queria esperar o pessoal chegar.

Harry entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com cuidado para que Gina não escutasse. Depois ficou parado na porta do banheiro observando-a.

- Oi. - ela disse agoniada, não estava conseguindo prender o colar. Já estava quase apelando para magia mesmo.

- Quer ajuda? - ele ofereceu. Ela assentiu e segurou os cabelos com as mãos para facilitar o trabalho dele.

Ele delicadamente passou a corrente pelo pescoço dela, e ficaram se olhando por algum tempo através do espelho. Ele prendeu o colar, depois começou a beijar seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios. Gina fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo os beijos dele, então virou-se devagar, deixou os cabelos cair, e eles se fundiram num beijo extremamente delicado. Parecia que nada no mundo importava. Parecia que não existia nada além deles dois.

- Vamos? - ele ofereceu-lhe a mão, ela entrelaçou a sua na dele.

- Vamos. - disse meio tonta. Aquele beijo, definitivamente, tinha sido o melhor da vida dela.

Quando todos chegaram, eles trocaram presentes e, em seguida, formaram um círculo para começarem a brincadeira.

- Vamos começar. - Arthur falou.

- Quem começa? - Molly perguntou.

- Eu. - Gina pegou o pacote e foi para o meio do círculo. - Bem, eu conheço essa pessoa há bastante tempo. E durante esse tempo, ela se mostrou ser maravilhosa, atenciosa, estudiosa... - ninguém fazia a menor idéia de quem era. - Ah, gente. Essa pessoa trabalha cuidando de dentes.

Elizabeth se levantou, elas se abraçaram, e Gina entregou-lhe o pacote. Era um livro sobre a história da odontologia trouxa, muito interessante para uma pessoa do ramo.

- Bom... - Elizabeth começou. - Eu tirei uma garotinha linda que adora brigar com o primo. Parecem cão e gato. - Ashley se levantou, e elas se abraçaram. Elizabeth tinha-lhe dado uma blusa infantil de uma loja trouxa.

- Meu amigo secreto é muito bonito. Tem uma mulher muito legal, e um filho super fofo. - Sirius levantou e abraçou a menina. Seu presente era uma jaqueta. Todos sabiam que Sirius as adorava.

- Eu tirei um garoto muito levado, e que não sai do meu pé. - Remo, sorrindo, abraçou o pai. O presente era um livro sobre a história do xadrez, ele era fissurado no jogo. E jogava tão bem quanto Rony.

- Wow, pai! - ele exclamou, encantado. Depois pegou o pacote e foi para o meio do círculo. - Essa pessoa é muito boa, e cuida de todos nós da mesma maneira, mesmo eu não sendo seu neto. - Molly levantou-se abraçando carinhosamente o menino. O presente era um anel muito bonito.

- É viciado em logros. - Molly começou. Todos pensaram em Jorge e Fred. - E herdou isso do pai. - Gui se levantou e abraçou a avó. Ela tinha-lhe dado um jogo de quadribol em miniatura.

- Meu amigo secreto é o melhor tio do mundo! - Rony o abraçou e bagunçou seus cabelos. Gui tinha lhe dado um par de luvas de quadribol, feitas de couro de dragão, o que o lembrou Carlinhos.

- Bem, é uma pessoa adorável. Foi artilheira no time da Grifinória, e tem um filho que é fã do esporte. - Angelina se levantou e abraçou o cunhado. Seu presente tinha sido uma saia, a qual Angelina estava louca para ter.

- É uma garota muito fofa. Fica tímida quando está entre pessoas que não conhece, e adora ler, assim como a mãe. - Emily levantou-se e Angelina a abraçou. Ela tinha-lhe dado um quite de maquiagem bruxa para crianças.

- É uma grande amiga. E só tem um defeito, vive em pé de guerra com o Remo. - Michelle levantou-se sorridente e abraçou a prima. Ela havia lhe presenteado com uma pulseira que estava na moda. Dependendo do seu estado de espírito, ela mudava de cor.

- Sempre que ouço falar em pessoas cultas, lembro dela. - Hermione a abraçou com carinho. A menina tinha-lhe dado um par de brincos de ouro branco.

- Só tenho uma coisa para dizer: Você é o melhor pai do mundo! - Richard abraçou forte a filha e beijou-lhe o rosto. Ela tinha comprado uma camisa numa loja trouxa para ele.

- Ele adora uma piada, e tem duas filhas lindas. - Jorge se levantou e o abraçou dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. Richard lhe deu um jogo trouxa.

- A conheci em nossa loja em Hogsmeade. - Stephanie e Gina sorriram para ele. - E pouco depois descobri que ela era minha sobrinha. - Stephanie o abraçou carinhosamente e recebeu o presente. Era um pacote imenso, e quando o desembrulhou, seus olhinhos brilharam de felicidade. Tinha ganhado uma coruja.

- Sempre quis uma coruja! - exclamou abraçando o tio novamente. Depois pegou o pacote e voltou ao centro do círculo. - Bem, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Amo muito ele, mesmo o conhecendo há tão pouco tempo. E sei que será uma espécie de pai para mim. - Harry, com os olhos marejando, abraçou a menina e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, depois pegou o pacote da mão dela. Era um quite para manutenção de vassouras, igual ao que Hermione lhe dera há alguns anos atrás, só que mais moderno.

- Só tenho três palavras para dizer. - ele virou-se para Gina. - Eu te amo. - ela se levantou e eles se beijaram sob aplausos. Ele tinha comprado dois presentes para ela: o primeiro era um livro intitulado "365 maneiras de dizer Eu te amo´", e o outro era um anel de ouro branco com uma safira em forma de coração.

- Esse anel representará a nossa união. - ele disse colocando no dedo dela. Ela novamente o beijou e eles se sentaram.

- Como a pessoa que começou já recebeu, eu começo dessa vez. - Rachel disse enquanto caminhava até o centro do círculo. - Ele é super divertido. - Fred não deixou ela falar mais, foi até onde ela estava e a abraçou. Rachel tinha comprado um relógio de pulso para ele.

- É uma mulher maravilhosa. E, digamos, minha melhor amiga. - Katie se levantou e eles se abraçaram. Fred lhe deu um par de brincos e um anel.

- Só basta dizer que ele é louco por trouxas. - Todos riram, e Arthur foi até ela e, abraçando-a, como todos fizeram. Ela tinha lhe presenteado com um livro sobre a Psicologia trouxa.

- Bem, todos sabem que eu tirei a Rachel. Mas, eu gostaria de acrescentar algo. Acho você uma pessoa excepcional, ao longo dos anos você se tornou parte da família. - ela o abraçou, emocionada, e recebeu o presente, um livro sobre a justiça bruxa.

Depois da troca de presentes, eles se dirigiram às mesas, que estavam no quintal da casa, afinal não cabia tantos Weasleys e amigos na sala de jantar. Arthur, junto aos gêmeos, tinha providenciado tudo para que ninguém congelasse de frio.

- Eu estava louco por uma jaqueta. - Sirius comentou. Ashley riu.

- O meu quite de manutenção estava acabado. Precisava mesmo de outro. - Harry disse sorrindo para Stephanie.

- Esse livro é maravilhoso. - Gina disse beijando o namorado.

- Quero propor um brinde à nossa união. - Arthur disse, levantando-se.

- A nós. - Sirius falou animado.

- Nesse último semestre, muito coisa mudou. Para melhor. - ele sorriu para Gina. - E pela primeira vez, estamos TODOS juntos no Natal. Esse Natal é mais que especial.

Após jantarem ainda ficaram bastante tempo na mesa conversando. Quando se juntavam, assunto era o que não faltava.

- Hermione. - Gina chamou baixinho.

- Oi. - a outra, que ria de algo que Rony tinha dito, respondeu.

- Me faz um favor? - ela assentiu. - Eu vou subir com o Harry, e eu quero que você fale para a Stephanie dormir no quarto com os primos, ok? - As crianças ficariam na Toca.

- Claro. - disse sorrindo maliciosamente. - E tenham uma boa noite.

- Eu vou pro quarto. - Gina falou no ouvido de Harry. - Assim que eles saírem da mesa, você dá uma escapadinha.

- Ok. - disse acariciando a mão dela. - Não demoro.

Aproximadamente meia hora depois, foi quando Harry teve a oportunidade de sair da mesa. Richard e Elizabeth iriam embora, então todos entraram em casa e ficaram conversando na sala. Durante essa troca de lugares, Harry escapou.

Ele sentia o coração bater mais apressado à medida que subia os degraus. Silenciosamente, abriu a porta e viu que ela estava sentada na cama contemplando o céu estrelado pela janela. Ela não sabia que ele estava a observá-la.

Ele aproximou-se devagar, e a abraçou por trás. Ela se assustou no início, mas logo que viu quem era, relaxou. Não totalmente, pois assim como Harry, estava bastante nervosa.

- Adoro olhar as estrelas. - ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Minha estrela é você. - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela; ela sorriu. Depois, pegou uma das mãos dele, e apontou para a estrela mais brilhante.

- Às vezes, durante esses anos, eu sentava na varanda do apartamento em que eu morava e ficava olhando para ela. Imaginava que você podia me ver através dela.

- Sério? - perguntou, beijando-lhe os lábios de leve.

- Sério. - ela confirmou.

Ele, delicadamente, começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Ela não fazia nada, apenas sentia aquela sensação maravilhosa.

Ainda por trás dela, ele baixou uma das alças do seu vestido e beijou seu ombro, enquanto, com a outra mão, ele abaixava a outra alça. Ele cessou os beijos, passou para sua frente, e lhe tomou os lábios. Ela se levantou, ainda o beijando, e isso fez seu vestido cair.

- Você é linda. - ele disse, fitando-a. Ela sorriu timidamente, e o beijou novamente.

Ajudou ele a se desfazer da camisa, e acariciou-lhe o peito nu. Suas mãos desciam e subiam devagar, causando arrepios a ele, que tremeu ao toque quente dela. Outras mulheres já tinham feito aquilo, mas com Gina era diferente.

Ainda entre beijos, eles deitaram-se na cama, ele sobre ela. Voltou a beijar-lhe pescoço, enquanto ela enterrava as mãos nos cabelos dele. Estava tudo indo bem, mas em certo momento, ele notou que ela chorava.

- O que houve? - perguntou preocupado. - Se você não estiver pronta... - ela não deixou ele terminar.

- NÃO! - disse colocando as mãos sobre os lábios dele. - É só que...

- Fala. - ele disse acariciando seu rosto.

- Isso é tão maravilhoso, que eu tenho medo de acordar amanhã e descobrir que foi apenas um sonho, e que nunca aconteceu. - ela desabafou.

- Isso não é um sonho, não da maneira que você está dizendo. É real, mas estar com você, isso sim é um sonho. - ele disse carinhoso.

- Posso te pedir algo? - perguntou, dessa vez, sorrindo.

- Claro. - disse sorrindo de volta.

- Me leva às estrelas. - disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, mas ela tomou a iniciativa e o beijou. Enquanto se beijavam, as mãos dele percorriam toda a extensão do seu corpo. Pouco depois, ela desabotoou a calça dele, e o ajudou a se desfazer dela.

Depois de trocarem muitas carícias, eles se uniram por completo, e ela deixou algumas lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos. Não porque estivesse triste ou por pensar que aquilo era apenas um sonho. Aquilo era real, mas era tão real que a assustava.

Harry se sentia completo. Por longos oito anos, desejou tê-la nos braços outra vez. E agora que a tinha, não deixaria que ela escapasse outra vez.

- Eu te amo. - ele disse, após descansar um pouco. - Muito. - completou beijando o alto da cabeça dela, aconchegando-a em seu peito.

- Harry... - ela chamou. Ele a afastou, de modo que eles pudessem olhar um no olho do outro. Ela não disse nada, apenas afastou os cabelos suados da testa dele e beijou o local onde estivera sua cicatriz, assim como fizera há oito anos atrás. Ele fechou os olhos àquele toque tão suave. Ela sorriu e deslocou a mão até a boca dele, deslizando os dedos por seus lábios. Depois, fingiu que ia beijá-lo e se afastou. Ficaram brincando daquela maneira por algum tempo, até que ele cansou e a puxou para um beijo cheio de desejo.

- Como alguém pode ser tão especial? - ela perguntou após o beijo.

- Assim você me deixa sem jeito. - ele brincou. - Você, sim, é especial. - completou beijando-lhe de leve.

- Mesmo? - perguntou, agora, ajoelhada sobre ele.

- Já quer voltar às estrelas? - perguntou malicioso.

- Você não? - perguntou da mesma maneira. Como resposta, ele a puxou para um outro beijo apaixonado.

hr

- Mãe. - Gina acordou com alguém a chamando. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu Stephanie, ao seu lado, em pé e chorando.

- O que houve? - perguntou a envolvendo em um abraço aconchegante. A menina chorou com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro.

- Tive um pesadelo. - ela choramingou algum tempo depois.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gi? - Harry perguntou acendendo as velas.

- Ela teve um pesadelo. - Gina, abraçada à filha, falou. Stephanie soluçava em seus braços.

- Está tudo bem. - ele acariciava-lhe a cabeça enquanto falava. - Vem aqui. - ele abraçou a menina. Gina sentiu os olhos umedecerem com a cena.

- Amor, o que você sonhou? - Gina perguntou.

- Sonhei que eu estava em uma câmara muito escura. E então um garoto de cabelos muito negros me dizia que vocês dois haviam morrido. Ele se chamava... - ela tentou lembrar. - Não lembro exatamente... Tom... Ri... Tom Riddle! - disse finalmente.

Gina olhou assustada para Harry. E ele, assim como ela, ficou sem saber o que falar. Então, ele a abraçou mais forte.

- Tom Riddle já morreu. Eu nem sei como você sonhou com isso. Mas não precisa ter medo. - ele tentou consolá-la.

- Deita aqui. - Gina conjurou outro travesseiro e o colocou entre o dela e o de Harry. A menina deitou, e ela beijou sua testa.

- Não fica com medo. - Harry a tranqüilizou. - Ele não vai tirar-nos de você.

- Amo você. - ela disse beijando a mãe. Depois se virou para Harry. - Amo você também.

- Também te amo. - ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. Gina sorriu para ele.

- Boa noite, minha anjinha. - Gina disse antes de adormecer.

Ao longe, alguém sorria ao ver pai, mãe e filha dormirem juntos. Era assim que deveria ter sido. Era assim que deveria ser.

hr

bCENTERI Need You Tonight/b

Open up your heart to me i(Abra seu coração para mim)/i And say what's on your mind, oh yes i(E diga o que está em sua mente)/i I know that we have been through so much pain i(Sei que passamos por muita dor)/i But I still need you in my life this time, and.  
i(Mas ainda preciso de você na minha vida)/i

I need you tonight i(Eu preciso de você hoje à noite)/i I need you right now i(Preciso de você agora)/i I know deep within my heart i(Sei do fundo do meu coração)/i It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right i(Que não importa se é certo ou errado)/i I really need you tonight i(Eu realmente preciso de você hoje à noite)/i

I figured out what to say to you i(Eu entendi o que tenho que dizer)/i But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, oh yes they do i(Mas às vezes as palavras, elas saem da forma errada)/i And I know in time that you will understand i(Sei que com o tempo você vai entender)/i That what we have is so right this time, and.  
i(Que o que temos é tão certo)/i

I need you tonight i(Eu preciso de você hoje à noite)/i I need you right now i(Preciso de você agora)/i I know deep within my heart i(Sei do fundo do meu coração)/i It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right iQue não importa se é certo ou errado)/i

All those endless times i(Todos aqueles momentos eternos)/i We tried to make it last forever more i(Nós tentamos fazê-los durar para sempre)/i And baby I know i(E, amor, eu sei)/i I need you i(Eu preciso de você)/i I know deep within my heart i(Sei do fundo do meu coração)/i It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right i(Que não importa se é certo ou errado)/i I really need you, oh i(Eu realmente preciso de você)/i

I need you tonight i(Eu preciso de você hoje à noite)/i I need you, oh I need you baby i(Eu preciso, eu preciso de você, amor)/i I need you right now i(Preciso de você agora)/i

It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this i(Tem que ser isso, tem que ser isso)/i I know deep within my heart i(Eu sei do fundo do meu coração)/i No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right i(Não, não importa se é certo ou errado)/i

All I know is baby i(Tudo que sei)/i I really need you tonight i(É que preciso de você hoje à noite)/i/center 


	26. O baile de fim de ano

bMúsica:/b Thank you for loving me - Bon Jovi

bCapítulo 26 - O Baile de Fim de Ano/b

Quatro dias após o Natal, eles estavam na estação King's Cross rumo a Hogwarts. Gina e Harry não se viam há três dias. Ela quis aproveitar todo o tempo com a filha, a menina sentia muito a falta dela, e ela também. Harry também tinha saudades dos padrinhos e de Remo, então aproveitou aquele tempo com eles.

Como sempre, a despedida foi muito dolorosa. E tanto Gina, quanto Stephanie choraram. Apesar de agora ter uma família enorme, a menina não se acostumara com a falta da mãe.

- Harry. - Cho o chamou animadamente assim que ele e Gina entraram na cabine. Ele deu um olhar significativo a Gina e olhou para Cho. - Como foi seu Natal?

- Foi ótimo. - disse apertando carinhosamente a mão da namorada. Ela sorriu docemente para ele, e Cho deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Melhor impossível. - Gina completou, Harry a trouxe para junto de si e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Imagino... - Draco sorriu maliciosamente enquanto olhava Gina nos olhos.

- O Rony não vai poder trazer as meninas. - Hermione mudou o rumo da conversa. - Só no aniversário da Emily veremos o pessoal de novo. Ou seja, no fim de janeiro.

- Quase um mês... - Gina falou desanimada.

- Relaxa, Gina. Passa num instante. - Neville falou sorrindo para a amiga.

- É, amor. - Harry falou beijando sua testa carinhosamente.

- O que você achou daquele sonho dela, Harry? - perguntou Gina.

- Eu não sei... Muito estranho. Ela sonhou com o que passamos na Câmara. - ele falou confuso.

- Isso é tão... Impossível. Ela não estava presente. - Gina falou da mesma maneira.

- O que houve? - Hermione perguntou.

- A Stephanie sonhou com o episódio da Câmara. No nosso segundo ano. - Harry respondeu.

- Com vocês!? - Hermione parecia incrédula.

- Sim. - Gina respondeu.

- Nossa! Mas... Como!? Isso é muito estranho. - falou Hermione.

- Eu já li sobre isso. E me admira muito você não ter lido, Granger. - Draco falou recostando-se na poltrona de uma maneira displicente.

- Eu também. - Cho adiantou-se em dizer. Hermione olhou assustada de Gina para Harry. Eles deram de ombros.

- Dá pra vocês desembucharem!? - Gina falou impaciente.

- Dizem que quando duas pessoas que se amam passam por uma experiência na qual um salva o outro, seus filhos podem revivê-la em sonhos. - Cho começou.

- Mas no caso... - Draco continuou, e olhou para Gina daquela maneira que a incomodava. - Seria o filho dos dois, não apenas de um, como é o caso da Stephanie... - Gina o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Bem, deve haver uma outra explicação. - Harry concluiu.

- Eu vou procurar. - Hermione falou.

- O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver... - Draco falou e depois saiu da cabine para esticar as pernas.

Quando o expresso chegou à estação de Hogsmeade já era noite. E então, eles pegaram as carruagens que os levariam ao castelo. Estava tudo coberto por neve. Gina adorava Hogwarts no inverno.

hr

- Bem vindos de volta a Hogwarts. - Dumbledore falou assim que todos se acomodaram. - Espero que tenham aproveitado bastante o feriado com seus familiares e amigos. Como sabem, dentro de dois dias teremos nosso Baile de Fim de Ano, então aproveitem bastante esses dois dias de descanso. - todos sorriram. - E, bom apetite.

- Professora. - uma garota de seus treze anos se aproximou da mesa dos professores, ela queria falar com Gina. Draco e Cho olharam-na com desdém. Os demais professores não tinham os alunos como amigos, era uma relação totalmente restrita a sala de aula.

A menina se chamava Lisa Hanson, e era do terceiro ano da Grifinória.

- Oi, meu amor. - Gina falou carinhosa. Era por ser tão atenciosa que todos gostavam dela, menos os Sonserinos, logicamente.

- Eu estou com dificuldade em conjurar o feitiço de desarmamento. - a menina falou desanimada. - E ele provavelmente cairá no teste...

- Tudo bem, querida. Amanhã de manhã vá a minha sala, ok?

- Ok. - Lisa disse sorrindo. - Até amanhã. - completou beijando o rosto da professora.

- Você é tão atenciosa... - Harry comentou. - Mas, então... Não vou poder dormir com você hoje, e já estou morto de saudades...

- Quem disse? - ela perguntou maliciosamente. - Você pode, sabe, dar uma passadinha no meu quarto de madrugada. - completou fingindo-se displicente.

- Posso?! - perguntou fazendo cócegas nela. Ela conteve a gargalhada.

- Aham... - falou sorrindo. - Eu também estou com saudades.

- Menos. - Hermione os repreendeu, divertida. - Já tem gente olhando. - eles ficaram sérios.

- Falta de bom senso... - Draco comentou balançando a cabeça.

- Você e Claire não eram nada discretos... - Harry comentou.

- Nem você e a Chang... - o outro completou. Cho sorriu.

- Não mesmo... - Cho falou rodando o cálice com suco de abóbora entre os dedos. Gina olhou de soslaio para ela.

- Relaxa. - Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Gina. - Isso é passado. Agora eu sou completamente seu.

- Eu sei. - ela disse sorrindo.

- Vamos para o meu quarto? - ele chamou malicioso.

- Para o meu. - ela respondeu levantando-se. - Boa noite, Mione.

- Viu a cara da Cho!? - ele perguntou gargalhando.

- Vi. - ela gargalhava também. - Ela vai ter sérios problemas para se conformar.

- Azar o dela. - ele disse a puxando para si.

Assim que Gina deitou na cama, adormeceu. Então, o plano de matarem a saudade teve de ser adiado. Harry ficou muito tempo observando-na, e acabou por dormir ali mesmo.

hr

Durante aqueles dois dias, o casal aproveitou bastante. Os alunos apenas desconfiavam que eles namoravam, pois não ficavam se agarrando pelos corredores. Mas, depois daquele feriado, não havia mais dúvida para nenhum deles. E essa confirmação era o novo "babado" da escola.

Lisa tinha perguntado a ela se era mesmo verdade, Gina confirmou. Ela disse que aquilo era ótimo, pois também adorava o Professor Potter. Lisa era a aluna favorita de Gina. A menina tinha perdido a mãe, e sua madrasta não era nada boa com ela.

- Mione, que horas você vai se arrumar? - Gina perguntou na tarde do dia 31 de Dezembro.

- Daqui a pouco. - a amiga, que escrevia uma carta ao marido e à filha, respondeu.

- Acho que eu já vou indo. - Gina fez menção de se levantar.

- Cadê o Harry? - Hermione desviou a atenção do pergaminho.

- Ele está dando uma aula extra para a Lisa Hanson e alguns amigos dela. - Gina respondeu.

- Ela é bem aplicada... - Hermione comentou. - Uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts, se não a melhor.

- Quero que a Stephanie seja como ela. Inteligente e gentil. - Gina confessou.

- A Stephanie ijá/i é assim. E é por isso que você se identifica tanto com a Lisa. - Hermione concluiu.

- Deve ser mesmo. - Gina sorriu. - Já vou.

- Também vou. - Hermione largou o pergaminho encima da escrivaninha e se levantou. - Vou pegar as coisas para levar ao seu dormitório.

Elas passaram boas quatro horas se arrumando. Fizeram vários experimentos, até resolverem o que vestir e quais acessórios usar. No fim, Gina resolveu ir com seu vestido vermelho e Hermione resolveu ir com um vestido verde lodo.

Assim que acabaram com a produção, elas se dirigiram à escadaria principal, onde Harry e Neville já as esperavam. Ambos estavam muito bem arrumados. Neville usava uma camisa branca e uma calça azul escura. Harry estava com uma blusa verde claro e calça preta. Tinha arrumado os cabelos, para ficarem menos despenteados, e tinha usado um feitiço para substituir seus óculos.

- Você está muito elegante. - Neville disse a Hermione.

- Está parecendo uma princesa. - Harry falou beijando-lhe a mão. - Minha princesa. - completou beijando seus lábios.

- Bobo. - ela disse tocando-lhe o nariz de leve. - Nosso primeiro baile juntos.

- Eu era um verdadeiro idiota quando estudava aqui. - ele confessou.

- Não era nada... - ela disse passando a mão, delicadamente, pelo rosto dele.

- Me perdoa? - perguntou segurando-lhe a mão.

- Pelo o quê? - perguntou sem entender.

- Por não ter te visto antes. Por não ter evitado que você fosse...

- Harry, eu não tenho do que te perdoar. Você não entende, mas muita coisa que eu tenho foi graças a esse seu "erro". Como dizem os trouxas, "Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas"... - ela se referia a Stephanie.

- Você está falando da Stephanie, não é? - ele perguntou melancolicamente. Ele jamais se perdoara por não ser o pai da filha dela. Mal sabia que ele ERA o pai da filha de Gina.

- Estou. Mas há coisas que você não entende...

- Como o quê? - ele sabia que ela estava escondendo algo dele. Não fazia idéia do que era, mas muitas vezes ela falava mais do que devia e depois mudava o rumo da conversa.

- Nada. - disse encerrando o assunto. - Vamos?

- Vamos. - disse confuso.

- Você fica muito bem sem óculos. - ela disse fazendo com que ele sorrisse.

Assim que entraram no salão, deram de cara com Draco e Cho. Essa, para variar, usava um vestido muito provocante. Draco estava bastante elegante, e sorriu malicioso para Gina quando a viu.

Quando boa parte dos alunos já haviam chegado, a banda contratada por Dumbledore começou a tocar. Gina viu que Lisa dançava animadamente com um dos seus amigos, depois olhou para os professores. Draco e Cho, como sempre, faziam seu show particular. Gina já havia notado que Cho estava se jogando para cima do loiro, mas esse apenas se aproveitava dela.

- Concede-me esta dança, bela dama? - Harry perguntou beijando-lhe a mão, pomposamente.

- Sim, gentil cavalheiro. - ela disse sorrindo e levantando-se.

- Odeio dançar, mas com você, tudo é perfeito. - ele disse enquanto dirigiam-se à pista de dança.

- Também não gosto muito. - ela confessou.

Eles dançaram algumas músicas e depois ficaram sentados conversando, comendo, e observando o pessoal dançar. Cho chamou Harry para dançar, e esse, educadamente, recusou o pedido alegando estar muito cansado.

Quando faltava apenas um minuto para a meia noite, todos se levantaram para fazer contagem regressiva juntos.

- Feliz ano novo. - Gina disse abraçando Harry, animadamente.

- Para você também. - ele respondeu enquanto a levantava um pouco do chão.

- Eu te amo. - eles disseram em uníssono.

- Eu disse primeiro. - Gina falou.

- Eu disse! - Harry gritou, o lugar estava muito barulhento.

- Nada disso, eu fui a primeira! - ela alegou. Eles continuaram algum tempo com aquele joguinho.

- Cansei! - Gina falou. - Mas fui eu.

- Eu te amo. - ele disse dando beijos contínuos nos lábios dela.

- O que acha de passarmos a noite dizendo isso? - ela sugeriu.

- Você não prefere... - ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Prefiro? - ela queria que ele continuasse.

- Você sabe... Quarto... Beijos... Abraços... Cama... Estrelas... - ele disse essa última palavra roçando os lábios na orelha dela.

- Sabiam que tem aluninhos inocentes por todo salão? - Draco os interrompeu. - Aposto que os pais deles não ficariam felizes ao saber que certos professores ficam se agarrando pelo castelo.

- Também não ficariam felizes por saber que um certo professor, quase casado, tem caso com outra professora. - Harry falou com raiva. Cho e Draco se encontravam às escondidas. Ele como homem, tinha suas necessidades, e Cho era um alvo fácil e prático para ele. Ela acreditava que fazia ciúmes a Harry ao ficar com Draco. No fim, nem fazia ciúmes, nem Draco largaria Claire por ela.

- Ano passado não era eu quem fazia visitinhas a Chang. - ele falou sorrindo com maldade. Harry se afastou com Gina.

- Você e a Cho... Bem, vocês mantinham um caso? Mesmo depois de estarem divorciados? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Gina... Você sabe... Eu sou homem, e tenho necessidades às vezes. Não era algo contínuo, mas a Cho sempre estava atrás de mim, e às vezes eu me... aproveitava. - ela olhou para ele incrédula. - Não me olha assim.

- Desculpa. - ela o abraçou. - Eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida durante esses anos que passamos separados.

- Tudo bem. - ele disse beijando-lhe o rosto. - Mas, que tal continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo?

- Ah, claro. - ela disse sorrindo. Depois, encostou sua testa na dele. - Meu quarto, ou seu quarto? - eles estavam na escadaria principal.

- O meu. - ele disse a puxando pela mão. - É mais perto.

- Um andar, apenas.

- Um andar faz muita diferença. - ela riu.

Quando puseram os pés no segundo andar, começaram a se beijar como dois loucos. Os beijos continham o desejo que sentiam de ter um ao outro. Desejavam-se naquele momento, como em nenhum outro.

- Você me deixa louca. - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, enquanto esse lhe beijava o pescoço.

- Gosto de você assim. - ele disse olhando-a nos olhos.

- É? - ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele a beijou novamente enquanto se amavam. Algum tempo depois, ele desfaleceu encima dela, e logo adormeceu.

- Eu te amo. - ela disse acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Gina acordou, Harry ainda dormia. A coruja de Mel era quem tinha-na acordado. Foi até a janela e retirou o envelope da pata da coruja, essa nem esperou por resposta, e voou de volta.

i"Gi,  
Fico muito feliz por vocês estarem juntos. Assim fica melhor para você contar-lhe sobre a Stephanie.

Quanto ao Malfoy, sinceramente, não sei o que dizer. Há alguns anos ele diria que beijar uma Weasley era algo que nunca faria. Acho que, de certa forma, perder metade do que tinha o afetou. Mas, se você notou que ele está desconfiando de algo, conte logo! Melhor o Harry descobrir por você, do que por outra pessoa. Ele vai ficar muito magoado. Ainda mais se essa pessoa for o Malfoy. Não adia mais, eu já te disse, Gi. Se ele souber por outra pessoa, aí sim, você irá perdê-lo. Ao menos uma vez, me escuta.

Quanto à mãe do Josh, já resolvemos sim. Ela está morando em outro apartamento nosso. E, de vez em quando, vem nos visitar. Está participando de um grupo da terceira idade, então, ela nos deixou de lado. Acho que ela só queria alguma coisa para se ocupar.

Ótimo que o Harry e Stephanie estejam se dando bem. Assim vai ficar mais fácil no momento que souberem que são pai e filha. Acho que eles, inconscientemente, sentem que estão realmente ligados um ao outro.

Ah! Eu estou grávida, sim! É um menino. A gente pensou em muitos nomes, mas estamos entre dois. Phillipe ou Mathew. Quando responder, me diz qual você acha melhor.

O Josh, antes de ir tomar banho, mandou um beijo para vocês. Ele anda me paparicando mais do que nunca. (Gina riu)

Muitos beijos e espero ver vocês em breve,  
Mel."/i

Gina se certificou de que Harry estava dormindo, e foi até a escrivaninha escrever uma carta de resposta à amiga. Procurou onde Harry guardava tinta, pena e pergaminho, e assim que achou, começou a escrever.

i"Mel,  
Acabei de receber sua carta, e resolvi responder logo. No momento estou no quarto do Harry, e ele está dormindo como um anjinho.

Primeiramente, fico feliz por sua gravidez. Como eu disse outras vezes, você e o Josh merecem ser muito felizes. E nada melhor que um filho. Na verdade, vocês demoraram demais. Ah! Graças a Deus que a mãe dele parou de perturbar vocês, menos mal.

Ainda não contei nada ao Harry. Mas, sinto que a hora está chegando. Mel, a gente fez um Amigo Secreto agora no Natal, e a Stephanie o tirou. Sabe, foi tão lindo vê-los se abraçando em frente a toda família... E mais tarde, já de madrugada, ela foi até onde estávamos dormindo. Tinha sonhado com Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Com o ocorrido na Câmara, no nosso primeiro ano, lembra? Então, dormimos, os três juntos. Sabe, senti que era daquela maneira que deveríamos estar. Unidos, entende?

Quanto ao sonho. A Cho e o Draco disseram que aquilo ocorria quando duas pessoas que se amam passam por algo, na qual uma salva a outra. Então, seus filhos podem sonhar com o ocorrido. Mas no caso, o filho tinha que ser dos dois. Eles ficaram sem entender, e Hermione disse que pesquisaria mais. Se eles soubessem...

Sobre os nomes... Eu prefiro Mathew, mas Phillipe não é um nome feio. Você está com quase três meses, não é? Gostaria de estar junto a você, como esteve junto a mim...

Agora eu vou acordar o Harry, ok? Não demora com a resposta e manda um beijão para o Josh,  
Gina."/i

hr

bThank you for loving me/b

It's hard for me to say the things i(É difícil dizer as coisas)/i I want to say sometimes i(Que quero às vezes)/i There's no one here but you and me i(Não há ninguém aqui além de nós)/i And that broken old street light i(E a velha luz quebrada da rua)/i Lock the doors i(Tranque as portas)/i We'll leave the world outside i(Vamos deixar o mundo de fora)/i All I've got to give to you i(Tudo que tenho para dizer a você)/i Are these five words when I i(São essas cinco palavras)/i Thank you for loving me i(Obrigada por me amar)/i For being my eyes i(Por ter sido meus olhos)/i When I couldn't see i(Quando não pude ver)/i For parting my lips i(Por separar meus lábios)/i When I couldn't breathe i(Quando não pude respirar)/i Thank you for loving me

i(Obrigada por me amar)/i Thank you for loving me i(Obrigada por me amar)/i

I never knew I had a dream i(Nunca soube que tinha um sonho)/i Until that dream was you i(Até esse sonho ser você)/i When I look into your eyes i(Quando olho em seus olhos)/i The sky's a different blue i(O céu se torna um azul diferente)/i Cross my heart i(Atravesse meu coração)/i I wear no disguise i(Não uso disfarce algum)/i If I tried, you'd make believe i(Se eu tentasse, você fingiria)/i That you believed my lies i(Acreditar nas minhas mentiras)/i Thank you for loving me i(Obrigada por me amar)/i For being my eyes i(Por ter sido meus olhos)/i When I couldn't see i(Quando não pude ver)/i For parting my lips i(Por separar meus lábios)/i When I couldn't breathe i(Quando não pude respirar)/i Thank you for loving me i(Obrigada por me amar)/i

You pick me up when I fall down i(Você me levantou quando caí)/i You ring the bell before they count me out i(Você tocou a campanhia antes que eles me colocassem para fora)/i If I was drowning you would part the sea i(Se eu tivesse afundando você partiria o oceano)/i And risk your own life to rescue me i(E arriscaria sua você para me salvar)/i

Lock the doors i(Tranque as portas)/i We'll leave the world outside i(Vamos deixar o mundo de fora)/i All I've got to give to you i(Tudo que tenho para dizer a você)/i Are these five words when I i(São essas cinco palavras)/i Thank you for loving me i(Obrigada por me amar)/i For being my eyes i(Por ter sido meus olhos)/i When I couldn't see i(Quando não pude ver)/i For parting my lips i(Por separar meus lábios)/i When I couldn't breathe i(Quando não pude respirar)/i Thank you for loving me i(Obrigada por me amar)/i

When I couldn't fly i(Quando eu não pude voar)/i Oh, you gave me wings i(Você me deu asas)/i You parted my lips i(Separou meus lábios)/i When I couldn't breathe i(Quando não pude respirar)/i Thank you for loving me i(Obrigada por me amar)/i 


	27. Um pequeno acidente

bMúsica:/b I turn to you - Christina Aguilera

bCapítulo 27 - Um pequeno acidente/b

Já estavam quase na metade de Janeiro. Em poucos dias, iriam à Toca para comemorarem o aniversário de Emily e Gina ansiava por rever a filha.

Após o almoço daquele dia, ela esperou metade dos alunos se retirarem do Salão Principal, despediu-se de Harry e Hermione e foi até sua sala se preparar para uma aula conjunta que daria aos segundanistas grifinórios e sonserinos.

Aos poucos, os alunos foram chegando e sentando. Ela ainda esperou os atrasados para começar a aula.

- Boa tarde. Quero que me tragam seus trabalhos sobre o feitiço Impervious que eu passei semana passada. - ela disse. Alguns fizeram cara de espanto, outros correram para entregar.

- Professora. - um grifinório falou. Seu nome era Thomas Murray.

- Sim, Thomas? - Gina, que estava dando uma olhada em um dos trabalhou, levantou os olhos para poder olhá-lo. Thomas era uma espécie de Neville, sempre atrapalhado e esquecendo das coisas.

- Eu esqueci meu trabalho no dormitório. - ele disse tristemente. - Será que a senhora poderia deixar eu ir pegar? Volto em um minuto. - os sonserinos davam risadinhas gozando da cara dele. Ele, por sua vez, estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

- Na hora do jantar você me entrega. O Sr. Gerald Filch não gosta de ver alunos perambulando pelo castelo em horário de aula. - ela disse bondosamente - E o próximo que soltar gracinhas com o colega irá perder trinta pontos da sua casa. - os sonserinos, relutantes, pararam de rir, mas ainda lançavam olhares zombadores para Thomas.

- Obrigado, professora. - ele disse timidamente.

- Bem, - ela se levantou. - hoje iremos aprender um feitiço muito simples. Acredito que muitos de vocês já o conheçam. Ele chama Incendio, e serve para acender fogo. - os sonserinos riram. "Até meu irmão de sete anos conhece esse feitiço", murmurou um deles - Alguém que já conheça quer demonstrar para a turma?

- Eu! - uma sonserina muito bonita se levantou, seu nome era Nicole Kingsmill. Tinha cabelo loiro claro e brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Faça o favor, Srta. Kingsmill. - Gina disse afastando-se para que a menina tivesse mais espaço.

- Incendio! - ela apontou para uma vela que estava sobre a mesa de Gina. Logo, a vela acendeu.

- Muito bem! Dez pontos para a sonserina. - Gina disse animada. - Mais alguém? - quando ela pensou que ninguém iria demonstrar, Jensen Fitz, um garoto da grifinória, se levantou.

Foi até a mesa da professora e conjurou o feitiço, mas ao invés da vela acender, ele tocou fogo na mesa de Gina. No desespero, o menino tentou apagar com as próprias mãos e acabou se queimando bastante. Gina rapidamente apagou o fogo com um feitiço e correu para onde o menino estava.

- Afastem-se! - ela gritou. - Vamos, Sr. Fitz, irei levá-lo à enfermaria. - ela disse enquanto ajudava o menino a andar.

Eles demorariam muito para chegar até o primeiro andar se fossem andando, então Gina conjurou uma maca e o colocou em cima. Depois lançou um feitiço de levitação, fazendo com que a maca flutuasse atrás dela até chegarem à enfermaria.

- Sra. Glew. - Gina chamou a enfermeira. - Esse aluno se queimou na minha aula.

- E como foi isso? - a mulher perguntou enquanto olhava as queimaduras nos braços dele. Esse, por sua vez, se contorcia de dores ao toque dela.

- Ele conjurou o feitiço Incêndio sobre a minha mesa e essa, logicamente, pegou fogo. O reflexo dele foi tentar apagar com as mãos. - ela explicou, nervosa.

- Acalme-se, Srta. Weasley. - a mulher disse sorrindo. Jensen olhou de cara feia para a enfermeira. Ele morrendo de dor e ela sorrindo?! - Não foi nada grave, aparentemente pelo menos. Pode voltar à sua sala, acho que no fim do dia ele terá alta.

- Tem certeza? - ela perguntou franzindo a testa ao dar uma olhada nas queimaduras. Estavam horríveis.

- Tenho. Fique tranqüila. - a mulher respondeu.

Gina não estava se sentindo bem, ela nunca tinha enfrentado nada daquele tipo. Nenhum aluno tinha se machucado em sua aula antes. Foi até o banheiro e molhou o rosto tentando se acalmar. Ficou algum tempo olhando-se no espelho e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Só quando se sentiu um pouco melhor, ela voltou para a sala.

- Tinha que ser um grifinório para cometer essa idiotice. - disse uma das amigas de Nicole. As outras deram risadinhas.

- Engraçado é que sua amiguinha Catherine derrubou o caldeirão na aula do professor Malfoy e, pelo que me consta, ela não é uma grifinória, e sim uma sonserina. - disse Jullya Hanson, irmã de Lisa.

- Sem brigas, por favor. - Gina pediu, cansada. - Vamos continuar com a aula. Por favor, os que já conhecem o feitiço juntem-se com os que não sabem para auxiliá-los. Cada dupla que conseguir conjurar o feitiço da maneira certa ganhará dez pontos para sua casa.

O resto da aula foi muito tranqüilo, tirando as provocações de Nicole e suas amigas aos grifinórios, que não cessaram. Nas outras duas aulas, Gina também não teve maiores problemas, e assim que o sinal da última aula tocou, ela foi até a enfermaria ver como Jensen estava.

- Você está melhor? - ela perguntou sentando-se numa cadeira que estava ao lado da cama dele.

- Estou sim. - ele respondeu. - Mas só poderei sair daqui amanhã. Antes de dormir, vou tomar uma porção para renovar minha pele.

- Deve doer bastante. - Gina disse fazendo caretas.

- É. Ela disse que dói. - ele falou desanimado.

- Eu sinto muito. - ela falou acariciando os cabelos dele.

- Tudo bem, eu que fui descuidado...

- Se fosse um sonserino, me odiaria para sempre. - ele riu.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, a culpa não foi sua. Eu que conjurei errado.

- Bem, eu vou indo. - ela se levantou e beijou o rosto dele. - Vou jantar agora. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - ele disse sorrindo.

Gina foi até o Salão Principal e sentou-se sem falar com ninguém. O jantar logo foi servido, e ela nem tocou na comida. Harry, que estava discutindo sobre o time de quadribol da Grifinória com Neville, não tinha notado o comportamento dela. Apenas quando já estava a caminho dos dormitórios, ele percebeu.

- O que você tem? - Harry perguntou colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

- Nada demais. Tive um problema com um aluno hoje. - ela disse, e depois se dirigiu às escadas em direção ao terceiro andar, onde ficava seu dormitório.

- Me conta. - ele pediu, puxando-a pelo braço. Ela virou-se e ele viu que ela estava magoada. Talvez nem tanto por conta do que tinha ocorrido, mas por ele só ter notado agora.

- Hoje eu dei uma aula sobre o feitiço Incendio para a turma do segundo ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina. Um dos Grifinórios se queimou... - ela falou vagamente, sem olhá-lo direito.

- Acidentes acontecem, não precisa ficar tão preocupada... O garoto está bem? - ele perguntou, dessa vez preocupado.

- Fui visitá-lo no fim das aulas. Ele está bem, mas só terá alta amanhã. - ela contou.

- Então, por que está triste? - ele passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela.

- Porque eu me senti tão impotente quando vi aquele fogo... Vendo ele se queimar sem poder fazer nada. - enquanto ela falava, algumas lágrimas escaparam-lhe.

- Ei, que bobagem. - ele disse enxugando as lágrimas dela com o polegar. - É natural que ocorram acidentes nas aulas. - ele beijou os lábios dela de leve.

- Tudo bem... - ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Mas, não tem nada mais que esteja de aborrecendo, tem? - ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela ao perguntar isso.

- Tem. - ela foi direta.

- O quê? - perguntou curioso.

- Se você não sabe, eu não vou dizer. - ela disse, magoada.

- O que eu fiz? - ela o olhou séria. - Sério, eu não sei.

- Fica sem saber. - e fez menção de ir embora.

- Não. - ele a puxou pelo braço outra vez. - Me diz.

- É bobagem... - ela disse, timidamente.

- Eu adoro bobagens. Na verdade, eu sou o rei das bobagens. - ela riu.

- É só que... - começou.

- Que?! - ele estava mais curioso que nunca.

- Que você passou o jantar inteiro falando de quadribol com o Neville e não me deu a mínima atenção. - ela disse tudo isso de uma vez.

- Ah! Me desculpa. - ele a enlaçou pela cintura, de modo que sua testa ficou junto à dela.

- Eu sou muito boba... - ela confessou.

- Minha boba preferida. - ele a beijou de leve e deixou que ela procurasse por seus lábios enquanto ele fugia do beijo.

- Seu bobo! - ele riu e ela aproveitou para beijá-lo. - Obrigada.

- Pelo quê? - perguntou, ainda com a testa junto à dela.

- Por me ajudar, por melhorar meu humor e me dar forças. Sem você eu não sou nada, sabia? - ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu também não sou nada sem você. - ele disse dando contínuos beijos nela.

- Eu te amo. - ela disse o abraçando forte.

- Preciso dizer que eu também? - perguntou no ouvido dela.

hr

- Gina! - Hermione chamava uma Gina adormecida.

- Oi, amor. - ela respondeu cheia de sono. - Desculpa por não ter... Mione?!

- Amor?! - perguntou, gargalhando em seguida. - Acorda. Ficamos até tarde arrumando as lembrançinhas da festa e acabamos adormecendo aqui mesmo. - ela se referia à festa de Emily, que seria naquele dia. Tinham passado quase a noite toda fazendo as lembrançinhas no quarto de Hermione.

- E cadê as coisas? - Gina perguntou enquanto percorria os olhos pela cama.

- Já arrumei tudo. - Hermione falou, eficiente. - Gi, é melhor você ir se arrumar. Daqui à uma hora nós saímos.

- Ok. Mas e o Harry? - perguntou já de pé.

- Não o vi ainda hoje. - respondeu Hermione.

- Então tá. Até daqui a pouco. - disse dirigindo-se a porta do quarto.

Gina subiu até o terceiro andar e entrou em seu dormitório. Quando olhou para sua cama, viu que Harry dormia lá. Sentou-se ao lado dele e o observou dormir por alguns minutos.

- Que bonitinho! - ela disse acariciando os cabelos dele. - Acorda amor. - completou beijando os lábios dele de leve. Ele entreabriu os olhos.

- Hum? - perguntou coçando os olhos.

- Desculpa. - disse beijando o rosto dele. - Eu e a Mione acabamos adormecendo.

- Tudo bem. - disse enquanto se sentava. - Eu adoro essa cama.

- A Mione disse que daqui à uma hora estamos saindo. - ela avisou.

- Já? - perguntou preguiçoso.

- Já, levanta! - mandou rindo dele.

- Só se você me der um beijinho. - ele disse se aproximando dela, lentamente. Ele a puxou pela cintura e eles se fundiram em um beijo. Uma mão dele procurou o zíper da calça dela, enquanto a outra a enlaçava pela cintura. Ela, por sua vez, enfiava os dedos nos cabelos dele e o beijava cheia de desejos. Mas eles não tinham tempo para aquilo naquele momento...

- Harry, não dá. Não agora. - ela sussurrou. - Mais tarde... - completou tentando melhorar a situação.

- Mas eu te quero, agora. - reclamou enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

- A Mione... - ela disse com esforço. - Esperando...

- Ok, ok, mas você vai ficar me devendo... - ele disse fazendo biquinho.

- Ta bem. - disse arrumando a blusa. - Mas agora, desfaz o biquinho e vamos tomar café.

- Sim senhora! - ele disse, e em seguida transfigurou o pijama em uma blusa e uma calça.

A viagem até à Toca foi quase igual às outras, a única diferença foi que não teve Draco nem Cho para perturbar, ou seja, a viagem foi uma paz.

hr

- Parabéns, meu amor! - Hermione falou abraçando apertado a filha.

- Obrigada, mãe. Adorei o presente! - a menina disse sorrindo. Hermione tinha enviado o presente pelo correio.

- Oi, amor. - Rony disse beijando a esposa.

- Olá, princesa. - Harry a abraçou. - Parabéns!

- Mãe, você comprou presente para a Emily? - Stephanie perguntou baixinho para Gina.

- Claro. - Gina respondeu sorridente. - Seu presente, Emy.

- Obrigada, tia. - a menina a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Crianças, vão brincar com o Harry e o Rony enquanto nós arrumamos as coisas. - Molly pediu.

- O que vocês acham de uma partida de quadribol? - Rony perguntou, fazendo as duas abrirem largos sorrisos.

- Não posso. - Harry cortou o barato delas. - Vou lá para casa. Daqui a pouco volto com o Sirius, a Rachel e o Remo, então teremos mais dois jogadores.

- A gente fica esperando e jogando xadrez. - disse Stephanie.

- Não demora, tio. - Emily pediu.

Harry voltou uma hora depois, e eles passaram o resto do dia jogando. A festa começou pouco depois de o sol se pôr. E, assim como todos os encontros Weasley's, foi muito divertido.

Mais tarde, Gina recebeu uma carta de Mel.

i"Gi,  
Vejo que as coisas entre vocês estão evoluindo, já estão passando noites e mais noites juntos. E ainda mais morando no mesmo local, devem aproveitar bastante.

Já estou com quase seis meses e minha barriga já está bastante saliente. O Josh não pára de sorrir, parece um bobo. Vive ligando para casa querendo saber se está tudo bem. Você deve estar se perguntando po rque ligando para casa, não é? Porque ele me proibiu de trabalhar. Isso mesmo que você leu, me proibiu, acredita?

Espero que tenha tomado juízo e já tenha contado ao Harry toda a verdade. Você vai ver que tudo ficará mais fácil se você contar... Confie em mim!

Encontrei o Peter um dia desses. Você lembra dele? Ele teve uma filhinha, o nome dela é Sharon. Não gostei do nome, para ser sincera.

Gostaria de ter visto a cena de vocês três dormindo juntos. É bom saber que, mesmo sem saber, a Stephanie tem um pai. A pobrezinha sofreu tanto quando o Ryan morreu. (Gina sentiu uma lágrima cair dos seus olhos à menção do nome de Ryan) O Ryan, Gi. Que saudades, sabia? Eu o adorava. Foi um anjo nas nossas vidas... O Josh e eu sempre que podemos vamos visitar o túmulo dele. Peguei ele chorando uma vez, eles tinham se tornado grandes amigos.

Lembra as tantas vezes que eles levaram a Stephanie aos jogos do Dodgers? Às vezes eu sento com o Josh e ficamos lembrando dos bons tempos... Isso aqui é tão vazio sem vocês. Quase oito meses que vocês se foram...

Já estou aqui feito uma doida chorando. Acho que essa gravidez está me deixando muito sensível.

Bem Gi, eu fico por aqui. O Josh está mandando um super beijo para vocês duas.

Amo vocês com todo meu coração! Da sua amiga e irmã,  
Melissa Conner Taylor." /i

hr

centerbI turn to you/b

When I'm lost in the rain iQuando estou perdida na chuva/i In your eyes I know iEm seus olhos eu sei/i I'll find the light to light my way iQue acharei a luz para iluminar meu caminho/i When I'm scared, losing ground iQuando estou assustada, afundando/i When my world is going crazy iQuando meu mundo enlouquece/i You can turn it all around iVocê pode mudar tudo/i And when I'm down you're there iE quando estou para baixo, você está lá/i Pushing me to the top iMe colocando para cima/i You're always there giving me all you've got iEstá sempre me dando tudo que tem/i

For a shield from the storm iPor um abrigo da chuva/i For a friend iPor um amigo/i For a love to keep me safe and warn iPor um amor para me manter a salvo e aquecida/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i For the strength to be strong iPela força para ser forte/i For the will to carry on iPela vontade de continuar/i For everything you do iPor tudo que faz/i For everythins that's true iPor toda a verdade/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i

When I lose the will to win iQuando perco a vontade de ganhar/i I just reach for you iEu apenas busco você/i And I can reach the sky again iE posso alcançar o céu de novo/i I can do anything iEu posso fazer qualquer coisa/i 'Coz your love is so amazing iPorque seu amor é tão maravilhoso/i 'Coz your love inspires me iPorque seu amor me inspira/i And when I need a friend iE quando preciso de um amigo/i You're always on my side iVocê sempre está ao meu lado/i Giving me faith,  
iMe dando fé/i Talking me through the night iMe guiando pela noite/i

For a shield from the storm iPor um abrigo da chuva/i For a friend iPor um amigo/i For a love to keep me safe and warn iPor um amor para me manter a salvo e aquecida/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i For the strength to be strong iPela força para ser forte/i For the will to carry on iPela vontade de continuar/i For everything you do iPor tudo que faz/i For everythins that's true iPor toda a verdade/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i

For the arms to be my shelter iPelos braços para ser meu abrigo/i Through all the rain iDurante toda a chuva/i For truth that will never change iPela verdade que nunca mudará/i For someone to learn on iPor alguém para aprender/i For a heart I can rely on through anything iPor um coração para confiar/i For that one who I can run to iPor alguém para contar/i

For a shield from the storm iPor um abrigo da chuva/i For a friend iPor um amigo/i For a love to keep me safe and warn iPor um amor para me manter a salvo e aquecida/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i For the strength to be strong iPela força para ser forte/i For the will to carry on

For everything you do iPor tudo que faz/i For everythins that's true iPor toda a verdade/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i I turn to you For a shield from the storm iPor um abrigo da chuva/i For a friend iPor um amigo/i For a love to keep me safe and warn iPor um amor para me manter a salvo e aquecida/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i For the strength to be strong iPela força para ser forte/i For the will to carry on iPela vontade de continuar/i For everything you do iPor tudo que faz/i For everythins that's true iPor toda a verdade/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i I turn to you iEu procuro você/i/center 


	28. O que deveria ser comemorado

Capítulo Vinte e Oito - O que deveria ser comemorado...

**Música:** When you say nothing at all – Ronan Keating

Aquele dia estava sendo o mais esperado por toda Hogwarts. Durante todo o dia, cupidos estariam entregando bilhetes de amor por todo o castelo.

Mas uma pessoa estava odiando aquela idéia. Essa pessoa era Draco Malfoy. Ele tangeu vários dos cupidos das suas aulas, mas os bichinhos eram persistentes.

Temos um cartão para o senhor! – berrou um deles na última aula do dia.

Não quero saber. – ele disse expulsando o cupido da sala. – Saia!

Mas eu devo cumprir minha missão! – o bichinho desenrolou decidido um pergaminho e começou a ler: _"Draco, você é o melhor professor de toda Hogwarts. Te admiro muito! Espere por minha coruja hoje à noite"._

Agora sai! – ele disse com mais raiva. "Era só o que faltava!". – O primeiro que abrir a boca sobre esse bilhete perderá cinqüenta pontos para a sua casa.

Draco mandou que eles fizessem uma poção bastante complicada. A turma era do sétimo ano, e ele pegaria pesado nos N.I.E.M's.

Enquanto eles trabalhavam, Draco ficou lendo um livro de poções que pegara na biblioteca. Ele sempre percebia quando alguém o observava demais, então, levantou a vista a tempo de ver que Jennifer Zimmer olhava fixamente para ele. Somando dois mais dois, ele logo descobriu que ela tinha sido a autora do bilhete. Sorriu malicioso para ela e retomou a leitura.

Ao fim da aula, ele pediu que Jennifer ficasse e ela, obviamente, o obedeceu.

Creio que seja a autora do cartão, Srta. Zimmer? – ele falou, aproximando-se dela perigosamente.

O que você acha? – a sonserina perguntou, olhando-o de cima para baixo. Draco notou que ela tinha muito em comum com ele.

Sabia que é terminantemente proibido relacionamento entre professor e aluna? – ele perguntou.

E quem precisa saber? – ela devolveu, ousada. – Também não é certo um professor praticamente casado fazer visitas ao quarto de uma professora quase todas as noites.

O que você sabe? – ele puxou o braço dela com força.

Mais do que imagina. – ela falou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Me diga! – ele forçou mais ainda o braço dela.

O que eu ganho? – ela perguntou, desafiando-o.

O que você quer? – os rostos deles já estavam a centímetros de distância.

Isso. – ela fechou a mínima distância entre eles com um beijo. A princípio, Draco pensou em afastá-la. Aquilo era muito errado. "Errado! Nada é errado quando se é um Malfoy", ele pensou, e então trouxe o corpo dela para junto do seu.

Ele, ainda no meio do beijo, afastou tudo o que tinha sobre sua mesa e a deitou em cima dessa. Começou a desabotoar sua blusa. Ela, por sua vez, desabotoava a calça dele. Sabiam que estavam fazendo a coisa errada no local errado, mas, cegos pelo prazer, esqueceram do mundo e continuaram o que estavam fazendo.

Draco beijava o pescoço dela e dava leves mordidas no local, enquanto ela desabotoava a sua camisa. Suas mãos estavam deslizando pelas coxas dela quando a porta foi aberta abruptamente.

Eles tomaram o maior susto, e Harry também. Ele imaginava tudo de Malfoy, menos que ele matinha casos com as alunas, ainda mais dentro da sala de aula. "Pobre Claire", foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou.

Potter! – ele disse com raiva, enquanto abotoava a camisa.

Malfoy... – o outro disse chocado.

O que foi, Potter! – perguntou ainda mais furioso. Jennifer se arrumava ao lado de Draco, estava totalmente descabelada.

O que você está fazendo! – ele olhava da moça para Draco.

Preciso mesmo dizer? – perguntou com sarcasmo. – Acho que começa com "t" e termina com "o"... Ou melhor, começaria, se você não tivesse aparecido!

Meu Deus! Nem as alunas te escapam! Sabia que você não prestava, mas tanto assim! Pedofilia é crime... – ele disse rindo e balançando a cabeça. – A Hermione está te esperando na sala dela.

Depois continuamos... – Jennifer disse puxando-o pela gravata e o beijando.

Droga! – ele resmungou antes de sair da sala.

* * *

- Gina? – Harry chamou enquanto abria a porta do dormitório dela, lentamente.

Entra, Harry. – ele escutou a voz dela vindo do banheiro.

Já está pronta? – perguntou caminhando até onde ela estava.

Estou só prendendo meu cabelo. – ela respondeu procurando o prendedor.

Não, deixa solto. – ele estava recostado na porta do banheiro, observando-a. – Eu prefiro assim. – completou quando ela deixou os cabelos cairem sobre os ombros.

Então... Vamos? – ela se virou. Harry cruzou os braços e ficou olhando fixamente para ela. – O quê?

Linda... – ele disse suavemente, acariciando o rosto corado dela.

Bobo! – Gina falou, atirando-se nos braços dele em seguida.

Eles pegaram uma carruagem e foram até Hogsmeade. Jantariam no Três Vassouras, que estava com uma programação especial para o Dia dos Namorados. Teria uma banda tocando músicas lentas e, ao invés da Sra. Gray servi-los, teriam vários garçons disponíveis para agilizar o serviço.

Harry, o que você ia me dizendo e parou quando a Mione se aproximou? – ela perguntou assim que eles terminaram de jantar.

Quando?

Hoje, no fim da tarde, quando a gente se encontrou após a última aula.

Ah! Bem, você lembra que a Hermione tinha me pedido para chamar o Malfoy?

Lembro sim. – disse curiosa.

Bem, quando eu cheguei à sala dele, adivinha o que eu vi? – ele adorava torturá-la, sabia que era super curiosa.

Ah, Harry! Diz logo, eu estou me roendo de curiosidade! – ela implorou.

Ele estava se agarrando com uma sonserina do sétimo ano, Jennifer Zimmer. – Gina não conseguia acreditar.

Como assim se _agarrando_! – perguntou boquiaberta.

Ué... Ela deitada sobre a mesa com a blusa aberta, ele por cima com as mãos na... – ele começou a descrever a cena. Gina estava estática, ainda não estava acreditando.

Já entendi! – disse, cortando-o. – Não precisa de tantos detalhes. – ele riu. – Que absurdo!

É... E uma hora depois, partiu para casa. Foi encontrar a Claire, coitada dela...

Nossa, uma aluna... Nunca pensei isso dele! – ela já não estava mais tão espantada.

Vindo de um Malfoy, pode-se esperar tudo! – Harry ponderou.

Ok, mas vamos esquecê-lo. – ela disse acariciando o rosto dele. – Vamos falar de nós...

Nós... – ele falou pensativo. – Hum... Deixa eu te dar meu presente. – ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso e entregou a ela. Ao abrir, ela viu um pingente de ouro branco em forma de coração com um diamante no meio.

Nossa, Harry! Não precisava comprar algo tão caro... – ela disse encantada com o presente.

Abre... – ele disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Adorava fazê-la feliz.

Ela assim o fez e viu que dentro do pingente havia uma foto deles dois juntos. Eles estavam abraçados e sorrindo. A garota ficou olhando algum tempo, então percebeu que uma frase passava de vez em quando. A frase dizia: "Para o meu amor, a melhor parte do meu dia. Eu te amo". Ela sentiu os olhos umedecerem e deixou uma lágrima rolar por sua face. Ele enxugou a lágrima com o polegar. Depois, segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a beijou com carinho.

Obrigada. – ela sorriu sincera.

Você merece. E não chora. Hoje nós temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer... – ele disse malicioso. Ela riu.

Mas antes, deixa eu te dar meu presente. – ela disse enquanto abria a bolsa. Entregou um pacote azul a ele. Dentro tinha uma caixinha e, dentro dessa, um relógio muito bonito.

Obrigado. – ele disse segurando a mão dela, que estava sobre a mesa, e beijando-a.

Você merece. – ela repetiu o que ele tinha dito, fazendo-o sorrir.

Eu mereço mais o quê? – perguntou no ouvindo dela, provocando-lhe arrepios.

Não sei... – fingiu-se pensativa.

Eu sei. – completou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela, delicadamente.

Você já bebeu demais... – ela disse se desvencilhando dele e rindo, enquanto ele tentava beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Não bebi, não. Garçom, por favor, mais uma garrafa de vinho tinto. – ele pediu, só pra provocá-la.

Não beba muito. – ela o aconselhou.

Hoje a noite é nossa! – ele falou um pouco mais alto e a trouxe para junto de si. – Vamos agir sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Ok! – ela concordou finalmente. – Vale a pena quando estou com você. – completou beijando-o de leve.

Ficaram bebendo e curtindo um ao outro por mais meia hora.

Vamos? – ele chamou assim que pagou a conta.

Vamos! – ela disse se levantando. Estava meio tonta, e Harry a ajudou a ficar em pé.

Eles pegaram uma carruagem, logo já estavam de volta ao castelo. Subiram as escadas rapidamente e chegaram ao quarto. Ela entrou primeiro e ele, após entrar atrás dela, trancou a porta.

Ei! – ele puxou o braço dela, fazendo com que ficasse de frente a ele.

Oi. – ela disse com um sorriso bobo.

Eu te amo! – disse enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

Também te amo. – sussurrou enquanto se beijavam.

Eu te quero... – ele disse no ouvido dela enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por suas pernas. – Muito. – completou voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Mesmo? – ela perguntou encostando sua testa na dele.

Mesmo. – disse tentando beijá-la, mas ela afastava o rosto quando ele o fazia.

Então... Vem me pegar! – ela disse de forma maliciosa.

Gina correu até a outra extremidade do quarto e ele quase a alcançou. Depois, ela correu para o banheiro, de modo que não pôde mais fugir. Estava encurralada.

Ele entrou no banheiro, e foi se aproximando lentamente dela.

Te peguei! – os dois riam sem parar. Então, ele apoiou os braços na parede, um de cada lado dela, fazendo com que ela não pudesse sair da onde estava.

E o que você vai fazer comigo? – perguntou em tom de desafio.

Você quer mesmo saber? – ele a puxou para si, de modo que seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância.

Aham... – respondeu. Ele a beijou cheio de desejo. Em seguida, derrubou tudo que tinha sobre a bancada do banheiro e a colocou sentada.

Eu vou te levar às estrelas de um modo que nunca fiz... – disse voltando a beijá-la.

E se eu fugir? – ela perguntou entre beijos.

Eu vou atrás de você... – respondeu beijando o colo dela e tentando tirar sua blusa.

Ela o ajudou a se desfazer da blusa, e em seguida ele se desfez da dele. Voltaram a se beijar enquanto ele deslizava as mãos sobre as coxas dela, fazendo com que sua saia subisse cada vez mais. Ela desceu da bancada e eles foram, aos beijos, até a cama. Naquela noite, eles se amaram como nunca tinham feito na vida.

Bom dia. – ela disse ajoelhada sobre ele na manhã seguinte.

Bom dia. – ele disse abrindo os olhos e sorrindo ao vê-la apenas coberta por um lençol.

Vamos acordando. – falou enquanto saia de cima dele.

Não! – ele a puxou de volta. – Quero você assim... – completou acariciando a cintura dela.

Temos que dar aula. – ela apontou para o relógio que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Ainda temos uma hora. Então, meia hora para nos divertirmos e meia hora para nos arrumarmos. – ele tentou persuadi-la.

Assim você me convence. – ela disse passando as mãos sobre o peito dele.

Eu sou bom nisso, não sou? – ele perguntou, tomando-lhe os lábios em seguida.

Muito... – ela sussurrou enquanto ele acariciava suas pernas. – Não só nisso... – acrescentou, deixando ele mais "empolgado".

* * *

Após as aulas daquele dia, Gina e Harry se encontraram na escadaria principal para irem jantar juntos, mas um aluno do quinto ano pediu para que Harry lhe tirasse algumas dúvidas. Harry, que não estava com fome, despediu-se de Gina e Hermione, e seguiu com o aluno.

As duas foram até a mesa dos professores e começaram a colocar o papo em dia.

E ai? Como foi lá com o Rony? – Gina perguntou sorrindo marotamente.

Foi ótimo! Ele me levou para jantar, e quando voltamos para casa, a Emily estava dormindo na nossa cama.

Que lindinha!

É... então, dormimos os três juntos. Como não fazíamos há muito tempo... – Hermione sentia muita falta da família, estava até pensando em deixar Hogwarts.

Você viu a Stephanie? – Gina perguntou.

Vi sim. E mandei seu beijo para ela.

Ela está bem? – perguntou ansiosa.

Relaxa, ela está ótima. Mas como foi sua comemoraçãozinha com o Harry? – dessa vez, Hermione que sorria marotamente.

Foi legal! Fomos ao Três Vassouras, depois voltamos ao castelo e dormimos juntos. – contou sorrindo ao lembrar de certos acontecimentos.

Aproveitaram bastante, hein? – Hermione riu.

Pois é, foi maravilhoso...

Imagino...

O Malfoy voltou? – Gina perguntou, mudando o rumo da conversa.

Não sei, não o vi o dia todo, mas creio que sim. Por quê? – perguntou interessada.

Ah, porque o Harry o pegou com aquela sonserina do sétimo ano, Jennifer Zimmer, se agarrando na última aula de ontem... – Hermione se engasgou com o suco.

Mentira! Meu Deus! – ela não conseguia acreditar.

Estavam quase, lá... Mas, vindo do Malfoy, né? – perguntou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

Sinceramente, aquela menina se atirar para todos! – Hermione não costumava falar dos alunos, mas não pôde se conter dessa vez.

É... A Lisa comentou comigo uma vez... Ela que não se atreva a dar em cima do Harry! – falou olhando para a mesa da Sonserina e fuzilando Jennifer com o olhar. Essa não viu, pois estava muito entretida conversando com os amigos.

O Harry não deve corresponder qualquer provocação dela... – Hermione falou tentando deixar Gina tranqüila.

O quê! – Gina olhou incrédula para Hermione. – Ela dá em cima dele!

Gina, minha cara, ela dá em cima de TODOS! – Gina riu.

Agora além da Chang tem uma aluna! – Cho, que estava perto delas, quando ouviu seu nome olhou naquela direção. Gina acenou sorrindo falsamente para ela, que retribuiu o gesto.

Ai, Gina. O Harry te ama, você sabe disso.

Eu sei, Mione. Eu vou para o meu dormitório, ainda tenho que escrever para a Mel. – disse levantando-se. As duas seguiram juntas até o primeiro andar.

Bem, eu fico aqui. Boa noite. – Hermione falou.

Gina, de repente, começou a enxergar tudo escuro e sentiu o mundo girar. Suas pernas fraquejaram e então tudo apagou. Hermione, vendo o estado dela, correu para socorrê-la.

Gina, você está bem? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

Gina acenou que não e Hermione a levou até seu dormitório, já que estava bem mais perto. Ao chegar lá, colocou Gina na cama. Ela ficou algum tempo deitada lá. Depois, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Ajoelhou-se de frente à bacia sanitária e pôs todo o jantar para fora.

Quer que eu chame o Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

Não, eu estou bem. – disse levantando-se. – Obrigada, Mione. Boa noite, e não fala disso com ele, por favor.

Ok. Mas tem certeza de que está bem mesmo!

Tenho, sim. Até amanhã. – disse apressando-se em sair de lá.

Mas ela não subiu escada alguma, andou até um dos corredores do primeiro andar mesmo. Foi até a ala hospitalar e assim que entrou lá, a Sra. Glew, a enfermeira, foi atendê-la.

O que a senhorita tem? – perguntou guiando-a até uma das muitas camas do lugar. – Está pálida. O que houve?

Me senti tonta e devolvi todo o jantar... – falou respirando com dificuldade. Depois, teve nova ânsia de vômito e a enfermeira conjurou uma bacia. Gina devolveu o restante do jantar.

Pronto. Agora deite que irei fazer alguns exames para descobrir o que você tem. – mandou arrumando os travesseiros e ajudando-a a deitar-se.

Tudo bem. – disse assim que encostou a cabeça nos travesseiros fofinhos.

Nem mais uma palavra foi dita. A velha senhora deu algumas poções a Gina e pronunciou algumas palavras desconhecidas. A moça acabou adormecendo. A enfermeira saiu com um largo sorriso e foi até sua saleta, teria uma ótima notícia para dar à professora quando acordasse. Na verdade, não tão ótima considerando as circunstâncias em que sua paciente estava vivendo.

Assim que Gina acordou, o que aconteceu no meio da madrugada, ela aproximou-se da sua cama para dar-lhe a notícia.

O que eu tenho? – Gina perguntou, atordoada, enquanto sentava-se na cama.

Parabéns! Você vai ser mamãe! – a Sra. Glew disse com um largo sorriso.

O quê! – perguntou sentindo seu mundo desmoronar.

Bem, você está grávida de quatro semanas... – ela disse desconcertada. Não imaginava tal reação.

Não... – sussurrou enquanto lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos. – Não posso...

Sinto muito se a gravidez não é bem-vinda... – ela tentou consolá-la.

Deus! – ela soluçava. – Agora, mais do que nunca, eu tenho que contar! Ai, meu Deus!

Acalme... – a senhora estava perdida, não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Eu vou para o meu quarto... – ela se levantou e calçou a sandália.

Aconselho que durma aqui. – disse a Sra. Glew firmemente.

Me dê uma poção, qualquer uma, mas me deixe voltar ao meu dormitório... – Gina pediu suplicante.

Está bem. – a velhinha foi até um dos armários e entregou-lhe um frasco cheio de uma poção que Gina desconhecia. Se tinha uma matéria que ela odiava, essa era poções.

Saiu cambaleando da enfermaria e foi ao terceiro andar. Assim que entrou em seu dormitório, jogou-se na cama e caiu no choro. Por quê! Por que ela tinha que engravidar? Por que ela não podia ficar feliz por estar grávida como qualquer mulher normal?

Ela sabia que não poderia mais manter aquela mentira. Não seria justo Harry reconhecer apenas aquela criança como filho, ou filha. Ela teria de contar, não podia mais fugir daquilo.

Após algum tempo deitada, e chorando, ela foi até a escrivaninha escrever a Mel. Precisava desabafar com alguém, mesmo que esse alguém não pudesse lhe dar respostas imediatas.

Molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

_"Oi Mel, _

_Na verdade, evoluímos demais. Acabei de passar mal e fui à ala hospitalar. E adivinha só? Estou grávida. Supostamente era para eu estar comemorando junto ao pai dessa criança. Mas não, eu estou aqui, chorando, desesperada sem saber o que fazer. _

_Desculpa não ter te ouvido, desculpa. Agora eu não tenho mais como me enganar, não posso mais continuar com essa mentira. Não posso, Mel. Como eu vou dizer a ele que estou grávida e não dizer que ele já tem uma filha? Como! Eu não sou tão fria a esse ponto. Vou contar as duas coisas a ele, só preciso de forças. Forças... Eu esperei por isso durante meses, e jamais tive força o suficiente para enfrentar a realidade. _

_Mas eu quero participar da sua felicidade, mesmo que eu não esteja feliz. Você deve estar muito bonita grávida, queria poder te ver. Sinto muita falta de vocês... Nem imaginam como! Venham para cá... Volta para a Inglaterra, Mel. Por favor! _

_Você me fez chorar falando do Ryan. Lembrar dele dói, sabia? Muito. Tempos bons... sim, Mel. Mas tempos que eu vivi com uma mentira. Eu não sou totalmente feliz desde que aquela maldita guerra aconteceu! Eu não tenho a consciência leve desde que tinha dezessete anos! Eu não conheço o sentimento de paz, Mel... Nem lembro como é sentir paz... _

_Desculpa, eu não estou em estado para escrever nada... Vou dormir e organizar meus pensamentos. _

_Amo vocês, _

_Virgínia Weasley."_

* * *

**When you say nothing at all **

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
_(É incrivel como pode falar direto ao meu coração)_  
Without saying a word you could light up the dark  
_(Sem dizer uma palavras, você ilumina a escuridão)_  
Try as I may I could never explain  
_(Que eu tente o quanto puder, eu nunca poderei explicar)_  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
_(O que escuto quando não diz nada)_

The smile on your face lets me  
_(O sorriso em seu rosto me faz)_  
know that you need me  
_(saber que precisa de mim)_  
There's a truth in your eyes saying  
_(Há uma verdade em seus olhos)_  
you'll never leave me  
_(dizendo que nunca me deixará)_  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me  
_(O toque da sua mão diz que vai me pegar)_  
wherever I fall  
_(onde quer que eu caia)_  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_(Você diz isso da melhor maneira quando não diz nada)_

All day long  
_(Durante todo o dia)_  
I can hear people talking out loud  
_(Posso ouvir as pessoas falando alto)_  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
_(Mas quando me segura juntinho, você abafa o som da multidão)_  
Try as they may, they could never define  
_(Que tentem o quanto pudere, eles nunca poderiam definir)_  
Whats being said between your heart and mine  
_(O que está sendo dito entre o seu coração e o meu)_

The smile on your face lets me  
_(O sorriso em seu rosto me faz)_  
know that you need me  
_(saber que precisa de mim)_  
There's a truth in your eyes saying  
_(Há uma verdade em seus olhos)_  
you'll never leave me  
_(dizendo que nunca me deixará)_  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me  
_(O toque da sua mão diz que vai me pegar)_  
wherever I fall  
_(onde quer que eu caia)_  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_(Você diz isso da melhor maneira quando não diz nada)_


	29. Em maus lençóis

bMúsica/b Do I have to cry for you - Nick Carter

centerbCapítulo 29 - Em maus lençóis/center/b

Gina nunca se sentira tão sufocada em toda sua vida. Ela não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. No fundo, esperava que ele jamais descobrisse a verdade e assim ela pudesse viver com aquela mentira.

Mas a casa caíra há quatro dias atrás quando soube que estava grávida. Acabou. iTinha/i de contar, e agora, mais do que nunca, sentia-se totalmente sem forças. Queria fugir, queria desaparecer por algum tempo e desejava que quando voltasse, tudo estivesse em paz e nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Apenas um sonho... Isso era impossível.

Mal conseguia falar com Harry. Sua reação àquela situação foi a de se afastar. Achava que assim ficaria mais fácil na hora de contar a verdade a ele. Harry, por sua vez, sentia-se perdido. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Naquela manhã de domingo, ela acordou cedo e foi tomar um pouco de sol. Sentou-se embaixo de uma das muitas árvores que ficavam nas proximidades do lago e ficou observando sua barriga. Aquela criança não tinha culpa de nada. Não tinha culpa de ter uma mãe que vivia numa grande mentira. Não deixaria que ele, ou ela, sofresse.

Com esse pensamento, resolveu ir até a enfermaria. Iria pedir a Sra. Glew que lhe disesse qual era o sexo da criança.

Ao chegar lá, a senhora mandou que ela sentasse em uma das camas, depois voltou com um cálice cheio de uma poção escura.

- Beba metade do conteúdo. - falou entregando o cálice a Gina. Assim como a mulher mandara, ela tomou metade do conteúdo e devolveu o cálice a senhora.

- Veja, o conteúdo ficou verde. - disse mostrando o cálice à futura mamãe. - É um menino.

- Ryan... - ela falou olhando para a barriga e passando a mão sobre ela carinhosamente.

- Belo nome. - disse a velha enfermeira.

- Obrigada. - disse levantando-se.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me procurar. - a Sra. Glew disse antes de Gina sair porta afora.

- Pode deixar. - falou Gina.

Um sorriso se formou em sua face pela primeira vez naqueles quatro dias. Ficou feliz em saber que era um menino. Agora teria um casal.

Estava andando tão distraída que só caiu em si quando bateu em alguém.

- Gina? - Harry perguntou assustado.

- Desculpa, Harry. - ela falou nervosa. - Eu estava destraída.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. - ele se aproximou para beijá-la. Ela se afastou.

- Eu estou com pressa. - disse sem olhá-lo.

- Está bem... - falou sem entender. Estava muito incomodado com a maneira que Gina estava agindo. Sempre fugindo dele. Fazia dias que eles não ficavam sós, que não se beijavam, que não faziam amor... Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, e decidiu que o faria mais tarde, pois tinha alguns exercícios para corrigir.

Gina, após alguns segundos, virou-se e viu que Harry continuou o seu caminho, mas estava cabisbaixo. Ela não queria fazê-lo sofrer... Ela só queria que ele parasse com aquele carinho todo, aquilo dificultava tudo! Ele passava a ela uma sensação de paz, mas paz era o que não existia na vida dela. Não queria decepcioná-lo, mas tinha noção de que aquilo era algo, meio que, impossível.

Ele a amava e confiava nela. Quando ela contasse, toda aquela confiança iria sumir, e ele jamais a perdoaria por tirar-lhe algo tão precioso... Jamais o faria.

Ela precisava desabafar, não agüentava mais! Mas com quem desabafaria? Queria que Mel ou Molly estivessem lá. Mel, apesar de ter a mesma idade que Gina, foi uma espécie de mãe para ela quando chegaram em Nova York. Com esses pensamentos, ela foi até seu dormitório e ao entrar nele levou o maior susto.

- Mione? - perguntou assustada.

- Oi, Gi. - a outra respondeu sorrindo.

- Faz tempo que está aqui? - perguntou sentando-se na cama.

- Um pouco. - respondeu Hermione.

- Quer falar sobre algo específico? - Gina perguntou. Se Hermione tinha esperado por ela, era algo importante.

- Sim. Sobre você e Harry. - ela foi direta.

- Hã? - Gina perguntou sem entender onde Hermione queria chegar.

- Por que você está evitando ele? - perguntou, sendo direta novamente.

- Eu não estou evitando ele... - disse sem pensar.

- Gina, você ESTÁ! Eu vi isso nesses últimos dias...

- Mione... - ela disse com os olhos marejando.

- O que você tem? - Hermione perguntou séria.

- Como o que EU tenho? - Gina estava se sentindo pressionada... Sufocada.

- Eu vi você ir duas vezes à enfermaria essa semana! - ela disse nervosa.

- Eu... Eu... - uma lágrima rolou por sua face.

- Você? - Hermione perguntou curiosa. Ela achava que a amiga estava com algum problema de saúde muito sério.

Gina não agüentou mais segurar o choro. Colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou como uma criança. Hermione a abraçou e ela deitou a cabeça no ombro da amiga.

- Gi, desabafa. - Hermione falava acariciando os cabelos dela. - Confia em mim.

- Eu não sei como dizer isso... - ela disse em prantos.

- Que tal começar pelo início? - Hermione sugeriu.

- O início... Oito anos atrás... O início de algo que jamais poderei mudar, não que eu queira, é o que eu mais amo... - Não precisou falar mais que isso, Hermione abria e fechava a boca. Não tinha palavras. Não conseguia acreditar.

- Gina... Não é o que eu estou pensando... Stephanie? - ela perguntou assustada.

- É, Mione... A Stephanie não é filha do Ryan. Ela não é Stephanie Hawkins... Ela é Stephanie Potter. A Stephanie é filha do Harry. - Gina não soluçava mais, lágrimas quentes caíam dos seus olhos sem que ela pudesse controlar.

- Como? - perguntou boquiaberta.

- Como! - Gina riu com sarcasmo.

- Quando Gina? - perguntou uma Hermione completamente atordoada.

- Na formatura... - respondeu num fiozinho de voz.

- Por isso ele ficou tão abalado quando soube que você tinha ido embora, eu nunca imaginei...

- É, eu fui muito covarde e não voltei. Eu preferi dar um outro pai a Stephanie porque eu tinha medo de voltar e ter vocês contra mim. Eu tinha medo de voltar e ver o Harry com outra, com a Chang... - Hermione sentiu pena de Gina. Não gostava daquele sentimento, mas era o único que conseguia sentir naquela situação. Ela tinha sofrido tanto, e agora estava enfrentando tudo aquilo sozinha. Sabia que sua amiga estava errada. Sabia que, nessa história, ela não era a vítima, mas não conseguia julgá-la, não via razão para tanto. Porém, no fundo, sabia que Harry teria uma reação totalmente antagônica à sua.

- Os olhos... O cabelo...

- É... Não nega ser filha dele.

- Mas o que você tanto fazia na enfermaria? - Hermione perguntou assim que saiu dos pensamentos.

- Eu estou grávida. - falou levantando a cabeça do colo da amiga e sentando-se.

- De novo! - ela pôs a expressão de incredulidade de novo.

- É... - disse voltando a chorar.

- Calma... - Hermione a abraçou.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer... - falou com a cabeça deitada no ombro da cunhada.

- Conte a ele... Não há melhor hora, Gina. Ele terá uma notícia ruim e duas boas.

- Ele não vai me perdoar! Eu preciso que ele me perdoe.

- De cara ele não vai mesmo! Ele vai estar com raiva, mas é melhor ele saber por você do que por outra pessoa. - Hermione disse segurando os ombros de Gina.

- Você contaria a ele? - perguntou assustada.

- Não, Gi, mas não a apoiarei se decidir esconder isso dele. - falou sincera.

- Eu sei, Mione. Eu vou contar a ele, só preciso pensar um pouco. Na verdade, vou à biblioteca. - disse levantando-se.

- Ok. Pensa bem... - Hermione falou.

- Se precisar, é só me procurar.

Gina passou o resto do dia lendo na biblioteca, nem ao menos almoçou. Tinha de pensar bastante e refletir sobre o que fazer, ou melhor, sobre como fazer. Ela sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer.

Folheou alguns livros sobre feitiços antigos, era sua matéria favorita no curso. Também escreveu no seu antigo diário. Fazia séculos que não escrevia nada lá. Era o seu refúgio quando as coisas pioravam e ela não tinha com quem desabafar.

Lembrou de Mel enquanto escrevia. Estava ansiosa pela resposta dela. Hermione era uma amiga maravilhosa, mas Mel dava a Gina uma sensação de que nada poderia acontecer. Paz, algo que ela precisava naquele momento. Hermione era a melhor amiga de Harry, e aquilo a sufocava.

Ficou tanto tempo por lá que viu o sol se pôr. Os alunos se retiraram do local e foram jantar. Ela não saiu da cadeira que estava.

Algum tempo depois, ela viu, ao longe, Harry procurando alguma coisa entre as estantes. Sabia que ele a estava procurando.

Saiu de onde estava e foi para o outro lado da biblioteca, lado esse que Harry já havia olhado. Minutos depois, decidiu mudar de sessão e quando ia dobrando a esquina, deu de cara com Harry. Seu susto foi tão grande, que levou a mão ao peito.

- Que susto! - disse fingindo procurar um livro. Pegou o primeiro que viu que caminhou até a mesa onde estava.

- As faces da mentira. - Harry leu o título quando ela pousou o livro sobre a mesa.

- Estava atrás desse livro há séculos. - mentiu enquanto folheava o exemplar desgastado.

- Não tem mais alunos por aqui... Já passa das oito... - disse beijando o pescoço dela. Ela se contorceu arrepiada. - Sempre tive vontade de... Sabe... Coisas impróprias em locais impróprios.

- Harry... - ela o afastou. Ao ver a carinha triste dele, virou o rosto. Não queria vê-lo daquela maneira. Iria sentir-se mais culpada ainda.

- O que houve? - perguntou ajoelhando-se de frente a ela e tomando sua mão.

- Nada... Apenas estou cansada... - mentiu novamente.

- Faz uma semana que você está fugindo de mim, Gina! Eu não entendo! - ele levantou-se e olhou confuso para ela.

- Em breve entenderá. - ela levantou-se e recolheu as coisas.

- Não! Não precisa ir. Você estava aqui antes de mim. Eu vou embora. - ele disse segurando o braço dela, impedindo que ela saísse do lugar. - Quando decidir me explicar, me procure. Só não demore demais...

Ele foi embora deixando uma Gina totalmente arrasada para trás. Achou que era impossível que as coisas piorassem, mas estava enganada. Ficou mais algumas horas ali, até que adormeceu. Acordou à meia noite, meio atordoada, e foi ao seu dormitório. Largou-se na cama e logo dormiu.

hr

Draco não estava conseguindo dormir. Levantou-se emburrado e decidiu dar uma andada pelo castelo, talvez quando voltasse conseguisse dormir. Foi até a biblioteca, procurou um livro qualquer e sentou-se em uma das muitas mesas. Algum tempo depois, ele notou que tinha um livro no canto da mesa. Levantou-se e o pegou.

Quando viu que era um diário, sua expressão mudou consideravelmente. Seu sorriso se alargou ao ler "Virgínia Weasley" na primeira página.

Folheou-o com ansiedade e leu quase todas as páginas. Suas suspeitas tinham sido confirmadas e ele estava se sentindo bem com aquilo.

- Pobre Potter... - ironizou. - Sempre o último a saber das coisas...

Voltou satisfeito ao quarto, pousou o diário sobre sua mesa de cabeceira e depois deitou com os braços apoiados atrás da sua cabeça. Mal podia esperar o amanhecer. Iria procurar a Weasley e faria uma proposta.

- Será uma proposta da qual só eu sairei ganhando. - disse fechando os olhos e imaginando a cena. Após diverti-se, ele caiu no sono.

hr

Na manhã seguinte, Gina levantou-se extremamente descansada. Por algumas horas tinha esquecido todos os problemas que a cercavam. Por alguns momentos achou que nada estava errado.

Tomou um banho gelado e vestiu-se. Já estava saindo do dormitório quando deu de cara com Draco. No início ela lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de nojo, em seguida, viu que em suas mãos ele carregava seu diário. Sua expressão mudou de repugnância para medo em questão de segundos.

- Malfoy... - sussurrou assustada.

Ele aproximou-se dela, e essa, com medo, caminhou para trás, fugindo dele. Tanto que Mel tinha-na alertado para contar a Harry... Agora ele saberia pela boca da pessoa que mais odiava.

- Não precisa temer... - ele disse aproximando a mão do rosto dela. - Eu não vou te machucar...

- O que você quer?

- Não é obvio? - perguntou mostrando-lhe o diário.

- Suponho que tenha achado isso na biblioteca... - ela falou num fiozinho de voz.

- Exato... Por acaso eu estava sem sono, então fui até lá. E valeu a pena. - ele esboçou um sorriso vitorioso.

- Já contou ao Harry? - os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Só conto se assim você escolher... - ela riu nervosa.

- Como se eu tivesse alguma escolha!

- Bem, eu tenho uma proposta, mas... - ele fingiu-se indignado. - Weasley! Como você dá outro pai a sua filha! Você está me saindo pior que um Malfoy... Isso é inédito para uma ex-grifinória.

- Não fale do que não sabe! - ela gritou cheia de raiva e nojo.

- Ok... - ele levantou os braços fingindo se render.

- Dá para dizer logo o que você quer?

- Adoro ver você irritada. - ele passou para trás dela e a abraçou. - Mas preferia te ver de outra maneira. - completou com um sussurro em seu ouvido.

- Seu... - ela o empurrou.

- Eu ainda estou no comando... - fez questão de lembrá-la.

- Ok, mas seja breve, por favor... - ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Você terá de escolher...

- Ok, Malfoy! Pule a introdução!

- Sabe Weasley, você, de certa forma, vem me despertando certos... Desejos. - Ela o olhou assustada. - E eu não vejo oportunidade melhor...

- Não, você não está falando isso... - ela andou para trás novamente. Queria que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo... Precisava acordar.

- Uma noite apenas... - ele a puxou pela cintura e colou seus lábios nos dela. Essa não correspondeu ao beijo.

- Seu, seu... - ela não soube o que dizer e meteu a mão na cara dele.

- Essa foi a sua escolha! - perguntou com ódio enquanto acariciava a área afetada.

- Eu... Eu... - ela não queria aquilo! De jeito nenhum! Estava incrédula com a cara de pau dele.

- Não preicsa responder... Eu te procuro mais tarde.

Gina passou o resto do dia perdida em pensamentos. Não foi almoçar para não encontrar Draco ou Harry. Hermione estava preocupada, afinal, Gina estava grávida. Também não queria vê-la separada de Harry. Seria mais difícil para Stephanie e para o bebê que estava chegando. Além do mais, sabia que eles se amavam, que tinham ficado tanto tempo separados...

- Professa. - Lisa a chamou. - Já terminei o meu exercício. - disse enquanto entregava o pergaminho a ela.

- Obrigada, Lis. - disse com um sorriso triste.

- Desculpa a pergunta, mas a senhora está bem? - Lisa perguntou preocupada.

- Já estive melhor. - respondeu sincera.

- Bem, espero que melhore. - a menina disse com um largo sorriso.

- Obrigada...

Gina saiu da sala e dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal. Não tocou na comida, sentia-se enjoada. Foi preciso Hermione dar-lhe um sermão para que ela colocasse alguma coisa na boca.

Harry não estava falando com ela. Enquanto ela não contasse o que estava escondendo, ele não iria atrás dela. Não via razão alguma para que ela não confiasse nele.

Ela foi ao dormitório e ficou na expectativa de Draco aparecer a qualquer momento. Quando alguém bateu à porta, seu coração disparou. Mas era apenas Hermione que viera devolver um livro que pedira emprestado.

Resolveu tomar um banho, e assim que saiu do banheiro, viu que Draco a esperava, sentado em sua cama. Ela se sentiu mais desconfortável ainda, estava apenas de toalha.

- Vejo que as coisas serão mais fáceis... - disse fitando-a dos pés a cabeça. Ela não falou nada, foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma muda de roupas. - Não precisa disso... - ele se pôs na frente dela, impedindo que chegasse ao banheiro. - A não ser que queira fazer isso na minha frente... Sabe, Weasley, eu adoraria... Pena que eu vou tirar tudo depois.

- Malfoy, por que isso! Peça qualquer coisa... - ela falou suplicante.

- O que seria melhor que isso? O que você tem de melhor para oferecer?

- Idiota... - ela falou com raiva.

- Você fica tão linda quando está brava. - ele passou as mãos por baixo dos cabelos dela e acariciou sua nuca. - Deve ficar mais linda sem isso... - ele puxou o nó da toalha dela fazendo com que essa caísse. Em seguida, a beijou, um beijo totalmente avassalador. Ela estava se sentindo a mais suja das mulheres e não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Em nenhum momento tinha correspondido aos beijos ou as carícias.

As mãos dele percorriam toda a extensão do seu corpo enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço, a boca e o colo. Ela não agüentou aquilo por muito tempo. O afastou cheia de nojo e repugnância, e, rapidamente, se cobriu com a toalha.

- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. - ele suspirou nervoso.

- Não posso! - ela falou chorando. Não conseguia acreditar que tinham chegado àquele ponto.

- Por que não! - ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo. - Vai ser divertido.

- Divertido para quem! - ela correu para o banheiro e se vestiu.

- Essa é sua escolha? - ele perguntou após ela sair do banheiro, completamente vestida.

- Você só tem essa proposta? - perguntou tentando conter a vontade que tinha de chorar.

- Só. Então, se essa é sua escolha, terá de enfrentar a fúria do corno. - ele virou-se com um sorriso maldoso.

- Malfoy! - ela o puxou pelo braço. - Você não vai mencionar o que acabou de acontecer, vai!

- Eu vou dizer o que me der vontade... - ele afastou o braço dela com raiva e saiu porta afora. Iria ao andar debaixo falar com Potter.

hr

bcenterDo I have to cry for you/b

Don't wanna close the door i(Não quero fechar a porta)/i Don't wanna give up on it i(Não quero desistir)/i Don't wanna fight no more i(Não quero mais brigar)/i We'll find the way around it i(Acharemos uma maneira)/i Where's the love we had?  
i(Onde está o amor que tínhamos?)/i We can make it last i(Podemos fazer durar)/i Tell me what I gotta be i(Diga o que tenho que ser)/i Tell me what you wanna do i(Diga o que quer fazer)/i 'Cause I can't live my life i(Porque eu não posso viver)/i The way you want me to i(Da maneira que você quer)/i You know I can't go on i(Sabe que não posso continuar)/i Living like we do i(Vivendo como vivemos)/i Do I have to cry for you,  
i(Eu preciso chorar por você?)/i Do I have to cry for you?  
i(Preciso chorar por você?)/i

So tell me what it's for i(Então me diga para que isso)/i If there's no winner in it?  
i(Se não existe vencedor?)/i Nobody's keeping score i(Ninguém está marcando ponto)/i Let's start from the beginning i(Vamos começar do começo)/i Can we make it last i(Podemos fazer durar)/i With the love we had?  
i(Com o amor que tínhamos?)/i

Tell me what I gotta be i(Diga o que tenho que ser)/i Tell me what you wanna do i(Diga o que quer fazer)/i 'Cause I can't live my life i(Porque eu não posso viver)/i The way you want me to i(Da maneira que você quer)/i You know I can't go on i(Sabe que não posso continuar)/i Living like we do i(Vivendo como vivemos)/i Do I have to cry for you,  
i(Eu preciso chorar por você?)/i Do I have to cry for you?  
i(Preciso chorar por você?)/i

Do I gotta stand in the cold i(Eu terei de ficar em pé numa)/i dark night till the moon is rizin?  
i(noite fria e escura até a lua subir?)/i Do I have to say "I won't let you get away"  
i(Eu terei que dizer que não vou deixar você escapar?)/i

What do I gotta be i(O que eu tenho que ser)/i Tell me what you wanna do i(Diga o que quer fazer)/i 'Cause I can't live my life i(Porque eu não posso viver)/i The way you want me to i(Da maneira que você quer)/i You know I can't go on i(Sabe que não posso continuar)/i Living like we do i(Vivendo como vivemos)/i Do I have to cry for you,  
i(Eu preciso chorar por você?)/i Do I have to cry for you?  
i(Preciso chorar por você?)/i

You know I can't go on i(Sabe que não posso continuar)/i Living like we do i(Vivendo como vivemos)/i Do I have to cry for you i(Eu preciso chorar por você?)/i Do I have to cry for you?  
i(Preciso chorar por você?)/i

bN/A/b Gente não tenho nem mais cara de dar explicações... mas vamos lá. Eu tou em outra cidade, e quando venho pra JP mal pego no pc... dps meu pc quebrou e tudo mais... como o livro 6 tá chegando, eu quero MUITO terminar de postar antes do lançamento... vamos torcer pra Nani não demorar com as capas! Bjão e espero que gostem ; 


	30. Quando a verdade vem à tona

**Música: Britney Spears – Everytime**

Capítulo 30 – Quando a verdade vem à tona

Draco saiu do quarto de Gina transtornado. Como ela ousara deixá-lo daquela forma? Como uma _Weasley_ tinha feito aquilo com ele!

"Mas ela irá pagar!", ele falou tentando se acalmar. "Quero assistir ao circo pegar fogo! Ver o casalzinho perfeito brigar..."

Foi ao segundo andar, mais precisamente ao dormitório de Harry e esmurrou a porta. Não estava se importanto com a hora. Ele queria apenas cuspir na cara do Potter que ele fora, mais uma vez, enganado.

Potter! – ele disse entre dentes assim que o outro apareceu.

O que você quer aqui, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou cheio de sono. Provavelmente já estava dormindo.

Boa noite para você também. – Draco falou entrando, sem permissão. – Normalmente você estaria no quarto da Weasley ou ela aqui, não?

Malfoy, eu não estou com paciência. – Harry falou fechando a porta atrás de si e andando até onde Draco estava.

Por quê? A sua namoradinha anda te evitando? – perguntou sarcasticamente enquanto dava uma olhada na escrivaninha de Harry.

Não ouse falar nela! – Harry pegou o globo de neve que estava na mão de Draco.

Ora! Acho que você não a defenderá por muito tempo... – falou com desdém.

Dá pra falar o que quer! – Harry perguntou impaciente.

É uma coisa muito ruim, Potter. Por que a pressa?

Como se você tivesse algo de bom para me falar.

Sabe, você fica péssimo quando tentar ser sarcástico. – Draco falou fingindo dizer algo muito sério.

Dane-se. – Harry apertava o globo nas mãos com raiva. – Fala logo!

Você é muito tolo. Fácil de se enganar, Potter! Eu desconfiei disso desde o início! Tão parecida... Exatamente oito anos. E a Weasley ficava tão nervosinha...

O quê? – Harry perguntou confuso. – Onde você quer chegar?

Nunca fala do pai dela. – ele ignorou o que Harry havia falado e assim continuou: - Mas eu vi uma foto, sem querer, juro. E, bem, ele era meio loiro.

Do que você está falando!

Da garotinha, Potter! Da filha da Weasley! – Draco falou como se Harry fosse um grande estúpido.

O que tem a Stephanie?

Vou te contar, viu? Você é tapado! Porque depois de tudo que eu disse... – ele balançava a cabeça e ria descontroladamente.

Malfoy!

Poupe sua raiva para a sua namoradinha! Não é de mim que sentirá ódio. É da sua pura, doce e ingênua Virginia. – ele fez uma careta de nojo ao falar de Gina.

Fale o que sabe! – Harry falou cheio de ódio.

Não ganho nada com isso... Até ganharia. Mas a Weasley não teve coragem... – ele passou a mão pela boca ao lembrar da cena da toalha.

Coragem para quê? – as mãos dele estavam brancas de tanto apertar o globo.

Para ceder à minha chantagem...

E qual seria!

Olha, só digo que seria bem prazerosa... – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Eu juro que te mato se encostar um dedo nela! – Harry o empurrou na parede.

Que medo! Você vai é matá-la! – Draco falou, ainda, com seu sorriso de costume.

O que você fez com ela!

Nada demais... Ela não deixou que eu concluísse o ato! – Harry o empurrou na parede e ele desmanchou o sorriso. Dessa vez, tinha-no machucado.

Diz logo, ou prefere apanhar!

A guria é sua filha, imbecil! – falou quase sem fôlego.

Que brincadeira é essa Malfoy? – cada vez mais ele sufocava o loiro.

Eu não estou brincado! – Draco exclamou com raiva. – Veja você mesmo! – apontou para o diário que estava sobre a cama de Harry.

Harry pegou o livro azul em suas mãos e sentou-se. Abriu na página que estava marcada por Draco.

_"Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. _

_Acabei de voltar do curso, passei mal quando estava apresentando o trabalho com a Mel, e então fui levada à enfermaria. Acordei horas depois e a Mel me contou que estou grávida. _

_Deus! Eu saí de lá tentando mudar minha vida, tentando enterrar o passado que me perseguia e que não me deixava ser feliz. Tentando ter um pouco de paz. Como terei paz agora? Como? _

_Eu não quero voltar. Meu orgulho não me deixará voltar. Não... Não depois de tudo! Eu não posso, é contra os meus princípios fazer isso... Eu sinto muito, mas o Harry jamais saberá que é o pai da minha filha. Eu não posso... Além do mais, ele está casado. _

_Eu decidi que é melhor ficar aqui. O Ryan deve chegar a qualquer momento, e eu irei contar a ele. Espero, imensamente, que ele não me deixe. Espero que ele fique ao meu lado. Mas não tenho esperanças que isso aconteça..."_

Harry não acreditava naquilo. Não... Ela não podia ter feito aquilo... Não Gina, não a sua Gina. Folheou o Diário e abriu em outra página mais adiante.

_"Minha filha acabou de nascer, eu nunca me senti tão feliz. Não falei ao Ryan, mas queria que o Harry pudesse vê-la. Queria poder sair da maternidade com ele. Por mais que eu tente, meu amor por ele jamais acabará. _

_Na minha primeira noite na casa do Ryan, a Stephanie não me deixou dormir. Fui amamentá-la três vezes. Ela é tão linda. Tem os olhinhos verdes e é bem cabeludinha. Os cabelos são negros. Não nega ser filha dele. _

_A Mel e o Josh saíram tarde daqui. A Mel não se contenta de felicidade. Ela é louca por crianças. _

_Espero que minha filha seja feliz, e que jamais, jamais, passe pelo que passei e estou passando."_

Folheou mais para frente. Queria ver algo sobre quando elas voltaram.

_"Hoje eu revi minha família e também o revi. Eu não lembrei, mas hoje foi o aniversário de 26 anos dele. _

_Minha mãe me recebeu de braços abertos. Foi maravilhoso revê-la. Foi indescritível vê-la sorrir para mim, como não fazia há tantos anos. _

_Ver meu pai, nossa, como senti falta dele! A família cresceu tanto. A Mione e o Rony tiveram uma filhinha linda, a Emily. Os gêmeos também. Ashley e Michelle são filhas de Jorge e Katie e o Gui é filho da Angel e do Fred. _

_Até o Sirius e a Rachel tiveram um filhinho. O nome de é Remo. _

_Quanto ao Harry, bem, nós conversamos. Foi tão... Tão maravilhoso. Quando nos abraçamos... Sentir o corpo dele junto ao meu de novo... Eu sonhei tanto com isso... _

_O pior foi ver a Stephanie e ele, juntos. Eu me senti como um verdadeiro monstro. Pai e filha se conhecendo sem saber de nada. Eu sei que tenho de contá-lo... Mas eu não sei como fazê-lo." _

Foi até o fim do diário para ver se ela ao menos estava pretendendo contar a ele, ele estava tão confuso...

_"Acabei de voltar da Enfermaria pela segunda vez. É um menino. _

_Meu Deus! Eu preciso contar ao Harry... Eu preciso! Mas eu não me sinto preparada... _

_Agora, mais do que nunca, eu preciso falar com ele, eu não posso mais adiar! Eu não consigo mais dormir, e isso vai acabar afetando o meu filho. _

_Não quero que mais um inocente pague pelos meus erros, pelas minhas fraquezas... _

_Eu não sei quando, mas eu vou contá-lo... Eu tenho que fazê-lo."_

Viu? – Draco perguntou alisando o pescoço. Harry nada respondeu. Saiu porta afora em direção ao andar de cima.

Um ódio que ele nunca sentira antes o consumia naquele momento. Queria matar, bater, descontar sua raiva em alguém. Por que toda vez que ele confiava em alguém esse alguém o decepcionava? Por quê?

Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Stephanie não podia ser sua filha. Não era possível. Porque Gina faria algo daquele gênero? E ainda tinha o fato de ela estar grávida... Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Abriu a porta abruptamente a assustando. Gina estava sentada na escrivaninha escrevendo, provavelmente uma carta à Melissa.

Ela viu toda a raiva que ele sentia naqueles olhos verdes. Eles estavam em chamas. Nunca tinha-no visto daquela maneira. Sentiu medo.

Harry... – ela sussurrou assustada.

Diz que não é verdade! Diz que o que eu li aqui não passa de uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto! – ele jogou o diário sobre a escrivaninha e ela tomou mais um susto. – Diz que você não seria capaz disso.

Eu... Eu não posso. – os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e já não via as coisas tão claramente. – Sinto muito.

Sente! Você sente! – ele esmurrou a escrivaninha e ela, novamente, se assustou. – Meu Deus! Como você foi capaz! Me escondeu uma filha por oito anos... Por que não voltou! Eu jamais te deixaria na mão! Eu te amava!

Eu tive medo de voltar, medo de você e a Cho estarem casados! Eu não queria atrapalhar sua vida! – ela sentou-se na cama, chorando compulsivamente.

Você pensou em mim! Por um minuto sequer pensou no que o idiota do Harry sentiria caso descobrisse? Pensou que o Harry também tinha direito de conhecer a própria FILHA? Pensou na NOSSA filha! – ele falava cada vez mais alto.

Eu...

Você deu outro pai a ela! Você me traiu! Você... É desumana.

Harry, não...

Não me chame pelo nome! – ele afastou a mão dela que tentou desesperadamente segurar seu braço. – Se você tivesse voltado, eu não teria casado com a Cho. Vivi cinco anos fingindo amar uma pessoa que não amava. A magoei e me magoei. Pensei que ela fosse a pior coisa que tinha acontecido na minha vida... Mas não! A pior coisa da minha vida foi você!

Ela agora soluçava e balançava a cabeça. Se martirizava por ter sido tão tola ao pensar que poderia viver com aquela mentira e escondê-la por toda vida.

Mal conseguia respirar, era como se todo o ar tivesse sido varrido do seu dormitório. Um buraco tinha sido aberto em seu peito e aquilo a sufocava de uma maneira agoniante.

Você consegue imaginar a minha cara quando o crápula do Malfoy me disse que a Stephanie era MINHA filha! Eu não acreditei! – ele riu nervoso. - Eu não podia acreditar! Então, ele me mandou olhar no diário e lá estava... Escrito com a SUA letra... Eu soube pelo meu maior inimigo, Virgínia! Porque VOCÊ não me contou? Quando voltou pelo menos! – Harry estava com tanta raiva que ele tremia ao falar.

Por anos, longos anos, ele tinha sido totalmente pacífico. Tudo estava bom, não reclamava, aceitava tudo sem contestar. Mas aquela revelação tinha trazido um Harry que estava há muito adormecido.

Eu não tive forças... – ela disse num fiozinho de voz.

Se _você_ tivesse me contado, tudo seria diferente! Eu preferia que tivesse sido sincera... Eu pensei que você fosse outra pessoa... – ele balançava a cabeça. Ainda estava absorvendo aquelas palavras, ainda estava tentando entender...

Eu iria te contar!

Quando! Ou será que você iria fugir de novo? Dessa vez carregando a minha filha e o meu filho!

Eu não ia embora... Eu só estava reunindo forças!

Espero mesmo que não fuja com meus dois filhos...

Harry! Me perdoa! – ela exclamou quando ele deu as costas e já estava caminhando até a porta do quarto. – Escuta o que eu tenho para dizer!

Eu já escutei o bastante para entender o tipo de pessoa que você é. – falou ainda de costas, em seguida se virou e viu que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado de lágrimas. – Espero que encontre alguém para te ensinar a nunca tirar as coisas dos outros. Quem sabe o Malfoy? Vocês estão no mesmo nível.

Harry, não...

Sabe, eu ainda tinha algum respeito por você, mas no momento que ele me contou o que você faria para que ele não me contasse... Meu Deus! Nunca imaginei algo assim de você...

Eu não fiz nada! Ele que me agarrou... Deus! Eu te amo... Não faz isso...

Você não sabe amar, Virginia. – foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de fechar a porta.

Não... – ela sussurrou e deitou-se, chorando. Estava tão arrependida. Queria que o tempo voltasse e ela pudesse concertar tudo aquilo.

* * *

_"Mel, _

_ Me ajuda. Eu não sei mais o que fazer! Ele descobriu... O Malfoy o contou... _

_Desculpa por não te ouvir, desculpar por ser tão cabeça dura. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu teria voltado para a Inglaterra quando soube que estava grávida. _

_Nós brigamos ontem, e hoje, ele nem ao menos olhou para mim. Ele finge que não existo, ele está com ódio de mim. Você imagina como me sinto? Ver a pessoa que eu amo me ignora por completo? Eu estou grávida, Mel. Eu preciso dele... _

_O aniversário da Stephanie é daqui a seis dias. Eu vou conversar com ela e contar tudo. Mel, por oito anos ela acreditou que seu pai se chamava Ryan Hawkins. Como ela vai reagir ao saber que seu pai não é ele? Você via... Eles eram muito unidos. _

_Eu não estou mais conseguindo escrever, Mel. Desculpa... Espero que você o Josh e o Matthew estejam bem. _

_Gina Weasley."_

* * *

**Everytime**

Come notice me  
_(Venha me ver)_  
And take my hand  
_(E segure minha mão)_  
So why are we  
(Por que nós)  
Strangers when  
_(somos estranhos quando)_  
Our love is strong  
_(Nosso amor é tão forte)_  
Why carry on without me?  
_(Por que continuar sem mim?)_

And everytime I try to fly  
_(E toda vez que eu tento voar)_  
I fall without my wings  
_(Eu caío sem minhas asas)_  
I feel so small  
_(Me sinto tão pequena)_  
I guess I need you baby  
_(Acho que preciso de você, amor)_  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
_(E toda vez que o vejo em meus sonhos)_  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
_(Eu vejo seu rosto, está me perseguindo)_  
I guess I need you baby  
_(Acho que preciso de você, amor)_

I make believe  
_(Eu me fiz acreditar)_  
That you are here  
_(Que você está aqui)_  
It's the only way  
_(É a única maneira)_  
I see clear  
_(De ver isso mais claramente)_  
What have I done  
_(O que eu fiz)_  
You seem to move on easy  
_(Você parece encarar tudo facilmente)_

And everytime I try to fly  
_(E toda vez que eu tento voar)_  
I fall without my wings  
_(Eu caío sem minhas asas)_  
I feel so small  
_(Me sinto tão pequena)_  
I guess I need you baby  
_(Acho que preciso de você, amor)_  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
_(E toda vez que o vejo em meus sonhos)_  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
_(Eu vejo seu rosto, está me perseguindo)_  
I guess I need you baby  
_(Acho que preciso de você, amor)_

I may have made it rain  
_(Eu posso ter fazido chover)_  
Please forgive me  
_(Por favor me perdoe)_  
My weakness caused you pain  
_(Minha fraqueza causou sua dor)_  
And this song is my sorry  
_(E essa música é meu lamento)_

Ohhhh  
At night I pray  
_(À noite eu sonho)_  
That soon your face  
_(Que em breve seu rosto)_  
Will fade away  
_(Vai desaparecer)_  
And everytime I try to fly  
_(E toda vez que eu tento voar)_  
I fall without my wings  
_(Eu caío sem minhas asas)_  
I feel so small  
_(Me sinto tão pequena)_  
I guess I need you baby  
_(Acho que preciso de você, amor)_  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
_(E toda vez que o vejo em meus sonhos)_  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
_(Eu vejo seu rosto, está me perseguindo)_  
I guess I need you baby  
_(Acho que preciso de você, amor)_

After all...  
_(Depois de tudo...)_  
After all...  
_(Depois de tudo...)_


	31. Como deveria ter sido

**Música: Everytime – Britney Spears **

**Capa: **http/hgplace. 31 – Como deveria ter sido

Na manhã do dia 14 de Março, Hermione, Harry e Gina saíram logo cedo do castelo. Era o aniversário de oito anos de Stephanie, e Molly tinha organizado uma festinha.

Durante todo o percurso até Hogwarts, o qual fizeram por meio de uma carruagem, o silêncio reinou. Hermione sentia-se muito desconfortável quando estava entre os dois, e falava o mínimo possível.

Tinham combinado de Gina contar tudo a menina, e só então Harry falaria com ela. Hermione estava servindo de intermediário entre eles.

Gina sabia que ele tinha todo o direito de não querer mais nada com ela, mas, de certa forma, ele estava sendo um tanto quanto imaturo ao não mencionar o nome dela, e nem ao menos olhar para ela.

- Bem, Gi. Você está entregue. – disse Hermione de frente à Toca. Ela tinha-na acompanhado até lá já que a outra estava grávida, e era aconselhável. – Eu vou para casa. Mal agüento de saudades deles. – completou com um sorriso. – Boa sorte e até mais tarde.

- Obrigada, Mione. – disse abraçando a amiga.

Hermione aparatou em casa, onde encontrou o marido e a filha à sua espera. Após matarem as saudades, ela contou o ocorrido. Rony ficou incrédulo, mas entendeu o lado de Harry e deixou claro que odiaria que Hermione escondesse algo dele.

* * *

- Filha. – Gina chamou a menina que estava deitada com a cabeça em seu colo. Elas estavam no quarto de Gina.

- Oi.

- Eu tenho algo para te falar. – disse suspirando em seguida.

- Pode dizer.

- Eu espero que um dia você me perdoe. Espero que não me julgue...

- Eu nunca ficaria contra você. Nunca. – falou abraçando a mãe.

- Espero que não fique... – disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que pensara.

- Mãe, você está me assustando assim.

- Eu sinto tanto está te dizendo isso no dia de hoje. Eu não queria estragar seu aniversário. Não quero que seja como o de dois anos atrás. – ela acariciava os cabelos da menina enquanto falava.

- É tão ruim quanto a morte do papai? – perguntou com um olhar triste.

- Não. – ela riu entre lágrimas. – Não, meu amor. Não é ruim, mas vai ser um choque para você.

- Me diz, por favor. – a menina pediu.

- Eu vou dizer, sim. – disse acariciando o rosto dela. – Filha, durante esses oito anos, eu escondi uma parte da minha vida. Parte essa que derruba todas as mentiras que contei.

- Que parte?

- Ah, Deus! Como vou falar isso? – ela levantou-se, foi até a janela e depois de algum tempo virou-se. – Na noite da minha formatura em Hogwarts... Eu e o Harry nos encontramos por acaso no lago. E nós... Bem, nós... Fizemos o que os adultos fazem... – ela não sabia como explicar aquilo a uma garotinha de oito anos.

- Sexo? – Stephanie perguntou ingenuamente. Gina se assustou.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – perguntou ainda assustada.

- Sei que é assim que os filhos são feitos. – respondeu sorrindo. Em seguida, pareceu assustada. Ela tinha compreendido onde a mãe queria chegar. – Mãe... Você não... – os olhinhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Em Nova York, conheci seu pai e pouco depois descobri que estava grávida. – falou sem olhá-la. Ver Stephanie chorar cortava mais ainda seu coração. - Eu não podia voltar... Eu não podia!

- O meu pai... É o Ryan, não é? – o rosto dela já estava molhado pelas lágrimas.

- É, sim. – respondeu e em seguida se ajoelhou de frente a filha. – Ele sempre será seu pai. Ele te amou como uma filha. – Gina não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas após aquela última frase, e chorou junto à filha.

- Você estava grávida dele, não estava? Do papai... – perguntou num fiozinho de voz.

- Não, meu amor. Eu estava grávida do Harry. – respondeu cabisbaixa.

- Então, ele é meu pai? – a essa altura, ela já estava soluçando.

- Sim. – respondeu enxugando as lágrimas do rosto da menina com o polegar enquanto seu rosto ficava mais molhado.

- Ele sabe?

- Eu o contei.

- Então... Eu sou o motivo de vocês estarem brigados? – perguntou confusa.

- NÃO! – Ela não queria, de maneira alguma, que a menina se sentisse culpada. Ela não tinha a mínima culpa. Ela, Gina, era a culpada de tudo aquilo. – Não. Você é a coisa mais maravilhosa que me aconteceu. Você é a minha vida. – Stephanie chorou mais ainda após as duas últimas frases da mãe.

- O tio Josh e a tia Mel sabem?

- Sabem, sim. Sua tia sempre quis que eu contasse ao Harry. Ela nunca apoiou minha decisão de esconder a verdade.

- O papai sabia?

- Sabia. Sem ele eu nem sei o que teria sido de mim.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – Stephanie nunca estivera tão confusa em sua curta vida. Ela crescera sabendo que Ryan era seu pai, e agora, de repente, descobrira que Harry era seu pai, não Ryan. Aquilo era muito confuso para a cabecinha dela.

- Eu vou te deixar só, ok? Quero dizer, assim você poderá pensar bem. – Gina falou e ficou de pé.

- Não, mãe. Fica comigo. – a menina falou com os olhos pedintes. – Não quero ficar só.

- Você... Você não está com raiva de mim?

- Não. Eu disse que nunca ficaria contra você.

- Eu te amo. – ela falou abraçada à filha.

- Eu também. – disse deitando na cama em seguida. – Onde está o Harry?

- Na casa dele. – respondeu deitando abraçada a ela.

- Ele não quer me ver?

- Claro que quer! Só que ele preferiu que eu falasse com você antes.

- Ah...

- Sua cabecinha está confusa, não está?

- Um pouco. Mas eu já entendi.

Stephanie acabou adormecendo. Gina não pregou os olhos. Sentia-se exausta, mas não conseguiu dormir e ficou deitada ao lado da filha, a observando.

Deus não poderia ter lhe dado uma filha mais especial que aquela. Depois de ter dito tudo aquilo, ela não ficou com o mínimo de raiva dela. Mesmo não sendo filha de Ryan, ela tinha muito dele. "_A convivência torna as pessoas parecidas"_, lembrou das palavras de Mel.

O sol já tinha se posto quando Harry chegou à Toca. Perguntou por Stephanie, e Molly lhe disse que ela estava no quintal, mais precisamente nos balanços que os gêmeos tinham posto.

- Posso sentar? – Harry perguntou quando a achou.

- Claro. – respondeu com um sorriso enviesado.

- Creio que sua mãe já tenha lhe contado. – ele falou assim que sentou no balanço ao lado do dela.

- É, ela contou sim. – respondeu enquanto balançava devagar e olhava para baixo.

Por bons minutos os dois ficaram em silêncio. Geralmente ela não parava de falar com Harry, mas agora, tudo era diferente. Aquele homem ao seu lado não era apenas o namorado da sua mãe, não era apenas o "Garoto que sobreviveu", não era seu "tio", era seu _pai_. Era estranho falar com ele agora.

- Vocês brigaram... – ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Os adultos odeiam serem enganados... – ele tentou explicar.

­- Hum...

- Não se sinta culpada. – falou olhando para ela. – Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Isso é tão estranho. – ela começou a falar o que estava pensando. – Eu não queria dizer a mamãe porque ela já está sofrendo tanto. Mas eu estou muito confusa. Quer dizer, ontem meu pai era o Ryan, e toda minha vida eu acreditei nisso. Então, hoje ela vem e me diz que você é meu pai... – os olhos dela tinham se enchido de lágrimas. – Eu não entendo.

- O Ryan sempre será seu pai. Ele tem o lugar dele aqui. – ele pos a mão sobre o peito dela. – Entendeu? Eu não quero que pense que estou tomando o lugar dele.

- Você também mora aqui. – ela disse apontando para o coração e sorrindo.

- Mas não como seu pai. Eu não vou te cobrar que me chame de pai. Sei o quão difícil isso deve está sendo para você.

- Você está triste por saber que é meu pai?

- Triste! – ele riu. – Não, Stephanie. Eu nunca tive algo realmente meu em toda minha vida. Mal conheci meus pais, casei com uma mulher que não amava... – ele iria completar e falar de Gina, mas achou melhor não mencioná-la. Primeiramente doía falar nela, e depois, não queria falar de Gina na frente de Stephanie.

- Eu também não fiquei triste. – ela confessou sorrindo para ele. – Quero dizer, há dois anos eu perdi meu pai, ano passado pedi ele de volta, e esse ano eu ganhei um. – ele sorriu.

- Eu sempre quis ser pai. E agora eu ganhei dois filhos. – ela o abraçou carinhosamente e eles ficaram algum tempo daquela maneira.

- Vamos, hora do bolo. – ela falou animada.

* * *

- E o primeiro pedaço de bolo vai para quem? – Molly perguntou.

- Como eles sempre foram para a mamãe, esse ano vai para você. – ela entregou o pratinho com o bolo a Harry.

- Obrigado. – ele disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela. Gina sorriu para a filha depois. O sorriso não chegava aos olhos, esses demonstravam o quão arrasada ela estava.

- O segundo para você. – Stephanie entregou o prato à mãe.

- Obrigada. – ela abraçou a filha forte. Em seguida, sentaram-se junto aos outros.

- Tudo bem com você? – Rachel perguntou a Gina.

- Sim. – respondeu vagamente.

- Sua barriga já está aparecendo um pouco, mãe. – Stephanie falou animada enquanto passava a mão sobre o ventre de Gina.

- Está sim. – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- É um menino ou uma menina, tia? – Gui, que estava jogando com Remo ali perto perguntou.

- Espero que seja uma menina. – Ashley olhou zangada para Gui.

- Meninas são bem mais legais. – Michelle concordou, fuzilando Remo com o olhar. Os dois garotos trocaram olhares e começaram a rir.

- É um menino. – Gina falou sorrindo da cara que ambas fizeram.

- Ainda bem, já tem muita menina. – disse Emily.

- Graças a Deus que não é menina. – Remo falou em alto e bom som para irritá-las.

- Quantos meses? – Hermione perguntou.

- Três.

- Ainda falta muito para nascer. – disse Katie.

- Você já começou a comprar os ítens do enxoval? – Angelina perguntou.

- Não. Próximo mês eu começo.

- Eu já comecei a fazer umas roupinhas. – Molly falou. – Poucas, já que a noticia só foi dada há uma semana. Mas é um bom começo.

- Obrigada, mãe. – Gina falou carinhosamente.

Por mais que todos dessem atenção a ela, por mais que fizessem de tudo para animá-la, a pessoa que ela queria ao seu lado era Harry. Ela se sentia vazia sem ele.

* * *

- Harry. – Sirius o chamou. Harry tinha ido para o terraço pensar e ficar um pouco sozinho. – Como você está?

- Levando... – respondeu.

- Eu sinto muito. – falou sentado ao seu lado. – Como descobriu?

- O Malfoy me contou.

- Como ele soube?

- Ele já vinha desconfiado. Só o idiota aqui que não viu. Cego de amor... Um completo tapado.

- Não se martirize.

- Me contou e eu fui atrás dela. Queria que ela dissesse que aquilo era mentira, que era uma brincadeira. Que ela não seria capaz... – pela primeira vez ele estava desabafando.

- Como a Stephanie reagiu?

- Ela está confusa. Não é para menos. Foi enganada... Passou oito anos acreditando em algo e agora descobriu que tudo era uma mentira.

- Imagino... Mas ela é forte. Vai superar.

- Espero...

- E vocês?

- Sirius, a última coisa que eu quero falar é sobre a Gina...

- Tudo bem. Mas você não acha que de certa forma isso vai afetar a menina?

Harry pensou um instante e depois a raiva tomou conta dele de novo.

- Ela não pensou em mim ou na Stephanie antes de tomar tal decisão. Se afetar, a culpa não é minha.

- Você não pode pensar assim, Harry. Ser pai é diferente...

- O que você quer dizer? Eu devo ir atrás dela? Depois disso tudo, Sirius?

- Não. Mas agora, você não pode só pensar em você. Tem que pensar na sua filha e nessa criança que vai nascer.

* * *

- Harry? – Stephanie o chamou. Ele e Sirius estavam sentados em silêncio.

- Oi. – ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – Sirius falou e em seguida entrou em casa.

- Porque está isolado aqui? Todo mundo está se divertindo lá dentro. – ela falou sentando ao lado dele.

- Resolvi tomar um pouco de ar e pensar. – respondeu passando a mão pelos ombros dela e a trazendo para junto de si.

- Não queria ver vocês assim. – ela confessou.

- Sinto muito. – disse acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Quando vocês vão embora? – perguntou algum tempo depois, quebrando o silêncio.

- No Domingo.

- Dois dias...

- O que acha de sair comigo? Só você e eu?

- Claro! Aonde a gente vai?

- Onde você gostaria de ir?

- Hm... – ela pensou por instantes. – Quero ir a um parque de diversão.

- Então nós iremos.

­- Obrigada! – ela disse o abraçando.

- Stephanie. – Remo a chamou de repente. – Vamos fazer outro campeonato de xadrez, você não vem?

- Vai lá. – Harry falou.

- Não. Eu quero ficar com você. – ela disse carinhosa. Pelo que Harry tinha notado, Gina a criara com muito amor. A menina adorava abraçar e beijar as pessoas que gostava.

- Gente, depois ela joga. – Emily falou e piscou para a prima.

- Outro dia eu jogo. – ela falou para os primos e sorriu para Emily.

* * *

- Não chora, meu amor. – Molly estava abraçada a Gina em seu quarto. Ela não tinha agüentado ficar muito tempo na sala e tinha subido para chorar sozinha. Queria que aquela dor acabasse, queria poder sorrir novamente.

- Eu arruinei tudo. – ela chorou nos braços da mãe.

- Calma, meu amor. Tudo vai ficar bem. – Molly acariciava as costas da filha.

- Eu o perdi, mãe. Não sei o que fazer... Eu me arrependo tanto!

- O tempo, filha. Só ele fecha as feridas e acalma os corações.

- Ele me chamou de desumana... O homem que eu amo... Os olhos dele... Pareciam que estavam em chamas. Eu tive medo dele. Medo, mãe. Você tem noção do que isso significa? Ele me odeia...

- Ele estava de cabeça quente.

- Durante esses oito anos eu _nunca_ o esqueci. Não houve uma única vez em que eu olhei para Stephanie e não lembrei dele. Tê-lo de novo foi maravilhoso, foi nascer outra vez. Eu não queria perder isso. Eu o amo...

- São os erros que nos fazem crescer e aprender.

- Eu estou pagando muito caro por esse erro...

* * *

- Mãe? – Stephanie perguntou sonolenta. Estava dormindo e acordou com o som da porta se fechando.

- Desculpa te acordar. – Gina falou enquanto tirava os sapatos e deitava na cama.

- Tudo bem. – ela abraçou a mãe e deitou a cabeça no colo dela. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim. Você não quis dormir com suas primas?

- Não. Bem, o pa... Harry me pôs na cama e adormeci.

- Filha, você não tem que temer chamá-lo de pai, ok? Ele **é** o seu pai.

- Ta bem, mas vocês estão brigados, então...

- Nossa briga não impede em nada o relacionamento de vocês.

- Hum... Mãe, você já pensou em um nome para ele?

- Já... Adivinha qual?

- Ryan? – falou sorrindo.

- É, espertinha. – disse fazendo cócegas na menina. – Gostou?

- Amei.

* * *

- Está pronta? – Harry perguntou a Stephanie. Como combinado, ele tinha chegado cedo para levá-la ao parque.

- Estou. – disse levantando-se da cadeira e indo em direção à mãe.

- Até mais tarde, meu amor. – Gina disse beijando a filha e lhe entregando a bolsa.

- Tchau, mãe.

- Divirta-se.

- Eu trago algo para você. – ela prometeu. – Tchau, vó. Tchau, vô.

- Tchau, querida. – disse Molly gentilmente.

- Até logo. – disse Arthur.

Por alguns segundos os olhos deles se encontraram. Harry tentou ser o mais duro possível. Seu coração queria estar ao lado dela, queria poder desfrutar da gravidez junto à mulher que amava. Mas o orgulho falava mais alto, ela tinha tirado algo precioso dele, mentido, enganado... Não. Ela não o merecia...

* * *

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – Harry perguntou assim que chegou no parque.

- Carrinho de bater. – ela disse animada.

Eles passaram o dia inteiro no parque. Almoçaram lá e passaram a tarde inteira brincando e se divertindo.

- Qual você mais gostou? – Harry perguntou enquanto estavam na filha para a montanha-russa. Já estava de noite, e esse seria o último brinquedo que eles iriam.

- Adorei o carrinho bate-bate. Eles são os meus favoritos. – ela falou sorrindo. – Qual você mais gostou?

- Bem, não sei. Mas acho que vou gostar mais desse aqui.

- Essa é a primeira vez que vou numa montanha-russa. Sempre tive medo. Você gostou do carrossel?

- Quando criança eu morria de vontade de ir, e não tive a oportunidade. Agora já sou adulto e perdeu a graça.

- Você nunca tinha vindo a um parque de diversão? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Não. – respondeu pensativo. Se ela soubesse como era viver com os Dursley...

- Como não! – ela parecia chocada.

- Bem, quando meus tios levavam o meu primo Duda, eles me deixavam na casa de uma vizinha. – os olhos dele transmitiam toda a mágoa que ele guardava daqueles dias.

- Eles eram maus? – ela estava penalizada.

- Eles me odiavam...

- Sinto muito. Eu não sabia...

- Com o tempo nós iremos conhecer um ao outro melhor.

O diálogo não durou mais que isso, pois chegou a vez deles. Durante toda a subida, Stephanie apertou a mão do pai. Estava com muito medo. Fechou os olhos e curtiu o passeio, imaginando ela, seu pai recém descoberto e sua mãe, juntos se divertindo.

Harry, por sua vez, ficou de olho aberto curtindo o vento que batia contra seu rosto. Sentiu toda a pressão, toda a raiva ir embora por instantes. Sentou-se livre...

* * *

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou assim que saíram do brinquedo.

- Um pouco tonta. Mas, adorei.

- O melhor de todos.

- Aham... Vamos comer?

- O que você quer comer?

- Hambúrguer.

Foram na primeira lanchonete que acharam e fizeram o pedido. Estavam realmente famintos.

- De quantos meses sua mãe está grávida? – ele perguntou de repente.

- Não sei. Depois eu pergunto.

- Ela já escolheu o nome?

- Ryan.

- Hum... – disse voltando à atenção para a sua batata-frita.

- Você vai ser o pai dele, não vai? – perguntou algum tempo depois.

- Claro que vou. Vocês dois são apenas vítimas nessa história.

- Pai. – ela o chamou assim pela primeira vez. Ele se assustou um pouco, e depois sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. – Você ama a mamãe?

- Essa é uma pergunta difícil. – ele desconversou.

- Desculpa.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Quero dizer, ela me magoou muito. Então, eu não sei o que sinto por ela.

- Eu não queria ver vocês assim. Eu não queria descobrir que tenho um pai, e ao mesmo tempo, ver ele e minha mãe separados. – os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Filha, há coisas que você ainda não entende. Mas um dia entenderá. Nesse dia, você saberá o porquê de a gente está separado. – ele a trouxe para junto de si.

Logo após terminarem de jantar, eles voltaram à Toca. Demorou pouco já que estavam de carro.

Quando chegaram lá, Molly fez questão de que Harry comesse um pedaço do bolo que tinha feito. Enquanto isso Stephanie foi trocar de roupa.

Ele não pôde ficar muito tempo já que tinha alguns trabalhos para corrigir e também estava cansado demais. Perto das nove horas, despediu-se de todos.

Quando já estava quase no carro escutou uma voz atrás dele. Era Gina.

- Eu quero te pedir algo. – ela disse. Quando ele olhou para ela, viu que seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e desviou a vista. Por mais ódio que sentisse, vê-la chorar o magoava.

Mas ele não respondeu, ou perguntou o que ela queria.

- Não tira ela de mim... Ela é tudo que eu tenho. – algumas lágrimas caíam dos olhos dela.

Ele sorriu nervoso e em seguida falou, sem olhar para ela.

- Ao contrario de você, eu sei muito bem a importância de um pai e de uma mãe na vida de uma criança. Até porque, eu não tive pais. E jamais a faria sentir o que senti durante toda minha vida. Sei que você é a coisa mais importante para ela. – ele disse tudo e em seguida virou-se e andou em direção ao carro. Se tivesse olhado para ela, veria que soluçava. Aquelas palavras tinham sido muito duras.

Ela sabia muito bem o quanto ele sofrera por não ter pais. O quanto fora humilhado na casa dos tios, o quanto fora mal tratado.

- A propósito, - ela começou em voz alta para que ele pudesse ouvir. – eu estou grávida de três meses. – ele não virou enquanto ela estava falando. Sorriu, sem que ela visse.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele resolveu se virar. Viu ela caminhar até a porta da frente com a mão no peito. Seu corpo inteiro tremia por conta dos soluços. Respirou fundo lutando contra a vontade de chorar, e deu partida no carro.

* * *

**Everytime**

Come notice me

_(Venha até mim) _

And take my hand

_(E segure minha mão) _

So why are we

_(Porque somos) _

Strangers when

_(Estranho quando) _

Our love is strong

_(Nosso amor é forte?) _

Why carry on without me?

_(Por que continuar sem mim?) _

And everytime I try to fly

_(E toda vez que eu tento voar) _

I fall without my wings

_(Eu caio sem minhas asas) _

I feel so small

_(Me sinto tão pequena) _

I guess I need you baby

_(Acho que preciso de você) _

And everytime I see you in my dreams

_(E toda vez que eu te vejo nos meus sonhos) _

I see your face, it's haunting me

_(Eu vejo seu rosto, está me perseguindo) _

I guess I need you baby

_(Acho que preciso de você) _

I make believe

_(Eu fiz acreditar) _

That you are here

_(Que você está aqui) _

It's the only way

_(É a única maneira) _

I see clear

_(Para que eu veja claramente) _

What have I done

_(O que eu fiz) _

You seem to move on easy

_(Você parece se habituar facilmente) _

And everytime I try to fly

_(E toda vez que eu tento voar) _

I fall without my wings

_(Eu caio sem minhas asas) _

I feel so small

_(Me sinto tão pequena) _

I guess I need you baby

_(Acho que preciso de você) _

And everytime I see you in my dreams

_(E toda vez que eu te vejo nos meus sonhos) _

I see your face, it's haunting me

_(Eu vejo seu rosto, está me perseguindo) _

I guess I need you baby

_(Acho que preciso de você) _

I may have made it rain

_(Eu posso ter feito chover) _

Please forgive me

_(Por favor me perdoe) _

My weakness caused you pain

_(Minha fraqueza te trouxe dor) _

And this song is my sorry

_(E essa música é meu lamento) _

Ohhhh

At night I pray

_(À noite eu rezo) _

That soon your face

_(Para que seu rosto) _

Will fade away

_(Desapareça) _

And everytime I try to fly

_(E toda vez que eu tento voar) _

I fall without my wings

_(Eu caio sem minhas asas) _

I feel so small

_(Me sinto tão pequena) _

I guess I need you baby

_(Acho que preciso de você) _

And everytime I see you in my dreams

_(E toda vez que eu te vejo nos meus sonhos) _

I see your face, it's haunting me

_(Eu vejo seu rosto, está me perseguindo) _

I guess I need you baby

_(Acho que preciso de você) _

After all...

_(Depois de tudo...) _

After all...

_(Depois de tudo...) _


	32. Uma tarde em Hogwarts

Capítulo Trinta e Dois - Uma tarde em Hogwarts

**Música: **Do what you have to Do – Sarah Mclachlan

No domingo após o aniversário de Stephanie eles voltaram a Hogwarts. Assim como na ida, nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada na carruagem.

Como já estava de noite quando cada um se dirigiu ao seu respectivo dormitório. Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por aquele momento.

Ao chegar no quarto, Harry nem ao menos acendeu os archotes, tirou os óculos e se largou na cama. Aquele fim de semana tinha sido exaustivo. Além de não ter parado um segundo em casa, a sensação de ser pai era algo novo para ele, e ainda estava tentando se acostumar.

Rolou para o lado e fechou os olhos, pronto para cair no sono, mas uma mão subiu por seu peito e o reflexo dele foi o de atacar. Não sabia quem estava ali, mas pôs as duas mãos ao redor do pescoço da pessoa e em seguida acendeu os archotes.

- Pensou que fosse o quê? Um bicho-papão? – Cho perguntou alisando o pescoço, que estava dolorido.

- Cho... – ele falou cansado. – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui!

- Vim te visitar. – ela disse cinicamente. – Quero dizer, você está solteiro agora... – ele não conseguia acreditar na cara de pau dela. – E, eu senti muitas saudades das nossas noites. – ela o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa fazendo seus rostos ficarem a centímetros de distância.

- Você não veio em uma boa hora... – ele começou. Não queria ser rude, apesar da raiva o está consumindo por dentro.

- Tem hora melhor que essa? – ela montou encima dele, e só então ele percebeu que ela estava sem roupa.

- Cho, não. – ele tentou se levantar, mas ela o empurrou.

- Não precisa temer... A sua ex-namoradinha não vai saber de nada. – ela estava desabotoando a blusa dele.

- Não é isso... – tentou explicar.

- Shh... – ela pôs a mão sobre a boca dele. – Ao invés de falar... Faça! – ela disse a última palavra roçando os lábios na orelha dele. Em seguida, pegou uma das mãos dele e pôs sobre seu seio nu.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, no fundo, ele queria se vingar de Gina. Queria fazê-la sofrer, e com esse pensamento, deixou que suas mãos acariciassem Cho.

- Nossa... Harry! – ela disse com dificuldade. – Senti muita saudade disso...

Após ouvir a voz dela ele caiu em si. Enquanto tocava Cho, seu pensamento estava em outra pessoa, e ao lembrar que não devia pensar nela, ele empurrou Cho de cima dele.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Vai embora. – disse levantando-se e abrindo a porta para ela.

- Estava tudo indo tão bem... – ela se aproximou dele e pôs uma das mãos dele sobre sua perna. – Diz que você não sentiu falta... – completou sorrindo maldosamente.

- Você é ridícula. – ele disse, mais irritado ainda. – Sai.

- Só não vou sair assim! – ela disse com raiva.

- Vista-se e saia. – disse respirando fundo seguidas vezes.

Ela se vestiu rapidamente e saiu pisando duro. Antes de ele fechar a porta falou:

- Eu sei que você está confuso, afinal, faz pouco tempo que você e aquela Weasley terminaram. Quero que saiba que eu estarei sempre aqui. Eu jamais seria capaz de fazer o que ela fez... – ele não deixou ela terminar, fechou a porta em sua cara.

Após aquele episódio, ele resolveu tomar banho. Passou boas horas sob a água quente e em seguida foi dormir.

* * *

- O Rony acabou de me escrever. – Hermione dizia a Gina e Harry no café da manhã da quinta-feira.

- O que ele disse? – Harry perguntou.

- Ele vai trazer as meninas para cá no domingo. – disse sorridente.

- Que bom. – Gina disse sorrindo para a amiga.

- Weasley, poderia me passar o suco de abóbora? – Draco perguntou com seu sorriso de costume.

Ela entregou a jarra sem nem ao menos olhar para ele. Esse, por sua vez, alargou o sorriso. Ele não estava se importando se ela falava ou não com ele.

- Gina, você já fez algum exame? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não. – ela respondeu. – Essa semana eu vou lá na enfermaria.

- É bom você fazer. Tem que saber se está tudo bem com essa criança. – Hermione falou. Harry fingia não escutar, mas na verdade estava atento à conversa.

- Eu sei, Mione. Eu não tive muito tempo, mas eu vou lá sim. Esqueceu que já estive grávida?

- Desculpe, mas eu fico preocupada. – Hermione disse embaraçada.

- Obrigada. – Gina disse sorrindo sincera. – Obrigada, mesmo.

- Qual o sexo? – Cho perguntou secamente.

- É um menino. – Gina respondeu da mesma maneira.

Neville notou que Harry estava se sentindo muito desconfortável, e começou a conversar sobre o campeonato inglês de Quadribol.

Aqueles três dias pareciam não passar nunca. Tanto Gina, quanto Harry estavam muito ansiosos para reverem a filha. Duas semanas longe dela pareciam dois anos.

* * *

Na manhã do Domingo, Gina levantou cedo, foi ao dormitório de Hermione, e juntas elas foram tomar café. Dos professores mais novos, apenas Harry e Neville estavam lá. Cho deveria estar dormindo, e Draco, elas não sabiam.

- Vocês souberam? – Neville perguntou assim que elas se sentaram à mesa.

- Do quê? – Gina perguntou.

- O pai da Claire morreu. – Neville respondeu.

- Que pena! – Hermione disse tristemente. – Creio que Draco tenha ido visitá-la.

- Ele saiu logo cedo. – Harry contou. – Foi a única vez, em toda sua vida, que passou por mim sem lançar um olhar de desdém. Logo vi que algo muito grave tinha acontecido.

- Ele já vinha bem doente, não era? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim, desde o ano passado. Todo fim de semana ela ia visitá-lo, e foi por isso que deixou o cargo. – disse Hermione.

- Uma pessoa tão boa... Não merecia isso. – disse Neville.

- Nem sempre merecemos o que nos acontece. – Harry disse secamente. Gina se acomodou na cadeira e respirou fundo.

Após o café da manhã, eles foram esperar por Rony do lado de fora do castelo. Esse não demorou a chegar com a filha e a sobrinha.

Depois que as meninas fizerem a festinha de sempre, eles se dirigiram a um dos bancos que ficava na área do lago.

- Sua barriga está maior. – Stephanie disse acariciando a barriga da mãe.

- É, seu irmãozinho está ficando grandinho. – respondeu sorrindo. A menina olhou para Harry e esse sorriu em resposta.

- Hum... Que tal jogarmos quadribol? – Rony sugeriu para quebrar o clima.

- Claro, pai! – Emily disse animada. – Mas dessa vez você joga! A tia Gina não pode jogar.

- Dessa vez não dá para matar as saudades. – ele disse baixinho no ouvido de Hermione.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse o beijando. – Eu fico com a Gina assistindo.

Não demorou a Cho aparecer, e eles chamaram um dos setanistas grifinórios para poder completar o time.

Enquanto o jogo rolava, Hermione e Gina conversavam na arquibancada.

- Gina, é muito desconfortável ficar entre vocês dois. Temos que medir as palavras. Isso é tão estranho. – ela confessou.

- Eu sei... Sinto muito...

- Queria que vocês se entendessem. Não vão poder ficar assim a vida inteira. Vocês têm dois filhos!

- Ainda está muito recente... Quem sabe depois a gente volta a se falar...

- Espero que não demore muito.

- É... Eu também.

- Ah, vamos falar de coisas melhores. – disse animada. – Já começou a comprar o enxoval?

- Não. – respondeu como que se lembrando de algo.

- Gina! Você anda muito desleixada. Não fez exames, não comprou nada!

- Ah, Mione. Eu estou tão animada, sabia? Estou fazendo planos para o futuro!

- Desculpa. É que isso é estranho...

- Eu vou providenciar tudo semana que vem.

A conversa não durou muito. Elas passaram boa parte do tempo prestando atenção ao jogo. Stephanie e Harry disputavam algumas corridas. Harry ganhava fácil na sua Nimbus 2006, mas por diversas vezes, Gina o viu deixá-la ganhar.

Sua atenção foi tirada do jogo quando uma coruja pousou ao seu lado carregando uma carta. Ela desamarrou o envelope da pata dela, e essa voou em direção ao corujal.

- Carta da Mel. – ela disse a Hermione que olhava curiosa.

"_Gina, _

_Eu sinto muito, amiga. Eu sinto muito, mesmo. Não vou dizer que te avisei, você já sabe disso... _

_Olha, o que eu te aconselho é dar um tempo para ele, ok? Ele está muito confuso. Ele confiava em você, e isso tudo foi um choque para ele. Como disse Shakespeare: _

'_Leva-se anos para construir confiança, e apenas segundos para destruí-la.' _

_E foi isso que aconteceu. Ele confiava em você, ele colocaria a mão no fogo por você. E saber que você o enganou dessa maneira foi uma grande decepção. Então, dê tempo ao tempo. Ele voltará a falar com você quando a ferida estiver cicatrizada. _

_Quanto a Stephanie, ela é uma menina de ouro. Creio que não ficou contra você. Gina, você é a coisa mais importante para ela. Mas, de qualquer modo, a cabecinha dela deve estar cheia de perguntas, e do jeito que ela é, vai te bombardear com elas. Espero que a minha pequenininha esteja bem. _

_Conta como está sendo o relacionamento dela com ele, ok? _

_Eu e o Josh estamos querendo ir para a Inglaterra no meio do ano. Iremos procurar uma casa para morarmos e empregos. Pelo menos uma notícia boa para vocês! _

_O Matthew está já nascendo. Em no máximo duas semanas ele nasce. O Josh nem dormi direito mais. _

_Bem, os conselhos que eu tinha de dar já dei. Com essa distância, não posso fazer mais nada. Mas sinta-se abraçada e beijada por mim. _

_Amo muito você, Gi. _

_Melissa Conner Taylor."_

Gina deixou algumas lágrimas caírem após ler a carta da amiga. Hermione, por sua vez, trouxe a amiga para junto de si e a abraçou. Apenas quando o jogo acabou elas se separaram.

- Foi o melhor jogo da minha vida! – Emily disse animada.

- Eu também adorei. – concordou Stephanie.

- Que bom, meu amor. – Gina disse a abraçando.

- Mãe, você estava chorando? – perguntou preocupada. Gina, instantaneamente, olhou para Hermione que deu de ombros.

- Recebi uma carta da sua tia. – Gina desconversou.

- O que dizia? – perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Ela disse que vem com o Josh e com o Matthew no meio do ano. Eles vão procurar uma casa para morarem e emprego.

- Sério? – a menina perguntou mais animada ainda. – Isso é maravilhoso! Eu não agüento mais de saudades deles!

- Ela só dizia isso na carta? – Rony perguntou. Hermione o olhou com cara feia.

- Não. Ela também disse que em no máximo duas semanas o Matthew nasce. – Gina respondeu.

- Pai? – Stephanie chamou Harry.

- Oi. – ele disse como que saindo dos pensamentos.

- Você está calado. – ela comentou.

- Eu estava pensando...

- Vamos almoçar. – Hermione falou rapidamente.

- O que faremos agora? – Harry perguntou após o almoço. Eles tinham feito a refeição no Três Vassouras.

- Vamos a loja dos tios Fred e Jorge. – disse Emily.

- Depois vamos a Dedosdemel. – disse Stephanie.

- Se não andarmos logo não dará tempo. – disse Gina.

- Rony, você lembra que me pediu ajuda com aquela pesquisa que estava fazendo? – Hermione perguntou.

- Quê? – perguntou sem entender. Sob o olhar fuzilador dela, a ficha caiu. – Ah! Sim, claro.

- Então... É melhor voltarmos ao castelo. – Harry e Gina seguraram a risada.

- Ah, lógico. – disse levantando-se rapidamente. – Você vai ficar bem, filha?

- Claro. – ela disse sorrindo. – Vocês voltam logo?

- Às quatro horas estaremos aqui. – Hermione disse beijando o rosto dela.

As meninas esqueceram totalmente que tinham outras lojas para ver. Ficaram brincando junto a Ashley e Michelle que estavam lá aquele dia. Enquanto isso, Gina e Harry ficaram conversando com Jorge. Katie deu uma passadinha lá, mas não ficou muito tempo, o salão estava cheio.

- Ah, Gina. – ela disse sorridente. – Sua barriga está ficando linda.

- Obrigada.

- Maninha, qual o nome dele? – Jorge perguntou.

- Ryan. – respondeu nervosa.

- O nome de pai da... – Katie começou, mas parou em seguida. – O nome do seu ex-marido...

- É... – Gina disse embaraçada.

- Hum, e como estão as aulas? – Jorge mudou o rumo da conversa.

- Na mesma. – Harry respondeu.

O sol já estava mais baixo quando eles saíram em direção a Dedosdemel.

- Pai, posso levar esses diabinhos de pimenta? – Stephanie perguntou.

- Claro. – ele respondeu.

- Emily, pode levar o que quiser, ok? Eu pago para você. – Gina disse bondosa.

- Obrigada, tia. – ela falou sorridente e em seguida juntou-se a prima.

Gina e Harry ficaram na porta da loja esperando pelas duas. Nesse meio tempo, não pronunciaram uma única palavra sequer.

- Acabamos. – Stephanie falou.

Gina deu alguns passos em direção à filha, mas então, sentiu uma dor em seu ventre e levou a mão à barriga. Em seguida, o mundo pareceu ficar preto por instantes e ela procurou algo em que se apoiar, não agüentaria muito tempo em pé.

Harry, que vinha logo atrás dela, a segurou.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Mãe! – Stephanie largou o saco com os doces e correu até ela.

- Se sente bem? – Harry perguntou de novo.

- Sim. – disse atordoada. – Filha, eu vou indo para o castelo. Vejo você lá.

- Ok. Eu vou me despedir antes de ir embora. – ela disse nervosa. – Você vai conseguir chegar lá?

- Vou, sim. – disse com a mão na testa.

No caminho até o castelo, ela se sentiu melhor. A tontura e a dor haviam passado. Encontrou com Rony e Hermione no meio do caminho, seu irmão prometeu levar Stephanie para se despedir.

Assim que entrou no castelo, deu de cara com a pessoa que menos queria ver, Cho Chang.

- Olá, Gina. – ela disse falsamente.

- Oi. – respondeu de maneira seca.

- Você parece mal... – ela disse fingindo-se preocupada. – Algum problema com o bebê?

- Não. – disse para o desgosto da outra. – Tontura é muito normal em mulheres grávidas.

- Sei... – disse com desdém. – O Harry ainda ficou lá?

- Sim. – respondeu. - Ele ficou com a filha e a sobrinha. – achou por bem acrescentar.

- Nossa, o Harry pai. Isso é estranho. Ainda nem me acostumei.

- Hum...

- Eu ainda não entendo... – ela começou.

- Você não tem de entender nada pelo simples fato que não é da sua conta. – Gina a cortou.

- Calma, eu só...

- Você nada, querida. Eu não estou a fim de saber se você se acostumou ou não com esse fato. Isso é problema seu! Além do mais, nada que esteja ligado a mim ou a ele é da sua conta. Você está fora da vida dele há anos.

- Você quem pensa... – ela disse com um olhar misterioso. – Eu estou mais presente do que imagina.

- Ah, é? – perguntou descrente.

- Claro. As olheiras dele têm um motivo, não acha? – provocou.

- Bem, não estou interessada no motivo pelo qual ele está com olheiras. – disse fazendo menção de ir embora.

- Tem certeza?

- Olha, Chang. Eu e ele não temos mais nada, então se você está na cama dele toda noite, isso não é da minha conta. A única ligação que tenho com ele é através dos meus filhos.

- Filhos... Você é bem fértil, não? – perguntou com inveja. – Da primeira vez ficou logo grávida...

- Sinto muito se é estéril. – Gina disse sincera.

- Eu não sinto. – ela disse prontamente. – Odiaria ter filhos... Eles só servem para sugar nossas vidas. Nos deixam velhas e cheias de rugas.

- Pense como quiser...

- Não é verdade? Olhe para você, parece uma mulher de trinta anos. – Cho mentiu.

- Mil vezes parecendo mais velha, do que estar na sua pele. Jovem, bela e cheia de vida. Mas não tem ninguém com quem contar...

- Eu prefiro ser assim a ser como você. Eu jamais seria capaz de mentir para o homem que amo, jamais esconderia algo desse gênero da minha filha...

- O que você sabe sobre ser mãe!

- Não preciso ter filhos para saber... Eu tive mãe.

- Você nunca esteve do outro lado da moeda. Você nunca teve de se preocupar com outra pessoa além de você mesma. Então, não fale do que desconhece. – Gina disse irritada.

- Não estive, e nem pretendo estar. – disse fazendo careta de nojo. Gina sorriu nervosa.

- Sabe, Chang. Deus _realmente_ escreve certo por linhas tortas. Ele fez muito bem em não te deixar ter filhos... Sabe por quê? Porque seus seios não dariam leite, e sim veneno. Sua cobra! – Gina disse antes de sair em direção à enfermaria.

Cho olhou incrédula para ela. Quem ela achava que era? Uma mentirosa daquela chamando ela de cobra!

- Finalmente apareceu. – a Sra. Glew disse sorridente. – Sente-se.

- Eu me senti tonta hoje e quase desmaiei. – Gina contou.

A velhinha nada disse. Por longos minutos ela passou a varinha sobre o ventre de Gina e sussurrou algumas palavras que ela desconhecia.

- Está tudo bem com o meu filho? – perguntou assim que a enfermeira acabou com os exames.

- Bem, querida, não totalmente. Você não anda se alimentando bem, anda?

- Hum... Não. – disse com vergonha.

- Então, trate de mudar seu cardápio. Eu lhe darei algumas poções contendo vitaminas.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Você andou se aborrecendo? Está com algum problema?

- Vários.

- Quero que procure relaxar... Deixe para pensar nessas coisas mais tarde. Isso afeta a criança.

- Ok. – disse pensativa. A única maneira de ela relaxar seria se Harry a perdoasse, e aquilo era quase impossível.

A enfermeira passou mais de meia hora dando conselhos e advertências a ela. E quando o sol já se punha, Gina caiu na cama e dormiu como não o fazia há alguns dias.

Stephanie esteve lá para se despedir, mas como Gina estava dormindo, ela deixou um bilhete e beijou a mãe antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

**Do what you have to do** _**(Faça o que tiver de fazer)**_

What ravages of spirit  
_(Um espírito arruinado)_  
Conjured this temptuous rage  
_(Invocou essa fúria tentadora)_  
Created you a monster  
_(Fez de você um monstro)_  
Broken by the rules of love  
_(Abatido pelas regras do amor)_  
And fate has lead you through it  
_(E o destino te conduziu)_  
You do what you have to do  
_(Você faz o que tem que fazer)_  
And fate has led you through it  
_(E o destino te conduziu)_  
You do what you have to do ...  
_(Você faz o que tem que fazer...)_

And I have the sense to recognize that  
_(E eu reconheço que)_  
I don't know how to let you go  
_(Não sei como te deixar)_  
Every moment marked  
_(Todos os momentos marcados)_  
With apparitions of your soul  
_(Com aparições da sua alma)_  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
_(Estou sempre me movendo rapidamente)_  
Trying to escape this desire  
_(Tentando fugir do desejo)_  
The yearning to be near you  
_(De estar perto de você)_  
I do what I have to do  
_(Faço o que tenho que fazer)_  
The yearning to be near you  
_(A necessidade de estar perto de você)_  
I do what I have to do  
_(Faço o que tenho que fazer)  
_  
But I have the sense to recognize  
_(Mas eu reconheço)_  
That I don't know how  
_(Que não sei como)_  
To let you go  
_(Como te deixar)_  
I don't know how  
_(Eu não sei como)_  
To let you go  
_(Te deixar)_

A glowing ember  
_(Uma brasa em chamas)_  
Burning hot  
_(Queimando)_  
Burning slow  
_(Queimando lentamente)_  
Deep within I'm shaken by the violence  
_(Bem no fundo eu estou sucumbindo pela violência)_  
Of existing for only you  
_(De existir somente para você)_

I know I can't be with you  
_(Sei que não posso estar com você)_  
I do what I have to do  
_(Eu faço o que tenho que fazer)_  
I know I can't be with you  
_(Sei que não posso estar com você)_  
I do what I have to do  
_(Eu faço o que tenho que fazer)_  
And I have sense to recognize but  
_(E eu reconheço, mas)_  
I don't know how to let you go  
_(Não sei como te deixar)_  
I don't know how to let you go  
_(Não sei como te deixar)_  
I don't know how to let you go  
_(Não sei como te deixar)_


	33. A conseqüência

Capítulo Trinta e Três – A conseqüência

**Música:** Emotions - Destiny's Child

**Capa: **http/hgplace. size=1 width=100% noshade>Conforme o mês de abril terminou, Gina completou quatro meses. Ela continuava tomando as vitaminas que a Sra. Glew havia passado. Quanto a relaxar e esquecer os problemas, isso não era algo possível para ela.

A única notícia boa que havia recebido foi a do nascimento de Matthew. Mel disse na carta que ele tinha herdado os olhos azuis dela e os cabelos eram escuros como os de Josh. Nasceu com quatro quilos e cinqüenta e dois centímetros.

Por mais que estivesse feliz pela amiga, não conseguia esquecer os problemas. Ver Harry todos os dias, conviver no mesmo espaço que ele piorava tudo. Toda vez que se viam, ela se sentia pior.

Já se falavam. De forma fria e apenas o necessário, mas se falavam. Tinha-lhe perguntado, outro dia, sobre a saúde da criança. Mas apenas isso. Não perguntou como _ela_ estava, queria apenas saber de Ryan.

Naquela tarde em especial, eles iriam, junto a Hermione, encontrar com Rony em Hogsmeade. Estavam indo fazer compras para o enxoval da criança. Gina ainda não tinha comprado quase nada de roupa para ele.

- Olá a todos. – Rony se pôs de pé assim que os viu.

- Oi, amor. – Hermione o beijou demoradamente.

- E aí? – Harry perguntou abraçando o amigo.

- Como anda meu sobrinho? – Rony perguntou envolvendo Gina num abraço caloroso.

- Muito bem. – ela disse com uma sobrancelha erguida, como que esperando algo mais.

- E você? – ele completou sorrindo.

- Bem, também. Pensei que não fosse perguntar. – brincou.

- Vamos? – chamou Hermione.

- Vão. – disse Rony. – Eu e o Harry temos que conversar. – disse olhando seriamente para o amigo. – A sós. – completou olhando para a esposa.

- Mas... – Hermione começou.

- Hermione! – ele disse impaciente.

- Ok! – disse vencida. – Vamos, Gi?

* * *

Por longos minutos o silêncio reinou entre os dois amigos. Estava uma situação meio que, incomoda.

- Pode falar... – Rony começou.

- O quê? – Harry tentou fugir.

- Fala o que está sentindo. Vamos lá. Sou seu melhor amigo. – ele deu algumas tapinhas nas costas de Harry.

- Eu... – Harry começou.

- Confia em mim, companheiro. – disse Rony sorrindo.

- É que... – começou meio constrangido. Rony era irmão dela! – Eu a amo, você sabe. E bem, sinto pena e ódio dela ao mesmo tempo. Tem hora que quero feri-la, quero fazer com que sinta o que senti. Mas em certos momentos, quero abraçá-la e dizer que está tudo bem, que eu não deixarei nada de ruim acontecer a ela e aos nossos filhos. – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. – Quero dizer, ela está grávida! Eu queria poder está ao lado dela. Mas o meu orgulho me lembra do que ela fez... Rony, eu estou totalmente perdido... Não sei como agir, o que fazer! – ele tomou um longo gole da sua cerveja amanteigada e, novamente, passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Essa coisa toda também magoa a Stephanie. Além de descobrir que seu pai é outro, seus pais não se falam... Imagina como a cabecinha dela deve estar. E, como o Sirius disse, sendo pai, eu tenho que pensar mais nela do que em mim... Cara, o que eu faço?

- Siga seu coração e faça o que ele acha melhor. Esse é o caminho certo. – disse Rony compadecido.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Gina e Hermione estavam na Trapobelo Moda Mágica olhando todo o estoque de roupas para bebês.

- Olha que macacãozinho lindo! – Hermione disse toda boba.

- Amarelo? Não. – disse Gina.

- Ah, Gi. Mas esse é muito lindo.

- Ok, ok. Só esse dessa cor. – Gina se rendeu.

Elas ficaram por lá a tarde quase toda. Compraram muitas roupinhas para o bebê: bonés, calças, blusinhas, macacões, shorts, meias, babadores, toalhinhas e muitos outros itens.

Hermione comprou algumas roupas por conta própria. Como futura madrinha e também tia dele, ela se sentia na obrigação de ajudar no enxoval, mesmo sabendo que não precisava.

Harry tinha dado uma boa quantia para Gina. Mas, pelo que Hermione tinha visto, ela não usara um sicle sequer. Como todo Weasley, o orgulho de Gina falava bem mais alto.

Ao cair da noite, elas voltaram ao Três Vassouras com as mãos cheias de pacotes e alguns outros flutuando atrás delas. Pediram o jantar e ficaram conversando.

- Ficaram esse tempo todo aqui? – Hermione perguntou chocada.

- Não. Fomos na loja dos gêmeos. O Fred e a Angelina estavam aqui hoje. – Rony respondeu.

- Rony, você viu a Stephanie hoje? – perguntou Gina.

- Vi sim. Agora à tarde quando fui deixar a Emily na Toca. – respondeu.

- Ela não anda me escrevendo com freqüência. – ela comentou.

- Vai ver ela está se divertindo tanto junto aos primos que fica meio sem tempo. – Hermione sugeriu.

- Ela anda te escrevendo, Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim. – ele respondeu.

- É... Gente, eu vou à Dedosdemel comprar algo para mandar a ela. – disse Gina se levantando. – De lá vou direto ao castelo para despachar os doces. – ela abraçou Rony apertado. – Até mais, Rony. Manda um beijão para o pessoal.

- Você... – o irmão começou.

- Não! Eu vou ficar bem, relaxa. – ela disse o tranqüilizando.

- Até mais. – disse Hermione sorrindo para ela. – Pode deixar que nós levamos os pacotes.

Assim que Gina saiu, um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre os três amigos. Ambos, Rony e Hermione, ficavam penalizados em vê-los naquela situação.

- Vocês compraram muita coisa. – Harry falou vagarosamente.

- Claro! O Ryan vai ficar lindo. – disse Hermione contente.

- Cara, você está péssimo. – Rony comentou.

- Harry, olha. – Hermione mostrou um macacão verde com alguns pomos e vassouras na estampa. – Não é lindo?

Ele pegou a peça e ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos. Em seguida, abriu um dos pacotes e olhou o que tinha dentro. Lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos com a visão das roupas do filho.

Sempre sonhara em construir uma família, mas não daquela forma. No entanto, por mais que quisesse perdoá-la, não conseguia.

- Sinto muito... Eu... – Hermione tentou se desculpar ao ver que ele chorava silenciosamente.

- Está tudo bem. – ele disse depositando as roupas sobre a mesa.

- Ela mandou te entregar. – disse a amiga entregando-lhe o dinheiro que havia dado para as compras do filho.

- Não esperei que usasse. – ele confessou.

- Quando vocês vão se acertar? – Rony perguntou impaciente.

- Rony! – Hermione ralhou com ele.

- Eu estou falando sério, Hermione! – falou irritado.

- Harry... – ela começou.

- Vou tomar um pouco de ar. – disse se levantado e deixando para trás uma Hermione furiosa e um Rony atordoado.

- Você é doido ou é só impressão mesmo? – ela perguntou com as duas mãos apoiadas na cintura e um olhar cheio de raiva.

- Poxa, Mione! Eles se amam! – ele tentou explicar. – Por que diabos não se acertam? Do que adianta tudo isso?

- A Gina o magoou muito! Você sabe, e eu sei disso! Coisas assim são difíceis de superar. – ela suspirou, cansada. – Eu também odeio vê-los assim... Parte meu coração. Mas eu entendo o lado de ambos. E o Harry tem todo o direito de não perdoá-la, é duro, mas é a verdade.

- Eu sei. – ele disse aproximando lentamente a sua boca da dela. – Mas vamos esquecê-los um pouco... – disse roçando os lábios de leve nos dela.

- Hum. – ela disse tentando não ceder. Ele continuou.

- Deixa de ser boba. Vamos aproveitar. – ele disse a beijando em seguida.

- Ok, Sr. Weasley. – ela levantou-se. – Você venceu.

Eles foram até o castelo aproveitar o resto de tempo que tinham. Dali a umas duas horas Rony iria para casa.

* * *

- Vamos ao shopping. – Molly falou para as duas meninas que estavam jogando xadrez.

Naquela mesma tarde, a Toca ficou vazia. Molly há tempos que planejava levá-las para sair. Por mais divertido que fosse ter uma a companhia da outra, ficar o tempo todo na Toca cansava.

Ela queria levá-las ao Beco Diagonal, mas Arthur falou que aquilo não era passeio para duas crianças, e que era melhor levá-las ao cinema. Molly sabia que o que ele queria mesmo era ver coisas trouxas.

- Eba! – Emily comemorou se pondo de pé.

- Vão se arrumar. O avô de vocês passa para nos pegar em meia hora. – disse Molly.

­- Ok. – Stephanie também se pôs de pé, e, juntas, elas subiram até o primeiro andar para tomarem banho.

Emily vestiu uma saia jeans e uma blusinha vermelha combinando com seus cabelos flamejantes. Stephanie vestiu um dos vestidos que sua madrinha tinha mandado. Era jeans e tinha algumas florzinhas bordadas no busto.

- Prontas, garotas? – Arthur perguntou assim que chegou em casa.

- Sim. – responderam juntas.

- Vamos de carro. – ele disse empolgado. – Molly, querida, você já está pronta?

- Estou. – ela disse descendo as escadas. – Vamos.

Entraram no carro e Stephanie pediu para que o avô fizesse tocar músicas da sua banda favorita. Com um simples feitiço, o novo álbum deles estava tocando.

- Vamos mesmo ao cinema? – Emily perguntou. – Só tive em um uma única vez com a mamãe e o papai. O papai ficou muito empolgado com a tela. Disse que era uma maravilha. – ela contou.

- Claro. – respondeu Arthur. – E encontraremos com Sirius, Rachel e Remo lá.

- De que horas é a sessão? – Stephanie perguntou.

- Às quatro. – respondeu Molly.

- Estamos atrasados! – Stephanie falou alarmada. – Faltam dez minutos para começar.

- Bem, podemos... Hum... Voar. – ele disse constrangido sob o olhar de fúria que Molly lhe lançava.

- Não. Não podemos. – a esposa disse secamente.

- Molly, querida, ninguém veria... – tentou argumentar.

- Imagine o escândalo! Ministro da Magia é pego usando magia ilegalmente em meio aos trouxas! – ela disse alarmada. – Não, Arthur!

- Ok, ok. – disse vencido. As meninas riam baixinho no banco de trás. O avô delas era realmente uma comédia.

Ao chegarem no shopping, foram direto à bilheteria e compraram os ingressos. Arthur e Molly compraram pipoca e refrigerante, enquanto as duas compravam chocolates, balas e chicletes.

Os trailers já tinham acabado quando eles entraram na sala. Arthur quase derruba as pipocas quando tropeçou em um degrau. As meninas não agüentaram e riram alto dessa vez.

- Desculpem o atraso. – ele disse cansado.

- O filme acabou de começar. – disse Sirius.

- Perdemos algo importante? – Molly perguntou.

- Não. – respondeu Rachel.

O filme era de comédia e falava de uma garota toda atrapalhada que tinha de voltar a sua antiga escola como repórter e falar do comportamento dos jovens. Eles deram boas risadas juntos.

Quando o filme acabou, Arthur esperou todos saírem para poder se mexer. A primeira razão era que não estava a fim de tropeçar de novo, e também, queria dar uma olhada na sala.

- Onde vamos jantar? – Sirius perguntou.

- O que as crianças preferem comer? – perguntou Molly.

- Hum... Vamos num self-service de comida chinesa! – sugeriu Stephanie.

- Boa idéia. – falou Rachel animada.

­- Você vai querer isso, Remo? – Sirius perguntou ao filho.

- Não. Odiei quando a mamãe fez lá em casa. – o menino disse baixinho para não magoá-la. – E você?

- Também não. – respondeu da mesma forma.

- Nem eu. – disse Arthur que escutara toda conversa.

- Vão comer em outro lugar então. – disse Molly.

- Vocês não sabem o que estão perdendo. – disse Rachel. – Aliás, eu fiz comida chinesa para o jantar semana passada. Não gostaram?

- Amamos. – mentiu Sirius. – Mas a gente quer comer... É... – olhou para Remo e Arthur pedindo ajuda.

- Queremos comer pizza. – disse Remo rapidamente.

- Eu adoro pizza, mas comida chinesa é bem melhor. – disse Stephanie.

As quatro se serviram e sentaram-se na mesa mais próxima.

- Como está a Gina? – Rachel perguntou.

- Muito bem. – respondeu Molly.

- E a criança? – perguntou novamente.

- Também. – Molly falou. – Já comprei algumas coisas para ele e tricotei outras. – contou.

- Algumas? – Emily perguntou fazendo careta.

- Algumas muitas. – Molly riu.

- Quando nasce? – Emily perguntou.

- Em cinco meses. – respondeu Rachel.

- Ainda falta muito. – a menina comentou.

Durante toda a conversa, Stephanie se manteve quieta. Não respondeu ou comentou nada, e aquele comportamento não combinava com ela. Geralmente não parava de falar.

- Você está bem, meu amor? – Molly perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.

- Estou. – respondeu com um sorriso enviesado.

- Desculpa falarmos nisso na sua frente. – disse Rachel.

- Ok...

- Isso deve está te confundindo bastante. – falou Rachel.

- É... Mais ou menos.

- Vamos? – chamou Arthur que acabara de chegar junto com os outros dois. O sorriso dele morreu ao ver que atrapalhara algo.

- Vamos. – Molly se levantou.

- Até mais. – Rachel abraçou a amiga.

- A gente se vê em breve. – disse Arthur.

- Eu passo lá para esses três jogarem quadribol no fim de semana. – disse Sirius.

- Até Sábado então. – falou Rachel.

Quando chegaram em casa, Emily foi ver TV. A pedido de Stephanie, Molly colocara um aparelho no antigo quarto de Rony.

Stephanie ficou no quarto da sua mãe. Deitou-se na cama e ficou lá por um bom tempo. Já estava quase caindo no sono quando viu uma coruja em sua janela. Ela trazia uma carta e um pacote da Dedosdemel.

"_Oi minha princesinha! _

_Como você está? A mamãe está morta de saudades de você. Mal vejo a hora de te encontrar e dar um abração daqueles. _

_Eu e seu irmãozinho estamos ótimos. Minha barriga está crescendo cada vez mais. E hoje eu fiz compras para ele junto com a sua tia. Passamos a tarde inteira em Hogsmeade. _

_O que anda fazendo por ai? Aprontando muito junto com a Emily? Não deixem a avó de vocês careca, hein? Olha só como o papai ficou por conta da gente! (A menina sorriu) _

_Lembrei de você hoje à tarde e comprei esses sapos de chocolate. Ao comê-los lembre da sua mãe que te ama muitão. _

_Sábado eu e você vamos ao Beco Diagonal, ok? Já combinei tudo com sua avó. _

_Um beijão enorme, _

_Mamãe."_

Por mais que tentasse esconder por trás do seu sorriso, Stephanie sofria muito com a briga dos pais. Por mais que dissessem que ela não tinha culpa, ela sentia que tinha. Eles estavam juntos até ele descobrir que era seu pai. Como não se sentiria culpada?

Deitou-se de bruços com a cabeça apoiada sobre os bracinhos, e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. Há muito tempo queria chorar, mas sempre havia alguém por perto, e ela se sentia constrangida.

Molly, que estava passando pelo corredor, ouviu o choro e abriu a porta lentamente, não queria assustá-la.

Foi até onde a neta estava encolhidinha e a abraçou forte.

- O que houve, meu amor? – perguntou enxugando as lágrimas dela.

- Eu... – ela tentou falar.

- Não precisa falar nada, ok? – ela esfregava as costas da menina tentando acalmá-la. – Vá dormir.

- Queria que estivessem juntos... – sussurrou nos braços da avó.

- Eu também, querida.

A conversa morreu, e alguns minutos depois Molly se deu conta de que a menina estava dormindo em seus braços. Então, arrumou os travesseiros e a colocou sobre eles.

Emily entrou no quarto pouco depois e dormiu ao lado da prima.

* * *

Como combinado, no sábado após as compras em Hogsmeade, Gina tinha reservado o dia para sair apenas com a filha. Há tempos que não faziam nada sozinhas e já estavam sentindo falta daquilo.

Saiu cedo do castelo e foi até o Beco Diagonal. Stephanie estava esperando por ela na Gemialidades. Katie e Jorge apanharam-na na Toca logo cedo e levaram-na até a loja para que esperasse pela mãe. Enquanto esperava, ela podia brincar com as primas.

- Mãe! – ela falou animada e saltou do banco onde estava com Ashley e Gui. Michelle estava doente e tinha ficado na Toca sob os cuidados de Molly.

- Oi, princesinha. – Gina a abraçou.

- Tudo bem, maninha? – Jorge abraçou a irmã.

- Tudo ótimo. – disse sorrindo. – E vocês?

- Estamos todos bem. Vocês vieram comprar coisas para o Ryan, não foi?

- Foi, sim. Eu já fiz umas compras lá em Hogsmeade, mas lá não tinha muitas opções, então resolvi comprar o que faltava em Madame Malkin, afinal, ela aceita encomendas. – Gina explicou.

- Bem, então, boas compras.

- Tchau, gente. – Stephanie acenou para os primos.

- Até mais tarde, Steph. – disse Ashley com um enorme sorriso.

- Tchau. – disse Gui.

- Não briguem enquanto a gente estiver fora. – Gina aconselhou aos dois sobrinhos. Eles não se entendiam muito e brigavam sem parar.

Após saírem de lá, elas foram tomar sorvete na Florean Fortescue. Stephanie, como sempre, tomou mais de dois, enquanto Gina tomou apenas metade do dela.

- O que você tem? – Stephanie perguntou preocupada.

- Estou sem apetite. – falou apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos.

- Tá tonta?

- Só um pouquinho. – respondeu com um sorriso enviesado.

- E você vai poder andar?

- Vai passar. – ela trouxe a menina para junto de si e beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

Gina, mesmo não se sentindo muito bem, foi com a filha até Madame Malkin, e lá encomendaram roupas para Ryan.

Como ela estava com muitas encomendas para aquele dia, as roupas só estariam prontas à tarde.

Foram até o Empório de Corujas e compraram comida para a coruja de Stephanie, Estel. Em seguida foram a Floreios e Borrões. Stephanie comprou um cartão para o pai, e pediu para que Gina o entregasse em mãos. No começo ela pensou em negar o pedido, mas diante do olhar da menina ela se rendeu.

- Você não quer almoçar? – Stephanie perguntou a mãe. – Já são duas horas.

- Ai, meu amor, desculpa. – Gina falou, agora, preocupada. Tinha esquecido de almoçar já que não estava se sentindo bem. – Eu me empolguei com as compras... Você deve está morta de fome.

- Tudo bem! Hoje está sendo especial. – falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Seguiram até o Caldeirão Furado que não estava mais cheio, afinal, elas estavam bem atrasadas.

- Mãe, e a tia Mel? – Stephanie perguntou após terminar de comer.

- Bem, ela ainda não teve tempo de responder a minha carta. – Gina, que nem almoçara, disse. Ela tentou comer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

- Deve está ocupada. – a menina concluiu.

- Provavelmente. Além de cuidar do Matthew, também tem os preparativos para a viagem.

- Falta só um mês... – ela disse animada. Mal via a hora de rever os tios e conhecer Matthew.

- O tempo parece que não passa desde... Desde a briga. – Gina disse melancolicamente.

- É verdade. Só passou um mês...

- Soube que andou chorando... – disse Gina algum tempo depois.

- A vovó disse... – a menina falou desanimada.

- Ainda está triste? – perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.

- Não. – mentiu.

- Não mente para mim.

- Ok! Só um pouco...

- Tudo vai ficar bem, ok? – Gina a trouxe para junto de si.

- Eu sei. – disse beijando a face da mãe em seguida.

Após almoçarem, elas voltaram à Madame Malkin e pegaram as encomendas. Depois foram a Gemialidades. Enquanto Gina batia papo com as crianças, Jorge fazia suas vendas.

Quando o sol já se punha, Gina voltou ao castelo. Após deixar as coisas no quarto, foi levar o cartão para Harry.

Desceu um andar e andou até o dormitório dele. Bateu na porta e esperou ansiosa. Aquela situação era muito constrangedora, mas ela não podia negar um pedido daqueles à menina.

Pouco depois, ele veio atendê-la. A situação ficou mais constrangedora pelo fato de ele estar usando pijamas.

Ninguém falou absolutamente nada. Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, até que ela tomou a iniciativa e lhe entregou o cartão.

- A Stephanie mandou. – disse, e não esperou resposta. Girou nos calcanhares e foi embora. A reação dela tinha sido meio estranha, mas não estava se sentindo bem.

Ela escutou quando ele fechou a porta, e foi embora. Mas não a tempo de não assistir à cena de Cho batendo na porta e em seguida entrando com a permissão dele. Ela trajava um elegante vestido vermelho.

Ela não pôde evitar das lágrimas caírem. O homem que amava estava, naquele momento, se agarrando com a pessoa que mais odiava. E, enquanto isso, ela estava ali, carente e precisando dele. Mas ele não estava com a mãe dos filhos dele, estava com aquele projeto de ser humano sem coração. Ela tentava, mas não conseguia entender.

Já era ruim o bastante não tê-lo por perto naquele momento tão importante na vida de ambos, e saber que ele estava com ELA piorava a situação.

Apressou o passo até seu dormitório e, ao entrar nele, pegou o primeiro objeto que viu pela frente e jogou contra a parede oposta.

Sem ao menos se desfazer das roupas, foi direto ao banheiro e se jogou embaixo do chuveiro.

Durante aquele mês ela tinha agüentado calada a convivência com ele. Não deixara, em momento algum, transparecer o que sentia toda vez que se viam. Tinha lutado contra as lágrimas, que em diversos momentos, teimavam em cair. Mesmo que em alguns momentos não tivesse conseguido se segurar.

Mas cansara daquilo. Cansou de fingir para si mesma que era forte e que conseguiria agüentar tudo. Cansou de fingir ser quem não era.

Ainda soluçando, ela sentiu uma dor intensa em seu ventre e apoiou as duas mãos sobre o local. A dor não parava e parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

Apenas quando olhou para baixo, percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Suas pernas estavam lavradas de sangue e o piso do local de banho estava rosa da mistura do sangue com a água.

Ela sabia o que era aquilo... Estava perdendo o filho, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ela sempre andava com a varinha, mas daquela vez, por azar ou por pura obra do destino, tinha-na deixado no bolso do casaco que usara para ir ao Beco Diagonal, e esse estava sobre a sua cama.

Ao ver tamanha quantidade de sangue, entrou em desespero. Sentiu todo o ar esvair do lugar e respirou fundo diversas vezes, mas o ar não veio, e cada vez mais as coisas pareciam escurecer.

Seu rosto estava suado, e às cegas, ela procurou algo em que se apoiar. Mas, mesmo que achasse, o que não foi o caso, de nada adiantaria. Ela estava totalmente sem forças.

De repente, a dor cessou, e ela não viu mais nada.

* * *

**Emotion**

It's over and done  
But the heartache lives on inside  
And who is the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me, tonight?

And where are you now?  
Now that I need you  
Tears on my pillow  
Wherever you've gone, gone  
Cry me a river  
That leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
And the words of a broken heart

Its just emotions taking me over  
I'm caught up in sorrow lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me darling  
Don't you know there's  
Nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Don't you know there's  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

Im here at your side  
Apart of all the things you are  
But you got a part of someone else too  
You gotta go find your shining star

And where are you now?  
Now that I need you  
Tears on my pillow  
Wherever you've gone, gone  
Cry me a river  
That leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
And the words of a broken heart

Its just emotions taking me over  
I'm caught up in sorrow lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me darling  
Don't you know there's  
Nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Don't you know there's  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

And where are you now?  
Now that I need you  
Tears on my pillow  
Wherever you've gone, gone  
Cry me a river  
That leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart  
And the words of a broken heart

Its just emotions taking me over  
I'm caught up in sorrow lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me darling  
Don't you know there's  
Nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Don't you know there's  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

* * *

From: Godrico Gryffindor ( http/ ) Reply URL: http/ ------------------- Mt boa..atualiza logo to doido pra saber o q a stephanie escreveu no bilehtinho..

**R:** Bilhetinho? 0o Ai está! Espero que goste! Bjinhu!

From: xNinax ( http/ ) Reply URL: http/ ------------------- Meu, eu leio essa fic faz tempo (como se do meio do ano pra cá fosse muito tempo ii) e ela é totalmente perfeita... Sério, a melhor fic H/G que eu já li o/ O Harry vai perdoar a Ginny, né! Ela tombem tem que entender o lado dela x Tou esperando o proximo cap. ansiosa ;

**R:** Nina, faz 3 anos que eu estou publicando essa fic! Sou meio sem noção né? Desculpa a você e a todos os leitores que aguentaram esse tempo todo:) Thanks pelos elogios, eles me deixam mt feliz! A melhor? Nuss... Obrigada MESMO: Bem... vc acha que ele deve perdoar? hehehe Então leia essa atualização e verá:) Bjão!

From: Andy Black ( http/ ) Reply URL: http/ ------------------- EU ACREDITO EM PAPAI NOEL...vc atualizou iei MEGA FELIZ XD presentao de natal...hehehe O cap tah mto bom...a Gina bem q merece esse gelo do Harry mas jah tah na hora dele perdoar ela neh! tem um bebe em jogo...hehehe...ADORO MTO MSM A FIC...ela tah mto perfeita alem de bem escrita... ATUALIZA MAIS RAPIDO PLEASE...a curiosidade mata sabe?hauhauhau...AtÃ© o proximo cap...bjinhos... PS: eu sou mala assim msm...nem repara... PS2: FELIZ NATAL...q o bom velhinho te de mtos presentes felizes e mÃ¡gicos...D

**R:** Oioi! Então, foi horrível escrever essas partes da GIna sofrendo, mas o final compensou hehehe :) Obrigada pelos elogios Andy! Então, espero estar atualizando em tempo de vc nao morrer hehehe :) Brincadeirinha! Desculpa a demora! ;

From: Luisa 'Weasley' ( http/ ) Reply URL: http/ ------------------- nossa, depois de tempos lendo os capÃ­tulos de 3 em 3, um parece tÃ£o pequeno... Mas, Ã© claro, estÃ¡ Ã³timo... A Changalinha Ã© muito ridÃ­cula... aff... EstÃ¡ maravilhosa, a fic... Atualiza logo!

**R:** Obrigada Luisa: Demorou né? Mas espero que goste desses dois! Bjuuu!

From: pulcher ( http/ ) Reply URL: http/ ------------------- Oba! O capÃ­tulo 32 ficou bom, mas deixou com vontade de quero mais. Adorei a parte da Cho no seio ter veneno no lugar de leite. Espero que Ginny tenha uma boa notÃ­cia, que tudo vÃ¡ se ajeitando para ela. Tem chance de ter capÃ­tulo novo antes do final do ano? ParabÃ©ns pela fic. Beijos

**R:** Obrigada: Bem... daqui pra frente as coisas vão se arrumando, não se preocupe:) A Gininha vai ser feliz heheehe Até o fim do ano? Não! Já estamos em fevereiro X) Mas estou enviando logo dois! Bjinhu!

From: TheBlueMemory ( http/ ) Reply URL: http/ ------------------- OlÃ¡... eu to adorando a sua fic... muito boa mesmo... espero que tenha um final feliz... mata a cho mata rsrs... kisses christy

**R:** Obrigada! Fico feliz Christy: O final é feliz sim hehehe :) A Cho? Ela é tão desprezível que eu até esqueci dela no final hehehee D Bju!

From: Virgin Potter ( http/ ) Reply URL: http/ ------------------- AÃª! VocÃª atualizou! Eu te amo! - Ai, to cada vez com mais peninha da Gina, mesmo que ela tenha errado em nÃ£o contar logo a Harry toda a verdade! Mas que dÃ¡ dÃ³ de ver o quanto ela tÃ¡ sofrendo isso dÃ¡! XD Bom, espero que logo logo a Gininha seja perdoada! Ah! Esse jÃ¡ Ã© o antepenÃºltimo capÃ­tulo? Beijocas e nÃ£o demora assim de novo, please!

**R:** Bem, desculpa demorar pro 33, mas estou enviando dois logo:) Então quanto a Gina... no fim tudo se acerta! ;D Afinal, o Harry ama a Gina então... Quem ama perdoa né? ;D São, 35, falta só um:) Bjinhu!


	34. Uma chance pra recomeçar

Capítulo Trinta e Quatro – Uma chance pra recomeçar

**Música: **Bush - Out of this world

**Capa: **http/hgplace. size=1 width=100% noshade>Onde estava, o que fazia ali ou como chegara a tal lugar eram perguntas que martelavam na cabeça de Harry naquele momento.

O local era quente e frio ao mesmo tempo. A brisa gélida batia fortemente contra seu rosto e o sol brilhava intensamente sobre ele.

O medo tomou conta e então, uma dor profunda se apoderou do seu peito. Queria gritar, mas som algum saia de sua boca.

Começou a caminhar sobre a grama queimada, que denunciava a seca do local. Aproximadamente no décimo passo que deu, o chão adiante sumiu, e ele se viu à beira de um precipício.

O sol deu lugar a uma escuridão densa. Após algum tempo, uma luz alaranjada veio do fundo do precipício. Ele se esticou um pouco para ver. Fogo. Era isso que tinha lá embaixo.

A cada minuto o ar parecia mais rarefeito, e respirar se tornava algo quase que impossível.

O calor aumentava. Seu corpo já estava todo molhado de suor. Não sabia o que fazer. Olhou em volta procurando alguém para ajudá-lo, mas se deu conta que estava sozinho.

Não mais agüentando, ajoelhou-se sobre a grama e tentou puxar o máximo de ar possível para seus pulmões. Então, de repente, sentiu como se algo tivesse sido retirado do seu corpo. Uma dor intensa, um vazio em seu peito, e chorou, mesmo sem saber o porquê.

Quando não mais conseguia respirar, uma luz muito intensa se aproximou dele, o osfucando. Não sabia o que era, mas viu que parecia um ser com asas.

- Não tema. – a criatura possuidora de tamanha luz falou.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, mas, novamente, som algum saiu de sua boca.

- Isso é o que menos importa no momento. – a criatura finalmente tocou o chão.

- Onde estou? – perguntou olhando em volta, como que esperando acordar de um sonho ruim.

- Em um lugar onde só existe sofrimento, culpa, dor... – respondeu displicentemente.

- E por que estou aqui? – Harry tentava se levantar, mas a falta de ar não ajudava em nada. – Eu não consigo respirar.

- Fique calmo e conseguirá.

Harry procurou se acalmar e pensou em coisas boas, assim como fazia quando queria conjurar um patrono. Aos poucos foi conseguindo respirar normalmente.

- Diga, por que estou aqui! – perguntou irritado.

- Você já ouviu falar em destino? – Harry pôde ver o rosto da "criatura". Era um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos, cabelos castanhos e lisos...

- Já... – respondeu intrigado.

- O que você acha sobre o assunto?

­- Bem, acho interessante para quem acredita. Mas eu particularmente não acho que exista essa coisa de destino. – falou ficando de pé. Mas sentiu-se tonto, e resolveu que sentar era a melhor saída.

- E seu eu dissesse que o destino, algo que não acredita, é motivo de estar aqui nesse momento? – perguntou espertamente.

Harry o olhou assustado. Não conseguia entender. O que destino, dor, sofrimento tinham haver com ele?

- O quê? – perguntou atordoado.

- Ao vir ao mundo, cada um recebe uma missão, uma vida, uma história a viver. Você tem a escolha de fazer o que lhe é pedido, ou não fazê-lo. Suas escolhas dirão o que é. É tudo uma questão de escolha, Harry. E com elas você seguirá seu destino. Sempre, eu digo sempre mesmo, você poderá fazer o certo ou o errado, e a conseqüência disso virá em seguida. E assim, você seguirá seu destino. Mesmo fazendo a escolha de não seguir o bem, ainda assim, é seu destino, pois ele tem duas versões para cada situação da sua vida.

"Mas às vezes, algo muito raro acontece. Às vezes as pessoas fogem do destino de maneira absurda. Fazendo com que eles não consigam tomar uma posição sozinhos."

Harry continuou sem entender aonde ele queria chegar. Por que diabos ele estava dizendo tudo aquilo a ele! Dane-se o destino! Ele queria sair daquele inferno no qual estava.

- Veja. Você e Virginia supostamente deveriam ficar juntos e construir uma família. Ou então, se odiarem eternamente. Mas veja novamente, vocês nem estão juntos, nem se odeiam. – ele olhou ternamente para Harry. – Viu onde quero chegar?

- Eu... – começou. O que ele e Gina tinham haver com toda aquela história de destino? Mais perguntar martelando a cabeça dele, e como sempre, nenhuma resposta.

- Vocês fugiram do destino e das escolhas como o diabo foge da cruz, entende? Você a ama, e mesmo assim não a perdoou. Naquele momento, você tinha duas escolhas, amá-la ou odiá-la. Perdoá-la ou julgá-la. Mas você não escolheu nenhuma delas, você a odiou e amou ao mesmo tempo.

- O que... – começou, mas o homem não deixou que o interrompesse.

- Harry, por mais difícil que seja uma situação, sempre existirão dois lados. O problema do ser humano é que ele só vê o seu, e tende a ignorar o do outro.

- Eu não entendo! – berrou, mesmo que som algum fosse pronunciado.

- Veja o outro lado. – ele fez um gesto com a mão e ao seu lado apareceu uma tela, parecida com uma televisão. Nela podiam-se ver cenas da vida de Gina. – Quando Virginia decidiu não voltar para a Inglaterra, mesmo estando grávida de uma filha sua, ela errou. Mas veja o lado dela. Ela teve medo de encarar a todos, de encarar você que supostamente estava casado com Cho Chang. E confesso que o orgulho também a ajudou na escolha de não voltar.

"Voltar para cá foi a decisão mais difícil da vida dela. Ver as pessoas que amava, após oito anos longe delas... E, ao retornar, ela resolveu ficar distante de você, assim ficaria mais fácil contar a verdade. Mas você foi atrás dela... E o coração falou mais alto, ela não conseguiu resistir, pelo simples fato de ela te amar."

- Onde você quer chegar? – Harry estava mais impaciente que nunca. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Ter você de novo era tudo que ela queria, mas aquele segredo, aquela mentira não deixava que ela fosse completamente feliz.

- Ela podia ter me contando enquanto namorávamos. Mas ela esperou alguém descobrir e me contar! – falou irritado.

- Você arriscaria perder a pessoa que ama depois de ficar tanto tempo longe dela? Você arriscaria mesmo sabendo que poderia perdê-la para sempre?

- Ela não iria me perder! Eu iria perdoá-la se ELA tivesse me contado!

- É fácil falar, difícil é fazer. O ser humano tem mania de brincar de Deus e sair julgando as pessoas. Perdão, Harry. Uma coisa tão simples... Perdoar é muito difícil, mas pedir perdão é sempre fácil. Diga, quantas vezes antes de dormir você pediu perdão pelos erros cometidos? Mas no momento que a pessoa que mais te ama no mundo precisou do SEU perdão, você negou. O fato é que você supostamente deveria odiá-la, mas continuou a amando.

- Então, quando isso acontece as pessoas vêm a esse lugar agradável? – Harry perguntou ironicamente.

- Não. E não me pergunte porque está aqui.

- Nem ousaria... – comentou sarcástico.

- O problema é que as coisas atingiram o ponto crítico... E nem tudo poderá ser consertado. Existem coisas que não voltam...

Harry sentiu novamente o vazio tomar conta de si. Foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse caído sobre ele.

- Sim, algo aconteceu. – o homem disse melancolicamente.

- Com quem? – perguntou, dessa vez, desesperado.

- Nem todas as respostas podem ser dadas.

- Eu não sei o que houve, mas não deixe que ela sofra. – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo. – Deus! Eu preciso saber! Se algo acontecer a ela, eu me mato. – seus olhos transbordavam de lágrimas. – Sinto muito... – sussurrou.

- Sei que sente.

- Me dê uma chance para consertar o que fiz... – ele se ajoelhou novamente. Não sabia o que acontecera, mas não era algo bom. O vazio em seu peito denunciava isso. Então, começou a pensar em mil e uma coisas ruins, e aqueles pensamentos o estavam atormentando.

A tela, que há pouco não mostrava nada, começou a mostrar a cena da briga deles, exatamente como tinha acontecido. Em seguida, mostrou como teria sido caso ele a tivesse perdoado.

Ali, vendo tudo como um mero expectador ele viu o quanto havia errado. Puro orgulho ferido. Ela tinha errado, não tinha negado isso, e até pediu-lhe perdão. Assistir à cena o fez sentir-se o pior dos homens, se é que ele podia ser chamado de homem.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou respirando novamente com dificuldade.

- Foi o que pediu...

- Isso é a chance? – ele riu nervosamente.

- Mudou o seu modo de ver as coisas, não mudou? – perguntou sorrindo.

- É...

- Vá. – disse indicando o caminho onde antes havia um precipício.

- Quem é você! – gritou, dessa vez sua voz saiu.

- Alguém que não teve a chance de conhecer. – disse antes de sumir.

No andar de baixo outra pessoa acordava do mesmo sonho.

* * *

Harry acordou assustado. Respirava com dificuldade, estava lavrado de suor e sentia-se vazio.

Transfigurou o pijama no uniforme de trabalho e correu até o andar de cima, mais precisamente para o dormitório de Gina. Tinha sido apenas um sonho, mas foi um dos sonhos mais reais que teve.

Bateu na porta, mas ninguém veio atendê-lo. Impaciente, lançou o feitiço "Alarromora" e constatou que ela não estava ali.

Desceu até o primeiro andar e foi ao dormitório de Hermione. Essa veio lhe atender ainda de pijamas. Harry notou que a amiga tinha um semblante cansado e estava com semelhantes olheiras.

- Harry! – disse assustada. – Entre. – ela deu passagem para que ele entrasse.

Ao entrar no dormitório, ele sentou-se na mesa da mini-sala que havia lá. Como vice-diretora, Hermione tinha alguns privilégios.

- Onde está a Gina? – ele perguntou cansado.

- Gi-Gina? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- É, Hermione! Gi-Gina! – falou irritado.

- Harry, você quer um copo de água? Parece tenso. – ela comentou e riu nervosa.

Conjurou um copo de água e deu ao amigo que tomou tudo em um só gole e encheu mais.

- Mione... – ele chamou algum tempo depois. A amiga parecia estar num mundo paralelo.

- Oi? – ela disse como que voltando à realidade.

- O que aconteceu que você não quer me dizer? – ele rodava o copo entre os dedos.

- Harry, eu... – ela começou e ele pôde ver que estava quase chorando.

­- Sim? – perguntou tentando não se estressar.

- A Gina... – ela respirou fundo e tomou um longo gole de água. – Ahn... Bem... Ontem à noite eu fui ao dormitório dela para entregar alguns livros que tinha pedido emprestado. Livros trouxas, sabe? – Harry olhou irritado. – E quando cheguei lá...

- O que houve? – perguntou apertando o copo entre os dedos.

- Ela estava caída no chão do banheiro... – respirou fundo e falou o resto sem olhar para Harry. – Tinha sangue para todo lado. Só Deus sabe desde quando ela estava sangrando.

- Não... – ele sussurrou.

- Bem... Ela perdeu o bebê. E... – lágrimas cobriam todo o rosto dela. – E por pouco ela não morreu. Sabe, ela perdeu muito sangue... Se eu tivesse demorado mais...

Ele não deixou que ela terminasse. Correu até a porta e foi em direção a enfermaria, que ficava no mesmo andar.

A cada passo que dava seus pés pareciam ficar mais pesados. Seu filho tinha morrido por conta da ignorância dele. Como ele foi capaz? Como ele foi tão idiota?

Agora, ela quem não iria perdoá-lo... Sentia-se um monstro, o pior dos homens... Naquele momento, sentiu-se pior até que Malfoy.

Pensou em todas as vezes que a ignorou. Pensou nos momentos que sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e acariciar sua barriga, mas seu orgulho sempre falava mais alto.

Ela estivera carregando um filho dele durante todo aquele tempo, precisando da sua atenção e carinho, e ele lhe negara tudo aquilo. Não conseguia se perdoar...

Ao chegar de frente à porta da enfermaria, pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta e ficou algum tempo tomando coragem para girá-la.

- Sr. Potter... – a enfermeira começou quando o viu.

- Eu sou o pai da criança. – ele disse impaciente.

­- Ah, bem... Sinto muito. – disse constrangida. – Ela está na última cama.

Ele andou devagar até lá, rezando para que estivesse dormindo. Faltando três camas, ele viu os cabelos vermelhos espalhados sobre os lençóis brancos.

Então, ela também o avistou e enquanto ele andava até lá, eles se olharam nos olhos. Ao ver que os dela estavam brilhando de lágrimas, ele não conseguiu conter as suas, e choraram juntos.

Quando finalmente chegou até onde ela se encontrava, ele ficou parado com medo da sua reação. Ficaram apenas se olhando até ela quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu sinto muito... – disse soluçando. – Eu perdi o nosso filho...

- Não! – ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou forte. Ela deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e ficaram assim por bastante tempo. Um confortando o outro. – A culpa foi minha. Eu deveria estar ao seu lado. Você precisava de mim.

- Eu... – ela começou, mas ele não deixou que terminasse.

- Olha, você está muito abalada. A sua família já deve está a caminho. – ele acariciava os cabelos dela enquanto falava. – A gente conversa sobre isso depois, ok?

- Ok. – disse se soltando do abraço.

- É melhor você descansar. – ele disse enxugando as lágrimas dela.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou já deitada.

- Eu vou ficar com você. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela e deixando mais lágrimas caírem. Naquele momento ele pôde ver o quanto ela estava carente.

Ela entrelaçou sua mão a dele, e então adormeceu.

Só então ele pôde chorar de verdade. Chorou por toda dor que sentia, pela perda e principalmente pela culpa.

* * *

Assim que Molly recebeu a carta de Hermione, ela correu para acordar Stephanie e disse para que ela trocasse de roupa.

Escreveu alguns bilhetes para os filhos e foi com a menina até Hogwarts através de uma chave do portal.

- Vó, o que houve? – perguntou enquanto caminhavam até a porta do castelo.

- Sua mãe irá lhe contar. – ela disse tristemente.

Dirigiram-se até o primeiro andar. Ao chegarem na enfermaria, Gina estava dormindo. Molly resolveu falar com Hermione e deixou a menina sentada numa cadeira ao lado da mãe. Ainda perguntou se ela não queria voltar mais tarde, mas a menina disse que só saia dali quando a mãe acordasse.

Estava muito preocupada e com medo. Já tinha perdido o pai, e temia perder a mãe também.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Ela está fora de perigo. – a Sra. Glew a tranqüilizou.

Stephanie ficou quase uma hora sentada ali, olhando para a mãe e imaginando o que havia acontecido.

Quando Gina acordou, já passara da hora do almoço.

- Meu amor. – ela disse se sentando e estendendo a mão para a filha. A menina se aproximou e elas se abraçaram. Estar ali abraçada a sua filha lhe transmitia uma paz. Paz essa que não sentia há tanto tempo.

- Mãe, o que houve? Por que você está chorando? – ela perguntou sentando na cama e agarrando uma mecha do cabelo da mãe.

- Eu nem sei como te dizer isso. – ela respirava fundo enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas.

Foi então que a menina olhou para a barriga dela e viu que não estava grande como era para estar, afinal, supostamente ela estava grávida. Esperta como era, viu o que tinha acontecido.

- Mãe... Aconteceu algo ao Ryan, não foi? – perguntou olhando atentamente para o ventre de Gina.

- Foi sim. – ela disse tristemente. – Eu... Bem, seu irmãozinho não vai mais nascer. – ela não conseguiu falar mais. Aquilo a estava machucando muito.

- Eu entendi. – Stephanie também chorava.

A menina deitou ao lado da mãe e elas ficaram abraçadas por um longo tempo. Quando Stephanie ia perguntar se ela não podia sair da enfermaria, viu que a mãe tinha adormecido. Então, resolveu tirar um cochilo também.

* * *

Até a tarde do dia seguinte, Gina recebeu visitas e dormiu bastante. A poção que a Sra. Glew lhe dera tinha efeito bem duradouro.

Desde da visita à enfermaria, ela não via Harry. Tudo bem que ele, ao contrário dela, esteve dando aulas naquela segunda-feira, mas nem no domingo mesmo ele tinha voltado para vê-la.

Ela tentou formular várias teorias para o sumiço dele, mas todas elas a levavam a pensar que ele estava chateado por ela ter perdido o filho.

Gina estava passando por uma fase crítica de carência. Ela precisava de alguém, na verdade, ela precisava apenas de Harry. Por mais que a família tentasse ajudá-la, por mais que lhe dissessem palavras bonitas e confortantes, a pessoa que ela queria naquele momento não estava ao seu lado.

Ele parecia tê-la perdoado, ele parecia o antigo Harry que amava quando a visitou. Então, por qual razão ele estava se afastando dela?

Na segunda à tarde, ela saiu da enfermaria. Foi ao dormitório com Stephanie e deixou a menina lendo quadrinhos bruxos enquanto tomava banho.

Aquele lugar a fazia lembrar do que passara há dois dias atrás. Ali perdera seu filho. Com aqueles pensamentos, ela apressou o banho. Queria sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse...

Quando saiu do banho, encontrou a menina ainda folheando os quadrinhos. Vestiu-se e deitou ao lado dela. Stephanie largou a revista e a abraçou forte.

- Eu não queria te ver assim. – ela confessou.

- Vai passar... Lembra quando o papai morreu? – Gina perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo dela. – Doeu muito no começo, mas depois a ferida fechou... Temos que seguir em frente, não é?

- Eu sei que os adultos só choram quando as crianças não estão por perto. A tia Mel me disse isso. Disse que os adultos querem mostrar que são fortes, mas no fundo, eles estão sofrendo.

- Sua tia está certa. – ela disse com a voz trêmula. Fechou os olhos e não deixou que as lágrimas caíssem.

- Se você quiser, eu saio para você chorar. – ela disse colocando a revista sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- E se eu disser que eu preciso de você aqui? – Gina perguntou com os olhos marejando. – Eu não estou querendo ficar só, meu amor. Estar com você é a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Pode chorar, mãe. Não precisa fingir nada para mim. – ela disse sincera. – Eu te amo da mesma forma.

Escutar alguém dizer que a amava... Era daquilo que estava precisando, e após as palavras da menina, ela a abraçou novamente.

- Eu também te amo muito. – disse olhando diretamente para ela.

- Mãe... Posso perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou incerta.

- Claro. – ela sorriu pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido.

- Você e o papai... Bem, vocês estão namorando de novo?

- Não. Na verdade, a gente só se falou uma vez desde o que aconteceu... E não foi realmente uma conversa. – ela contou.

- Eu estive com ele hoje de manhã. Ele está muito triste também. – a menina falou. – Eu fiz a mesma pergunta, e ele disse que vocês têm muito que conversar.

- E nós temos.

- A vovó disse que a gente vai embora às quatro horas, falta apenas dez minutos.

- Eu vou até lá com você. – ela disse levantando e entrelaçando sua mãe à da filha. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – ela disse.

A despedida foi mais dolorosa do que nunca dessa vez. Estavam todos abalados demais com os acontecimentos, e Gina chorava por qualquer coisa.

O sol já estava bem baixo, e faltava pouco para o crepúsculo. Não estava com vontade de dormir de novo, então, resolveu ir ao túmulo que tinham feito para Ryan, ali mesmo nos terrenos da escola. Ficava próximo ao lago.

Ajoelhou-se diante o pequeno túmulo e depositou uma rosa branca de frente à pequena lápide onde estava apenas escrito seu primeiro nome. Deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem dos seus olhos. Ele nem ao menos tinha nascido... Nem tivera a chance de conhecer o mundo, as pessoas, a vida...

O sol já estava quase se pondo quando ela resolveu voltar ao castelo. Já estava se virando quando uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro, não precisou virar para saber quem era. Poderia reconhecer àquele toque em qualquer situação.

Por longos minutos o silêncio reinou entre eles. Ninguém sabia o que falar... Ninguém se arriscava a tomar a iniciativa.

- Eu... – ele começou nervosamente. – Eu sinto muito.

- Eu também sinto. – ela falou da mesma maneira.

- Ontem de manhã eu tive um sonho... – ele começou.

- Eu sonhei o mesmo sonho. – ela contou.

- Como? – perguntou sem entender.

- Eu vi tudo, não me pergunte como, mas eu sei de tudo que aconteceu naquele sonho. – ela falou.

- Ah... Tem tanta coisa que eu queria te falar, mas nem sei por onde começar. – ele falou chutando algumas pedras. Estava tão nervoso que nem sabia o que fazer.

- Não precisa falar nada. – ela disse.

- Se eu não falar, vou ficar com a consciência mais pesada ainda. A não ser que não queira escutar...

- Se você quer tanto... – ela deu de ombros.

- Sei que deve estar me odiando... Eu errei muito. Eu devia ter visto seu lado e entendido a razão que te levou a esconder a Stephanie de mim... – ela abria a boca e fechava tentando falar mais não conseguia. – Se quiser, pode nem ao menos olhar para mim... Sério! O que eu fiz não tem perdão. Eu fiz você perder nosso filho, eu sou um...

- Não! – ela o interrompeu. – Não, Harry. Não foi só você que errou. Eu errei também. Isso tudo é conseqüência do meu erro. Tudo começa comigo... – ela respirou fundo, várias vezes. – Eu quero novamente te pedir perdão por ter feito isso com você. Eu não tinha o direito...

- Eu não quero que fique se culpando... Eu fui o culpado, não você. A sua gravidez era de risco e eu não estive ao seu lado... Isso tudo foi o que causou a morte dele.

- Não, mas... – ele não deixou que ela terminasse.

- Mas nada. Eu fui o culpado e acabou. Se um dia você puder me perdoar, eu ficarei eternamente grato. – ele disse e em seguida fez menção de ir embora. Mas dessa vez, ela quem o interrompeu.

- Eu te perdoou. – ela disse puxando a mão dele. Por pior que fosse a situação, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Obrigado. – ele disse sincero.

Eles ficaram ali em pé sem falar ou fazer nada.

- Hum, você... – ele começou.

- Sim. – ela respondeu. Sabia que ele iria perguntar se ainda havia algo entre eles... Ele era o que ela mais queria naquele momento.

Lentamente, ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela, e eles se fundiram em um beijo cheio de saudade. Por dois meses eles ficaram sem ter nenhum contato físico. Sentiam falta dos beijos um do outro, sentiam falta das visitas noturnas um ao quarto do outro, sentiam falta da companhia um do outro...

As mãos dele passeavam por suas costas e a traziam cada vez mais para junto de si. Ela, por sua vez, estava desarrumando o cabelo já desarrumado dele.

- Vem... – ela disse sorrindo ternamente. Caminharam até o castelo e em seguida foram até o terceiro andar, mais precisamente para o dormitório dela.

- Você me responde uma coisa? – perguntou no meio do caminho.

- Claro. – ele respondeu.

- Você e a Cho... Bem, estavam se encontrando?

­- Não. Uma vez ela tentou, mas eu não consegui. Por esses dias ela estava no meu quarto, mas foi só para eu ajudá-la com uma pesquisa. Nem toquei nela. – ele contou. Ela se sentiu mais leve.

- Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo acordada. – ela mudou o rumo da conversa e se jogou na cama.

- Quando acaba o efeito da poção? – ele perguntou a abraçando.

- Amanhã de manhã. – respondeu.

- Então é melhor você dormir. – ele disse malicioso.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo? – ela perguntou dengosa.

- Para sempre. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Nunca mais vou te deixar, nunca mais vou deixar que algo aconteça a você ou a algum filho nosso. Se eu tivesse te perdido, eu nunca me perdoaria, eu preferia morrer... – ele não disse mais nada, apenas se inclinou e beijou uma Gina adormecida.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou antes dela e foi até a cozinha pedir aos elfos para prepararem uma bandeja de café-da-manhã bem farta.

Quando voltou ela ainda demorou alguns minutos para despertar.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida. – ele brincou. – Seu príncipe acordou cedo e te trouxe um café-da-manhã especial.

- Hum... – ela murmurou enquanto se sentava. – Obrigada.

- O que quer primeiro? – ele perguntou.

- Essas uvas parecem bem docinhas. – ela disse apontando para o cacho de uvas roxas. Ele arrancou uma e pôs na boca dela.

- Estão ótimas. – ela comentou, e em seguida fez o mesmo com ele.

Eles comeram juntos quase toda a bandeja. Fazia tempo que ela não se alimentava bem.

- Satisfeito? – ela perguntou enquanto levitava a bandeja até a mesa de cabeceira.

- Não... – disse displicente.

- Como não? – perguntou intrigada.

- Quero outra coisa... – disse se aproximando perigosamente dela.

- Ah... – ela falou maliciosa. – E o que seria essa outra coisa?

Ele se esticou um pouco, já que ela estava ajoelhada sobre a cama, e falou no ouvido dela: - Você.

- Eu? – ela perguntou fazendo menção de se levantar.

- É... – ele não a deixou se mexer.

- E como você me quer? – perguntou apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele, forçando ele se deitar.

- Não preciso dizer, preciso?

- Não. – ela disse montando sobre ele e desabotoando sua camisa.

Devagarzinho ela começou a beijar seu peito e foi descendo cada vez mais, a cada movimento, ele dava exclamações de prazer. Ela nunca tinha feito algo daquele gênero.

Quando ela terminou o que estava fazendo, ele rolou com ela na cama de modo que ele ficou por cima. Beijou-lhe cheio de desejos e depois desceu até seu pescoço. Suas mãos se desfaziam da blusa dela enquanto beijava-lhe o colo. Em seguida, desabotoou seu situã e a acariciou demoradamente.

Ele a beijou novamente e começou a trabalhar com as mãos. Essas percorriam toda a extensão das pernas dela e puxavam sua saia. Ao se desfazer dela, começou a tirar o que ainda restava.

Ele beijou toda a extensão daquele corpo que sentira tanta saudade, se demorando mais em certas partes, enquanto ela soltava exclamações prazer. Após mais algumas carícias por parte de ambos, eles se uniram por completo. E não pararam, passaram toda a manhã se amando e matando a saudade.

- Gina, você conhecia o homem que falou comigo no sonho? – ele perguntou a ela, que estava com a cabeça deitada sobre seu peito.

- Era o Ryan. – ela sorriu. – Ele esteve ao meu lado durante todo o tempo que fiquei desacordada.

- O que era ele? Um anjo?

- Sim... – falou pensativa. – Eu sempre o chamei de meu anjo, ele sempre me salvava nos momentos difíceis. Parece até que eu estava adivinhando.

Harry não disse nada. Continuou acariciando os cabelos flamejantes dela e pensando.

- Eu te amo, seu bobo. – ela tocou o nariz dele de leve.

- Pensei que não ia dizer isso. – ele disse a beijando. – Também te amo. – ele a posicionou de modo que pudesse olhar nos olhos dela. – Essa foi a melhor chance da minha vida.

- Das nossas vidas. – ela corrigiu. – Uma chance pra recomeçarmos. – completou sorrindo.

* * *

**Out of This World  **

When we die we go into the arms of those that remember us  
We are home now out of our heads out of our minds  
Out of this world out of our time

Are you drowning or waving  
I just want you to save me  
Should we try to get along  
Just try to get along

So we move we change by the speed of the choices that we make  
And the barriers are all self-made  
That's so retrograde

Are you drowning or waving  
I just want you to save me  
Should we try to get along  
Try to get along

I am alive  
I am awake to the trials and confusion we create  
There are times when I feel we're about to break  
When there's too much to say  
We are home now out of our heads out of our minds  
Out of this world out of this time

Out of this time  
Out of this time


	35. Selado para sempre

**Capítulo Trinta e Cinco - Selado para sempre**

**Capa:** www.hgplace. Ashlee Simpson - Pieces of me

* * *

Assim como tinham dito, Mel e Josh estiveram na metade daquele ano pela Inglaterra e trouxeram o pequeno Matthew com eles. Começaram a organizar a mudança, e dentro de quatro meses se mudaram para lá, compraram uma casa próxima a de Rachel e Sirius.

Harry e Gina, ao contrário de Hermione, deixaram os empregos em Hogwarts para dar mais atenção à filha. Estavam trabalhando no Ministério, Gina chefiando o Departamento de Feitiços Experimentais, e Harry chefiando o Departamento de Esportes Mágicos. Seus lugares no corpo docente de Hogwarts tinham sido preenchidos por Claire Dunst e Simas Finnigan, respectivamente.

Gina e Stephanie continuavam vivendo na Toca, podia parecer estranho, mas eles só iriam para a casa nova após a realização do casamento. Casariam em Agosto do ano seguinte...

* * *

- Faz séculos que não durmo aqui. - disse Mel levitando algumas almofadas até sua cama.

- Faz um ano... - disse Gina bocejando e apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Só faz um dia. - Hermione riu enquanto escovava os cabelos.

- Que soninho... - disse Mel deitando-se.

- O que será que eles estão fazendo? - perguntou Gina.

- Relaxa... - Mel balançou a mão no ar de forma displicente. - Do jeito que o Harry é... Que tal nada?

Dali há menos de 24 horas o casamento de Harry e Gina se realizaria. O local escolhido foi Hogwarts, afinal, para ambos aquele lugar foi um segundo lar, e, apesar de tudo, tinham boas lembranças dali.

Optaram pela cerimônia ao fim da tarde, então, logo cedo a noiva iria para Hogsmeade, onde ficava o salão de Katie e Angelina e passaria o dia sendo produzida. Naquele momento Harry estava em Londres, mais precisamente na casa de Sirius.

- Gi, vocês estão planejando outro filho? - Mel perguntou.

- Pensamos nessa possibilidade. Mas queremos algo mais planejado, sabe?

- Eu e o Rony ficamos na Emily mesmo. - falou Hermione.

- E nós no Matt. - disse Mel. - Agora só os netos mesmo.

- Que papo de velho! - Gina disse fazendo careta.

- Dentro de dois anos eu completo trinta. - Hermione disse suspirando em seguida. - Parece que foi ontem que estávamos aqui como alunas...

- Que tal dormirmos? - sugeriu Mel. - O sono está nos afetando.

* * *

- Gina, acorda. - Mel a chamou.

- Hum... - resmungou.

- Hoje você terá um dia de princesa. - Hermione falou animada.

- A Stephanie já está ai... - Mel falou tentando fazer a amiga levantar de vez, e surtiu efeito.

Stephanie entrou no quarto e correu para abraçar a mãe.

- Mãe, o que vamos fazer agora? - a menina, agora com nove anos, perguntou.

- Sua mãe vai passar o dia no nosso salão. - Katie respondeu.

- Irá passar o dia se arrumando. - disse Angelina.

- Quanta arrumação. - Emily falou desconfiada.

- Ah filha, ela vai fazer massagens, banhos especiais, penteado, maquiagem e muitas outras coisas. - Hermione falou.

- Vamos? - Mel chamou.

* * *

- Josh, vai à casa do Neville e trás a Lilá e a Letícia. - Mel ordenou.

Letícia seria uma das damas de honra junto a Emily, Stephanie, Ashley e Michelle. Apenas Stephanie e Emily já estavam em Hogsmeade, as outras estavam esperando alguém apanhá-las.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhora? - Josh brincou.

- Rony, quero que fique de olho no pessoal da decoração. Veja se os arranjos estão bem feitos. - falou nervosa. Emily e Stephanie riam da expressão atordoada de Rony.

- Eu faço isso. - Hermione se adiantou, sabia que o marido não levava jeito algum com aquilo.

- Fred, Jorge, vão ao Beco Diagonal apanhar as roupas das damas e do pajem. - Mel continuou a dar ordens. - Rony, já que está de papo para o ar, vá à casa da Parvati e traga o Thomas.

Thomas era o filho de Parvati e Simas. Ele era da mesma idade das gêmeas.

- É nessas horas que eu preferia ser o noivo. - Fred resmungou antes de sair.

Pouco depois Rachel chegou com Remo, e em seguida Molly e Arthur chegaram com Gui, Ashley e Michelle.

- Como está se sentindo? - Sirius perguntou a Harry e sentou-se ao seu lado em seguida.

- Realizado. - disse sorrindo.

- Vocês merecem toda a felicidade do mundo. - disse abraçando o afilhado.

- Obrigado. - falou sincero.

- Eu tenho algo para você. - ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

Harry olhou admirado para o pingente que Sirius ostentava. Era de ouro branco e tinha forma de um "P", totalmente coberto por pequenos diamantes. Teve certeza que tanto brilho poderia até cegar.

- O que é isso? - perguntou espantado.

- Isso é uma tradição da sua família. O Potter primogênito recebe isso no dia do seu casamento e dá a sua futura esposa, que dará ao seu primeiro filho...

- Então... Isso foi da minha mãe? - perguntou esperançoso.

- Exato. - Sirius respondeu com um olhar vago.

- Mas... Por que não me deu quando... Quando casei com a Cho?

- Há uma magia nele. No dia do seu casamento com ela, esses diamantes não estavam visíveis. Hoje, eles estão tão visíveis que chegam a ofuscar. Sabe o que isso significa, Harry?

- Que eu encontrei a pessoa certa?

- Exatamente. - disse entregando-lhe a caixinha. - Eu não poderia interferir no seu destino, então, deixei que casasse com Cho e não falei nada. - ele respirou fundo.

- Obrigado, Sirius. - disse abraçando o padrinho e deixando que algums lágrimas escapassem dos seus olhos.

- Fiz minha obrigação, afinal, essa foi uma das coisas que Tiago e Lílian me confiaram quando me tornei fiel do segredo deles.

* * *

Gina passou a manhã e a tarde entre massagens, banhos, limpezas de pele, maquiagens e penteados. Katie e Angelina puseram uma maquiagem leve nela, afinal, o casamento seria ao fim da tarde. Seu cabelo estava preso na frente e atrás um pouco solto, de forma que o cabelo caía até seu pescoço. Atrás ostentava um prendedor muito bonito em forma de uma borboleta e adornado com brilhantes.

Molly entrou já pronta no quarto onde Gina se encontrava (o salão era dividido em partes), com o vestido dela nas mãos. Ajudou a filha a se vestir, e em seguida Gina se dirigiu ao espelho para se olhar. Estava linda.

- A noiva mais linda que já vi. - Molly disse com os olhos marejando de felicidade.

- Obrigada, mamãe. - ela disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- O Harry vai enlouquecer quando te ver. - Rachel brincou.

- Vocês estão me deixando sem jeito. - Gina sorriu nervosa.

- Você estava linda no casamento com o Ryan, mas hoje está parecendo uma princesa. - Mel disse a abraçando carinhosamente.

- Obrigada, Mel. - Gina disse tentando conter as lágrimas.

- A maquiagem é impermeável. - Katie brincou.

- Idéia dos gêmeos? - Molly perguntou divertida.

- De quem mais poderia ser? - perguntou Angelina.

Pouco depois as daminhas entraram no quarto onde elas estavam. Todas estavam lindas. Os vestidos eram verde claro, e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque adornado com um arranjo de rosas brancas.

Stephanie olhou para a mãe e abriu a boca surpresa.

- Mãe... - ela disse aproximando-se de onde Gina estava sentada.

- Oi, meu amor. - disse carinhosa.

- Você está muito linda! - exclamou sorrindo em seguida.

- Obrigada. Você também está, bonequinha. - disse a abraçando forte. - Aliás, todas vocês estão. - completou, arrancando sorrisos das outras quatro daminhas.

- Que horas são? - Rachel perguntou.

- Cinco e meia. - Lilá respondeu.

- Às seis horas iremos ao castelo. - disse Hermione.

- A carruagem já está lá fora. - Parvati, que estava de frente à janela, falou.

- Lilá, quando chegar ao castelo, avisa aos padrinhos que eles já podem vir. - disse Molly.

- Tá bem. - Lilá sorriu. - Vamos? - ela chamou Parvati.

- Boa sorte. - Parvati desejou a Gina.

Pouco depois Sirius, Arthur, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Neville e Josh chegaram ao salão, todos muito elegantes. Arthur sentou-se ao lado de Gina e segurou uma de suas mãos.

- Quero que seja muito feliz. - disse beijando a mão dela. - Depois de tudo que passaram, vocês merecem serem felizes ao lado da Stephanie.

- Obrigada, pai. Eu já sou feliz. Está com vocês e de consciência leve é a melhor coisa do mundo. - ela acariciou o rosto enrugado dele com a outra mão.

- Não vejo marido melhor para você do que Harry, aliás, nunca vi. Temos a ele como a um filho, e recebê-lo na família é um enorme prazer. - ele disse sincero.

- Eu sei. - disse beijando-lhe o rosto em seguida.

Quando o sol já estava baixo, as carruagens levando os padrinhos, as daminhas e a noiva saíram. Durante todo o percursso até os terrenos da sua antiga escola, o coração de Gina batia forte, e ela sentia um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

Harry, por sua vez, andava nervoso de um lado para o outro do altar. Quando viu as carruagens se aproximando, tanto ele quanto os convidados se mantiveram atentos.

Primeiro entraram os padrinhos da noiva. À frente, Rony e Molly, depois Mel e Josh, em seguida Jorge e Katie seguidos por Fred e Angelina. Os padrinhos do noivo vieram em seguida. À frente Sirius e Rachel, e em seguida Neville e Hermione.

Logo atrás as damas de honra, Stephanie e Emily à frente, e atrás Ashley, Michelle e Letícia. Depois das meninas, veio o pajem Henry, filho de Simas e Parvati.

A noiva veio por último. O vestido de cor branca era justo do busto até a cintura e tinha a saia rodada. O busto do vestido era adornado de pequenos diamantes, e na parte de trás tinha um babado caindo por seus ombros. Era lindo.

Harry apanhou os olhos dela, e durante todo o percursso eles se olharam e sorriram. Ambos estavam com os olhos marejando.

Assim que chegaram ao altar. Arthur entregou a filha ao noivo e sentou-se ao lado da esposa.

O celebrante começou o sermão, e durante todo ele Harry e Gina mantiveram suas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Eu, Harry Potter, te aceito como minha esposa, prometendo respeitar-te e amar-te, estando presente na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, para sempre. - ele disse olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, que sorriu em resposta.

- Eu, Virginia Weasley, te aceito como meu legítimo esposo, prometendo respeitar-te e amar-te, estando presente na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, para sempre. - disse enquanto duas lágrimas escapavam dos seus olhos. Ele sorriu de forma confortante para ela.

Trocaram as alianças e se beijaram, ao fundo podia-se ver o crepúsculo, que estava lindo naquele dia. Viraram-se de mãos dadas para os convidados, e só então Gina notou a quantidade de pessoas ali presente.

Os padrinhos assinaram o livro de testemunhas, e aos poucos todos foram transportados até Hogsmeade, onde seria a recepção. Harry deixou que a maioria fosse embora e levou Gina até o lago, que estava em um tom alaranjado devido ao cair da tarde.

Quando chegaram ao local desejado, ele a abraçou por trás, repousando os braços sobre o ventre dela, em seguida tomou uma de suas mãos, beijou-a delicadamente, e apontou para o céu.

- Há quantos quilômetros está o horizonte? - perguntou no ouvido dela, causando-lhe arrepios.

- Bem... - ela riu, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar. - Isso é impossível de se dizer. - falou de forma confusa.

- Por quê? - perguntou quase em um sussurro no ouvido dela.

- Ué... Por que... Por que é algo inatingível. - respodeu mais confusa ainda.

- Não, meu amor. Resposta errada.

Ela se virou de forma que pudesse olhar para ele, estava sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Nada é inatingível. - ele disse acariciando o rosto dela, que sorriu docemente. - Olhe para nós. Quem diria que ficaríamos juntos? Quem diria que depois de tantos anos ainda nos amaríamos?

- Harry... - ela sussurou sem palavras, os olhos brilhavam cheios de lágrimas.

- O horizonte não é inatingível, o homem que não é persistente o bastante. Quer tudo fácil, a tempo e à hora, e teme os desafios. Confesso que por breves momentos pensei em te esquecer, achei que só assim a dor passaria. Na verdade, houve até momentos em que questionei se eu realmente te amava, ou se tinha sido fruto daquela noite, afinal, nunca tínhamos tido nada muito concreto.

- Esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual você não foi atrás de mim? - ela perguntou em um fiozinho de voz.

- Sim... - ele a abraçou forte. - Hora eu queria ir atrás de você, mas algo não deixava, era como se toda minha coragem tivesse ido embora com aquela guerra, como se eu fosse apenas mais um covarde, apenas mais um na multidão. - ele passou as mãos nos cabelos de forma nervosa. - É doloroso pensar que eu podia ter te perdido por uma covardia idiota, por um medo sem fundamento.

- Ei... - ela levantou o queixo dele com cuidado. - Não precisa disso, ok? Está tudo bem. Como dizem os trouxas: Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas. Talvez tivesse de ser dessa maneira.

- Mas foram apenas breves momentos. - ele falou, como que tentando explicar melhor a ela. - Na maior parte do tempo eu sentia sua falta, eu queria mais, te queria mais. - falou maldosamente, ela sorriu da mesma maneira.

- Eu esperei por você durante todos os dias... - ela confessou. - Queria e não queria te ver, no fundo, se você tivesse aparecido, eu teria me jogado nos seus braços.

- E o Ryan? - ele perguntou quase sem perceber, e depois se arrependeu, mas vendo que ela não se sentiu mal diante da pergunta, ele relaxou.

- Eu o amei, mais como a um amigo do que como a um amante. - disse, de forma aliviada, como se estivesse esperando aquela pergunta há muito tempo. - Vamos esquecer o passado?

- Vamos. - ele sorriu e a abraçou por trás novamente. - Sabe o que o nosso amor tem em comum com o horizonte?

- O quê? - ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Ele não tem fim. - disse roçando os lábios na orelha dela.

Ficaram assim por alguns momentos, até que começou a escurecer e ele lembrou de algo.

- Tenho algo para você. - disse procurando alguma coisa nos bolsos.

Tirou a pequena caixinha que Sirius lhe dera e abriu para que ela visse o conteúdo.

- Que coisa linda. - ela disse encantada diante da jóia tão ofuscante.

- Pertenceu a minha mãe. - ele disse orgulhoso. Quase não tivera contato com os pais, e o pouco que sabia deles o deixava muito excitado. Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele foi mais rápido.

Tirou a corrente que ela estava usando, trocou os pingentes e a colocou de volta no pescoço dela. Agora ao invés de um coração, o pescoço de Gina estava adornado com um "P" cheio de pequenos diamantes.

- É uma tradição da minha... Nossa família. - corrigiu arrancando um enorme sorriso dela. - O Potter primogênito dá a sua esposa selando o amor dos dois.

- É tão brilhante. - ela disse segurando-no com uma das mãos.

- É porque você me completa, porque fiz a escolha certa ao me casar com você.

Ela não sabia como agradecer, não pelo valor da jóia, e sim pelo significado do obejto e pelas palavras que ele acabara de lhe dizer. Ficou na ponta dos pés, afastou os cabelos que cobriam a testa dele, e, com os dedos, tracejou o local onde estivera gravada uma cicatriz em forma de raio. Em seguida, inclinou-se e beijou o mesmo local.

Gina fizera aquilo poucas vezes na vida, mas aquele era seu modo de dizer que a ocasião era especial, o modo de dizer que ele não precisa de cicatriz alguma para ser especial para ela. Ele era tudo sem precisar de esforços, e ele entendeu o recado.

A envolveu nos braços e beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça.

- Eu te amo. - ela disse baixinho.

- Eu também. - disse antes de beijá-la, selando, definitivamente, aquela união.

- Já está escuro. - ela disse quando se soltaram do abraço.

- Não é educado os noivos se atrasarem, é? - ele perguntou, fingindo-se preocupado.

- Não. - ela respondeu rindo. - Vamos.

- Ah! E esse vestido é lindo. - ele disse fitando-a, ela gargalhou. - Você ficou maravilhosa.

* * *

**Pieces of me**

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy is your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
Well, I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaria de agradecer a todos os incetivos e elogios, fico muito grata mesmo! Vocês com seus e-mails, resenhas em sites, comentários, todos eles muito carinhosos, me deram forças para concluir essa fic. 3 anos e dois meses que comecei a publicá-la, e, finalmente terminei. Obrigada gente, de verdade! ; Foi um prazer escrever pra vocês!

A. Malfoy (a. Alicia Spinet Alison Black Aluada, Amanda SaturnVenus (amanda. Amy98 Amy26 Ana Catarina Ana Claudia Anaisa Anderson Moura Andressa Dias Andy Ferreira Potter Andy Black Andy "Tuga" Potter, Anelisebelice, Anita Joyce Belice Ara Potter Asuka Babynha Radcliffe, Bel Wood Bru B. L. Malfoy Bruna Bevilacqua Camila Carlinha Black, Carlos Bert Silva Carol Malfoy Potter Carolina Pozzobon Carol Weasley Potter Catis Christy Clarice Clarie Black, Danda Weasley Dani Potter, Dany Halliwell Deaatrin (bright. Diogo Li, Dudinka Tonks, Emily, Erica Ravenclaw Fael Potter, Felipe Shell Ferzinha Filipa Potter, Flavi ou Gabriela (gabriela. Garnet Geisa Gica, Gilly Bean Gina Potter Gina Weasley, Ginny (ginnyp. Godrico Gryffindor Grazy Potter, Hariane Helena Riddle Iasmin Jota Jamie Lefebvre Janaina, Janete, Jojo Jú Potter Jubs Juli-chan Juli Malfoy Juliana Jully Malfoy, Ka Radcliffe Kakazinha Karou Potter, Karol Karollaynne Kássia Kisyu Black Klarita Lady Malfoy, Lady Slytherin Malfoy Laís Lar Laura Laura Radcliffe, Lena Riddle, Leticia Reis Lia Lotus Lilian Dani Evans, Lillith Lily Hart Lisa Lú - Lucila - Lua Potter Luisa 'Weasley', Lune Lú Trindade Lys Black Maddie Evans, Mah Manu, Márcia Marcia Figg Márcio Correia, Mariana Batista Marianne Mary Halliwell Mary Windsor (mary. Maya Mel Wood Miaka Michelle Granger Mii Potter e Bia Potter Mirabela Bolseiro (Roseanna - N. Potter, Nanda Potter, Nanda Malfoy, Nani Potter , Natália Pereira Nay Black Nikari Potter (floquinho. xNinax Olivio Wood Patrícia Fromme Patrícia Gaspar Melo Pepe Pipa Weasley Potteeer, Pri ow PriPotter, Pris Elliott, Priscila Brito, Priscila Malfoy, PRiSCiLLaPoTTeR , Prisilha Prixie Pulcher Rita-Granger, Rita Weasley, Roseanna Lima Ryanne Sam Weasley Sandrinha Potter Serena Bluemoon, Sirius Black , Srta. Wheezy Suky Taís Tamara (tamara. Tami Tekinha Thiago Thiti Potter (ethiane. Tuca Black, Valeska Victória Lupin, Virgin Potter Vitor, Weena Welington Witch.


End file.
